


My Moon

by C_A_T_M



Series: My love belongs to you (Saeran x Reader) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A sequel to my other book, AHH, Aged-Up Character(s), Book 2, But not many bc its my own plot, Character Death, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Facing abusers, Fluff, Graphic Violence, I was testing what i could get away with, Just nasty things tbh, Kidnapping, Spoilers, Trigger Warnings, U have to read that first or it doesn't make much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 98,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: Sequel to My Savior.They think they're free. But no one ever truly leaves their past behind. It always comes back in the end to bite you hard in your arse. Where the things they moved aside resurface and bubble over, threatening to destroy everything they've done to move on.Set three years after the first book.





	1. !...Shiba

**Author's Note:**

> This book is set three years after the 'My Saviour'. Please enjoy and do remember there is some triggering content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and made Saeyoung a little more in character. Thank you to LittleGrim for making me rethink the characterisation.

"Look at her little paws! So adorable" Saeyoung gushed, hearts replacing his pupils as he practically "kyaaa'ed" over the pictures.

Saeran looked at his lover, tutting and shaking his head as he pet Icy.

They were all currently sat infront of a slide show Saeyoung had prepared. They had come along hoping that it was something actually interesting.

What it turned out to be was an entire slide show on Elizabeth the third. Apparently he had even hacked into Jumin's phone to get the pictures.

"No wonder he doesn't let you near her." Saeran remarked, annoyed that he was wasting his time to humour his brother's weird obsession with the spoiled kitty.

"You're still so mean!" Saeyoung whined, stroking the air to try and feel her fur.

This was one of the reasons why Saeran didn't let him go near Icy that often. Knowing his brother, he would probably make a fur coat from the shedded hair, and then wear it.

Even after three years he had hardly matured, still the same annoying egghead he was back when they reunited.

Saeran on the other hand had matured greatly, after the confession he had received from her, he went along with everything that was recommended to him.

He went to rehab, he went to therapy, he listened to his brother and he was the best owner he could be to Icy. Sure he still relapsed here and there, but he took his medication as all three of them helped to calm him down. 

"What about your Shiba?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts as Saeyoung dimmed slightly, sighing loudly as he switched off his cat powerpoint.

"I haven't gotten Doge." He mumbled dejectedly, Saeran would have laughed if Icy hadn't been licking his face.

"What a disgraceful name, I feel sorry for the dog." Saeyoung and (y/n) ignored him, he had been wanting this dog for a while but was always hindered due to something.

"I could come with you and we can get your Shiba. Icy is probably getting lonely." They looked at the husky, Icy's tounge out of his mouth as he panted and sat in Saeran's lap.

"Really!? You scored the best girlfriend ever!" Saeyoung exclaimed as she laughed. The mint eyed male rolled his eyes, they were so eccentric. Sometimes it was good, but mostly it was annoying.

"Shut up." He couldn't disagree, she was a pretty good girlfriend considering she had never been in a relationship before. And it was the same for him.

"Yeah. When do you want to get them?" 

"Now!" Saeyoung grabbed her arm, Saeran didn't even bother to glare as it was an all too common occurrence by now.

"Do you want to come Sae?" She questioned. 

He shook his head, "I'd rather not be near that idiot when there's various animals around. I'll message if I need anything." 

"Alright. See you in a while." She waved as he dipped his head, only to be dragged out a few seconds later by the impatient redhead.

              
She turned to Saeyoung, a broad grin on his face as he looked like he was going to explode from sheer happiness.

"You name the dog Doge or Honey Buddha Chips, I will move back to England." She was not going to put up with having to yell 'Doge!' to call his dog.

"But (y/n)!" He whined, clinging onto her arm like a spoiled kid.

"No Saeold. Also, I'll drive. You're too giddy." He couldn't disagree because he was.

"Fine. You drive better then Jumin so I don't mind."

"Icy drives better then Jumin."

They got into her car, him in the passenger seat at the front. All the way there he was reciting different and increasingly absurd names. She was surprised she didn't stop the car and sock him.

She drove to the same pet store that they had gotten their beloved husky from.

The pet regiment.

They had recently expanded, the store was now double the size it was previously. And more high end, the huge sign and clean exterior being the tell tale signals.

She got out of the car and he raced inside. 

"What an egghead." She grumbled, speed walking after him because she had no intentions to run.

She had to call out his name a few times, before finally spotting him crouched down and staring googly eyed at a bunch of Jindo's and Shiba's.

"They're so fluffy!" He stroked the ear of a puppy through the bars. The dogs looked happy at the attention, even if it was from a lunatic hacker.

She bent down beside him, he had too improved after she and Saeran entered his life. He wouldn't admit it, but he used his 707 persona to hide from his troubles and to mask his severe depression. 

He had always felt like he was a shitty brother and a shitty person in general, which only began fading when they gently eased him from his destructive habits.

"A year old or puppy?" 

"Hm. A year old." He didn't want to look after a tiny thing while Icy was fully grown and bounding about.

"Mk." She called over a worker, asking them to take out a year old puppy. She secretly handed them some money, she knew that working in retail wasn't the best. 

He was about to reach for his wallet, but she roughly hip bumped him out of the way and slid her card across the scanner. Saeyoung got up and saw that she had already paid in the few twenty seconds that he spent on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" He didn't want her to pay, but she smiled and raised a finger to his lips.

"I owe you."

"That was three years ago!" He remarked, brows furrowing at her ministrations.

"I don't care." He sighed and signed all the documents, offically claiming the Shiba as his. She looked over his shoulder and read the name.

"Chiki. Are you joking Saeold?" She deadpanned, she knew the name wasn't going to be normal with him as an owner, but what the fuck!

"Yeah. It suits him!" He nuzzled the dog, simpering happily as Chiki woofed and licked his face.

The dog was too adorable not to pet, she gently pet him behind his ears, making a pleased sort of whine as he leaned into her touch.

"Animals like you a lot." Saeyoung pointed out as they walked towards the car.

"I don't like humans, that's probably why." 

"You like me and Saeran." She side eyed him, opening up the car door for him to sidle in.

"And who said I liked you?" He pressed a hand to his heart, feigning hurt as he pretended to dramatically faint onto the backseat (Chiki used this opportunity to sit directly on his face).

"You wound me so (y/n)." 

"Do your seat belt before you actually do wound yourself." He pouted but did as she instructed, strapping Chiki in beside him and letting him flap his tounge in outside the car window.

While the older twin was messing around with his new pet, she drove quietly along the long stretch of road. She both hated and loved this road. 

She hated it because it seemed endless, but loved it because of how peaceful it was. There was rarely anything happening while on it.

        
Looking in the rear view mirror briefly, she spotted what looked like a heavily armoured car. Far more protected them her own Audi. 

It was a big car, fully black with a shined polish. Tinted windows surrounded the sides, and the front was glaring brightly, forcing her to look forward.

"Hey Saeold, have you noticed that car behind us?" Even though his head was down and his attention was seemingly on playing with his dog, he had nodded.

"I noticed it a while ago, I'm trying to memorise the number plate and the car make." Making a soft 'o' shape with her mouth, she could feel her blood start to pump round her body faster in slight fear, her hold on the steering wheel tightening to the point that there was indentations of her fingers in the foam.

She had to calm down, this was dangerous.

"I would swap places with you and drive, but I don't think that's a smart idea. They can probably see inside and if we do anything that seems suspicious, who knows what they'll do." She always did forget that he was an agent, an agent that occasionally went out and did mind-numbingly dangerous missions.

He was trained for situations like this, and she was not.

"So what do I do?" Biting her lip softly, she glanced continuously at the side and reae mirror.

"Don't get scared, just drive straight but don't take us home yet. Drive into the city or somewhere crowded." 

With a nervous nod, she complied to what he was saying and continued going straight, he head swimming with different route she could take to get to the city. She could either take the short dirt path that was isolated, or the road that was a litrle longee but more populated.

In the midst of her route planning, she had briefly turned away from the side mirror see if she could turn to the right without indicating to the right when the sunroof of the car behind opened.

She was confused./p>

And all that confusion completely disappeared as a giant gun was aimed straight at the car, appearing through the sun roof and pointed towards Saeyoung's head - watching in horror as a finger pressed the trigger in slow motion.


	2. !...Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and made Saeyoung a little more in character. Thank you to LittleGrim for making me rethink the characterisation.

"SAEYOUNG, GET DOWN!" She yelled, making him curse loudly as he ducked his head down, placing the shiba on the floor of the car where he sat whimpering.

Swerving hard, they managed to literally dodge a bullet. It sailed past and shattered a side mirror, tiny pieces bouncing against her closed window.

"Shit. I didn't fucking see that gun." She would have scolded him if she had the time, no one could have seen that stupid gun through the tinted windows obscuring every view inside.

"That black range rover behind us is shooting, fuck." She rasped out, slightly choked up from the rush of adrenaline.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he motioned for her to move aside, his hand grabbing onto the steering wheel and using the side mirror as an additional view. 

"Let me drive." Too scared to disagree, she nodded and ducked under his arms after unbuckling her seatbelt and placed herself on the passenger seat, allowing him space into the front to sit down.

Chiki whimpered, sensing the drastic change of attitude in both the people in the car. The meme dog buried itself into the back of Saeyoung's seat, trying to find security.

"Hold on, I'm going off road." Bullets were raining on them left, right and center, threatening to burst through the metal walls at any moment.

Seeing as he was successfully dodging bullets, she jumped up and snapped a picture of the number plate. It was sort of blurry, but still distinguishable. 

He took off Chiki's seatbelt, the dog curling up in his lap as he wrapped his arms around it protectively. 

Hard turns jerked them left and right, the speed well over 100mph. She had to admire how well he drove undwr such strenuous conditions, he really did impress with more each and every time. 

Slamming the gas once more, the car roared as he got back onto the road. He had managed to lose them back next the trees after doing a series of jerky movements and weavings; hopefully they had crashed.

"God." She resisted the urge to rest her head on the dashboard and scream.

"What the hell was that?" It was more of a rhetorical question then one that needed answers.

"Let's just go home." He slowed down from the fuel burning frenzy, and drove home with a broken side mirror and bullet holes decorating the paint job.

          
They got out of the car, none of them too visably shaken up. He was about to head into the house, when he noticed her bending down to inspect the holes and mirror.

"The bullet belongs to a 10mm caliber." She stated casually, like the gun knowledge was something everyone knew.

"How do you know?"

It wasn't as though he didn't know what kind of gun had attacked them, it was more so that he was interested with how _she_ knew what kind of gun it was.

"I've lived in a few bad places." He just nodded, not questioning her. None of them really liked to discuss their past too much, it was a touchy subject.

"I have a rat stache."  
"God Seven"  
"Dr. pepper tastes like arse." Saeyoung shoved her aside, defending his favourite fizzy drink.

"Dr. pepper tastes like heaven." he corrected, sticking his tounge out at her. He quickly retracted it though when Chiki licked his face. He did not want to unintentionally french kiss his new dog.

As soon as she walked in, she was almost thrown backwards by her over exited husky.

Laughing as he woofed at her and hit her with his nose. Nudging her for any treats.

"Down boy. I don't have anything." Ruffling his fur, she stood up and brushed herself off. The floor of the bunker wasn't exactly the cleanest thing ever, no matter how hard she tried to achieve it.

Chiki trotted out shyly from behind his owners legs, weaving around them to spot the older dog. Icy barked at the foreign animal, slowly advancing. It was quite entertaining to watch actually.

Icy neared first, sniffing the other dogs arse - Chiki returning the favour. They seemed to like eachother, woofing and wagging their tails in sync.

"Well, atleast they're fond of each other.' She remarked, watching as they circled eachother joyfully.

Saeyoung agreed silently, sitting on the rug beside the two playful animals, typing away on his phone before bringing out his laptop. He had a ton of them hidden around the house. There was even one behind the toilet seat.

"What's with him?" Saeran asked, eyeing his brother who was multi tasking. "He's ignoring his dog, and he needs to house train it."

"I think we can worry about house training later. We did just almost get gunned down." She spoke, as if announcing that she had eaten ice cream.

His eyes widened, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring into her cold hues. 

"You what!" He yelled into her face, making her blink and shield her ears.

"If you're joking, you're the worst comedian ever to disgrace this earth." He narrowed his eyes, trying to tell if she was lying or not.

She was very skilled in the art of lying, more often then not she had on a blank face and spoke monotonely. He didn't really mind, but it made for some very hard pondering moments to know whether she was fibbing or not.

"I'm not joking you rat. And fuck you, my jokes are bomb!" She defended, no one got away with insulting her jokes.

"Oh yeah definitely, calling us Searan and Seaold when we went to the beach was top class comedy." He snarked sarcastically, suppressing the diva eye roll he was about to do.

"That was hilarious. My puns are better than yours by miles!" Shoving him gently, she stuck out her tounge as he reached out to grab and twist it.

"Come here (y/n). You saw the gun right? Which one was it?" Saeyoung beckoned her down for confirnation that he had seen the right thing. She squatted beside him and Saeran sat onto the couch behind them. 

She looked over the computer screen, the blinding brightness rendering her sightless for a few seconds as she rubbed her eyes. There was an array of guns, but none of them looked like the one that was shooting madly at them.

She moved the page down, eyes zeroing on the exact replica.

"That one." She pointed at the screen as Saeran whistled in disbelief. 

"You really weren't lying." He muttered, petting Icy's head as Chiki curled up in Saeyoung's lap.

The amber eyed boy smiled, messing about with the fur coat on his Shiba. He then started to type again, entering in an array of different numbers and letters.

The numbers looked vaguely familiar to her, before she remembered that it was the number plate of the land rover.

"Damn!" he yelled loudly, making Chiki jump out of his lap and towards her.

"What's happened?" Saeran asked, curiously! eyeing the dog that was whimpering under her fingers. 

"The number plate is fake." 

"So the car's owner is anonymous?" 

"Right now, yes it is." He turned back to his laptop, about to open up another tab before she snatched it out of his hands.

She saved the work he had done, and then shut it down; shaking his head and tutting at him.

"Tut tut Saeold. Don't disgrace your dog by ignoring him. No one was hurt, you can research later. And I'll help you." He didn't speak, but didn't resist as she gingerly took the laptop from him and put it away.

Sitting beside Saeran, they watched as he proceeded to hug and smother his dog endlessly. 

Saeran sweatdropped while his brother rolled around, limbs flailing as Chiki saturated his face with spit.

"He's lucky dogs don't have claws." Saeran commented as she smiled.

"Sae." 

"Yeah?" He turned towards her tilting his head cutely.

She reached out to grab his face, looking at his eyes then trailing downwards, stroking his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" She softly pulled his face down and kissed his nose, bopping it afterwards as he turned red.

"Stop that!" He weakly batted at her, making her laugh. 

They rarely ever gave each other kisses on the mouth, if they did it was because something special had happened. Their main way of showing affection was pecks on the nose, forehead or cheek. 

He loved it when she kissed his nose though, even after so long the urge to be close to her was still there. His heart still rammed in his chest and his palms still became sweaty, but he had learnt how to control is a bit now.

Icy saw his owner's brother messing around, and he wanted a part of it too. He ran over to Saeran (who didn't even have the opportunity to back away), jumping onto him and making him fall on his back as he licked his face like it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Hey! Icy down boy!" He wouldn't listen and continued to use Saeran as his own personal toy. All while she almost fell about laughing.


	3. !...Mafia

She woke up, eyes fluttering as she nuzzled into her source of warmth - Saeran's back.

She currently had her chest pressed against his back, arms circling around his waist as he slept soundly. Icy was curled up at the bottom of their feet, the soft rise and fall of his chest indicating he was still alive.

Retracting her arms, she leaned gently over Saeran and picked up one of his red locks. 

The bleached white of his hair had completely disappeared, leaving only his natural colour. Bending down, she kissed the strand.

        
As she was in the bathroom freshening up, she heard the all too familiar sounds of keyboards tapping. Their room was connected to Saeyoung's by a single wall. It wasn't too thin, but it wasn't too thick either.

Finishing up, she headed out of their shared room and knocked gently. 

"Come in." He said faintly, voice muffled by the closed door.

She walked in to see Saeyoung staring at his computer, as though he was in a trance, before he spoke a very dull 'Good morning.'

Shaking her head she made her way over towards the overworked male.

"I would say it back, but you haven't slept." When he did sleep, he never woke up as early as her; he woke up the latest.

Gliding behind him, she used her arms to support herself on the back of his spinning chair.

"Honestly Saeold. You don't take a bloody break do you? I love you like a brother, I don't want to watch you wither away in front of this machine." He glanced over his shoulder at her blank face with wide eyes. She had too much pride to ever admit that, and now that she had, he didn't know what to say.

"I may have two differently coloured eyes, but I'm not blind. I see you working yourself to the bone, Saeran's seen it too." She gently placed her hand on his unruly red hair, her fingers sinking into the thickness of it all.

"You're killing yourself. Stop it Saeyoung." He blinked, unable to form words at the blunt show of compassion. 

"Fucking agency." She mumbled lowly under her breath, only just reaching his ears.

Going to his side, she nudged him gently with her hip and forced him to move over. Once there was some room, she sat down beside him and rested her elbows on the desk.

"Let's see what you're killing yourself over." It wasn't a demand, but she wasn't politely asking either.

He clicked around, before pulling up a page on what was titled the 'Monochrome Mafia'. There seemed to be only a limited amount of information on them. 

"Why this organisation?" She asked, leaning her head against her palm as she watched him.

"It seemed to be connected to Mint eye." She tensed up slightly at the name, as he cursed himself for using it so freely. Especially since she would occasionally hallucinate and scream about killing Rika for hurting Saeran.

"How so?" She urged biting the inside of her lip ever so slightly.

"A year before you were there, there was an attack led by Magenta against the Mafia. I can't find the details." She nodded, gliding her finger against the worn word.

"Do you know why they attacked you and I then?"

"I'm trying to find that out." he responded, about to start his work again when she pulled his wrist away.

"Find it out later. You egghead, come with me and I'll make breakfast." His stomach rumbled as if on que and he rubbed the back of his neck, agreeing sheepishly.

Turning the TV on, he sat down on the couch.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Honey Buddh-" She sent a glare his way, stopping his sentence from finishing.

"Shut up honestly, how you're not obese is beyond me. I shouldn't even ask you about food." He frowned, eyebrows furrowing as she rolled her eyes.

"Only Chiki understands me." He picked his dog up, who was currently nudging at his feet, and nuzzled its nose with his own happily.

"Chiki's going to shit on you if you don't take him outside and house train him." He yelped, amusing her greatly, before speeding out of the house and into the back garden. Only just saving himself from having shit all over his clothes.

"How is he related to me again?" She chuckled at the slight deja vu of Saeran's words, faintly remembering him asking the same thing three years back.

"Do you really want me to teach you about sex?" She jested, elbowing him and wiggling her brows.

His ears tinged red, unable to handle the embarassment so early in the morning.

"That's not what I meant!" He stammered, trying to stop himself from being so flustered.

She just winked suggestively, heading into the kitchen to make her food.

As she was pouring in the milk for her cereal, Saeran appeared behind her in an almost ninja like fashion.

"Do you want anything?" She questioned, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and his head lean against her shoulder.

"Coffee." He didn't really like showing affection too often, he was too blushy for intimate touches. But occasionally (when Saeyoung wasn't around) he would hug or kiss her.

"Mk." She moved his hands, his breath still ghosting on the back of her neck as she went around. 

She flicked him as he was filling up Icy's bowl, the egghead had put the food in the water bowl.

And he called Saeyoung daft.

"Here you are Sae." She handed him his warm coffee as he thanked her and went to the living room.

Saeyoung thundered through the door, holding Chiki up by wrapping his arm under his two front legs.

"He did his thing outside, he's so smart!" He praised, she didn't have the heart to say something nasty so she kept her mouth shut.

Ushering him into the room with a prominent eye roll, she shut the garden doors and made Saeyoung some cereal too.

"Move over Saeold." She handed him his bowl, sitting in between the twins in the space Saeyoung had provided.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the content woofs of the dogs breaking the tranquility from time to time.

She glanced up at the clock, she had a good thirty minutes until she had to be at work. But then remembered she didn't exactly the have the luxury of wasting time when it took 10 minutes to get there and 15 minutes to do everything she needed to get ready.

"Ugh." She saw Saeran glancing at her from the corner of his eye, sipping his coffee in an oddly judging way.

"What? Do you want some or something?" She quizzed, raising her spoon towards his mouth.

"Ew no." He grunted, shuffling away from her.

"Edgelord Mcgee." She snarked randomly, making Saeyoung almost snort his milk.

She hurriedly drank down the rest of her milk, before rushing away to ready herself.

Saeyoung waited until she was out of the room and well out of hearing range before sliding beside his brother.

Saeran glared, trying to become one with the couch in an attempt to distance himself.

"So…" he paused to wiggle his brows, making Saeran cough.

"When are you proposing?" Saeran almost did a spit take, choking on his coffee, some dribbling down his chin as he restrained himself.

"What!" He wiped at his mouth, glaring at the hacker.

"Don't you want her to be your wife?" Saeyoung asked, tilting his head, a trait he had acquired from her.

"No! I mean yeah. Ugh! I mean shut up!" His words were a jumble, as to be expected from such an unexpected question.

"I'm just saying. She might propose first, with her being as gusty as she is." Saeyoung shrugged, social norms weren't exactly the most suitable thing for them all.

"I don't know. Should I?" He asked, blinking as he placed the mug on the coffee table.

"You love her right?" He didn't even have to think, of course he loved her. She was the only reason he was still alive and breathing, he would have given up so long ago if she wasn't by him.

"I do as well." The death state that was sent his way almost made his heart skip a few beats.

"As a sister!" He corrected, his answer satisfying his otherwise plotting twin.

"She won't say yes." 

"And why not? So pessimistic, aren't you?" He was genuinely confused on why he thought that she wouldn't accept.

"You don't really have a say in my love life. You don't even have one yourself." Dreadlines appeared on his face as a result from the less then comforting words.

"So harsh." He slumped back into the cushions, Saeran's lips turning up slightly at the sight. It always was fun to wind him up.

         
She was now fully dressed. There wasn't really much to her work clothes, it was just a pair of black jeans with a black long sleeved shirt and brown suit vest. The look she had first gone in with was now a classic.

Grabbing her car keys, she waved at the duo.

"Have a good day!" Saeyoung called out.

"Don't count on it!" She countered, hearing Saeran snort from the reply that was much like her.

The only thing she had been doing the entire day was running around madly from building to building. 

It wasn't really an unusual thing though, ever since Jaehee had quit a year ago to start her coffee shop, she had been assigned to the role of Jumin's part time assistant.

She was just glad it wasn't full time, she did still have the party invitations and the settings to plan.

Sitting at her desk, she was scrolling through her phone and eating a cracker (she was on her lunch break after all) when the door suddenly slammed open.

Glancing up from the screen, she gave the intruder a blank look that screamed "fuck you want?" Only to realise it was Jumin.

"Who's chasing you? Bloody hell, you almost broke the door." He looked at the slight dent he had caused against the cream walls.

"I was not being chased. I merely opened the door and the wind had thrown it open." She took another bite from her cracker, eyeing him as she swallowed.

"Yeah ok, what is it you need?" 

"I need you to do present a presentation on my behalf. I have some buisness concerning Elizabeth." She ate another cracker, making him wait for her answer.

"Alright, which one?" he could have sighed from the relief, she really was a lifesaver.

"The one to do with the departments recent declines in sales and profit. Especially the fashion department." She shuffled her papers around, making him grimace. It wasn't neat, but it wasn't messy either.

"That's today. I can do that, I have all the notes anyway." She agreed, it was just an hour before her shift was over for the day anyway.

"Thank you MC. You are a big help."

"Thanks thanks. I'm not approving of that cat statue though, Jumin." Bitter disapointment flashed through his eyes briefly.

"I was hoping you would reconsider that." 

"Never." He smiled for a split second, making her question if he even did grin.

"I do not require anything else. I shall see you later, have a good MC." He dipped his head quickly and left the room, leaving her to eat her crackers in peace.

         
The presentation went smoothly, there was the few initial questions of asking where Jumin was, but then they settled down. 

They tried their darndest not to irritate her, she had been feared since her second week. 

Someone had the audacity to call her some racist slurrs, just because she was part Arabic. The words that came from her mouth shut him up instantly, and the shit storm that followed made him lose his job - courtesy of Jumin.

She was out of the building as soon as the presentation was finished, rushing to get home. 

Getting into her car, she started it up and began driving. Humming peacefully, she drove down the cursed long stretch of road. 

Well, peacefully until the same black car from yesterday appeared behind her.

"Fuck." She scrambled to her phone, speed calling Saeyoung and cussing him out every second it rang. 

"707 defender of justi-" the voicemail went off and she could have screamed hell on earth.

She instead called Saeran, and unlike his brother, he picked up within the first ring.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Is Saeold here?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and speeding up a bit more. 

"He's in his room, why?" There was two woofs in the background, probably Icy.

"Tell him they're back, and they're chasing me." 

"What, who is? (y/n) what are you talking about?!" He was growing quite frantic at the thought of her being in danger.

"Please Saeran. Ask your brother and he'll explain." Through her none shattered side mirror, she spotted them pull out heavy guns and she swore heavily.

"Saeyoung! What the FUCK!" She heard Saeran scream from the other end of the line, there was various different noises but she didn't have the time to pick out what they were.

Placing her phone on the dashboard, she began swerving the bullets aimed for her windows. Unfortunately one had managed to get through, shattering her rear window, shards of glass flying.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, maneuvering her vehicle off road, in hopes they wouldn't follow.

"(y/n)!" Saeyoung's voice came through, phone sliding onto the seat beside her from the jerky movements.

"I'm outnumbered. And they won't get off my tail." 

"Hold on, I'm tracking your signal." More clatter in the background, but she was too busy trying to not die. 

Her car moved too harshly, and crashed straight into a tree.

"Shit, I'm trapped." She whispered, but it must have reached them since Saeran began cursing like a sailor.

"What's going on!" He wasn't even asking anymore, he just wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"Saeran!" People in black and white were emerging from the range rover, aiming guns at the wreckage that was her car.

"Come quickly, they're armed and I can't fight them all."

"I'll be there." Saeran declined the call and she groaned, hitting her horn with her head.

"It's always me, for fucks sake!"


	4. !...MM

She clambered out of the vehicle, trying her best not to injure herself. It wouldn't exactly be the best thing ever if she hurt herself before getting into 'action'.

She slid the phone into her back pocket, making sure that it was concealed so that they wouldn't have a chance of stealing it.

Guns were pointed at her face as soon as she moved, the hostility increasing tenfold.

"Put down your weapons." The leader demanded, he didn't even look all that leadery. She was kind of expecting more.

"What fucking weapons?" She hissed, she was honestly not bothered for any of this bullshit. The man looked slightly taken aback at her reply, but that could have been her imagination since he was wearing a ski mask after all.

"Come quietly and we will not shoot." She slouched slightly, showcasing disinterest, and began inspecting her nails just to grate on his nerves.

"Why should I?" She chimed, defiance clear in her tone.

It worked too, she heard the male grunt in irritation, gun clicks surrounding her.

"You're part of the organisation Mint Eye, therefore you have valuable information. It would be a shame if we had to put you down, doll face." She pulled a face at the nickname. It wasn't exactly on her list of favourites.

"Correction, mask face, I was. That was years ago." She didn't really want to discuss anything about the cult that had almost destroyed her, and others, completely.

"You were still a part of it. You have information on him." The hatred in the man's tone was all too clear, coating the last word in a thick layer of hate and tension.

"Who's he?"

The man breathed in, preparing his little mini speech.

"The bastard who brought swarms of degenerates, who ransacked our base and killed our members." He began shaking in anger, eyes flashing behind the mask, he must have really loved his members.

"He brought us back down to the very bottom. Erased all our hard work in one fell swoop." 

"A bit more specific, if you would." Even if she couldn't see his eyes glaring at her, she could still feel the malice.

"His name is Unknown." Her eyes widened, mouth slightly agape in shock.

"What?" She stammered, struggling to swallow her saliva. 

He took the chance to jump at her, with her only registering the attack a millisecond before he touched her.

Flinching away from his touch, she jumped backwards. He wasn't expecting her to be so agile, so she used his surprise to sock him straight under his jaw.

He growled, reaching out to grab her but only hugging the air. Since he was taller then her, she was able to slip through his legs.

He ran at her, resembling a bull charging, as she grabbed him and used his weight to her advantage by German Suplexing him.

Rifles and pistols loaded up, aiming for her as they all began shooting. 

'Shit.' She jumped up in panic, trying to avoid as many bullets as she could. But there was five gun men and only one of her, she was bound to be hit.

And that's just what happened, as she was backflipping from one bullet, another penetrated straight through the back of her shoulder and dug itself into her flesh.

"Ah!" She couldn't contain the cry that left her, gripping clumsily onto the bloodied area around the wound.

The masked male was charging again, seeing her injury as an opportunity.

        
"Don't you dare get any closer, you bastard!" She heard a familiar voice scream loudly, her heart beating with relief.

Saeran was there, running towards her with an angered look on his beautiful face. He held a gun tightly in his hands, the grip so fierce that his knuckles were just pure white.

"Move the fuck away!" He shot angrily at the wannabe assailant, wasting two bullets as they aimed for the man's neck.

Something passed in his eyes, they seemed to dull. Looking like how they did when they were back in Magenta. It made her shiver involuntarily.

"One wrong move and I'll blow your brains out." He threatened, a face of steel as she used the diversion to head for him.

He shot at the male, making sure to hit him where there was no bone to interfere.

He caught sight of her shoulder and almost fainted, the view gave him an eerie sense of Deja Vu, back to when she had been shot by him a few years prior.

Nose scrunching up, he lifted his hand, gun aimed straight for the leaders face.

Pulling his finger against the trigger, he shot boldly at him, the  
male only just missing being skewered.

Blood decorated her fingers, a heavy taunt to show his failure in protecting her. Grabbing her and pulling her to his side, he shielded them both as they ran, waiting for Saeyoung to make an appearance.

She ripped herself away from his hold, pushing him with her hip and falling to the ground, the bullet, that if left undeterred would have killed him, sailed through the air just inches away from her.

Saeran felt pure unadultered rage filter through him, she had scraped her arms and knees by shoving him aside. 

He pulled her up and they began running towards the familiar sound of the engine.

"Saeold!' She yelled, the red Ferrari coming into view quickly.

He picked her up, knowing that she was trying to put up a strong front but was in fact getting weaker by the second.

"Hey!" She protested weakly, making him tut as he ran. She wasn't heavy so it wasn't like it mattered.

"I can walk you know!" Hitting him weakly, as he told her to shut up.

He headed towards the sports car that was coming towards them and looked back tentively to the shooters.

Saeyoung pulled up in front of them, rolling down the car windows and telling them to get inside as fast as they could.

They hurridly complied, getting in and shutting the door.


	5. !...Attacks

"Lay her down, she won't lose as much blood then." Saeyoung suggested, Saeran laying her head on his lap as she let her body go limp.

He leaned down, his hair falling over his face and partially covering hers as his breaths ghosted over her lips.

"Who were they?" The question was simple, but it held so much more depth then the literal meaning.

"They said they were part of something called the Monochrome Mafia." Saeyoung shuffled in his seat in the front; which his brother didn't seem to notice.

"They said…" she stopped her sentence, the last syllable dragging itself as she turned her head away. All she got was an eyeful of natural red hair that he hadn't bleached for three years.

"They said...?" He urged waiting for her to continue as he gently guided her face to look at him once again.

"They said that you stormed their place and killed sone members, before leaving with some files." 

"What?" She shrugged, the action hurting her more then she anticipated. 

He eased her shoulder into a calmer state, one where it wasn't as tensed.

The next few things she was going to say was most definitely going to being up some things that they had tried to bury. 

Reaching out for his hand, he noticed her actions and he slipped his fingers into hers.

"While you were part of Mint Eye, before I came, they referenced that you were Unknown." she squeezed his hand, his body tensing under her slightly at the taboo organisation and former identification.

"Oh." He said simply.

"They somehow knew I was a part of it too." He head tilted so that he was looking towards his window, vibrant locks shielding his eyes from her worried view.

"It always comes back to haunt us, doesn't it." His voice wasn't sad, it was more hollow, like he was stating a fact.

She pouted, not liking that he looked so down. Using her fingers to move aside his hair, she bopped his nose and beamed to the best of her abilities.

"But it's over now." She assured as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait, so they want Saeran? For what? Revenge?" Saeyoung asked, the sun creating a glare on his lenses.

"I guess so." Saeran answered tightening his hold on her like he would rather die then let go.

"You said the Monochrome Mafia. I can't remember everything, but I'm sure I didn't attack a gang with that name." He blinked thrice in confusion, this wasn't adding up.

"It's best to figure it out later. I'm bleeding all over Sae and blood isn't the easiest thing to get rid of." Saeran rolled his eyes at her, slightly annoyed that she cared about his damn clothes instead of herself.

She was about to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear, but he beat her to it. Placing it behind her ear tenderly as he stared into her (e/c) and mint hues.

"Stop it! I miss 606." Saeyoung whined, groaning as he watched the affection between his twin and lover with longing eyes.

"She's binary!"

         
As soon as they entered the hospital through A&E, she was taken away to have a blood transfusion and to check for any internal damage.

They both stood outside near the operating room, the older brother leaning against the wall with Saeran sat down with his head in his hands. 

The hacker looked at his anguished sibling, not knowing what on earth say to diffuse the situation.

"So they're saying you killed their members and attacked them, but you don't know who they are?" This was all very confusing, and the sooner he made sense of it - the better.

"To put it simply, yes." Saeran sighed, tilting his head so that it was still on his palm, but now he was facing his twin.

"Do you know who you did infiltrate?" It was a touchy subject, but obviously he would have to bear the pain.

"Only one. I think it was called The Guild. Not a very original name." he added sarcastically, a few years with her and her habits and mannerisms had rubbed off greatly.

"The guild?" He paused to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Me and Vanderwood did some investigations on them a few years ago. They were very powerful in the underworld, but suddenly dropped." Saeran looked up in interest.

"They must have changed their name, and most probably their leader."

"I stole some files, they probably were important. But that snake took them from me and hid them before I saw them." He was obviously referencing Rika.

"That must be why they're after you."

"But then why attack her?!" He hissed, the question aimed more at the attackers then Saeyoung.

"She was part of mint eye too." 

"Only AFTER that happened. How would she know anything about it?" Saeyoung looked away, not knowing what to say at the rebuttal.

"I don't know what the hell they're thinking. Idiots." He resumed to his earlier pose of head buried in his hands and Saeyoung comfortingly pet his brothers head

"So it all cracks down to me again, huh?" There he was again, blaming himself even though it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault.

"Don't think of it like that, Brother." 

A nurse spotted them easily, they were hard to miss with the bright red shocks of hair.

"Are you related to Miss MC (l/n)?" The lady asked glancing at them slightly oddly.

"Yes we are." Saeyoung answered, seeing as Saeran wasn't mentally fit to respond.

"She is now stable, you'll be able to visit her." Saeran was up and running, leaving him to express his gratitude and to rush after him.

He pushed open the door and spotted her instantly, she was too eye catching to miss with her distinct aura.

IV lines connected themselves to her, a blood pack and sterile water at her side as she sat up. He could see the white of the bandages wrapping around her entire body, making her seem like a mummy.

They both pulled up chairs and sat at the side beside eachother. 

"Ugh." she puffed out her cheeks and huffed.

"Do you know when I can get the fuck out?" Hospitals didn't really have the best memories attached to them.

"It says in a few days." She slumped against the pillow, sliding down the bed as she moaned in agitation.

"Damn it. Jumin's going to pile work on me when I get back." Saeran scoffed, that was the least of her worries.

"Tell that rich idiot that if gives you more then one project, I will hack into his everything and spam it with pictures of Icy and women." She laughed, imagining the dreadlines that would go down the Corporate Heir's face if that threat ever became reality.

"Damn Sae. I would pay to see that."

"I second that." 

Saeran leant down, so his head rested on her chest as she let her hand rest on his hair, feeling the strands individually.

"We might have to get you a bodyguard. You can't keep getting attacked like this." Saeyoung said, it was becoming worrying now with how persistant they were.

"I don't need a bodyguard." She sneered, she didn't want someone looming over her.

"She can take Icy. We did train him to be a guard dog if needed." Saeran refused, his jealously wouldn't allow for someone other then him to be with her all the time.

"Thanks for the suggestion though."

       
There was a slight silence, only their breathing filling the air.

"I'll need to do some research on The Guild when we get home." She raised a brow, which was to be expected.

"That was their old name." Saeran eleborated, his voice making her insides vibrate softly.

"Fine. But you stay up past 10 and I'll make sure to spike your Dr. Pepper with sleeping pills." He nodded hurridly, fully aware that she would do exactly as she had said. She had done it a few times already, and each time he was knocked out for ages.

(Every time he got a good rest, but he would never admit that.)

Her eyes began to close, finding it hard to stay awake. Saeran noticed and he slowly lifted his head from her body and placed her hand on the sheets.

"Go to sleep if you're tired."

"Don't stare at me while I do." She jested, causing him to deadpan.

She fell asleep shortly after and they left.

They had decided to go back for her car, they would fix it or buy the same model, but it wasn't worth leaving it crashed and wounded. 

"What do we do?" It wasn't often Saeran asked that, but it was quite the question indeed.

"We try to find out their intentions." He replied, giving a very basic answer.

"They decided to come after four years." Saeyoung pulled up in the garage as Saeran was already near the door, speaking the passwords.

He was currently learning Arabic, he had finally gotten frustrated after her and Saeyoung would talk in Arabic and make jokes about him.

"They were likely rebuilding their company." Saeran made a noise of agreement, but he didn't stay long. 

Instead he headed straight for their shared bedroom, Icy whining at his feet as he went to bed.


	6. !...Goldie

She turned on her side, sleep leaving her in an instant as light seeped through her lids.

Blinking slowly, she adjusted to the lighting and spotted some blonde hair near her bedside.

Getting up and rubbing her eyes, she leant up against the wall and looked at her side to see Yoosung. 

The pair were close, being the same age and all really helped their dynamics. She had also helped him ease his way into getting over Rika, something which was quite hard to do.

"How long have you been here for, Goldie?" He let out a sigh of discontentment at the nickname.

"When will you stop calling me that?" He complained, seeing her smile broadly.

"When I die." She replied bluntly.

"I was here for just over 5 minutes. I saw the messages saying you were in the hospital so I came over." 

"Aw! You care about me Goldie!" She cooed, leaning over to pat his head.

"Stop that!" He grumbled as she giggled and pinched his cheeks jokingly.

He removed her hands and placed them back into her lap.

"What happened?" 

"Oh, I was shot. No biggie." His eyes nearly popped out of his skull from the sheer shock.

"No biggie? Are you insane?" He asked as she nodded, "Kinda."

His lips curled into a frown as she decided to change the topic quickly.

"How's the clinic?" He had managed to get past college and finally become a vet like he had always wanted.

"It's going well. All the animals are adorable, but my favourite is still Icy." 

"Don't tell Saeold. He's got his own dog now called Chiki." They both shared a knowing glance.

"Shiba?"

"Shiba."

He began to rummage around in his bag, before pulling out a container.

"Here. I made you something, it's not the best, but I hope you like it. It's much nicer than hospital food." She took it from his hands eagerly and almost salivated at the sight.

"Thank you! Your cooking is the best!" She examined it with a pleased look, making him blush out of modesty as she put it on the side happily.

"Do you still play Lolol?" 

"Not really no, all my time's being taken up by the animals. Not that I mind." He mused, smiling gently with a tinge of pink still splayed on his cheeks.

"At least they all like you. Who wouldn't?" Yoosung raised a brow in curiosity.

"You're in a good mood. You don't usually give out compliments." He stated, watching as she shifted.

"Being in a bed with no work makes me happy." In the few seconds that she had turned to look at him, he had taken out his phone and snapped a picture.

Growling, she flipped him off and glared death at him as he took another picture and sent them to the messenger.

"Dickhead."

"And there's the normal MC." Flicking his head, he frowned while rubbing the abused area.

"Jaehee's coffee shop. Have you been recently?" She hasn't been in a while, and supposedly there was alot of changes made.

"Yeah, she changed the decorations and the menu, it's really pretty. The coffee is also amazing." He gushed, almost slipping into a day dream about the place.

"I guess her love of caffeine worked in her favour after all."

"Shame you don't like tea or coffee." She side eyed him, not knowing if that comment was sarcastic or not.

"I can still try the desserts though." 

"Well…" she started, his ears perking up.

"Have you found a girlfriend yet? Or boyfriend?" She smirked as he dropped, sweatdrops appearing on his face like clockwork.

"No, I'm forever alone." He complained.

"If I can find someone despite being me, then you can find someone with your beautiful hair."

"I feel like you like my hair more then me." 

"You felt right." He gave her a playful shove and she moved slightly to the right. He had grown a bit since his college days after all.

Her bandages chaffed from the slight movement, making her hiss.

"Ugh, bloody bandages." As he was checking over her worriedly, she brought out her own phone and took a picture.

"Hah!" He rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"You're impossible." 

He glanced at the time and gasped, uttering the word 'shit' as he stood up.

"Don't curse child." She interrupted as he looked at her blankly.

"Hush." 

"I have to go set up. Get well soon (y/n). Bye!" 

"Bye! Have a golden day Goldie!" He let out one last groan at the nickname, before waving and leaving the room.

Glancing over to her side, the still somehow steaming breakfast begged her name.

"Oh well. I am hungry." Taking the container, she opened it and the steam hit her face pleasantly. 

Leaning back into her bed, she sighed happily and began to eat.

       
Saeran was sat cross legged in his bed, the tangled sheets feeling empty without her there as they surrounded his legs. 

Icy sat in the space between his legs and panted as Saeran ran his fingers through the white and grey fur. 

Saeyoung was running around after Chiki, presumably trying to get him to try and do his doodoo outside. The yelps from both dog and owner were a tell tale sign.

"What do you think I should do, Icy?" Even if he couldn't respond, there was always that sense of comfort he found in talking to the animal that was lovingly gifted to him.

"I love her, but I feel like she's always in danger because of me." Icy woofed good naturedly and licked his face, making him smile a tiny bit.

Pulling Icy into his arms, (it was his preferred method of carrying him around), he got off his sulk spot and walked to the kitchen.

He was preparing food for both himself and his good boy, when Saeyoung walked in with Chiki tailing behind.

"I found something out." 

That caught his attention. 

He immediately looked up, midway through making his coffee, as he stared at his brother.

"Like what?" He inquired, pouring the rest of the milk in.

"They had reinstated a new leader after the previous one was executed, and also they had apparently been trafficking illegal drugs into the country. Hallucinogens mostly." Saeyoung saw Saeran shiver slightly from the unsettling news.

"But you don't have to worry about that. We can just find the threat and hand them over."

"We can go to Magenta when she's released, and get the documents to see what's on them." Saeyoung continued.

"No, let's go today." Saeran refused, placing the milk back in the fridge and pouring water into the bowls for Icy and Chiki.

"We can't. We need her." 

"But-" He was stopped as Saeyoung gave him a stern look.

"Brother, I know you want to protect her. But she's very capable, and hiding her away when she's a target won't work." Saeran didn't want to admit he was right, but he was right.

"Fine." They walked to the living room, the dogs hot on their heels as they trotted over to the food bowls near the table.

They continued go eat in silence, Saeyoung had decided to just eat a packet of Honey Buddha Chips like he used to three years ago.

The TV played, the wall behind them was covered in the reflections of the colourful images on screen. The volume was on fairly low, but high enough that they could hear it just fine.

"Is the agency still pairing you up with that blockhead Vanderwood?" Saeran asked, staring at the milk as he stirred the remaining bits of cereal in his bowl.

"Yes, but he's not around often. There's no point since I send the work on time." He replied, packet crinkling in his grasp.

"You said he was on that case with you. If so, can't you ask him to come with us?" It would make him feel much better to know that there was more shelter then just him and his brother.

Saeyoung jumped up, startling Icy and Saeran as Chiki sat on his back legs and barked, tounge lolling out.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead and muttering about his foolishness.

"Because you're stupid." Saeran spoke, which he promptly ignored as he took his phone out.

The device rang a few times before it was picked up by a rough and irritated person grunting a "what?"

'Such manners. Top class. A*' Saeran thought, the loud grumbling and cursing reaching his ears even thought it wasn't on speaker.

"So will you?" Saeyoung pressed, he could practically see Vanderwood rolling his eyes.

"Yay! Thank you for aiding the Defender of Justice!" The call was ended instantly after he had said that, which honestly wasn't at all surprising.

"Yeah. They're coming." He confirmed, a joyful grin covering his face.

Everything was slowly coming into place.


	7. !...Photos

She sat there like a slug, rolled up in the scentless white hospital sheets, and completely bored out of her mind.

Jaehee had visited, they made some pleasant chatter about what it's like to work under Jumin and how the coffee shop was going. Apparently the revenue and profit was very high. 

She was happy for Jaehee, it was good she was doing something she enjoyed and cared about.

And speaking of the Corporate Devil, the said man had appeared not to long after the brunette and handed her a few files of things that needed to be done, along with the task of sorting out the online files.

It had crossed her mind multiple times that she should nickname him 'The Slave Driver' or SD for short. The man was so relentless. 

It had eased up a bit though, after spending a couple of days trying to break through his shell, it had finally worked and she had seen the raw tangled Jumin Han that had his cat as the only outlet. 

Both she and Saeran had spent time with him and got him to be less uptight, even managing to get him to try pizza.

It was quite a surprise that Saeran and Jumin had gotten along fairly nicely, at first Jumin was quite skeptical about letting Saeran near Elizabeth, (understandably so), but let them interact after he saw how warm she was to him.

      
Pulling out her phone from under her pillow, she opened up gallery and began to scroll through her multiple pictures. 

They were all either downloaded pictures of things she enjoyed fangirling about, or pictures of Saeran and the others that she had collected over the years.

Every once in a while, it was pleasant to reminisce and remind herself that it was all possible because he had the guts to kiss her on that bright winter night.

She avoided taking pictures of herself, it wasn't that she thought she was ugly or anything, she just didn't like being photographed.

Her smile expanded almost beyond human boundries as she looked at the picture she had sneakily taken a while ago. 

Saeyoung had convinced Saeran to cross dress with him as maids, it was quite a show actually, watching the pair walk around in heels and flaring dresses.

After all, brothers that crossdressed together, stayed together.

There was also another adorable one where Saeran was sporting a specially designed flower crown and holding Icy. She had told him he looked like a pretty princess and he had instantly gone red and began stammering a half assed response.

A selfie Saeyoung had taken was also saved to her gallery, he had made her go into the middle. And as soon as they closed their eyes and began to lean in, she and Saeyoung swapped places. 

So the end result was that she and Saeran were kissing either cheek of his brother. He only noticed when the sides of the orange and black glasses hit his forehead and his eyes shot open.

He was pretty close to throwing a fit due to anger and shame. It had taken two tubs of ice cream to calm him down.

She knew that her relationship with Saeran didn't start out the best way. She was kidnapped by him after all, but she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. 

After you got past his self destructive habits and meekness, he was an amazing person. She loved him with all her heart, but like hell she would admit it out loud to his face. The teasing would never end!

Swiping some more, she then came across a picture that Saeran must have taken.

She had asked for him to massage her back, and he had happily complied - if you ignored the moaning and whinging- and he had snapped the picture while she had fallen asleep with her back exposed.

The tattoo was still blaringly obvious, a permanent reminder of what had happened. Feeling her mood darken, she tried to think of happy things.

'She's so fucking lucky she's in Alaska.' Rika was honestly toxic, if she had been treated earlier then maybe she wouldn't have esculated. It wasn't anyone fault, not even hers. And that took alot to admit.

She had done a lot of wrong, but in the end it was because she couldn't handle herself anymore. That didn't excuse what she had done.

V had been improving massively though, everyone had made him realise that he was strong by himself. He smiled more and was even back to taking photographs. She still worried about him though, he was too precious.

She carried on swiping, multiple pictures of Icy being passed as she landed on one group picture.

Jumin, V and Zen were at the back. Her, Saeyoung and Saeran in the middle and Yoosung plus Jaehee were at the front. Everyone was grinning happily, even Jumin had managed to crack a small grin.

They had just hosted a hugely successful party, over 60 guests in total had attended and they had managed to raise over triple their goal. It was so crowded that they had to open up a new venue last minute that was at least double the size of the old one.

It was quite hectic, but it was the best. But it didn't really help that she had walked on with just jeans and a T-shirt, Jaehee almost threw her out thinking she was a random person off the streets.

There was going to be another one quite soon too. In around a month. This one was a tad more low scale, with only 100 invited guests.

On a whim, she decided to phone up the albino actor. It had been quite a while since the pair had spoken, and she often enjoyed speaking to him. The way he was so theatrical and nice was refreshing.

The phone rang and was picked up instantly.

"Hello Jagiya!" A happy energetic voice said, flowing through the speaker like honey.

"Hey Al." She responded, not bothering to try and mimic his speech tone.

The actor was one of the less reserved ones in the RFA. 

He was quite flirty but he kept it down since he respected the fact she was already in a relationship. She hasn't really spoke with the male often when she first came, the language he used made her cringe.

But then when he kept drowning himself in different roles, plays and practising, she got over herself and faced him. Catching him when he was drunk wasn't the most pleasant thing, he was all over the place. 

He had also kept calling her angel, even though she was far from it. Hr had told her about how his mother belitted him and made his confidence drop down to zero, before running away and living by hinself. And all this within the first thirty minutes, not that she minded. He was out of it and she couldn't leave him be.

She had seen him for the lonely person he was and offered him ways of coping that didn't include smoking or drinking.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ah the infamous question, he would ask it every time they talked without fail.

"Yeah, Goldie dropped some food off earlier. How about you?" 

"Of course, I've got to keep my health in check." She rolled her eyes as there was a pause.

"Something you don't do very often, hm MC?" He added slyly as she fake gasped.

"Choke, rat tail." He chuckled at her insult before turning serious.

"All jokes aside. Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely worried. He would feel like a dick if he left her out to dry when she listened to him when he needed someone.

"Mhm. I love waking up to see white all over my body. I look like a mummy." 

"What kind?" Tutting, she responded with a very hasty "The undead kind."

"If your director needs a mummified zombie, just give me a ring." He let out a tinking laugh, resembling light bells in the spring. The sound of running water was picked up and something plopping.

"You taking a dump while talking to me?" She asked, making sure to make her tone as disgusted as she could.

"So funny, aren't you?" He retorted sarcastically as she smiled, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see it.

"I am actually." 

"I see living under the same roof as Seven has taken it's toll." 

"It really has. What about you then, Al? How are you faring?" He made a humming sound, taking a while to think.

She called him Al (short for Albino, since she thought it was beautiful) for her own amusement.

"Don't call me that. And I'm fine. I just got a new roll, it's about this man who lost his wife and is trying to over come the heartbreak." The pride was seeping through and she clapped for him.

"Well done Hyun! I'll go see it when you perform it. You best not forget us smaller people when you're up there with the A listers." 

"Of course not Jagi." He moved around, before there was a crash and a tumble of swear words.

"Stubbed your toe?" She asked, all too knowing of that sound and reaction.

"Stubbed my toe." He confirmed.

"I'll talk to you later MC. My beautiful toe is bleeding." He was so overly dramatic that it was humourous, she half expected him to bust out a song about pain.

"Make sure your beautiful toe doesn't make you bleed so much that you end up with me in here." 

"I'll make sure. Bye."

"Ta." The phone call ended and she pouted for the 100th time since she was here.

Looking out of the window, she spotted an advertisement for a jewellery shop. The rings looked pretty.

Raising her hand infront of her face, she inspected the long digits and played with her fingers.

"I wonder what ring size Saeran is."


	8. !...Classified

After staying in the hospital for a few days, she was ready to be discharged.

The twins had already come to take her, waiting patiently as she signed out and payed for her medical expenses. 

Waving to the nurses, they headed into the car park, (where he had miraculously managed to find parking).

As soon as Saeyoung had unlocked the car, she had bolted, pushing Saeran out of the way as he staggered to the right.

"The hell?" He exclaimed as she practically flew into the front passenger seat.

"Dibs front seat." His lips turned themselves into a frown as he shook his head at her, but then smiled a bit. He couldn't will himself to stay mad at her for long.

Sliding into the back, more specifically the one behind her, he seated himself and buckled up. 

Saeyoung started the car, the hum of the engine vibrating the floor ever so slightly. As he drove, he seemed to be chewing his cheek - like he was deep in thought and wanted to say something.

"Spit it out Saeold." He blinked owlishly, he couldn't really be surprised though. She picked up on people's habits weirdly quick.

"We're going to Magenta today." He said after a brief moment of quiet.

He looked at her expectantly, only to see that her facial expression hadn't changed one bit. Not even a muscle had twitched.

"Oh. Ok." She responded in a monotone voice, making Saeran cast her a wary glance from the back.

"Uh, alright." He hadn't been expecting her to be so nonchalant, considering what that place had done to her before.

Another few moments of silence passed, before she suddenly shot up.

"Wait!" 

"Yeah?"

"What about Icy and Chiki?" She asked, the dogs were priority, because duh.

"We left them with Yoosung. Unfortunately 707 cannot be in two places at once." He still hadn't let that go.

"That's alright. But have you even house trained Chiki?" Saeyoung suddenly turned sheepish and Saeran tutted at his stupidity.

She leaned to the side, so that her torso was leaning away from her seat and looking at Saeran. Sticking her tongue out, she blew a raspberry.

He grimaced instantaneously and he leaned forward to pinch her nose.

"Hey!" Her voice came out high pitched and Saeyoung laughed as she tried to get him off.

"Close your mouth." he spoke in the same dull tone she had used earlier, she didn't know if he was mocking her or not.

"Brother, let her go. I would be sad if you suffocated your own girlfriend." 

"What he said!" She squeaked as he let go, giving him a glare.

They pulled up at the garage, and she got out quickly, opening the door for Saeran and bowing like a butler would.

"Thank you, slave." He commented, flicking her head gently as he walked past, leaving her to close the door and grumble by herself.

She looked around, before stopping and blinking in shock at her car. Everything had been fixed, it didn't have a single scratch on it.

Glancing at the twins for answers, she only got a wink from the elder one, and a knowing smirk from the other.

Rushing through the passwords, they walked inside only to find someone lounging on the couch.

Vanderwood was sat, arms crossed and eyes closed, on the plush sofa. The only movement he made was his chest rising up and down as he breathed.

Saeran's under eye twitched and he was about to yell, but she nudged his arm gently and made a shushing motion. 

He already knew she was going to do something mischievous, and he wanted to see it if it involved the annoying agent.

They watched from near the door as she tip toed towards the seemingly sleeping figure. No sound was heard while she was heading towards him. He was good in his own way, but not good enough to beat her.

She leant down, close enough that she was the only thing he would see, but not enough that he would know she was there. Flashing a thumbs up at Saeran, she opened her mouth.

"Hey Mar!" She yelled, his eyes flying open as he threw a punch, one she narrowly missed.

"Ugh!" He groaned, rolling his brown eyes as he slowly stood up.

"One of these days I'm actually going to hit you." He spoke, fingers twitching as his hands returned to their former folded position.

"You can't touch dis." She placed a finger on her body and made a hissing sound as Saeyoung laughed in the background.

"You won't fucking touch her." Saeran warned as he stepped forwards and took her hand, pulling her beside him as Vanderwood rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, the over protective boyfriend is here." He snarked as Saeran leaned slightly up against her.

"But what are you here?" She asked, he didn't come for his own fun. He would rather stay a million miles away from Seven, he only came if it was important or if he was ordered too.

"The idiot asked me to come and help. So I am." Ah, same old stoic Vanderwood as always.

"Alright." That was a good enough excuse for her, it wasn't in her agenda to give a shit.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right out, don't harass the poor guy while I'm gone." ahe stared pointedly at Saeyoung, who held his hands up in surrender.

"I promise I won't do anything, I swear on my honour as God Seven."

"Not much promise there then." Saeran murmured, making sure it was loud enough for everyone to hear.  
    
        
Sniggering, she ran down the bunker hallway and into their shared room to change into something more suitable for sluthing.

They heard the door shutting, Vanderwood looking around the room before keeping his gaze on the two brothers.

"Mar?" He asked finally.

"(y/n) had nicknames for us all. They're almost as good as my own." Saeyoung said smugly, causing Vanderwood to curse him out under his breath.

"What exactly are we doing when we get there? And why are we going?" He usually asked these questions before agreeing, but something in Saeyoung's tone had made him agree without proper reason.

"Find the files that she had hidden. They could contain things that are useful." Saeran elaborated.

"That's why we called you. It's related to our old case and there could be something there." Saeyoung added on as Vanderwood just nodded, he didn't tend to be vocal if he didn't have to.

She walked back in, sporting an entirely black outfit. Even down to the bandages that were visably wrapped around her arms.

"I'm done!" She announced, sliding beside Saeran, who just glanced casually in her direction and rested his arm on her shoulder.

"Are you guys going to eat something?" They all shook their heads, not seeming to be the least bit famished.

"We need some more things though. Wait here." Saeyoung sprinted down the hallway, disappearing into an unused room that she had never been inside.

"What is he doing?" Vanderwood asked, leaning his weight onto one leg.

"How should I know? We're not conjoined." She almost snorted at the comment and at how unneeded it was.

"Why did I say yes again?" He mumbled to himself, side eyeing the couple as she stared at Saeran's hair. 

She never could get over how beautiful it was.

The hacker appeared again, soundlessly skidding over the floor as he presented the four guns and ammunition he had gathered. She didn't even know he owned any weaponry, unless you counted hacking.

"Now we can go!" He exclaimed, much like an exited puppy.

They entered the car, it was not the most expensive one Saeyoung owned. But it was definitely more spacious. 

Saeyoung was driving, she and Saeran were sat side by side in the middle row, and Vanderwood was lurking at the back, threatening with no words to taze anyone who irritated him.

The ride there was calm, Saeran was trying to be discreet about being nervous. She leant her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers over his knuckles. 

He wasn't going to say he was nervous, but any person with even a single brain cell would be able to tell. It was the place he had been continuously fed lies and abuse for years, taught to be cold and ruthless with no regard for life. That kind of existence was not fit for someone like him.

It wasn't fit for anyone.

So he was grateful she was here, if she wasn't he would have lost it. Lost it ages ago in fact. He wouldn't trade her for anything.

        
They came to a gentle stop, the car parked near some overgrown shrubbery that hid it from view. 

They slowly got out and examined the building. It wasn't entirely in ruin, you could still see the giant mint eye sign and logo, along with the peaks of the building.

But the rest of the place, the parts that had been a pure creamy white, was covered with vines and moss. And the door had nearly been totally blocked, if that small gap had not been there.

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, she couldn't help it. The place was as eerie as ever. 

Saeran noticed and he immediately slipped his hand into hers, they both needed this contact.

"Brother, do you remember where her office was?" Saeyoung asked, eyeing the completely wild entrance.

"I guess."

They began walking, Saeran leading as they pushed aside the vines to get inside. His hands were giving off little tremors, like he was starting to seize up.

"I'm here, Sae." She whispered gently into his ear, holding tighter onto his hand. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment and smiled ever so slightly.

His smile was always gorgeous, it was a shame he didn't do it often.

They walked through the empty corridors, the sound of footsteps echoing and bouncing off the walls.

It was haunting, the place was raided not soon after, that's why everything looked untouched. Like some sort of horrible museum.

They stopped infront of a door. More specifically the wooden door, where behind, Rika had taken up accommodation.

Vanderwood, in his impatience, pushed open the door with a click of his tongue. Annoyed that he wasn't hurrying up.

The place looked immaculate, aside from the inches of dust layered upon each surface. It seemed like someone could just come in and sit down, untouched.

"Look for some files that are in a white folder with big red letter that say classified." They nodded and began to get to work instantly.

She was assigned to the many drawers around the room, Saeran was looking on the multiple shelves with Saeyoung, and Vanderwood scouring the cabinets.

Finding squat in her current set of drawers, she headed to the next set on the other side of the room.

Sliding her hands across the wall from habit, she felt nothing out of the ordinary.

That was until there was a sudden dip and the texture underneath was different. There was a hard, almost metallic sort of feeling. She couldn't properly tell because of the wallpaper in her way.

Continuing to feel around, she was interrupted by Vanderwood.

"Why are you rubbing the wall?" He asked skeptically, squinting his eyes and furrowing his brows.

"Shut the fuck up, Mar, I think there's something here. That's why I'm 'rubbing' the wall." He just shrugged as they all came over.

She moved to the side as Saeyoung bent down to inspect the area, before violently ripping away the paper. Revealing a hard metal door.

"She's right. It's a safe." She gave a smug grin to Vanderwood and gave a loud 'ha' as he pretended to not hear her.

"Any guesses for the password?" Saeyoung asked from infront of the safe.

"666." She offered.

Saeran just looked at her, his face saying it all.

"Really? You did that years ago and it didn't work."

"So? It could work now." She fired as he shook his head at her.

He entered the number, and it beeped for a few seconds, before the sounds of whirring and the safe opening filled the room.

"Bitch, spin on it." She held up her middle finger and he had the urge to break it straight in half as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't underestimate a woman's intuition Brother." He joked, reaching in and taking out the files.

"Shut up." He said back weakly, still annoyed that her stupid idea had worked.

"Let's go. This place is making me feel like tazing someone." Vanderwood spoke, making everyone eye him and shuffle away. He had tazed some of them before. It wasn't nice.

       
They nod, heading back out speedily. There was no need to be in there when it brought back bad memories and what they needed was already acquired.

But as soon as they stepped outside, they were completely surrounded by armed people.

'Wow, deja vu much?' She thought as Saeran pulled her close, hiding her behind himself.

Vanderwood brought out his gun, holding it up and in position as guns clicked around them.

"Stay back." He warned, glaring death at every one of them.

"Hand over Unknown and the files, and we will let you go." They already knew that there was no way in hell they would be let go. They would be shot dead within seconds of handing either over.

"How about you fuck off? You already shot me once, piss it." She yelled, removing herself from behind Saeran to deliver what she thought. 

It was a dumb move, but it was instinct for her. If they thought in the slightest that they were weak, they would be finished.

Vanderwood quickly told her to shush, his eyes telling her exactly that as his hazel hues flashed.

"Hand them over, or we shoot." The person repeated, growing impatient.

None of them said a word, just glared defiantly at the attackers.

"I see." The male stood up straight to his full height, aiming his gun for Saeran's face.

"I shall give you five seconds. If you choose to remain insolent, we will attack." They couldn't spot an escape route, every free space was covered up by people and their weapons.

If only they could get to the car.

"5."

She shuffled out of Saeran's grip and went in front of him, protecting him as he tried to get her back behind himself to no avail.

"4."

Vanderwood stiffended as Saeyoung shoved the papers deeper into his hoodie.

"3."

She growled, baring her teeth as Saeran held her back from attempting to do something stupid.

"2."

Shit, it was getting to close and they weren't going to give up those papers. Vanderwood spotted some loading up their guns with more ammunition, like it was a regular thing for them to just shoot mindlessly. To be fair, it probably was normal to them.

"1."

Shots fired from all around them and both herself and Saeran fell to the floor, being pushed by his brother. 

Thr two agents shot furiously, an amazing amount of bullets being held inside. He really must have forked out for them.

She stood back up, dirt covering the front of her body and hands, and pulled Saeran to his feet, who's instinct was to cover her.

" _Saeyoung, there's an opening!_ " She yelled in arabic, hoping that they wouldn't understand. And to her luck, they didn't.

" _Here. Run to the car, crash into them. Who cares? You run the fastest._ " he tossed the keys towards her, and she expertly caught them.

Saeran and Vanderwood could make out bits and pieces, just enough to know she was going to make a dash for the car.

" _I'll cover you. Go_!" Saeran pushed her, narrowly dodging a bullet aimed for his forehead.

She looked around, before bolting. They were all mildly impressed, Saeyoung wasn't kidding when he said she was the fastest. All they saw was a black coloured blurr racing through people, surprising them enough to make them lose concentration.

One of the gun men unfortunately moved onto her way, making her have to swerve at high speeds. She managed to successfully do so, but her speed faltered. And within that time, one of them had grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She hollered kicking them hard in the shins as they let go.

Beginning to run again, she was stopped by someone tripping her up. She had put her hands out just in time to stop herself from landing face first.

"Let her fucking go!" Saeran hissed, his eyes slitting from his raging temper as she was thrown backwards into someone's chest.

In one swift move, the barrel of a gun was right at her temple, her arm constricted.

"Give me the documents and the man, or we'll shoot Doll Face over here." The man was so smug that it was infuriating

Saeran's entire aura was a swirling inferno of darkness, murder was on his mind and he would act on it with no remorse if it meant her safety.

Saeyoung could see no way out, his hand reluctantly reaching inside his hoodie to pull the papers out, until Vanderwood stopped him.

"Look." He whispered to the red head. She winked at them, her hand inching its way to her gun as she tilted her head to the left. If they shot now, it would just scrape her skull and not go through.

The leader clicked his tongue and shook his head as he traced a finger along her cheek in a sickeningly slow manner.

"Such a shame, it looks like she will die after all. Her blood is on your hands, mind you." He nodded towards the gun man, and she quickly pulled the trigger, the gun aimed straight into the assailant's leg.

The heat behind her vanished and she began to run again.

"Go!" She screamed, voice cracking at the loudness of it.

Bullets began to once again rain down as they raced to their only chance. They would have put Usain Bolt to shame at the speed of which they were bolting.

She was the first to reach the car, ramming the key into ignition as they slammed themselves into the backseat and shut the door.

Pressing hard on the gas, they shot away from the mayhem behind them. Only just seeing the leader with a furious look on his face as they sped far from the scene.

The atmosphere was tense, and she was glad to have arrived in the garage as quickly as they did.

Getting out, she placed the keys in their rightful place behind the number plate.

Vanderwood was next to exit, he had had too much excitement for the day.

"I'm going." Was all he said as he left the garage. 

Saeyoung was just tired beyond belief, not even hacking for days with no sleep was as draining at this. He wordlessly entered the house, leaving it unlocked so that they could get in afterwards.

"Sae?" He got out of the car and shut the door, passing by her like she wasn't there. She hurried after him, slightly shocked that he had ignored her outright.

"Sae?" He entered the house and locked the door, her only just slipping in. 

'Huh?' She thought, she couldn't understand what was wrong. No one had been injured or killed.

"Sae? What's wrong?" She tried for the third time, rushing down the hallway after him. He didn't even spare her a glance, just shoved past her.

His eyes were covered by his hair, casting shadows.

Having had enough, she grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Stop ignoring me! Saeran you can talk to me." He felt anger rush through him, not at her. At himself.

He ragged his arm away, giving her a firm glare as her hands dropped to her side in shock.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" He spat, getting louder with each word. She stayed firmly in her spot and looked at his enraged cyan hues.

"You're what's fucking wrong!" She blinked, face failing to hide her hurt.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, only irritating him further.

"You're so fucking reckless. You couldn't give less of a damn about other people, you psycopath. You don't care if people die because of your actions. You go off on your own tangent and you leave me to deal with the end bullshit. You say you want to help me, but guess what? You're not. I would be much better off without you." She was taken aback, gulping thickly as she opened her mouth to try and force some words out.

"I-"

He cut her off, staring straight into her eyes that only displayed hurt.

"I'm breaking up with you."


	9. !...Comfort

Her heart shattered, the pieces scattering as she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

She didn't want to believe what he was saying, but he never lied without a solid reason. And there wasn't a reason as to why he would say such a thing; meaning it was the unfortunate truth.

"Saer-" he stared firmly down at her, the one inch difference feeling much larger, cornering her into feeling inferior.

"Don't you fucking dare 'Saeran' me. I don't want to see you or hear your pathetic excuses." 

She looked at the ground, hands clenched into tight fists to keep herself from lashing out. The back of her eyes stung harshly, tears fighting their way out. 

Sucking in a shallow shaky breath, she looked into his darkened iris'. Before she could tell everything that was on his mind just by gazing briefly into the beautiful mint colour, but now they seemed so alien.

"3 years and this is how it ends. I'm sorry you feel that way, but you don't want my apology. I wish I wasn't a burden to you, I truely thought I could help. But you've told me that I haven't, proven me wrong." She turned around, hair swishing as she grit her teeth.

'Damn it.' It hurt so bad, like her heart was being ripped out and squeezed.

"I love you Saeran Choi. But you don't want my love." She took a few steps forwards before stopping and speaking.

"Goodbye." With that final word, she ran out of the house. Faster then he had ever seen before. Like she would rather be neck deep in hell fire then be around him for even another second. 

She snatched her car keys, ramming her body into the front door as it swung open lazily, giving him a full view of her heading into her car and driving away.

He blinked, his actions and words had finally caught up to him.

Unable to hold his own weight and guilt, his knees buckled and he fell to his knees, his head angled to the floor ad he held his head.

What had he done?

             
V's flat was where she was headed. It was the only place she could think of in her delirious state.

She doubted any of the other members would want a heartbroken girl at their doorstep. Even if he wasn't so keen, he would show it less then the rest and that's all she needed.

She couldn't understand why he felt like that, she had tried her best to be the most loving girlfriend she could. But in the end it must not have worked.

Wanting to cry, she bit her cheek harshly and painted an emotionless look on her face. 

It was easier to just be detached, she should have known that it was too good to be true.

Parking outside the building, she quickly checked the sign and ran inside.

Going up to the top floor, she knocked on his door, the white painted wood cool under her knuckles. She hadn't been to his place for a while, but it always radiated homeliness.

Jitters ran through her body, setting her on edge as she rather impatiently waited for him to open the door.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was in reality only 4 seconds, the door opened to reveal the bluenette.

He blinked in shock, not expecting her to be standing there looking so stoic with a dark attire.

"(y/n)? What are you doing here?" He asked, as she glanced to her right.

"Do you mind if I tell you later? It kind of hurts to say." He nodded understandingly like the angel he was, moving aside to let her in.

"Of course. Have a seat (y/n)." He ushered her in gently, his voice like a breeze on a hot summers day.

"Thank you." she sat down on the couch, sinking into the plush grey material as she covered her face.

"I'm sorry for dropping in so suddenly. I just really didn't want to stay in the bunker." He shut the door, turning around and dropping still.

For the first time ever in his life, he was seeing her cry. Albeit not out right, but her hands covered her face, and through the cracks of her fingers spilled a single tear. It trailed down the skin of her arm, leaving a salty path in its wake.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised hastily, wiping her eyes as best as she could, making sure it looked like she had never shed a tear.

His eyes softened, walking towards her and sitting at her side. She had done so much for him, the least he could do was listen to her.

"What is wrong (y/n)? Why are you crying?" He wasn't one for violence, but the person who did this wasn't going to be excused.

"I am not." She retorted weakly as he sent her a look that just said 'really bitch, really?'

Sighing, she intertwined her fingers and looked at them, not making any eye contact with him.

"S-saeran broke up with me. I'm not surprised, I'm no one to him. He deserves the whole world and I have nothing but a sunken rock."

Her body heaved dryly, his eyes brimming with empathy.

"I am sorry you feel like that. Why he would break up with you, I have no idea. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need." He offered, attempting to make her even a smidge happier.

"You're truely the kindest person to grace this planet. I'll pay you back Jihyun." She smile gently at him, she had yet to meet anyone with even half as much generosity as him.

"It is fine. There's no need." He protested as she looked back down at her fingers.

Her eyes looked dead, like all the life had been sucked out and she was just the husk of a once vibrant being.

He felt bad, he didn't know how to cheer her up. Seeing this dull and upset girl was something he didn't enjoy. She deserved happiness.

He got up, her only just faintly registering the action as he headed into his kitchen.

Opening his freezer, he rummaged around before finding what he wanted.

He pulled out a caramel and chocolate ice cream tub, the frozen confectionary had helped him, so he hoped it would help her.

Reaching inside his cupboards, he pulled out his chocolate syrup. And in his very bad handrwriting, he wrote 'Cheer up my cherub!' And added a smiley face.

Placing two spoons into the tub, he went back out and towards her. He sat beside her, looking at her through his lashes as he pushed the carton into her hands.

"I can't take this Jihyun." She exclaimed lightly from the shock of the sudden cold.

"We can both have it." He offered, taking a spoon and sinking it into the cold delicacy.

She looked at him as he placed it in his mouth, silently telling her to copy. She hesitantly copied, finding great comfort in the food. 

Smiling more, he enjoyed watching her indulge herself, it was like giving a child a new toy that they really wanted. All her expressions were so innocent, the ones that she showed anyway.

He took a light blanket he had on the sofa arm, and wrapped it around the both of them. Cushioning them into a small cocoon shape that was filled with warmth.

As they ate, the hunger in her belly disappeared and the pain in her heart lessened ever so slightly. She found herself succumbing to the heat, and she fell asleep on his shoulder, sighing in her sleep in contentment.

He finished the last of the ice cream and placed the container on the table. He didn't want to get up, it was too comfortable. Eventually, he too fell asleep - his head lolling on hers.

            
Saeyoung had spotted her running out of the house, he had looked up from his computer to see her legging it as fast as she could.

Not giving a shit about his work, he got up and headed quickly to the door, only to find it wide open, her keys and car gone.

Locking the door, he went looking for his brother. He would surely know what had happened.

"I saw her run out of the house like it was hell on earth. What happened?" He asked. 

Saeran lay on the floor, eyes wide and staring at him as his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. He was in denial, he refused to believe she had just walked out on him, even if he had prompted it.

"Saeran, what's up?" He asked, kneeling down so he was almost the same height.

There was no point in beating around the bush.

"I-i broke up with her." 

"What!? Why?!" He couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, as far as he knew they were a perfect match for each other. 

Sure they had their ups and down, like every couple, but they always made up quickly and were back to teasing eachother endlessly.

"I honestly don't know, Saeyoung." He only said his name when he was at a loss or deadly serious. Only now was he getting a sense of the gravity of the situation.

"I relapsed and let my anger out on her. Because I couldn't protect her I got mad." He explained, he wasn't going to try and come up with a justification. There wasn't one.

"And you said you wanted to break up?" He asked, trying to make sure he got the story right.

"I told her she wasn't helping, that she was making me worse. Basically telling her she was a burden." 

"Damn." He didn't know what to say, that was pretty harsh.

"She won't take me back. After what I said, who the hell would. I'm such a fucking moron." Saeran cursed, attempting to curl in on himself further.

"Hey, don't lose hope. We can find her and talk to her." Saeyoung extended a hand to his twin, who gingerly took it and used it to pull himself up.

They began walking to his and her formly shared room, since Saeran had left his phone there.

Their plan was to call her, and when she picked up, track her IP address.

Saeran called, but it went straight to voicemail. The look of shame would have been enough to make even the toughest of people feel bad for him.

"I'll try. No one can resist 707." He joked as he called. The phone rang a few times, before suffering a similar fate.

'Crap.' he thought as his brother crawled under the sheets, indicating he wished to be alone. Saeyoung bowed his head and left the room, respecting what he wanted.

Saeran looked at the device in his hands. What was the use for it if it couldn't connect him to the one he wanted to be with most?

He knew it was his fault, and that he couldn't blame her for ignoring them, but a part of him thought of it as irrational.

That part was quickly snuffed out, as he recalled all the things he had said.

'I'm so stupid. She helped me so much and I said that shit. I'm a fucking failure.'

He was almost drowning in self hatred, belittling himself for not being able to control his words.

He already missed her, knowing that he was the sole cause of the pure anguish in her eyes was enough to make him furious at himself. He rang a few more times, knowing deep in his heart that she wouldn't pick up.

Sighing, he put his phone on the side and closed his eyes, willing himself to try and wake up from this nightmare.

        
'What were you thinking Saeran?' his brother was an utter idiot for saying things like that to her, but he could understand slightly.

He had heard Saeran mumble things to Icy, things about wanting to protect her and ask if she was in danger being around him. The fear must have multiplied since the threat of the Mafia was on the rise.

Continuing to track her, he found her cell signal coming from a flat building. He didn't want to track her infront of Saeran, she wouldn't want to see him. 

The wounds were still fresh and it would be irrational for them to see eachother straight after breaking up.

He knocked gently on the closed bedroom door. "I'll be out for a while, brother." There was a muffled reply and he took that as an ok to leave.

He drove quickly to the building it was coming from, recognising it as V's flat building.

'She just have come here after leaving the bunker. Can't say I blame her.' He jogged up the stairs as quickly as he could, he didn't want a repeat of three years ago.

He knocked on the door, there wasn't even any footsteps. He knew they hadn't gone out, their vehicles were still there.

Growing anxious, he rang the doorbell multiple times, after the third time there was a soft grunt and pattering of feet.

The door opened. V stood there looking a little messy. His hair was tousled and his clothes wrinkled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hello Luciel." He greeted groggily, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Hey V. Sorry for the short notice, but is (y/n) here? I want to talk to her." V blinked in surprise at the bluntness, he must have picked it up from her.

"I think she's asleep." He responded as he eyed Saeyoung's jittery movements.

"Oh. Can you wake her up, it's kind of important." He sensed the urgency and he stepped back to let the hacker in, casting a glance to the girl who had taken up residence earlier.

She was now wide awake, sitting up with the blanket draped around her shoulders. A sad yet dead look in her mint and (e/c) eyes.

Sensing another gaze on her, she looked up to meet honey hues that were behind lenses.

"Saeold? Whay are you doing here?" Just because she broke up with his brother didn't mean she was on bad terms with him. He was too good of a friend to let go.

She angled herself slightly forwards , trying to see if the accursed twin was there.

"He's not here, don't worry." He reassured, knowing she was trying to see if Saeran was here with him.

"Did you come just to try and apologise for him?" She had hit the nail on the head and he shifted his weight, not making eye contact.

"Yeah, no. I-i don't know." Suddenly his keys were the most interesting thing ever. 

"Even if you did say sorry for him. It's not like he said it, it won't mean anything. There's truth in his words, I'm not helping. I just anchor him down. He's free without me." His couldn't stop himself from openly gaping at her. 

Just what had he said to cause her to think like that?

"Whatever he said wasn't the truth. You do help him, I've seen it. He was just relapsing, he didn't me-" he was cut off by her sighing and looking at him with her head angled to the right.

"Saeyoung." He stood stock still, he knew she was serious when she didn't use that god forsaken nick name.

"I know you're just trying to defend your brother. But right now, I don't want to hear it. I respect you and your choices, but please, just don't. Tell him to take care of himself, and you also should take Chiki from Yoosung. He is your dog after all." She turned away, an all too telling sign.

He knew it meant she was done talking on the matter, no matter how much he tried to continue it. It wouldn't work.

"Ok." he dipped his head and headed back out the door.

"Make sure to eat. And remember that he does love you, and so do I." He soon left, leaving just her and V once more. She stared blankly at the wall ahead of her as V closed the door and sat beside her once more.

He pet her head softly, knowing that she enjoyed it and it brought her comfort.

Instinctively she leaned into his touch, his arm wrapping around her and she soon fell back asleep.


	10. !...Reminders

She woke up early, it was a force of habit. Deciding that she should atleast try to be a nice guest, she headed towards the kitchen and looked around.

Everything had such a pretty and soft colour scheme. Most things were a subtle pastle shade, creating a homely atmosphere that was aesthetically pleasing. 

Not like she expected any less, he was a photographer after all.

Opening up a few cupboards, she found some ingredients that she could use to make pancakes. She had learnt how to cook due to the forcefulness of her abusers, but it had helped in the long run.

Pulling out some pans and food colouring, she quickly set the cooker on and began to make cute little shapes with the coloured batter. She was quite proud of the miniture V's she had made, along with some blue cameras.

Placing it on a plate, as well as dicing up some strawberries to add on the side, she took it to the table in the living room. She grabbed an apple on the way for her own breakfast, she didn't particularly want anything too big.

V had woken up, he looked adorable. He spotted her bringing a glass of water to the table and he gasped.

"You didn't have to do this. You're the guest, I should do this for you." He bit his lip, feeling a bit ashamed that she had done this for him when she needed comfort the most.

"It's fine Jihyun. You deserve to be pampered, you're like an angel. And angels need good food." She smiled and he felt his face heat up slightly. She had this way with words that made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"You should have some too." He walked to the table and pushed the plate towards her, grinning slightly at seeing small pancake versions of him.

"It's fine. I'm not craving them right now." He gave her a skeptical look as she bit into the juicy red apple.

"Shit." She mumbled, glaring at the bitten piece of fruit. 

He looked up from his meal and gave her a quizzical look

"What is the matter?"

"I need to get to work. But I also need to collect Icy, if Saeold hasn't already done so." She really needed some days off, but knowing Jumin that probably wouldn't happen for a while.

Correction, her lifetime.

"I could ask Jumin to give you a week off. It's only fair."

"Really? I can still do the work, but I just can't go into the office." V smiled and nodded, finishing off the pancakes.

"That's fine. He'll understand. Anything for you." he got up, plates in hand and she instinctively rushed towards him.

"Thank you so much." 

"You sure you won't mind me bringing Icy back here?" She didn't want to intrude, it's not like he would say so if she was either.

"I'm sure. Icy is a very adorable dog."

"And you're a very adorable human bean." He smiled and began to walk.

She made a grab for the plates, but he lifted them high above her head and swerved gracefully.

"Hey!' She protested, trying to jump up. But the friendly giant seemed to have other ideas as he continued on his way.

"Jihyun! Give me those."

"No can do, my star." He teased as she hip bumped him.

"You're an egghead." he bowed jokingly and she began to laugh. He was just so cute, how Rika could be nasty to someone like him was a mystery in itself.

"You're too much." she swatted at him as she followed him into the picturesque kitchen.

"Would you like to come with me? To collect Icy that is." He washed the dish as he shook his head.

"I will have to find some meat and dog proof the house. I'll stay back, thank you for asking however." He dried his hands and pulled out s slab of red meat from the freezer.

"Will this do?" He asked as she ran up and hugged him while nodding.

"I'm really so grateful to have you in my life." She squeezed his waist tight, as he gently pet her head. She didn't normally act like this, but something about her wrecked emotions and his kindness was making her act out of character.

"The feeling is mutual." He rested his chin atop her head and they stayed like that for another minute until she pulled away.

"I'll be 20 minutes tops. Wait for me Baby Ji." He blinked at the strange name before shaking his head. There was no point in questioning, she was just like that.

"Ok. Be safe." He waved as she snatched up her car keys and headed to the door.

"Will do!' She saluted him quickly and ran down the stairs to the car park as he watched her with mirthful eyes.

             
'Saeran, what are you doing?'

Driving to Yoosung's place, her mind drifted to Saeran; but she immediately cut herself off. 

'No.' She thought, inhaling.

'He's not worth my time of day right now.' Instead she drifted her thoughts to Yoosung. 

He had now managed to buy his own little house. It wasn't huge, around three bedrooms with two bathrooms. In three years he had done a lot for himself. But he was still hung up on his missing significant other.

He was actually faring quite well, she still remembered when she and Saeran were helping him move in.

"Damn it!" She slammed her hand onto her car horn, making the drivers in front of her beep too. 

"Stop coming into my thoughts!" Yelling wasn't helping, but it was the best thing she could think of doing.

Shakily breathing in, she gulped down a thick lump of spit and parked her car on the pavement.

She would just have to pray that she would be able to forget easily, but not necessarily forgive.

Blurred colours melded together as she blinked away frustrated tears of anger that had reared their heads. Knocking on the thick plastic door there was a loud and familiar woof.

A smile stretched onto her lips as there was a subtle 'down boy' from the honey tone of the golden boy.

The door opened a few seconds later, Yoosung taking a few seconds to recognise her in her sullen outfit. She hadn't had the chance to change into something less depressing.

"Hey Goldie!" She tittered enthusiastically as he waved.

"Hey MC. What brings you here?" He asked, stepping aside to let her enter.

"I'm here to see you Goldie." His face lit up, a huge grin encasing his ageless features.

"Real-" 

"I'm joking pal. I'm here for my doggo Icy." His smile dropped as soon as it appeared and he pouted while crossing hdi arms.

"Why are you so mean!" He whined like a child that was told to sleep early.

He bent down to Icy's height, who panted and trotted towards the fake blonde.

"Do you hear that Icy? Your owner is nasty. You should just stay with me." He joked, ruffling the fur and petting the animal's head.

"…" she looked at him utterly speechless at his pettiness.

"Aw. I was joking child, I came for Icy but obviously I wanted to see your cute face." She reached out and squished his cheeks teasingly as he slapped them gently away.

His eyes brightened, the violet iris' turning a shade lighter.

She took the moment of quiet to look around. The place wasn't neat, but it wasn't too messy either. Dog toys were strewn all around the floor and there seemed to be some orange fur on the couch.

"You had fun." She commented slyly as he nodded.

"That Shiba sure is energetic. No wonder Seven's the owner." He couldn't really get used to calling him Saeyoung, so he stuck to the 'traditional' means of addressing.

"Like dog like owner." He chuckled slightly at the saying.

"That's why Icy's so much like you and Saeran." She stiffened slightly at the name she had been trying to snuff out, but forced a smile. Thankfully Yoosung didn't seem to notice her sudden change in posture.

"He's more Saeran then me if I'm honest." It was true, he was technically Saeran's gift after all.

"He's still as lazy as you are." He joked, earning a punch on the arm.

"Hey!" He yelped, rubbing his arm as she laughed.

"Such an egg." They both sat down on the couch, Icy sitting on the floor near their legs, occupying himself with a chew toy that looked like a chicken bone.

"Your wounds are better, right?" He eyed her black bandages, knowing full well she did it for the sake of fashion, but they were still bandages.

"Yep. Still got the scars from the stitching though." 

"Small price to pay for your life." Her mouth twitched up from the nice sentiment.

"True."

They paused, just the sqeaking of the toy filling the air

"How's Saeran?" And just when she thought that topic was over too.

"Saeran is well." She spoke through gritted teeth, hoping Yoosung wouldn't notice. 

"Yay! I wouldn't mind looking after kids for a change. Not that I don't like Icy." he corrected hinself, seeing her skeptical look.

"I want to look after my own kids, but better to practice with yours and Saeran's." She fake gasped and his eyes widened.

"Who says you're allowed near my kids?" Her facial expression wasn't telling him if she was being serious or joking.

"You're so horrible." He leaned against the couch and turned his head, Icy wagging his tail happily.

"I don't plan on having kids soon. And I doubt he is aswell." She finally spoke, voice oddly meek and quiet. This fact alone grabbed his attention quickly.

"Why not?" He pet the husky who was nudging his foot for attention.

"Because we're no longer together." It wasn't meant to come out so blunt, so it wasn't really unexpected when he blurted out 'what?'

"We broke up." she stated simply.

"Wh-" he stopped himself from continuing, seeing the now prominent hurt flashing in her mismatched eyes. 

"That's too bad. You really suited." He added, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. It's a shame." Shs mumbled, Icy sensing his owners sadness and nudging her hand with his nose.

She slid off the couch, burying her head in the soft coat of her four legged companion.

"Oh Icy, you have betrayed me. Siding with this troll, how you have forsaken me!" He fell back and pretended to faint dramatically as Icy jumped onto his lap, licking his face.

"Yoosung you rat, did you just call me a troll?" She hissed as he gulped and held Icy infront of him to protect himself.

"Nope!" She looked at the clock and stood up. Slipping on Icy's lead, she stretched.

"Thanks for looking after him Goldie!" He shrugged her off.

"No problem. He's always welcome. You're another matter." He had really matured from his college days, making more jokes and being a little less of a worry wart.

"And you call me horrid." She grumbled jokingly as he rolled his purple hues.

"I'll see you."

"Trust me you will. You'll never escape moi." she winked as he stood up.

"My god (y/n)."

She strapped her partially owned dog in, giving the loving creature a hug and rolling down the windows so he could flap his tounge around in the wind to his hearts content.

"I love you Icy." As if knowing the meaning to her words, the dog turned his fluffy head and woofed.

Driving, she didn't notice the black car a few meters behind her that was following her, too caught up with her pet.

          
"Baby Ji, here is Icy!" She greeted as he opened the door again for her, he gave a heart stopping closed eye smile and stroked Icy's ears.

"Here's the dog of the hour." He joked as Icy pranced in like a royal, making himself comfortable on the sofa were they had slept the night before.

"He's certainly confident." She nodded as V pushed her inside.

He disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with the bowl and the slab of meat from earlier.

"Here you go Boy." This man was honestly a god send, so gentle.

Icy jumped up and got onto his hind legs, almost leveling V's height, and licked the bluenette's face as his own thank you.

"Someone's very energetic." They blinked as Icy was ripping away at the flesh with his sharp incisors, the meat being devoured quickly.

"Yeah, we better let that energy out. Can't have him bouncing off the walls." V nodded, as much as he liked the heterchromic husky, he would rather not have everything chewed to bits.

"You should take him out for a walk. I assume he's been inside for a while." She agreed instantly, plus she just wanted to be surrounded by fresh air for a change.

"That's a good idea." The meat was finished and he brought the bone back, holding it in his jaws as he plopped it into her lap, wagging his tail happily.

"Since you're free now, you may as well walk him around in the park. It's a botanical garden, the sights are quite pleasant." He had gotten many beautiful pictures there.

"You want to come?" She attached the leash onto Icy's collar and Jihyun dimissed her offer with a shake of his hand.

"It's fine, you need time to clear your thoughts. It would be best to go alone." He really did understand her more than she did herself.

She bowed quickly, mumbling a small blessing towards him before waving and leaving the building, Icy walking happily alongside her legs. 

       
"Wow." She breathed, the place really was pretty. Actually, pretty was an understatement. The place was simply ethereal.

Flower beds filled with lush plants surrounded the terrain, the almost plastic looking grsss covered the vast area and the trees covered the path. It was sort of like a fairy tail grotto. 

She half expected to see pixies fly out of the trees.

Shaking her head to empty it of the weird thoughts, she let go of the leash and let Icy run around, he quickly found a small golden retriever to mess around with.

She sat on the bench, head in her hands as her gaze wondered around the park.

There was the familiar tinkling of the ice cream truck, making her suck in a breath harshly as she forced herself to look away. There was no escaping the constant reminders of her heartbreak, was there?

Deciding her furry friend was more important, she kept an eye on the animals and laughed as Icy bopped the nose of the retriever. He had learnt that from the amount of times she had done it to Saeran.

Her vision was suddenly cut off, black jeans coming into view instead.

"Um, hello?" She glanced upwards, meeting brown eyes.

"Hi. I was wondering if this seat was taken?" She shook her head and moved right up against the side of the bench, diverting her attention once again to her pet.

"The husky is quite playful, don't you agree?" The man spoke again, making her slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't one for social interaction.

"Yeah. He's always full of energy." She spoke politely, hoping the males piercing gaze would leave her form. 

As if hearing her internal request, the man pulled out his phone and began to message someone very quickly, typing away like his life depended on it.

She got up, heading towards Icy, before getting to her knees and laying beside the animal.

"Let's play boy." The dog jumped onto her, the retriever copying the actions as she laughed and rolled around too.

It was good to let go, she didn't want to let negative feelings weigh her down right now.

As the two dogs licked her face, the sun was once again blocked. Which was odd, since there was no trees near where she was.

The was a cough and she held her dog close to her, the golden furred animal walking away to their owner who was calling them.

Icy began growling before she could even open her eyes. She was immediately on high alert, Icy was never hostile to new people unless they were a threat; and she trusted Icy.

She scrambled up, making it seem like she was just going to straighten herself. Sneakily attaching his lead, she began to back up, Icy growling and hissing ferociously as they did so.

"Why are you moving away?" The brunette asked, eyes taking on a menacing gleam that was now fully clear. 

"I'm… not." She said slowly, tugging on the leather as Icy began to square up.

She began running, Icy bounding at her side as wind whipped her hair. She was lucky she had it ied up, otherwide she would be running blindly.

"Come on!" She yelled, if they could get to the main road they would be safe.

Sliding into an allyway, she let Icy go ahead. He was more precious in her eyes.

Just as they were a few steps away from freedom, she was tugged back, her hand letting go of the lead as she yelled.

Icy barked and was about to attack, he was trained as a guard dog after all  but she instructed him to get help in english.

"Go Icy!" the dog whined, but obeyed his master and ran to the main street to get help.

"I don't know whether to call you smart or stupid." The man chuckled as he tughtened his grip on her shirt, forcing a strange liquid covered napkin above her nose.

She held her breathe, but there was only so long she could do that for. He dodged all her attempts to free herself, and soon she went limp, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"You're coming with me."


	11. !...Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains violence against the reader.

Icy ran in a frenzy to the main road, trying to get the attention of anyone who would listen.

Unfortunately, people were intimidated by a big Siberian husky bounding at them with loud boisterous barking, and promptly ran whenever he got close.

He was getting tired of barking at people, when all they did was ignore him.

Soon after his fifth failed attempt at human interaction, a teenager approached him with a soft tone. He knew this one would help him and allowed the teen to pet him.

Icy was not to be under estimated. As the teen was ruffling his fur and rubbing his ears, he was looking for something his owners would always have on them, a phone.

Seeing the object in the small hands of the school kid, he nudged the fingers around the cell phone with his nose.

"Hm?" The girl questioned, looking at her hand, and then to the collar Icy was pawing at.

"You want me to call them, boy?" She asked as he wagged his tail, a non verbal yes.

"Ok, let's see." she kneeled down beside the big dog and flipped the collar so the number was displayed.

Saeran's phone suddenly started ringing. No one except her and his brother called him, so it was right for his heart to skip a beat.

He quickly answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He spoke, slightly breathless.

"Uh yeah hi." She spoke awkwardly, making him look at his phone to check the number. Instead of the normal contact name, there was an unknown number.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm the person who found your dog. He's called Icy, and there doesn't seem to be an owner around, but the leash is still on." she spoke, as his brain froze.

'What?' He thought. She would never leave Icy alone, they both loved the animal too much for that. They let him off the leash, but that wasn't the case as it was still on.

And it's not like Icy would run away from her either, the dog was too lazy for that.

"Alright. Where is he?" He was going to look around, this was suspicious.

"At queen street, just ahead of the park. Near Isaac's."

"Ok. I'll be there. Would you mind staying with Icy?" She shook her head but realised he couldn't see.

"Yeah sure." 

"Thank you." She replied with an 'it's fine' before ending the call.

"Damn. What the hell is going on?" he mumbled to himself, knowing in his gut that something was up.

"Brother?" He called out, Saeyoung immediately popping out in front of his face.

"You called God Seven?" He smirked, glasses glinting as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever. I need you to drive me to Queen street. Icy is there and she's missing." He spoke sternly, Saeyoung's attitude instantly changing as he nodded, grabbing his car keys.

        
The car pulled up beside the pavement, her look of astonishment was almost comical as she gaped at the ferrari. 

Her mouth was dropped open, eyes wide and her hand floating a few centimeters above Icy's head.

That was to be expected however. Its not like you see a Ferrari roll up next to you everyday, is it?

He got out of the car, racing to Icy who was barking and jumping onto his second owner.

Saeyoung looked at his twin, knowing he wasn't going to speak while he was occupied with Icy, so he spoke instead.

"Thank you, um…?" He trailed off, awkwardly remembering he didn't know their name.

"My name's Ilma."

"Thank you Ilma." He finished, before looking around to try and spot any signs of the ex girlfriend of his twin. 

"Have you by any chance seen a 5ft 7 girl with (h/c) hair and a mint and (e/c) eye around?" She shook her head, getting up onto her legs again.

She was quite short, atleast 4ft 10, but her facial features made her look a few years older then she actually was. 

"Um no sorry. I just found Icy running to people and trying to get their attention." She shrugged as his shoulders slumped a bit from disappointment.

"Oh." 

"Well..." she started, slipping ber earphones into her ears once again.

"I'll be going home now. Bye!" She waved and Saeran looked up just in time to return her wave.

They got into the car and headed over to V's. He was the last one to see her, so if was the most logical place to go to.

       
Saeran almost growled once he realised she had been staying here. He had nothing against the older male, realising after a while that he was a victim of Rika's abuse too, but the thought of her being with him alone was too stomach churning.

They knocked on the door and V answered surprisingly quickly.

"Luciel, you're back?" he wasn't expecting the red head to return so quickly.

Icy barked in the background, wanting to go inside the apartment.

V's cyan eyes widened upon hearing the familiar noise. Sticking his head slightly out the door, he looked around and a confused expression appeared on his face.

"Where is (y/n)?" Saeran ran a hand through his hair, that was not what he wanted to hear.

"She's really not here? Shit." He murmured, only faintly registering Icy sliding against his leg.

"When did she leave?" Saeyoung asked, knowing Saeran was too deep in panic to ask rational things.

He always got worried when things concerned her. Which was partly why he was so surprised when he broke up with her.

"Around 1 I believe. She came back twenty minutes ago before leaving to go to the park and walk Icy. She was meant to return a while ago." He elaborated, hoping it would aid them.

"Oh." V let them inside and let them borrow his laptop, he only used it to back up his photo's just in case.

Saeran sat beside his brother, hair wild from the running of his fingers, and stared at the screen.

Even though he had hacked himself, he found it quite amazing how fast Saeyoung's fingers were able to go. Mo Farrah didn't have nothing on him.

The feed from the parks CCTV played on the screen, V watching from over the shoulder of Saeran.

She was there on screen, smiling and walking with Icy. It showed her sitting on a bench and someone approaching her, and then sitting beside her.

"Here?" They peered at the screen, waiting for something to happen, they knew something had occured. It was not like her to just drop off the face of the earth.

As she was rolling around on the grass, Saeran smiled a tiny smile at seeing her look so carefree. A look she had on often when they were around eachother. Sad that the last expression he had seen of her's was one of hurt and anger.

The same person who had sat down next to her approached her. They noticed her change in attitude and V inhaled sharply when she started running, tugging at Icy's lead to get him out of harms way as the man chased them both.

Rooting for her to get away, they all simultaneously gasped as she was ragged backwards. Her mouth moved as the on screen Icy looked like he was in a  dilema, before running off out of the alley way.

Watching in horror as she was drugged and dragged away, Saeyoung exited that areas cameras and followed them with other feeds.

"That bastard. I'll kill him." Saeran growled, eyes flaring as his temper rose.

"We'll need to find him first before you can do anything, Saeran." V had been silent for all of the video, before finally speaking up.

"I shouldn't have let her out." Guilt was eating away at him, he felt like he should have done something to prevent it. Something always happened to the people he cared for, and rarely ever was it good.

Saeyoung looked up at him sympathetically. He knew what was going through the man's mind, and they weren't about rainbows or daisies.

As his brother was talking with V, Saeran made a silent promise to himself.

'I'm going to save you. And then I'll set you free.'

          
Her head hurt. 

'Damn.' She could still smell the horrid chemical that had forced her unconscious.

Opening her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get them to adjust, the only think she could see was cell walls.

They looked eerily similar to the one she was held captive in at Mint Eye. 

"Not this again." she had her fill of being caged three years ago, she didn't want this to repeat.

Attempting to get up, she was suddenly thrown back down from her left leg refusing to lift off the ground.

'What?' Looking down, there seemed to be an ankle shackle. The one she had on was attached to a huge iron ball that refused to moved. Thankfully the cuff wasn't on too tight, just tight enough not to come loose.

"Really? Wow." She grumbled, trying to drag her leg towards her body but failing.

Sitting back down on the uncomfortable ground, she squinted to try and make sense of where she was and where everything was situated.

"Um, what the fuck?" She yelled into the pitch black. 

At her words, something seemed to blink in the corner. It was a small red light flashing at the top right. Stating at the object, she managed to suss out that it was a camera.

A robotic voice suddenly filled the silent space, the static crackling in her ears.

"Welcome to the holding section of the MM." Grimacing, she tried to look for the speakers. One tiny camera couldn't produce that much sound.

"Why the hell am I here?" She hissed, if she wanted to know, there was no better way then asking.

"We suspect that you may have information on the attack led by Unknown four years ago." She blinked.

'So bitter, oh my.' Four years and they were still holding a grudge? She wasn't the most forgiving person but she wasn't one to hold something for so long.

"I don't have any information. I'm not part of Mint Eye." 

"That is a lie. You don the mark of Magenta on your back." She narrowed her eyes. How the hell did they know? She was wearing a black shirt that covered her back.

"Mint eye collapsed three years ago. I was not there when there was any sort of operation was going on." She stated bluntly, hopefully they were smart enough to know a lie from the truth.

"There is no reason to believe you, as you are still acquainted with Unknown to this day." She froze for a split second, and that was a mistake.

"Just as we thought." The voice muffled and she could faintly hear the voice saying to send someone in. The red light switched off and she got up so fast she got a little dizzy.

"Shit." Getting into a defensive position, she used all her strength to pull her leg to her side.

Metallic booms chorused through the facility, the sounds of a door unlocking accompanying it.

Three butch looking people made their way in, she knew she didn't stand a chance with the shackle, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Don't fucking come near me." She warned, getting into a defensive position that one had the gall to laugh at.

'The bigger the person, the harder they fall.' Attempting to move from their hold, she unknowingly fell back into the wall. 

She wasn't one of those people to be cornered easily, so she crawled away, using the darkness as a cover.

They must have had super vision as one of them grabbed her arms blindly from 3 meters away and hauled her up.

Pinning her to the wall, they chained her there as she tried to struggle fruitlessly.

Unphased by her attempts of freedom, they attacked something to her arms and legs before flicking a switch.

White hot pain seared through her body as she gasped, unable to get the air in to scream. Her eyes felt like they were going to be ripped from their sockets, and her arms and legs felt like they were being diced.

After a few seconds they switched it off, their emotionless faces making her angry.

"Tell us what you have done with the documents." 

"I don't have a fucking clue what happened to the bloody documents." It was true, as soon as they had arrived home, Saeran had induced her leave.

They turned it on again, this time for longer. She could almost feel her brain cells sizzling away.

Panting, they turned it off and tapped their feet.

"Tell us and we shall stop." 

"I don't know! For God's sake!" She yelled, but they didn't believe her and once again electrocuted her.

This time it went on for a full 10 second's, she could almost smell burning hair. Her hair began to stand up on end and her body felt faint and crackly.

"This will carry on until you succumb." The gravelly voice was going to haunt her nightmares, but she didn't care. They wouldn't believe her, and if she lied they would do something worse. It was a lose lose situation.

"You can choke." That wasn't the smartest move ever, because as soon as the last letter hit the air she was electrocuted until she passed out.


	12. !...Meeting

"What's on those papers?" It wasn't a question, more of a demand to know. 

After viewing the videos, they had all gone into shock and remained silent for a few minutes. Saeran had calmly walked out of the flat, his fists clenched so hard it was surprising his nails hadn't harpooned the pale flesh.

They had returned home shortly after, now currently sat in silence on the floor infront of the TV, Saeyoung with the papers in his hands.

"It's not really interesting." He excused weakly, making Saeran sharpen his gaze and click his tounge.

'The audacity of this idiot.' Why was he keeping secrets now of all time?

"Does it look like I care? If they were willing to kill her for them, they're plenty interesting." His brother sighed, knowing his resolve was harder then steel when he was set on something.

Attempting to keep it secret would not work with him.

Moving the folder away, he held the few documents in his hand and read over them with his honey hues.

"It's information on what they were. Information on their hideouts and such." He explained as Saeran loudly exhaled through his nose.

"They were willing to kill for this?" He was oddly calm, and it was unnerving the hacker.  

"It might have been important for this not to leak." 

"If that was the case, wouldn't they have tried to take it back before?" Saeyoung's fingers fidgeted, itching to stimulate themselves. He didn't enjoy being interrogated, especially when he wasn't in the wrong in the slightest.

"I really don't know." 

"That's bullshit." Saeran swore, leaning back against the couch as Icy settled in his lap.

"I know brother, I know." He spotted the packet of Honey Buddha Chips he was about to eat before leaving, but now just the thought of eating made him feel queasy. 

It was odd.

"We will have to postphone the party." He gazed down at his lap, papers discarded by his crossed feet.

"Makes sense." 

Chiki made a sort of gurgling noise, before laying his head on Saeyoung's thigh, his hand wandering to stroke the golden fur.

"The quicker we get her back, the quicker we get the damn party over with." 

Saeyoung raised a brow.

"Is that all?" 

"Of course not. I want to say sorry to her, and then I'll be out of her life." Saeran responded, an arm over his eyes to shield them from the calculating look from behind the glasses.

"You love her, don't you?" 

"Of course."

"Then let her be independant. If she wants you out of her life, go. If not stay, you don't need to make all the decisions Saeran." Saeran sighed, refusing to make eye contact as he was close to his breaking point.

"Do you remember the location? Or even an area near it?"

"No. It was four years ago. They wouldn't stay in the same place after being found out." The mint eyed twin replied, running his fingers through his husky's fur coat.

"True, it would be hard to track them now." Every lead was a dead end, and it was becoming increasingly frustrating.

"Doesn't she have her phone?" He suggested again as the elder of the two shook his head.

"It was left at V's." 

A series of cusses punctuated the silence between the two, both missing the light chatter she would always bring. 

"Play the footage again." Saeran suddenly got up, shifting the dog in his lap to his side as he shuffled beside his brother.

Seeing no reason to refuse, he did as he asked and replayed the footage.

They both couldn't hold the cringe that overtook their bodies at seeing her turn limp and be dragged away, Saeran hardened his face and zoomed in on the license plate for the get away vehicle.

"Do a search on that."

"Saeran... You know full well that it's probably a fake license plate. What kidnapper would be stupid enough to leave their actual identification on?"

"So?" He glared, taking the laptop and typing in the number plate digits. Much to their surprise, an actual identify appeared. 

Someone by the name of Seokjin Jung. ( **AN- Not very educated on the Korean naming system, so sorry if the name is weird.** )

'Seokjin Jung.'' He searched up the name, and was mildly shocked by everything that appeared.

Apparently the male had gone missing four years prior. He was wanted for illegal drug trafficking and kidnapping. 

Knowing she was in the hands of this man, made them both light headed.

"I guess the number plate was helpful this time." He didn't even have the heart to gloat, the discovery sent Saeran's heart plummeting. The beating erratic and unfamiliar, like back when he was on the medication that was forced into him at Mint Eye. 

It was a miracle his heart hadn't given out back then.

"Idiot.' He murmured as they both began to research some more.

A few minutes later, they regrouped and shared the information they had found.

Apparently the man was 26 and had kidnapped atleast 30 people who were never seen again. He had escaped prison and was on the run, before disappearing. Murder suspicions were also on his files, he honestly wasn't past murder. 

There was no backstory or history, just a collection of the felonies he had commited.

"She got kidnapped by him." Saeyoung frowned at the screen, glaring at the mugshot of the then 22 year old male.

His phone suddenly rang, startling everyone in the room, including the dogs who tensed up.

"It's the actor." Saeran commented, glancing over at the ID as the annoying tune played. He still hadn't changed the damn nyan cat theme.

"That's strange. He doesn't usually call me." He answered the call, putting on a happy front.

"Hello, hello!" He greeted, but got a less then jolly reply.

"Where the hell are you?" Saeran bit back a laugh as his brother had to move the device away from his ear, wincing at the loudness.

"What do you mean? Where else would God Seven be apart from his humble abode?" An exasperated sigh came fown the line as Zen huffed.

"You idiot! Everyone's here waiting for you, and you haven't even left the house!"

'Crap.' They had both totally forgotten about the meeting that was meant to happen today.

"Defender 707 will be there shortly!" He sang before ending the call before any rebuttal was heard.

"We need to go to that meeting. We may as well tell everyone she's missing at once. 

"But-" he gave his twin a hard stare, prompting him to shut his mouth

"We can keep the detail that you broke up to ourselves, but she means as much to them as she does to us. It would be wrong to keep it from them." There was no flaws in his arguments that he could pick out, making him give in without a fight. It would have been pointless anyway.

        
Driving quickly to the meeting place, they entered the building. Naturally, they all stared as they walked in shamefully late.

"Where's (y/n)?" Yoosung asked, looking behind the twins only to see no one. Saeran was just awkwardly shuffling his feet, eyes locked onto the floor - looking at the tiles like they were the most interesting things ever to grace this earth.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Saeyoung decided to square himself up and talk.

"She's missing.' He breathed out, only to them have his breath hitch as Jumin spoke.

"Missing work?" Everyone directed their eyes to him, some looking at him with shock, others confusion and one with disgust (we can all guess who).

"Please refrain from such crude jokes Jumin." Jaehee scolded as politely as she could.

"I wasn't aware that I made a joke." Zen mumbled something about him being a stupid jerk before redirecting his attention to the red head.

"She's missing Jumin. She went missing yesterday." V intervened, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"What? Jagi is gone?" Zen exclaimed, as Saeran nodded uncomfortably.

"She went missing as she was walking Icy yesterday midday." Saeyoung added, mouth going dry as he watched the many of the members faces contort into horror.

"So the party's going to be delayed?" Zen asked.

"Until we can find her, yes." The room fell into another silence.

"Would you like a team of specialist detectives?" Jumin spoke up, making everyone sweatdrop at the suggestion.

"That's not really needed. We just need your help." Saeran looked at Jumin as the Director dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"I'm not sure how I can be useful, but I will try my hardest to help." Jaehee offered a sincere smile, one which Saeyoung couldn't help but return.

"So the meeting is over?" 

"I assume so. I apologise for the waste of everyone's time." V said as everyone began making their way back out, falling silent as the kidnapped woman occupied their thoughts.

Saeran was about to follow his brother when his name was called by a certain fake blonde.

"Saeran!" Yoosung ran after the sweater wearing 24 year old, slightly out of breath as he reached him.

He stopped, waiting for Yoosung to continue.

"Why did you break up with her?" He blinked, face contorting into one full of sadness and slight flickers of anger and betrayal.

"She told you?" His voice was meek, but Yoosung didn't comment.

"She collected Icy and I said a few things that made her tell me." He explained, atleast giving him a slither of a reason.

"I'd - I'd rather not say." He turned away from the penetrating purple eyes.

"Ok, but she was really upset." Yoosung gave the older male one last look before going to his car.

Saeran stared at he drove off, he was really beginning to see the impact of his words. And how much he was regretting them. If only he could have turned back time and avoided this mess.

He was up until late, rewatching the video restlessly until he could no longer stay conscious and fell asleep.

Saeyoung stumbled into his room, eyes softening as he spotted the laptop playing the feed on a loop.

"Saeran. I don't know what you were doing, but I hope you make up for it." Tucking his younger brother in, he looked sadly over him for a few seconds before closing the door; missing the whimper of her name that escaped Saeran's lips as his mind replayed the harsh words he had said.


	13. !...Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains violence towards the reader

She stared up at the bastard that had been there since her awakening with hatred burning in her eyes.

'Why couldn't people just leave me alone for once? Why must I always be targeted?' She moaned internally. 

Electric shocks still danced up her spine every time she moved, even after six hours the small tremors hadn't left her body.

"What do you want?" She snarked, getting no response from the quiet man that was just staring at her, his menacing grey eyes glinting in the dark.

She just sighed, crossing her legs as best as she could and placing her elbows on her thighs to support her head. As she did so, pain shot through her body, but she bit her lip to try and overpower the pain.

Returning the favour, she stared at him. Refusing to give up as her eyes almost watered. 

Neither was cracking, it was a battle of the wits until that damned robotic voice interrupted, making her blink. She swore the man smirked a bit at her loss of victory.

"This is Beau. He doesn't speak Korean, but he is one of our best interogaters."

'He's one of the best, but doesn't speak the native language? Alright.' If she could play her cards correctly, maybe she could get something out of him.

"Alright." She looked 'Beau' dead in the eyes and he just blinked.

">b>Hello Beau." His eyes widened and she knew she hit the jackpot. 

He didn't speak, just looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 

" **You do know I can actually speak English**?"

He knew she wasn't just bluffing and saying hi, she actually was fluent, there was still that british accent with her.

" **What exactly do you do if you don't talk to the people you interrogate**?" Another silence, he wasn't much of a talker was he?

Finally after a few minutes he spoke.

" **Silence is the best interrogater.** " His voice was thickly accented with a rather Yorkshire way of speaking.

"Mhm." She hummed, making Beau side ways glance her.

" **Are you going to electrocute me again**?" She'd rather avoid the pumping of volts into her body if she could, it wasn't like they would get any information from her anyway. She had already told them the truth.

Instead of an answer, he gave another question.

" **Will you comply**?" She almost tutted, but bit her tounge quickly.

'All these people sound the damn same.' She cursed them all in her head, before taking a deep breath and not breaking eye contact.

" **I don't have any fucking info. Nor did I see the damn documents**." 

" **Lying will not help.** " He cracked his knuckles as she sucked in her cheeks in annoyance.

" **So bloody hot headed. I'm not lying**!" She felt like screaming, all these people just took her for a liar. 

" **If you do not have any information on the attack, then elaborate on your relations to Unknown**." She glared at him, wanting to snap his fingers slowly and painfully.

" **Like hell I'm telling you about him!** " Beau got up, much to her surprise and began to walk away.

**"I guess my work here is done.** " 

She tilted her head in bewilderment, eyebrows knitting together.

" **What?** "

" **You did not deny the claims of being afflicted with Unknown. Therefore my job is complete, the other members who are more skilled in the field will get further information from you.** "

'What the fuck.' She growled as he left, someone else immediately replacing his figure as the door shut.

A needle was in that person's grasp, filled with what seemed to be a black sloshing substance. It looked very familiar, inducing flashbacks from years ago.

"Crap." She didn't know if she had said that outloud or not, all she could see was the image of a disciple advancing towards her.

"N-no!" She stammered, scrambling away and throwing punches willy nilly.

They quickly pushed her down and stood on her palm to keep her down.

Not one to be over thrown quickly, she quickly grabbed the person's leg with her free hand and pulled them down, the syringe falling from their grip and clattering onto the floor.

Making a mad dash, she tried to reach for the injection, hoping to obliterate it, she was ragged backwards by her collar and thrown againet the wall by sheer force.

'Shit!' She almost screamed from frustration, using her upper body to try and lunge, she was kicked back down, the syringe stabbed into her exposed forearm.

Pain rippled through her body as she fell into her hallucinations and flashbacks once again. And just when she thought her PTSD was getting better.

While multiple voices filled her head, the person chained her to the wall again. Why someone would go this far for information was beyond her.

Breath coming out in sharp pants, she looked at the person through her fringes with wide engorged pupils.

She was completely out of it, she could barely remember who she was, the only thought keeping her memory intact was her devotion to keeping Saeran's identity safe.

They must have altered the formula to make it stronger over the years. The now identified male sat infront of her, keeping a safe distance away from her long legs.

"Tell me who Unknown is." Their voice was soft, as if speaking to a child and not an adult.

"Unknown?" Her mind was foggy, she could only see the faint outline of someone with red hair and a small smile that made her heart race.

The man nodded, watching her with an eerie look in his eyes.

"Unknown, unknown, S-Sae." She muttered, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her thoughts and mental balance.

She stopped and the man raised a brow. "Sae?" He prompted.

"Sae, no. I'm not saeing." The man grimaced before face palming, had she actually made a shitty joke while chained up and drugged?

"Sae who?"

"I'm not telling you." She spoke slowly, trying to make coherent speech.

She could sense the person was getting agitated with her refusal to answer.

By now they would usually have the answers they needed, but she were persistant and determined to be a pain in the arse. Beau usually finished up all the interrogating pretty quickly, and even if he didn't manage to. When he came in they would spill pretty quickly.

"It would be best if you tell me." He tried to reason, using a soft tone to try and soothe her into telling. Forcing her would just make her close up.

"No it wouldn't be. You're just going to hurt him. We just want to forget about Magenta." He looked at the camera in exasperation, itching to do something. The camera made a side to side motion, telling him no.

"We won't hurt him. We just want to find out a couple of things and ask him a few questions." 

"Liar. People like you always lie and it sickens me." She spat, fire raging in her eyes as she pushed herself through the drugs effects.

He swung his hand across her face, leaving a red mark in the shape of his hand on her left cheek as her head turned to the right.

"I tried to be patient. But now I'll have to use force." Her eyes flashed and her pent up inner rage came to surface, causing her to kneel up and and stare defiantly at the brown eyes of her attacker.

"You're hitting me like it's going to get information out of me. Brute force doesn't work, so nice try." She seethed, glaring death at his soul.

"It will once I'm done." He grunted confidently and kneed her swiftly in the stomach, ridding her of all her breath as she tried to rip her arms from the chains.

He slammed his elbow into her right cheek and kicked her straight on her calf bone, making her cry out.

"Will you tell me now?" He asked, leaning over her from his standing position.

"You fucking wish." 

He shrugged, backing away a few steps before running up and using the momentum to slam her against the wall, bruising her back.

Battering her until she was unable to move, agony filling every twitch of her muscle. Only managing to narrow her eyes at the man, he pulled her up and pinched her nose, tilting her head slightly as he poured water forcefully down her throat.

Gulping it down quickly, he forced her to down the entire bottle before letting her go; coughing and spluttering.

Slapping her once more for his own pleasure, he left the room.

Laying on the floor, newly forming bruises littering her skin, she curled in on herself and made a silent prayer.

"Saeran. Come please..."


	14. !...Caves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains graphic details of injuries

She awoke, but this time there was no one there. No piercing grey eyes staring at her, or brunette abuser waiting to hit her.

Exhaling, the puff of breath invisible, she looked into the darkness. 

Not speaking, she tried to move her leg, but instead of smooth movement, searing pain flooded her body. Something shifted into the flesh of her leg, digging itself into her muscles as it clamped down.

Gritting her teeth and looking down, there seemed to be something that resembled a bear trap ensnaring her leg.

The contraption was already buried at least two inches into her leg. The skin around the punctured area was bruised and grotesque, covered in layers of cakey dried blood. Layers of skin folded away and gathered at the edges, her veins on her leg were more prominent. Gagging at the sight, she flipped off the camera.

If only she could move, she would be able to get better access. Deciding to endure the pain, she took a deep breath and moved her leg, the trap digging itself further into her leg. She was surprised it hadn't severed an artery.

"Damn you." She cursed, wrapping her fingers around the edges and using all her strength to pry it open. She successfully managed to get out atleast one and a half inches, but her 'luck' ran out as the same brunette from yesterday entered.

Upon seeing his smug face, she went into beast mode and began to curse at him in every language she knew - calling him a variety of things in Arabic. 

He waited for her to finish, her chest heaving from the effort she had gone through straight after waking.

A shit eating grin leeched its way onto his lips, staring down at her as his malicious aura intensified.

"How are you enjoying your time here?" He asked, obviously meaning for it to be rhetorical.

"Fuck right off." He pressed his foot down into the metal, making it return slowly back into her flesh as she let out strangled screams. All her effort was going to waste.

"I don't think you should be talking to me like that, doll face." She glared venomously, hoping he would drop dead of a heart attack at her feet.

"Would you maybe..." His eyes cast downwards at the trap once again. "Tell me if I removed the clamp?" He was trying everything he could for information, and she refused to give it to him.

"What do you people not understand? I'm clearly speaking Korean, am I not? I. Had. Nothing. To. Do. With. The. Infiltrations." She put extra emphasis on the last word as he chuckled softly at her tenacity.

"We know that. No one could carry on lying after our methods.

"Then?" She barked 

"Unknown. Information on him, so we can destroy him like he destroyed The Guild." She was just a pawn in his end game of beating Unknown, once she had served her purpose she would be disposed of.

"You can break every damn bone in my body, but I won't even tell you the colour of his eyes." The man took a few steps back, scanning over her with cold calculating eyes and an irritated look. He then suddenly began grinning, an insane grin that stretched his lips widely.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." He bent down and began to dismantle the bear trap skewering her leg. The metal contraption fell apart, but she had barely any time to breathe before he stood as hard as he could either his full weight on her punctured leg.

A gross shriek erupted from her throat as the bone cracked under the pressure, already weak from lack of proper food.

She choked on her spit in an effort to keep quiet, to show him he wouldn't win no matter what.

"Scream for me, doll." He was a truly insane person. She wasn't going to call him a psycho because she would have been insulting herself too, but he was far beyond human morals.

He rammed his heel into her other foot, an audible crack coming from near the shin as the pain made her feet numb.

"Now you have two broken legs. How sad." His voice held fake sympathy, she would have spat in his face if she could have.

"I don't care." Heaving from the effort of keeping herself awake.

"What are you?" He suddenly took a whole 360, hues narrowing at her suspiciously and kneeling down as if inspecting trash.

"Are you his body guard or something? You're willing to put up with so much pain to protect him. I don't know whether to admire you, or call you fucking stupid." Sneers were directed as her as she turned away, not bothering to give him the time of day.

"Snitches get stiches." Was all she said as his eyesbrows arched in complete and uter disbelief.

"You're going to be needing stitches anyway, and so will Unknown once I've finished with him."

"He's no longer Unknown. And Mint Eye has since disbanded. The leader is far away so there's no point in revenge. You're three years too late." She had struck a nerve without meaning to, and she tried to shrink away into the wall to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"Shut the fuck up. He did more then just steal documents, you stupid bitch." He squatted down, hands supporting his chin as he looked at her with a tilted head.

"What the hell else did he do then?" If he was going to call her a stupid bitch, there better have been a good reason for it.

"He gunned down our best soldiers and fighters single handedly and killing them. One of which, was my own damn sister." She scanned him, trying to find any indication of lies. 

There was none.

He had made eye contact all throughout, and his muscles didn't even twitch as he told her.

She didn't understand why he was telling her this, but at least she was gaining some valuable exposition.

"You're holding a grudge against S- Unknown, because of him killing your sister?" He nodded, confirming her claims.

"Obviously. I won't rest until I kill him with my own two hands." As if imagining Saeran's blood covering his fingers, he looked down at his hands and inspected them with a wide sadistic grin. Obviously the two were very close, and losing her had a severe impact on his mental health.

"I'm not going to try and get myself into hot water, but he was under a lot of drug influence. Drugs that were handled by this group." his head snapped up, eyes boaring into her own with spite for Unknown.

"That does not matter. Her blood is on his hands, her life was taken by him. I didn't rise to power, become the head of the Mafia, just to excuse the bastard with a pat on the back." She sucked in her cheeks, he had a legitimate reason as to why he wanted Saeran dead. But that didn't mean it was right!

"And you think by kidnapping me, you're going to get answers. Look, I'm very sorry for your loss, truly. But I'm not betraying him." He could see her resolve harden through the cloud of pain enveloping her body, he sighed, knowing he would have to try harder to get his wishes.

He dipped his head, feeling a bit sickened.

"That's what annoys me so much. You remind me so much of her." He almost looked vulnerable as he stared at the cold hard floor. 

As soon as he had finished his sentence, he had left promtly, leaving her to pool blood and whimper in agitation.

           
Saeran had woken up, but instead of feeling rejuvenated and awake, he felt empty and alone. There was no indent of her body on the bed, and no additional warmth to remind him that she had ever been there.

He missed sleeping beside her, even if they didn't touch on most nights, it was still nice to have a human presence around when he was at his most exposed state.

He pursed his lips and pet Icy, heading over to his brother, who was likely drowning himself in code.

"Brother, can you drive me somewhere?"

Saeyoung looked up at him, his eyes carrying heavy bags and a barely conscious gaze.

"I don't know Saeran. I really have to do this. I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically, turning back to his computer screens where he tapped away manically.

"Brother?" He spoke up again, as Saeran was about to set a path towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" 

"Can you walk Icy and Chiki? I'll pay you back, I promise. But I really can't do it right now." He just nodded, walking out the door silently as Saeyoung sighed.

The damn agency was killing him.

Putting both of the animals on their leashes, after feeding and washing them, he locked the door and headed towards a certain blonde's house.

It wasn't really a far distance, but since he usually went by car it seemed to stretch for miles.

'Fuck this.' He thought, irritated, as he began heading towards the Metro. It would be quicker, and he wouldn't have to get blisters from walking so far.

The place wasn't really that full, it was a holiday after all. But, it seemed like kidnappers didn't take breaks. And to be fair, they probably didn't.

Both of the dogs already knew the route to the Vet's house, and so began to almost tug him instead as they neared the home. Having to speed walk to keep up, he reached the front door in no time.

Chiki and Icy stopped outside the door, panting and looking up at the red hear as he stilled his nerves to knock on the door. Even if he knew the 23yr old, it didn't make interacting with him any easier. Anxiety did play a huge part in how he acted after all.

Finally finding the nerve to knock, he rapped gently on the front door.

There was a slight silence, he knew Yoosung was at home. His car was still near and a light was on. Inspecting the clean paint job of the car, the door opened.

Yoosung blinked, surprised to see Saeran. Usually it was Saeyoung who came to visit hin, more likely than not, to drop off the dogs. Or even (y/n), but hardly him.

"Hi Saeran. What are you doing here?" He eyed the two furry animals near the sweater clad man's feet. Saeran shuffled slightly in his spot, not making eye contact and fiddling with the leashes.

"I actually needed a favour. Saeyoung's too busy to drive me to this location. I think there's clues there." He said it out right, there was no point in stalling.

"Oh. This is linked to her disappearance, right?" He asked, holding the door as he grabbed his jacket and began to put on his shoes and socks.

"Yes." He straightened up after doing his laces.

"Alright. Icy and Chiki are coming too I guess." Yoosung joked in good humour as he beamed, closing and locking the door behind him as he stepped outside.

"Yeah, if you don't mind that is." Yoosung looked shocked, like he found it astounding that he would dare think of such a thing.

"Of course not. Let's go." He opened the door and strapped Chiki to the front seat, making sure the dog was seated confortably before opening the back door for the owner and companion duo.

Starting up the car, they drove to a remote looking area. The place sureounded by huge fields that seemed to go on forever.

"This was the place right?" Yoosung squinted as he looked out the window, doubting the location a bit.

It seemed…. sketchy.

Saeran got out, taking Chiki's lead, and Yoosung taking Icy's.

"There's not that much around here, apart from a cave." they looked over the grasslands, trying to find a shred of civilisation.

Looking over a hill, there seemed to be a hollow in the ground where a cave was. It seemed to look fairly recent, maybe even man made if they were pushing it. 

"Let's see." Saeran scrambled down, caution thrown to the winds as Yoosung tried much harder not to injure hinself pointlessly.

The sound of a ringtone suddenly popped up, replacing the dull whoosh of the wind. He looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was his brother, he accepted.

"Saeran! Where are you?!" He yelled, making Saeran wince and Yoosung side glance him.

"Where you wouldn't take me." With that, he ended the call as the blonde stared at him for a brief few second in disbelief.

"Let's keep looking." The cave was dusty and dirty, as typically expected of a cave. But the walls seemed a tiny bit cleaner then the floor.

"Should this be here?' Yoosung asked, making Saeran walk over to him, bending over slightly to get a better look at what he was referencing.

"Those tire marks." He continued, pointing to the faint, but still there marks of a four by four.

"Why the hell are they here? This is a cave?" His brows furrowed as he looked around, nothing was making sense.

Yoosung looked at the sky, it had turned a purplish colour with some pink and orange as the sun began to set.

"Saeran, we should go." He suggested. 

Saeran looked up, biting his lip. He wanted to stay longer, but he knew that would be foolish.

"Ok." He agreed begrudgingly, giving the cave one last glance as they walked away.


	15. !...Spy

Four days had passed, and he was still coming in to quiz her.

Every day without fail, the man would come in and sit in front of her. His face always held the same small, but crazy smile as he asked her about Unknown. 

And each day, she would stay quiet, making him angry and causing him to beat her within an inch of her life.

Her legs had swelled, and he sometimes took pleasure in poking the bruised skin just to see her yelp. It made a change from her muteness.

Today was no different, he sauntered in, locking the door behind him and sat cross legged infront of her.

"Hello, Doll face." She hated that nickname and he knew it, which was probably the only reason he continued to use it.

"You know..." He gently ran his hand over the bruised skin, pausing to feel the heat coming from her muscles.

"You're of no use to us now. You're useless." Biting her lip at the uncomfortable memories that resurfaced, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"We can use you for whatever we want now. He doesn't care about you. If he did, he would've come for you by now. If you tell us where he is, we can both get revenge on him together. You're wasting your energy by fighting for him." She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was actually being legitimate.

"You're trying to use the revenge tactic. That's not going to work." She scoffed, making his fingers press a little harder on her skin.

"I'm not pulling any tactic, I'm telling the truth." He exclaimed like he was offended.

"Oh yeah, and I'm the inventor of wine for cats." He grimaced.

"I hate cats." he stated, venom dripping off his words like he would love nothing more then to shoot dead all the cats in the world.

'The hell? Does he fucking like anything?'.

He shifted, lifting his foot up and tucking it under himself.

"There's truth in every lie. He hasn't come for you, and it's been what? Four days?"

"Shut the absolute fuck up." She hissed, pupils turning into slits as she tried to control her anger.

"Aw. Trying to act tough with your wittle mouth." He cooed mockingly.

"You broke my damn legs, you fucker. And you're not even giving me anything." He was so infuriating, every word he spoke pushed her buttons.

"Humans can survive without food for months, but water for only a week. I've been giving you water." She flipped him off, a disgusted look on her visage.

He got up, stepping over her legs to settle himself between them. She couldn't struggle, otherwise she would risk her broken bones jostling.

He grabbed her chin, dodging her ferocious punches, and pressed his thumb to her chapped bottom lip as he leaned in uncomfortably close. He was alright looking, but that was over shadowed by everything else about him.

"You're lucky you look like her, otherwise I would have been doing a whole lot more then hitting you." Knowing exactly what he meant, she frowned and glared straight into his soul. 

He smiled genuinely, not hint of malice or ill intent. He moved his thumb from her lips, and brought up her other hand and placed it on either cheek, pulling up her lips so they looked like a smile.

"Fuck you." She growled, chest rumbling as she did so.

"That would be indirect incest." Shuddering at the implications and distortion of her words, she tried to jerk away.

"Tell me where he is." He spoke softly, his eyes scanning over her face.

"Somewhere far from here." 

He breathed over her face, hot air hitting her face before he pulled away.

"It's a shame you don't confide in me like you used to, Ji-ae." His eyes were kind of glazed as he looked at her, a deep sadness in his eyes.

"What?"

'He must think I'm his sister.' 

"It's shame you died at the hands of such scum." He turned around, muttering under his breath.

"I'll be back soon Ji-ae. We can try waterboarding, no?"

"No."

"So eager." He chuckled and walked out the door, her body slumping against the door.

              
"We found a cave." Saeran said, not elaborating any further. Saeyoung didn't really understand the significance.

"A cave?"

"Yes, a cave." He repeated, under eye twitching.

"Don't look at me like that!" He yelled as Saeyoung looked at him from the corner of his eyes, face doing all the talking for him.

"There was tire tracks on the floor, and the hills looked hollowed out. Don't tell me you think that's normal!" 

"I don't. You went to Yoosung's house to ask him to drive you there." Saeyoung inquired, looking at his brother with a  single raised red brow.

"Yeah." 

Saeyoung got up from the couch, stretching his long limbs as his brother watched him.

"We can check it out afterwards. We need to walk the dogs first. For once I'm craving fresh air." He tried to put some humour in the atmosphere, and it kind of worked.

"House train your damn dog too." Saeran tutted, attaching the lead onto his pet as Saeyoung did the same with his own.

"Yeah yeah, will do brother."

They decided to head towards the nearest dog park, since it wasn't that far and Icy and Chiki seemed to enjoy it alot.

The place was calm and tranquil, the kind of place you could meditate in. They walked beside each other in silence, the surroundings were just sounds of birds chirping and the sounds of their uneven breathing. Fitting for somewhere like this.

Neither of them noticed the tree's rustling, just assumung it was the effect of a slight breeze. 

High in one of the paticular rustling trees, a spy was quietly zooming in and trying to capture inages of their faces. He was obviously set up by the leader of the Monochrome Mafia, but it was sad how low he would go for money.

Adjusting his frame, he made sure to capture images of both the dogs and their owners.

Saeyoung stopped, looking up with a slightly scrunched nose at the sky and surrounding area.

"What the hell are you doing?" Saeran asked, looking behind him only to see that his twin had stopped in his tracks and was gazing at the sky like a mad man.

"Do you feel that?" He asked, confusing the former cult member.

"Feel what?" 

"Like someone's watching you." He stated, making Saersn freeze up.

"I would call you paranoid, but after these circumstances, I'm willing to believe anyone and anything." Saeran too looked up towards the direction Saeyoung was looking at.

There seemed to be a very quick green blur in the trees, burying itself in the leaves and trying to conceal itself.

Too late for that anyway, they had both seen it already. And no way were they just going to shrug it off.

They walked towards the tree, silently thanking every entity that it was by itself and not covered and hidden like the miniature forest a couple of meters behind them.

Saeran's fingers slowly slid to his belt, reaching under his shirt and unlooping the gun latched onto it. He had taken it from it's place under their bed. She found it comforting to know there was some defense nearby if anything happened.

"Come down or we shoot." He warned, fingers gripping the metal of the trigger.

Surrounding the tree, Saeran was passed the leash of his brother's Shiba as he suddenly raced up the trunk. 

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself, watching with mixed emotions as his twin bound up the bark of the tree in a few seconds flat, his head soon engulfed hy the leaves.

"Get out of the tree." Saeyoung hissed, his voice taking on a demanding and eerie tone that Saeran had only heard a few times before. He had admit, Saeyoung could be scary when he wished to be.

There was no reply, only the sound of branches and twigs snapping and the sight of them falling to the ground in a disorganised mess.

Saeyoung commanded the person to get down once again, advancing quickly by crawling on his hands and knees, only his jeans and fingers visable.

Instead, they jumped out from the tree (he was impressed by their tenacity and bravery he had to admit. The drop was atleast 10 feet.)

Saeran was having none of it, like hell he was going to lose his only chance at information because he couldn't catch this bozo.

"Icy, Chicki! Get them!" He let go of the leads, and watched in an almost sinful delight as they bounded after the escaping vigilante.

The person stood no chance, and they all knew it. The dogs caught up in no time and tangled themselves with their legs, making them come crashing down hard into the grass.

Saeyoung swung down from his treetop perch and they both ran over to the quickly recovering peeper.

'They better know something about her.'


	16. !...Sniper

Saeran rushed past his brother, his thirst for information fueling him. Upon seeing that they were going to get away, he launched himself at them and effectively knocked them back down onto the ground.

Not the most comfortable landing per say, but it was better to be slightly hurt then watching your only hope escape.

Icy was busily snarling at them, making sure to bare his teeth and snort, Chiki copying him.

"Who the hell are you?" Saeyoung demanded, too far gone in his irritation to care about formalities.

The person looked up, hood falling back to reveal short bronze coloured hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight like copper.

Saeyoung's glasses glinted, a dead look directed at the fallen man at his feet. 

He didn't speak, just trying consistently to get back up even thought all his efforts were futile. He could see Saeran's fingers twitching on the trigger, only thing holding him back was him wanting to know what was up.

Saeran leaned over, pressing the barrel of the gun to the back of his head. 

"I suggest you speak. I won't hestitate to pull the trigger. I've killed before, and I'll do it again." His voice was cold, devoid of any bluffing.

He visibly paled, almost looking like a sheet as he gulped.

'What's this pussy doing in the Mafia?' Saeran thought, raising a brow as he pushed it harder into the mess of auburn.

"I-i was just doing photography." He stammered pathetically, almost making Saeyoung groan.

"I'm not messing around." The gun clicked and he stiffened. Icy wasn't being the friendliest thing either, growling and lurching forwards 

"What do you want?" His voice was two octaves higher then what seemed normal, like his vocal chords were going to give out from stress.

"Information." Saeyoung spoke simply.

"On the girl? She refuses to co-operate and refuses to give out anything about Unknown." 

"And what the hell have you been doing to her?" 

The man turned his head up indignantly, a rather stupid move as his head just further hit the barrell.

"I will not say." 

"Fine." Saeran was about to pull the trigger when the man pulled away in a cold sweat, only to be barked at by Chiki.

"No! They've been using physical means to get her to talk. So far it hasn't worked. The leader has taken an odd liking too her, he's spent the most time inside her cell." Saeran nodding, pulling the gun away.

"That's all we need." He knocked the gun hard into the back of his head, throwing him forwards as he fell unconscious.

"God." Saeyoung ran his fingers through his hand and he pulled out his phone and dialled 112, Saeran petting the dogs to comfort himself.

He noticed something glinting in the pocket of the man's jacket. Looking closer, he realised it was a phone. 

'Oh well.' He reached over snd grabbed the device, pocketing it.

The police arrived quickly, taking the man off their hands and thanking them for catching a wanted criminal.

'He's wanted?' was the thing that blared loudly in both their heads as they watched him get handcuffed and put into the back of the police car.

                
Running a frail hand over her broken legs, she nicked herself accidentally with her nail and shuddered.

There was increasing worry gnawing at the back of her head, worried that her legs might never heal if continued to be left untreated. The skin was already an angry purple colour, like an over ripe plum.

The door clanged and clattered, signaling the start of another day in captivity. She had no sense of time in the cell, there was no windows and most definitely no clocks.

"Can't you stay away?" She had grown tired of his annoying smug face the first few times he had showed it, by now it was just psychological torture. 

Pity too, he could have been considered handsome.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon, Doll Face. Besides I have something for you." He sat down infront of her, cross legged.

He pulled out something from his back pocket, the glossy paper catching the tiny rays of light and glinting.

"I have some pictures." He shuffled to her side and handed her the pictures. It didn't matter if she ripped them up, he had plently more copies he could make.

On them was images of a very scenic park, leaves dotted the outer areas of the image, but the most striking thing was the red hair. It wasn't just one head full of red hair, it was two. 

Even if it was from the back, she could still recognise Icy and Chiki, along with her ex boyfriend and Saeyoung.

She was internally fuming, itching to rag his brown hair off his head and kick him off his damn high horse.

Breathing in sharply through her nose, she handed them back with no reaction.

"Who are they?" Playing dumb was the best head start she had, and right now she was at a loss.

"You know full well who they are." His menacing brown eyes looked over her skeptically.

"Do I?" She made her voice raise higher in pitch to mock him. 

"Yes." He pressed his trainer clad foot to the slight bump on her leg, where the bone had snapped. 

"You do." She wanted to scream, to do anything to get his damned foot off her.

"That is Unknown." He pointed to Saeran, who was looking at his brother with a forelorn look in his glassy eyes.

"And that is his brother." He pointed to Saeyoung who was smiling faintly as his over exited dog.

She didn't speak, anything she said could be held against her, and she wasn't risking their lives. She would whole heartedly die for them, they were her illegitimate family.

"It would be a shame if I killed the wrong person, don't you think Doll Face?" He purposely drew an X on Saeyoung, taking sadistic pleasure in the way her eyes dulled and slitted.

"Who would I shoot first, him or the dog?" He grinned.

"How the fuck can you think of harming a dog? You sick bastard!" Harming a human was one thing, killing a dog was another.

"I'm not that twisted you fool. Dogs are worth a thousand times more then scum like them." Atleast they agreed on one thing.

"How tragic that such a beautiful animal is stuck with such a despicable owner." He shook his head and tutted, like he wanted to scoop them up and run away with them

"He's a much better owner then you could ever fucking hope to be." She hollered, voice hoarse.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He smirked and got up, walking to the wall infront of her.

He stuck the picture on the wall, before backing away 10 or so steps and pulling out a gun. Raising his arm and pulling the trigger, he shot Saeran's head dead on, the paper fraying from where the bullet hit it.

"Why? I-i just don't understand. Why are you so caught up with him that you would go to such lengths to hunt him down, as well as his acquaintances?" It honesty baffled her, she couldn't understand why he would go through such trouble.

"You wouldn't understand the pain of losing your only fucking family." he yelled, pointing the gun at her head in anger.

That was very insensitive to say, even for a kidnapper who led a Mafia.

"What the hell do you know?! You don't even know my fucking name, you twat. Don't you dare make assumptions!" She exploded, glaring harshly at him.

He lowered his hand, gun pointing to the floor.

"Her soul won't be free until I kill him." He was deluded, believing he had to avenge his sister by killing her killer.

"You could honour her by not killing him. Has it occured to you that she might not want you to senselessly kill because of grief?" His hands shook, not even glancing at her for fear of having a fit.

"You knew her best. Think hard and ask yourself whether she would want you to waste your life away looking for vengeance." He sighed loudly, his fists loosening and causing the gun to drop to the floor.

"We were always being attacked, because of our drugs. The brain washing ones and the iris colour changers  like the one I assume you were injected with." She gave no indication of a yes or no, just watched him as he paced back and forth.

"I thought we were safe. As safe as you could be in a Mafia anyway." He continued, looking at the picture that was still glued on the wall.

"Until that bastard came." He scorned, nose scrunching and glare hardening.

"He shot her with no remorse, not even giving her a second look as she bled out on the floor. I only got to speak with her for a minute before she died." His entire aura stung her badly, she could feel the anger and bitterness in the air, almost making her eyes water.

"But…" She stopped, not knowing what to counter with.

"Exactly." He inhaled shakily, before breathing several more times to regain his sense of somewhat rationality.

He pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen for a few seconds before selecting an app that seemed to have some sort of camera feed on it.

Nearing her once again, kicking the gun away with the heel of his left foot, he showed her the screen.

It showed a rather far away image of the bunker, a sniper placed right beside the camera and giving a full view of where the bullets would land if shot.

She could see orange headphones on Saeyoung's ears, hiding him from the noise of the outside. He seemed to be in his room, most likely doing work assigned to him by the agency he slaved for.

"Hey!" She screamed, trying to jump up by failing and landing on her arms.

He wagged his finger and made a disapproving sound, moving a couple of steps away from her.

Looking at the phone to her, and to the phone again; he lifted a finger to his chin and looked up at the dull grey ceiling.

"I would much rather I kill him with my own bare hands. But this is faster and more efficient." He hummed like he was seriously contemplating murder, and to be frank he probably was.

He then pressed the cancel button, making here release a breathe she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Don't think I won't do it, Doll Face." He teased. For a guy that was grieving a few minutes ago, he sure swung through his moods very quickly.

"I wonder what your face would look like if he died. Better yet his face when you die." She could almost hear the manic cackle bubbling at the back of his throat as he grinned sickeningly.

"It doesn't matter if I die, but you dare harm a single hair on his head and I will bring your end myself." She warned, a dark insane laughter erupting from him. The humourless sound sent shivers down her spine, and caused goosebunps to rise on her skin.

"And just how would you achieve that? I could break both your legs so severely that you would be wheelchair bound for the rest of your life." He squatted and stroked her bruises.

"You just want to kill him right, that's your end goal?" She asked, trying her hardest to ignore his hand.

"You learn fast, don't you?" He jeered mockingly as she bit the inside of her lip.

"If that's the case. Why did you ask for information on Mint Eye?"

"I asked because I believed the organisation was still on going. But your insistence showed me that they had in fact dismembered. If the organisation had still been up, I would have planned a mimic attack." He spoke as if telling a story to an old friend.

"No offense intended. But why are you telling me this?" It just seemed odd for him to come out and tell her all of this, and the basis that 'he just felt like it' wasn't good enough for her.

"It's not like you'll be able to tell anyone." He got up, heading once again towards the door.

"Now for the water boarding." 

"What, why?!"

"Because I feel like it."

       
Saeran sat in his room, bouncing slightly on the plush material of the mattress and gazing intently at the pictures on his phone. 

There wasn't many images of her, just enough to quench his hunger for a bit. She didn't like taking many photo's, believing she wasn't photogenic. Even if all the pictures she posed in said the opposite.

There was one of her laughing, her head thrown back and eyes sparkling as she was giggling at a stray cat flying off the fence. She had copied the meow of the animal and laughed about it for ages.

There was another one where they were both in the moonlight together, just staring at the gazebo. Saeyoung had snapped the picture without notice, capturing the raw beauty.

Icy whined, looking at Saeran with big sympathetic eyes as he nudged his owner with his nose.

He looked to his side and picked up the letter that she had wrote for him three years ago, a time where they were both healing from raw and deep wounds.

His eyes scanned over the words slowly, memorising her beautiful print. Without realising, a few tears dripped down her chin and onto the paper, slightly smudging a word.

A huge gaping hole was present in his chest, treatening to swallow him whole as he continued to scroll through the pictures.

He managed to smile at a picture that was taken at the party. She had been behind Zen for a while, and was making stupid faces and hand gestures. Zen had been none the wiser until Yoosung burst out laughing at her antics.

Thinking back to Saeyoung's words of 'When are you going to propose to her?' It ignited a new spark in him.

And this time this spark was not going to go out, no matter what happened.


	17. !...Rescue

"Brother!"

Saeyoung looked up, his honey hues dull and tired from exhaustion and from staring at a screen for too long. His hand froze midway through an ear scratch, his attention caught.

"Saeyoung!" He yelled loudly, making him sigh and stop petting his dog.

"Yes brother?" He asked, his voice had lost it's chipper tone in the past few days, and Saeran was growing to miss it. 

He seemed so dead without it.

"Are we just going to sit on our arses and not do anything? She isn't going to appear from fucking thin air now." His brother just sent him an exhausted expression.

"Please Saeran, just..."

"Please what?! She's getting abused and you're just here, not giving a rat's arse." He was beyond furious, anger directed towards his brother for being so incompetent when all he needed was reassurance.

"It's been almost a week now. Do you honestly think she's still al-" He was cut off. He was only saying this because he wanted to see Saeran's reaction. To know whether he was still devoted to her even when all hope seemed like dust in the wind; flying away.

"Are you fucking joking?" He almost spat, raising his hand with the sudden urge to strike his twin, before forcing his limb back down and instead settling for clenching them.

"That's my fucking girlfriend you're talking about. You damn idiot!" Saeyoung blinked slowly, slightly taken aback by his choice of words.

"Brother, you broke up with her." He moved a Honey Buddha Chips packet away with his toe, the plastic of the wrapper prickling his skin slightly.

"I don't care!" He kicked a Dr. Pepper can frustration as Icy backed away. He knew Saeran well enough to know that disturbing him in this state was a death wish.

"Did you think I was dead for all those years?" His voice suddenly went low, startling Saeyoung.

"What?! Of course not!" He had never lost hope about Saeran being alive, if he had thought that it would be highly doubtful Saeyoung would be here too.

"Then shut your damn mouth. Yoy better pray that I don't tell her what bullshit you've been saying." He got up, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Are you that determined to find her?" 

"Yes." 

Saeyoung walked to the table and grabbed his phone and two leads from under it.

"Good, now let's go and find her." 

They sat in the car in silence, since it was such short notice and Yoosung was probably working, they had to take the dogs along with them. Not that they really minded of course. 

Saeran grunted, messing with his seatbelt as he stared holes into the back of Saeyoung's head.

"Is there something you want?" Saeyoung spoke, side eyeing him from the drivers seat.

"No but I wanted to know. Did you really mean what you said?" It was an honest question, they were twins but not telepathics.

He bit his lip, staring ahead of him as he shook his head softly.

"No, of course not. I wanted to see if you actually wanted her back. I've learnt that after a while, some people just stay in a relationshio because they feel like they have too." He explained.

"Oh." 

It was silent for the rest of the ride as Saeran pondered over the words he had said. He knew he didn't feel like he had too, he wasn't entitled to anything. In fact, he was quite surprised she hadn't already left him. 

'God. I'm going to kill the bastard who touched her.' He made up his mind, no way was this idiot who had laid his hands on her going to make it out alive. 

And he would go through multiple lives of his own to make sure of it.

They drove to the same spot where he and Yoosung had stopped a few days before, nothing really changed, albiet a few more flowers had grown and the grass was an inch longer.

Since Chiki was still young and a bit excitable, they decided to take Icy along instead; leaving the Shiba to amuse himself with the air conditioning on and videos of other dogs playing. (They had found out by accident how enthralled he got by the videos.)

"Is this the cave?" He peered over the hill, looking down at the hollowed out mass of land with a face that screamed 'What in the name of God Seven?'

"Yes." Saeran took Icy im his arms and began to clamber down, using his heel to dig into the grass for more grip.

Saeyoung copied his brother and slowly got down, not wanting to risk slipping and ended up with a mud covered arse.

By the time he was down and was dusting off his hands, Saeran had already inspected a large portion of the cave. Icy had suddenly began barking, tugging and whining as he used his paw to indicate upwards.

"Huh? What's he pointing to?" Saeyoung looked up and in the far corner of the almost unnatural cave there was the small glint of a camera.

Saeran noticed too, picking up a stone and throwing it as hard as he could at the camera. The stone hit perfectly and little glass shards fell to the floor.

"How do you get in?" This place was now confirmed to be the hide away, why else would there be a random camera?

"I guess there's a switch or lever somewhere around here." Saeyoung dipped his head, looking near his leg to check the walls.

"Oh yeah of course. Let's see if abracadabra and open sesame work while we're at it. Idiot, this isn't a tomb." He mocked, loosing his patience slightly.

'Huh?' Saeyoung looked downwards, his eyes catching the peculiar marks engraved into the wall. 

Grazing his hand over the odd indents in the wall, his brows furrowed. The marks looked carved with deadly precision.

"There's something here." Saeran was at his side in speed that would have cheetah red in the face with jealousy.

"Seriously? That's just rock erosion." He scoffed, starting to get back up. But Saeyoung wasn't having any of it, and pulled him back down.

"Look closer. It's four sections.." Saeran blinked, a blank look painted across his visage.

"What about it?"

Saeyoung held back a groan, and instead pointed to the hollow area.

"Well Brother, a starting point would be to look for the rocks that look like they're this shape." 

"Ok?" He could see how skeptical Saeran was.

"When you turn this formation 90° anticlockwise, it forms a G shape." His mouth dropped open slightly, amazed that he would pick up on something so tiny. But it was Saeyoung after all, so he couldn't be too surprised.

'Weirdo.' Saeran thought to himself as he and his brother looked around.

They all shuffled around in the dirt for a while, trying to look for any odd looking rocks that would do them the favour of appearing. 

Even Icy seemed to be getting fed up, barking and stomping on every rock that wasn't what they needed.

Saeyoung finally found them, after having dug into a small crevice with his fingers to pull them out.

Slotting them into place, there was some shifting and Saeran couldn't help but remember the before mentioned tomb. 

The wall opened up to reveal a pin pad, the lime green lights shining under the plastic casing. 

"Alright then." Saeyoung cracked his fingers and neck, glaring in determination at the numbers.

"Take a guess." He offered, making Saeran suck his cheeks in.

"508." 

He wrote it in and nothing happened, only a red light flashing instead of the green.

"What was that number?"

"My height." He almost gave him a confused lift of the brow, but decided against it.

"Do you still remember what date the attack was on?" Saeran grimaced lightly, wanting to keep the memory down.

"It was on," he bit the inside of his lip and steeled his nerves, he was doing this for her. "on the 19th of October 2012."

"Ok, that added together is 41." Adding under his breath 'the meaning of life.' 

"How many years ago?"

"5." He already knew, but just wanted to be extra sure before trying it. You never knew what could happen of you put the wrong thing in one too many times.

"415." He was secretly hoping the nunber would have been 707, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

Quickly pressing the enter butron, they held their breath in preparation.

Nothing happened, except for the cave wall sliding open. There was no sound to it either, it was ingenious.

"What the hell? How?" Saeyoung shrugged modestly.

"You pick up a few things after a while." He spoke a little ominously. Saeran just nodded gently and continued to gaze through the opening.

Icy, unknowing of what to do in the current situation, barked and nudged Saeran's leg.

"Shush boy." Icy took the hint, instead looking into the door and whining slightly.

Saeran, in his own little world, began to walk through the door. His mouth was in a thin line, the one thought of her being here and suffering was racing through his mind.

"Brother." He didn't hear his brother speaking to him, his cyan hues too focused on locating her, and his mind too occupied with swirling emotions.

"Brother." Saeyoung repeated again, a delicate finger pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he speed walked behind his twin.

"Brother!" He huffed, a little more forcefully as he gripped the other redheads shoulder.

Saeran seemed to snap out of his trance, a meek 'what' coming from his tightened lips.

"You need weapons. You can't just walk into a base unarmed, trust me I know." Saeran lazy pulled out the gun from under the bed, holding it with his index finger as Saeyoung scrunched up his nose.

"Here." He offered lamely, head turning to the entrance.

"Saeran! They probably have over a hundred members that are armed to the teeth. Don't be stupid, you would be shot dead in moments with no backup weapons." It was like he wasn't even listening, too engrossed in the fantasy of finding her.

"I can take them on." He responded, pulling gently on Icy's lead to try and get him to move.

"Honestly..." Saeyoung murmured, turing away and shaking his head like he wasn't a massive hypocrite.

'Well. If he's going to be annoying, it's time for me to be annoying too.' The elder brother removed his hand, and taped a tracking device onto the wall. You could never be too safe in unknown places.

"Let's go. But first, do you know the plan?" 

Saeran turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Plan? What plan?"

Saeyoung flung his hands dramatically in the air like he had just asked the world's dumbest question.

"You know, the plan!" He prompted, making a 'bitch what' guesture with his hands.

"Quit bullshitting, you never told me of a plan." Saeran hissed, trying to resist the urge to slap his irritating hacker brother into the world of binary.

"The plan was to go inside, not get caught and bring her out." He blinked and instantly growled, Saeyoung smug with his achievement.

"Just shut up."

"Don't be so mean!'

Icy was leading them as they walked around, he had managed to gain her scent, meaning she had been here.

The corridors were slowly beginning to get creepier as they progressed, the place getting more and more run down as they twisted and turned through the various hallways.

After the seventh turn, Icy stopped, pointing to a huge iron door. There was definitely something hiding behind there.

Saeran felt a chill go down his spine, the hair standing up on the back of his neck as a phantom chill racked his body. The entire scenario was just screaming Mint Eye, refusing to give him a break.

The door suddenly began to creak, making him freeze in panic until Saeyoung pulled him harshly behind a corner. Icy was also smart enough not to make a sound.

He looked at the glasses wearing male, a finger was pressed to his lips, telling him to not to make a peep as he glanced out.

They didn't go the way they were, so they quickly ran inside.

None of them were prepared for what they saw. 

She was sat, her face in her hands with her legs swollen to an unhealthy degree. Her legs had a lump on each, just below the knee and bruises littered the side of her face. 

Her arms looked malnourised, like sticks and the front of her shirt was drenched. What liquid it was drenched in was something they did not know and didn't know if they wanted to find out.

"(y/n)." He said softly, her head moving to her right as her fingers clenched eachother tighter.

"Wow, now I'm hearing his voice. I really am crazy." She whispered to herself. Normally with that volume no one would have heard, but in the room is was pin drop silent.

"You're not hearing things, we're really here." Saeyoung walked softly towards her, his footsteps echoing lously despite the gentle amount of pressure.

She looked up with impossibly wide eyes - the cyan one glowing brightly in the dark, her hair that had escaped was pinned against her face in stringy messes.

"What?" A breathless utter barely hit the air as Saeyoung stopped at her side.

"You're really here? Oh my god, how the fuck did you get in?" Saeyoung brushed the hair from her face and frowned once he looked at the damn stains on her front.

"Icy did most of the work, Saeran tracked you." The mentioned just stared at her in a daze, eyes stuck on her body that looked horribly abused.

"What have they done to you?" He walked towards his brother, hands subconsciously dropping Icy's lead, setting him free to go and pad to his second owner.

He squatted near her leg, eyeing the bruised flesh as Saeyoung randomly poked it. As she winced, he moved his hand as fast as he could, sending her an apologetic look.

"Idiot, don't fucking hurt her!" Saeran scolded, giving his brother a soul crushing dirt.

"Just don't do it again, they're both broken." Turning to eachother, the same desperate look was mirrored on each of their faces.

"Ok. I'll carry you then." Saeyoung offered, but was hastily pushed out of the way when Saeran elbowed him away from her.

"No." He reached behind her back and she twisted out of his reach, making him give her a quizzical look.

"What is it?" His voice had a little sense of urgency in it, the male could come back any moment. Forget that, anyone could just waltz in and shoot them dead.

"There's a shackle on my foot. You can't carry me with it." 

"We can just hold it and take it off at the hospital." She shook her head, refusing.

"That's too much work. You should just go." Saeran stood stock straight and stared at her in a flurry of emotions.

"What?" He whispered, looking into her eyes that she quickly diverted, his gaze was too strong to hold.

"I said you should go." She responded, her voice a bit higher then usual, probably due to the strain of everything. Her head was turned, facing away from the rescuers.

Saeyoung could just see Saeran tearing up, he probably thought that she hated him or something. Match making now wasn't in his agenda, but getting her out safely was.

"Be reasonable. You can't stay here, we need to get you help." He urged softly, trying to once again reach to pick her up, but she just hunched into herself.

"I can. You all go. Take Icy, and don't you dare harm the animals." They both stood speechless, looking at her ludicrously; one with hurt and the other with confusion.

"But (y-" Saeran spoke up again, trying to reach for her hand, which she jerked away like he was going to hurt her.

"Go." Icy nudged the palm of her hand gently with his nose, big brown and blue eyes pleading for her to pet him. And so she did.

She ran her hand gently up and down his back, making sure to pet his head and hum things like 'good boy'. He panted softly as she stroked his fur, she almost had the urge to cry but she stopped herself. 

She needed to get them out. 

Giving Icy a hug, all while gritting her teeth to keep herself from blurting out how much she wanted out.

"Go!" She yelled, but they made no move to get out.

"Please , j-just come on." Saeran stuttered, shocking her a bit. 

'Please understand. If I do, then you'll surely be caught by the bastard who wants you dead.' She didn't voice her thoughts out loud however, and instead she ignored him.

"Saeyoung, I know what I'm doing. Go, you're dooming me and yourselves." He shook his head duriously, eyes owlishly large behind his orange and black rimmed glasses.

"I can't leave you here, you need help." They were beginning to frustrate her, didn't they trust her judgment?

"LEAVE!" Finally having enough, she yelled as them. There was an almost inaudible gasp from both the twins, and Icy had whimpered and backed away.

"FUCKING GO RIGHT NOW!" It was like they were rooted to their spots, she had never shouted at them, and if she did it was playful. 

This was anything but playful.

The door slammed shut, vibrating the floors and walls and causing the sound to echo all the way down the corridor.

"Won't you stay a while? It would be rude if I didn't attend to guests, don't you think?" She almost screamed at the voice.

"Damn it, why do you two never listen?" She hissed under her breath, cursing all three of the adults

The brown haired male ignored her, and instead looked over at the two identical men with gleaming eyes and a creepy smile.

"I have to show a special courtesy to the one called 'Unknown.' So if you would be so kind as to point out which one of you it is, then we could all get on our way quicker." The way he spoke was too polite, and all he was talking was shit.

She knew full well he knew exactly who Saeran was, he had stalked them for too long not to know.

When neither of them responded, he pulled out his gun, aiming it for both their heads as he went back and forth.

"Let's not make this hard, I just might shoot her or the husky." Upon those words, Saeran quickly recovered with a deep breath, and protectively scooped Icy up, the dog nuzzling into the crook of his arm with a whine.

"How about you fucking move?" He spoke with narrowed eyes and pure hatred in his voice. His eyes cast back to her figure, who was busy occupied with wishing dead upon the gang leader.

"And just why would I do that?" A dangerous smirk covered Seo's lips, his finger pressing harder against the trigger as he aimed straight for Saeran's forehead.

His mood suddenly did a 360, a scowl making his forehead crease instead.

"You deserve to die for what you have done." He snapped. 

In a split second, his index finger was pushing against the trigger.

"No!" Ignoring her severe injuries, she lunged for his feet and knocked him over, the bullet hitting the lock from pure luck and wrenching it open.

"Go!" She yelled for the second time, gripping onto his leg and using her body weight to keep him down.

"Bu-" Saeran's eyes were glassy as he looked at her putting herself in harms way to protect him.

"GO SAERAN!" Saeyoung pulled him by his arm and began running down the corridors, both of them sending her a heartbroken expression as she turned out of view.

Seo thrashed around, trying to rid himself of her tight hold, but she refused to let go and clung to him like a child.

"Let go! You fucking BITCH!" He tried to use his hands to pry her fingers away, but instead she dragged him down.

"No way in hell!" Using the momentum she had built up, she flipped him over onto his back and quickly looked at the phone that had clattered out from his pocket.

The security feed showed them all running out of the building unharmed, a few people were chasing me but that was minor as they got away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she released her hold and fell to the ground, shuffling back to the wall.

He slowly got up, a murderous look on his face as his brown eyes saw red.

"Do you know know you just did?" His word were barely audible, but they sent huge rushes of fear down to entire body, paralyzing her for a few seconds.

"I s-stopped you." She wasn't being smug, just blatantly honest.

"You." he towered over her, her eyes looking for to meet his seething ones. 

"You ruined my only fucking chance." He brought his boot covered foot up to her already bruised face and slammed it into her right cheek.

He bent down, blinded by rage as he engulfed her neck with his hands.

"You will pay." He spoke softly into her ear as he squeezed her neck and pushed her up against the wall, her eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head as she tried to lamely fight back.

"I'll kill him right infront of you, Doll Face. I'll paint your skin with his blood and watch as he dies. Only then will she be free." He truly was too far gone, his mind was full of tragic ideals of what he thought was release.

It was like watching another Rika.

He squeezed harder, waiting patiently until her body slumped before letting go.

"I _will_ have my revenge."


	18. !...Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death and violence

Saeran stared at the floor of the car, his hands fiddling with the seat belt. His tears had long since dried, but now they were replaced with sorrow and anger.

"Why did we leave her?" Saeyoung looked at him from the corner of his eyes, his grip on the steering wheel unnecessarily tight.

"If we didn't, you would have been killed." It was a weak excuse, but it was the truthful one.

"We left her." He repeated, turning a blind eye to his brothers statement.

Saeran looked out the tinted window, the bright sun and happy wild life seemed to mock him. A noise of digust bubbled up from his throat as he watched birds soar up from trees and fly into the sky.

"Saer-"

"WE LEFT HER!" He roared, voice cracking from the intense volume and sheer emotion behind his words. It took everything in him not to start sobbing in grief.

"I KNOW SAERAN." Saeyoung's shout stunned him into silence. The hacker bit his lip and turned his eyes back to the road, there was no use in shouting about things they couldn't change.

He knew no matter what they would have done back there, they would have never gotten her out without the loss of someone's life.

"Atleast we know she's alive." 

Saeran closed his eyes, breathing softly through his nose and he pulled his legs up.

"That hardly means anything when she just condemned herself to death."

"It means we have time to think of what to do now. To get reinforcements and actually have a shot. This wasn't all a waste brother." The cyan eyed red head made no sound, only burying his head into his knees for the remainder of the silent journey.

         
As they walked out of the car, something unusual was happening outside the garage. There was multiple cars parked infront of it. 

'What?' They both thought simultaneously as they headed inside.

There seemed to be muffled voices and Saeyoung instantly brought out his gun, walking infront of the other three beings.

They rounded the corner and Saeran bumped straight into his back.

"Oi you idio-" he paused and looked to the side, a flash of gold hitting his eyes.

"Yoosung?" Pushing aside his brother, he moved tentively. If it wasn't Yoosung he was sure to be injured, and if it was then he would ask what the hell he was doing here.

"Uh, hey Saeran." The 23 year old smiled sheepishly, head popping out from behind the corner. A small sigh left Saeyoung, his hold on the gun loosening considerably.

"How did you even manage to get in?" His mind immediently went to the security being down.

"I remembered her saying the answers." The last time Yoosung had been at their house was well over two months ago, how the hell he remembered the codes was a mystery.

"Well then." 

Icy sniffed the air, head turning to Saeran and tilting, his head nodding slightly. That was an indication that the person was familiar to both him and Saeran, but it also meant there was more people around.

"Who else is here?"

Yoosung's hand went straight to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously out of habit.

"The rest of the RFA." He seemed to slightly cringe from each word, like he was expecting a punishment.

"Oh." Was the only word he got instead from both of the twins.

All four of them went into the living room, and true to Yoosung's words, the whole of the RFA was there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Saeyoung asked, eyebrows slightly knitted as his amber hues scanned over the five members.

"We found out about (y/n). I tried calling but you didn't picked up, so we all came here." Jaehee still hadn't lost her way of speaking politely and to the point, even after leaving the position as assistant.

"V also tried to contact you, but he could not reach you. We're all here to help." Jumin added, his arms folded as he remained his stoic self.

Saeyoung lowered his head, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"We can't really do anything more today." Saeran shuffled his feet, trying to contain himself.

"You all came for her?" 

"Of course. Jagi is our friend!" Zen exclaimed passionately, like he would be disgusted if anyone didn't feel the same.

"Plus she's a big part of the RFA." Yoosung piped up, taking a seat beside Jaehee.

"I assume you have already been to the holding facility." Saeyoing turned sheepish, even feeling a tad bit ashamed.

"Yes but we couldn't get her out. Saeran would have been shot so we were forced to flee." Saeran's previously bleached hair hung down infront of his face, covering it from view as he looked at the floor.

"I have no doubt we will get her back. You need not worry Saeran." He had to admit, V's voice was sort of comforting. 

"Jumin," V continued, the ravenette looking at his childhood best friend, "do you perhaps have any security teams that you could send out?". 

Jumin nodded, he wouldn't be a fucking rich bitch if he didn't.

"Of course. I will call for them to come tomorrow, the day is too far gone." 

"I would like to go with you to get her." Zen interjected, gaining looks from the twins. Sensing Saeran's refusal, Zen quickly shut him down.

"And I won't take no for an answer." Saeyoung already knew how stubborn the albino could be, so he just agreed.

"No one else will be able to go, It will be too cramped in the car otherwise." 

They sat in a slight silence, the rustling of fabric and the patters of paws filling it. It was slightly amusing how Jumin eyed the four legged beasts with apprehension and moved away once Chiki neared.

"I can look after the dogs." Yoosung offered, remembering that the two animals would need care.

"I will help with them too." Jaehee quite liked them too, they didn't shed on her too much and they were like giant cuddly plushies.

V looked at Jumin, sharing a knowing glance as they spoke in sync.

"We will arrange the defense." 

"Thank you." The quiet words of gratitude from Saeran was enough to get everyone to quiet down, a thanks from him was like a ton of gold. 

His head lifted, revealing slightly damp eyes.

No one spoke, too afraid to ruin this memorable moment, apart from Saeyoung of course.

"Are you guys staying?" 

"Yes, it is the easiest thing to do. Althought it is much to my displeasure." Jumin said bluntly earning a quiet 'Don't be rude Jumin' from a certain brunette.

"Don't diss my humble abode Juju." He grimaced at the name that was used, it was only acceptable when she said it.

"There are five other bedrooms. Someone will have to sleep on the couch." V was about to volunteer, but he was quickly ignored.

"Anyone apart from V." He knew that if she had found out her illegitimate child had slept on the couch, his head would be off his shoulders in 2 seconds flat.

"I will." Yoosung said, raising his hand as Saeyoung nodded.

"Alright." 

Everyone then soon went off into their designated rooms, preparing for what was to come the following day.

           
The smell of pancakes wafted through the air, Yoosung being the gem he was, had woken up early to prepare food for everyone.

Jumin had initially refused to even look at the cooking, severly injuring Yoosung's pride. That was until a few jabs were made at him by both V and Zen. Zen's pokes being a bit more stinging then the gentle male's.

The security team were all ready and over, waiting infront of the house as the three prepared.

"Here. You know how to use these right, Zen?" Saeyoung asked, handing him a taser and a gun that he slipped into his belt.

"Of course, how else have I survived this long?" The actor attempted to joke, earning a wonky smile from Saeyoung.

"You ready, Brother?" Saeran just gave a weak nod, but the steely determination in his eyes showed his true feelings.

"If we're at the hospital by 6, assume we're dead." The true nature of what they were going to do was starting to seep in, a solem nod from everyone was the only thing that they could do.

They drove quietly in one of Saeyoung's least expensive and flashy cars. The car was roomy, the back had a few extra seats, seats that they would surely need when they brought her back. They needed to be covert, and to just bring his ferrari would be utterly stupid. 

Driving behind them in a big black jeep, were the security team that Jumin had specially hired. Apparently they were the cream of the crop and well worth the money.

When they arrived at the cave, instead of going through the drawling procedure of inputting the code, the security just blew up the door, (Zen watching with a deadpan expression).

The corridors seemed to be longer, and more blinding the further they walked. Everyone was on high alert, every creak set alight their nerves. The security guards had surrounded them in case of any booby traps, guns ready to shoot a million holes into any idiot that dared attack.

Finally stumbling across the room they saw her in yesterday, Saeran shot open the lock and tried to go in, but was pushed aside by an eagle eyed guard who knew it was a trap. Sure enough when the door was opened, torrents of bullets were set off - they must have known they were coming.

"Where the fuck is she?" Saeran was getting agitated, he wanted to set things right, and he couldn't do that if she was dead.

"I have no clue." Zen whispered, more to himself than as an answer to Saeran's rhetorical question.

"Damn." Saeyoung looked through every door, watching for any signs of her or Seo, but only the same old rooms were displayed.

That was until he found what looked to be the computer room. His hacker instincts kicked in and he immediately went inside, his brother, Zen and the guard following.

The entire right wall was mounted with camera's, and it was very eerie that no one was there to man the security; not that anyone was complaining.

They scanned over the various monitors, trying their hardest to pin point her location, and it was proving to be quite the difficult task with all the dim lighting.

Saeran scrunched up his nose, his eyes making the most effort to find her. And he did, he made a noise to attract attention and motioned to the middle screen on the fourth row.

"She's there." She was laying on her back, arms at her sides with her hands on her stomach as she looked to be in a shallow sleep. Opposite her, to their right, the brunette was sat with a megawatt grin as he looked at his phone. It was pretty certain that he wasn't reading funny texts.

As stupid as it was, they wanted to go in by themselves - figuring it would be somewhat better if it was only the three of them. Maybe one security guard, but not the entire squad.

Zen had quickly discussed this idea with one of the less burly looking men and they communicated it to their peers.

A diversion was caused, flurries of gang members rampaged from the rooms, the guards barely managi  
ng to hold them back. 

Taking the oppertunity, Saeyoung muttered a small but demanding "come on." The three ran down the corridor, looking through every glass pane, key hole and gap to find her. Their attempts were beginning to seem fruitless, not even glimpsing a hair on her head.

Well, that was until Saeran swung his leg back, giving it a swift kick, and shot the lock into pieces. 

The guard that was with them immediately pushed past and readied their gun, aiming it with deadly precision at the smiling outlaw.

"Ah." Seo's tone was mocking, the euphoric grin never leaving his sharply angled face.

"You came back. And you brought extra audience members." Zen's cotton candy coloured lips turned downwards in morbid disgust, as he began wondering how anyone could be so vile.

His left arm was nudged gently, the sound of feet shuffling accompanying it.

"Here." A small laser like object was pressed into his palm, his slim fingers wrapping around the object securely. 

Red eyes met framed amber ones and he gulped. It wasn't everyday Saeyoung was so serious.

"Unlock her." The red head whispered lowly, making great effort to not be heard by the insane brunette.

The cover by the three other being was enough for him to slide over to her, the laser expertly situated between his index finger and thumb.

He gently shook her, not wanting to risk hurting the skinny girl. 

"(y/n)?" Whispers reached her ears and made her eyes open the slightest, it seemed as though she had been in a deep sleep. 

"Are you ok?" He knew it was a stupid question, but it was human nature. Her lips tightened into a straight line, her head tilting as she gave him an unimpressed look.

"I'm fine Hyun. Doing just dandy." Chuckling sheepishly, he began to cut off the chains, unknowingly grabbing her leg and making her hiss.

"Ow." He retracted quickly and bit his lip as he looked down solemnly.

"Sorry Jagi. What's wrong with your leg?" He cast a sneaky glance over his shoulder, trying to figure out how much longer he had until the mad man noticed their scheme.

"They're both broken." Her head turned away, refusing to look him in the eyes, knowing she would do something she would regret.

"That bastard." That comment obviously wasn't meant to reach her, but the harshness of his words and expression on his pale visage took her aback.

He gently slid his hand under her frail knees, making sure his hand didn't accidentally stray and hit her bruised skin; his other arm snaking it's way around her back as he lifted her up with worrying ease.

"You're too light." She gave a half arsed shrug, she didn't really have the resources to gorge on food.

"Why don't you move over there?" At first she thought Seo was addressing her, but quickly realised he was talking instead to Saeran. 

His brown eyes sparkled with torrents of emotion, none of which were positive. 

"We wouldn't want your blood splattered every where when I kill you, it might traumatise the rest of my guests here." He said it so coolly, that even the guard twitched in disbelief 

Saeran was baffled. He had never even seen this man before this fiasco! Why he was so fixated on being the bringer on his death was what he desperately wanted to know.

"What the hell is your problem? Tell me why you want to kill me so badly, then maybe I'll understand!" He yelled, hair falling infront of his eyes as he raged.

The kidnappers own face contorted into pure rage, looking like he would just reach out and throttle Saeran there and then.

"You killed my sister! Four years ago, you gunned her down! I bet useless scum like you didn't even realise what you did." Never had Saeran's mouth shut itself so quickly. He was utterly lost for words.

He had killed someone?

'That's not true!' He wanted to scream, but his voice only squeaked.

"I told you so many fucking times that he was under the influence of the shitty drugs you made! Get it through your head!" His hardheadedness had gotten to her ages ago, but only now did she dare to show how she truly felt.

"I don't give a damn." Before anyone could even breath, a bullet sped towards Saeran's heart, it's only purpose was to bury itself deep into his heart.

And it would have achieved its goal, hadn't the security pushed him out of the way in the nick of time.

Her vision went red. 

How dare he.

How absolutely fucking DARE he! 

She squirmed and wriggled, making it hard for Zen to hold on. Saeyoung had already pulled out his gun and was aiming it for the brown haired male.

"Put your gun down." The unwavering voice of the guard was quite commendable, she would have  applauded the man greatly if she hadn't been to busy trying to get out her human restraints.

"Stay still (y/n)." She did as he asked, but instead trailed her fingers into his belt and pulled the gun out as gingerly as she could.

"Can you put me down please, Hyun? I don't feel comfortable." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes (ignoring her internal screaming as she did so.)

"I don't thi-" She pouted and his face dusted lightly with a pink hue. 

"Alright." It was against his better judgment, but women were his weakness.

She suddenly began charging, causing her agony as she used her hands to slide across the floor. The guard made a grab for her, but she threatened to shoot. 

BANG

Another shot aimed towards Saeran was fired. And this time there was no going back for Seo.

"Die!" He demanded, his hands shook with the force of his anger, threatening to consume him alive. She almost felt bad for him.

"Repent for your sins!" Instead of a brown haired male, she saw a green eyed blonde who was hell bent on Paradise. 

No longer was he Seo Joon in her eyes.

He was Rika.

"Why won't you just fuck off!" Grabbing with frightening determination onto his trouser leg, she yanked him down with all her strength.

Zen lurched forward with the intention of helping, but was held back by Saeyoung who could only look on in displeasure.

"It's best not to get involved now. She's hallucinating, she won't see you." His fingers raked through his silvery hair, he had only heard of the things she did in this state, and none of them were pretty.

"Do you honestly fucking think you just waltz back in here and try to ruin lives, again?" She was quite a sight, looking a little more then disheveled with her tangled and matted hair and wild feral eyes.

"Just because something happened to you, do not FUCKING mean you have to spread this kind of fuckery." Seo was shocked into silence, he had never seen her act this hellish.

"You're the one who needs to repent. Your paradise crumbled around you and your salvation is gone. Your goal is finished." Both the twins could only utter a small 'damn' at her harsh words.

"What do you know?," He began to get up, kicking her delicate hands away, "You're only a tool, but you've fucked up everything." Her fingers clenched hard around the handle of the gun, her arm raising steadily as the guard came rushing.

"Go to hell." She growled, pulling the trigger before any interference.

They all watched in horror, even her; the loud crack of the gun brought her back to reality in a less then welcoming way. 

A struggling gasp came from the man, the bullet embedded deep into his chest as he fell backwards from the force. Blood fell from his chest in little rivers, fingers fumbling messily as he covered the hole.

'Crap.' She shuffled forwards, the pain next to nothing compared to the horror she was feeling.

"I guess I can't free her soul after all." He chuckled lightly, terrifying her further and making the rest cast him weird looks.

"S-shit, maybe we can get you to the hospital." She looked at the guard pleadingly, prompting them to call the ambulance.

"Shut up. I won't survive, maybe this will let me see Ji-ae." He seemed to calm with the idea of dying, when only moments ago he wanted to being death to another.

He lay on his back with a small but real smile on his face. Eyes closing slowly, a tear slid down his cheek as his chest stopped rising.

"Oh my god." Clasping a hand over her mouth, she fell backwards, barely being caught by Saeyoung.

"I-i killed someone." Her body shook, resembling the way she would convulse when she was having flashbacks. Choked sobs escaped her lips as Zen approached her.

"Jagiya, it wasn't your fault." Instead of having the intended calming effect, she jerked away like he was burning her.

"Don't come near me!" Saeran reached out to her desperately, trying in his own way to being her to her old self.

"Please. I-" Saeran had pushed her pressure point, causing her to pass out in his arms as he let out a shaky sigh.

"Let's go."


	19. !...Call

As soon as the ambulance arrived, she was whisked away in a stretcher and driven to the hospital.

Seo's body was declared dead. Something which they all knew, but just hearing it come from a professional hit harder. Covering his body with a tarp, medic's and non medic's alike dipped their heads in respect. 

The police came soon after, asking for a quick interview which would then require a follow up session. Thankfully, they weren't held up too long. 

Seo's body was placed gently in the back of the car, presumably to get properly dressed up so he could be put to rest. They were informed that the funeral would be in a few days, and they were allowed to go if they saw fit to do so.

Police raided the building, gathering all the data they could on the members and capturing the ones who hadn't managed to flee. It was quite a sight, but right at that moment all they really cared about was getting to the hospital.

            
The car ride was silent, the security dismissing themselves as the danger had passed. 

Zen drummed his fingers on the dashboard of the car, humming a quiet tune to himself as he tried to recall the events of the day. Sure his life was full of adventure, but this craziness had topped it all off.

A wild raid into a cave that was actually an entrance to a hideout, a shoot out with members that were hidden behind a door and last but by no means any less traumatic, the death of the man who had started all this chaos.

He didn't know what to feel about the last fact.

They walked out of the car, locking the car with a press of a button as they watched the paramedics haul her inside urgently. 

Saeyoung checked the time and realised that it was just a few minutes before 6. The others would already be there waiting for them, wanting to know if they were dead or not.

He looked at his brother, his red hair flopping over his eyes as he didn't even bother to brush it away. The danger was over now, but unfortunately there was still loss of life.

They all trailed inside, no bounce in their step, nor was there any joy reflected on their visage. The first member to spot the trio was eagle eyed Jumin.

"Was it successful?" The man was so incredibly blunt that it left them all momentarily speechless.

"I guess so. She's in the operating theatre as of now." Zen spoke, not bothering to insult the heir.

"When will we be able to visit?" V twidled with his fingers, but still managed to look firmly at Saeran. 

"In a few hours. When she's out anyway." The elder twin sighed, earning a sympathetic glance from the fake blonde.

"I will visit her tomorrow then, it is quite late and I have to go to the office. Send her my best regards." Jumin nodded briefly at them all before walking out of the hospital, his shoulders slumping unnoticably in relief.

"Luciel?" He looked up at the woman who had addressed him.

"Please message me when she had woken up, I would like to come as soon as possible. I have to collect some thing for the cafe." He nodded at the brunette lady who's hair cascaded in waves, she too left along with V and Yoosung; both of which asking for the same favour.

They walked slowly up to the corridor where she was going to be held for the duration of her stay. It seemed like they were coming to the hospital too frequently, and the only person getting injured was her.

Waiting around for so long was beginning to tire them, all they wanted was to go to their beds and sleep for as long as they liked. Saeyoung had asked Zen whether he would prefer to go home, but he was met with such adamant refusal that he didn't consider asking again.

Finally, after what probably was hours, a nurse appeared.

"Are you with miss MC?" The nurse seemed to be addressing Saeran, whom looked to be half dead. Even the nurse thought so, asking whether he was alright or if he needed some water.

"Yes we are." Zen confirmed, slight smile returning to his lips again at seeing his friend.

"That's good. Her surgery was a success, but she may not be awake at the moment. You are able to visit, but visiting hours will be over soon." Nodding, they sped off into her room and almost slammed the door open in their impatience.

As the door opened, her head whipped towards the door as she watched them with enlarged glassy pupils. She seemed to be trying to retract into herself, appearing as small as she could possibly make hetself.

"W-what are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, but she refused the water that was offered by Saeyoung.

"Y-you shouldn't be here. I'm a murderer!" She protested, using her arms as a shield to keep her face hidden from the prying eyes of the three people.

"Go. I don't want you to see my face." Bony body shaking, she pulled up the covers and hid her face.

"You're not a murderer." Saeyoung was getting, annoyed, but it wasn't with her, it was with the people who made her adopt this fragile mindset.

"The definition of murderer is a person who has killed with the intent to kill. I did both." She spoke dully, voice hardly carrying any emotion as she spoke into the duvet.

"But you weren't thinking consciously." The (h/c) haired girl ignored Zen's words and sunk further into her bed, her nature wouldn't allow for his words to sink in.

There was slight movement from the oppsite side of the bed where Saeran was currently occupying.

"Then that means I'm a murderer too." His point startled all three of other beings in the room as his voice was so low that it was almost just deep vibrations.

"No you're n-" He knew she was going to start a weak argument to try and defend him from himself; he was his own enemy after all.

"You just defined it. I've killed people with intent to kill." She closed her eyes, her will for fighting lost.

Saeyoung looked at the albino, who was watching the scene with interest. He always found their interactions quite intriguing.

"Let's give them some room." They both got up silently and walked out of the room, leaving the door a little ajar since their thirst had to be quenched somehow.

"But y-" He shushed her by running his fingers through her messy hair.

"No buts." 

Her face contorted into a confused look, looking up at his hand that was softly petting her head.

Slowly, she began to inch away from his touch, using her left hand to slowly detach herself from his caress. He noticed the small movements and his heart subsequently ached, feeling as though something had stabbed straight through him and was twisting around for fun.

"I'm s-sorry." His voice cracked and he was worried that the dam around his eyes would just burst.

"I'm so so sorry." It was unrealistically out of character for him to be apologising so profusely, this fact alone made it so that she just had to listen.

"I should have never broken up with you." He reached out, yearning to any part of her.

"You meant what you said though, didn't you?" He almost choked, just how could she believe that?

"No, hell no. I love you. I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to protect you, that I ended up loosing you." She almost smiled, her lips curling up the slightest amount as she held out her bony pinkie.

"Promise?" 

He linked his own finger with hers and wrapped it around tightly, like he would never let go.

"Promise."

She beamed greatly, a huge change from the depressed girl that was cooped up in hospital sheets. 

"Thank you." Tugging lightly on his shirt, she pulled him down into a hug, petting and smoothing his unruly cowlick as he held her close to his chest, relishing in the sturdy beat of her heart.

The two outside had been watching, and now decided that it was a better time to come in. (Zen was also slightly disappointed that there was no make up kissing, but not everything was perfect.)

      
Saeran looked more chipper, and she had more or less gone back to her old self, but that deep sorrow was now permenantly engraved in her (e/c) and mint iris'.

"You'll need a wheelchair, won't you?" Saeyoung expertly changed the subject, guesturing grandly to her cast covered legs.

"For a month or two at least." She shrugged, her eyes skimming over the exposed skin of her toes.

Zen settled deeper into his chair, before gasping quietly as he remembered something.

"What about the party?" 

"Shit." Slapping her forehead, she cursed under her breath.

"I forgot all about the party. I guess I'll just have to wheel myself to and fro. Expect something extra, like bells." That comment earned a few light smiles from all three of the males.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Zen jested, stealing a glance at the clock that sat on the white wall.

The door then began to creak open, making everyone cease their chatter as they all stared at the new guest.

It was a nurse, the woman's lips were slightly pursed and wisps of blonde hair escaped from her bun and fringe.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you'll have to leave now." The three got up, an annoyed look clearly painted on Saeran's visage.

"Here." He bent down quickly and slipped her phone into her palm, her fingers wrapping around it automatically.

"Come on, brother." He was quickly ushered out by the elder red head, her only just managing to get a few more words of 'I'll pick up don't worry' to him before the door was once again closed.  
    
       
The room was silent, since the hospital wasn't very busy, she had a room to herself. Not even the hoots of owls were heard. 

The quiet seemed to make her eyes feel like lead, the lids drooping every few seconds as a large yawn racked her body. A sudden vibration shook her awake however, as her pillow buzzed along with it.

"Hey." She greeted, laying as best as she could on her back and resting the phone on her chest.

His breath hitched subconsciously at her soft voice, he could tell just by her breathing that she was close to falling asleep. 

"Hey." He responded, phone pressed to his ear so he could pick up even the slightest change.

"Why did you want to call?" There wasn't really much reason, just one prominent one.

"I wanted to hear you talk." He could imagine the playful smirk that was sure to be lingering on her lips.

"Aw," he already knew he was in for a teasing. "Aren't you sweet? What brought this on?" 

"Nothing. I haven't heard you talk for a week. For once I wanted to hear your annoying chatter." He had missed her voice and her laughs, and the fact that the last words she had said to him were "goodbye" didn't sit well with him. 

He would most likely never forgive himself for hurting her, but as long as she was safe he couldn't have cared less.

"You're such a cutie." He rolled his eyes despite the blush that crawled onto his pale cheeks.

There was a silence as Saeran thought whether to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Um, what happened while you were there?" 

"Sae... It won't do either of us any good. It's happened." Squeezing his eyes shut, he sighed through his nose and shuffled in his empty bed.

"I know but, he did something."

He heard her gulp lightly and the bed creaking through the phone.

"Just shush Sae."

"Damn you and your arabic." That earned a giggle from her, and he felt slightly more light hearted then he did when he started the call.

"How've you been this week?"

"Fine." Her huff was probably loud enough for everyone in the hospital to hear. 

"You sound like me. Tell meee~." She whined and whinged until his last nerve was hanging by a thread.

"You should be more worried about yourself. You're a dumbass to worry about me right now." 

"Oh be quiet. I love you that's why I worry about you. I would be a shitty girlfriend if I didn't." That was unexpected. She hadn't even thought about those words, they just tumbled out of her mouth before her brain could register them.

He bit his lip at her words, feeling his heart swell up greatly with joy and begin to beat faster.

"When you're released I'll make it up to you." That was a promise, she had suffered though so much, and it was time all her torture was replaced.

"You can push me around and watch me do wheelies." Of course she would say something stupid like that.

"Whatever you want."

"I'll take you out on dates." She continued, "I'll buy you ice cream, and you can wear a sweater because you look so pretty in them with your beautiful red hair." His face flushed again and the bed suddenly felt to warm.

"Stop that.

"Why? I'm telling the truth." She suddenly stopped and there was muffled noises.

"I tell you this becase you're my Baeran." He physically cringed when he heard her say that as she burst out laughing.

"What the hell."

"Hush Baeran, you like it really." His lips scrunched up into a straight line as he stared it the phone.

"I really don't, you idiot."

"I'm your idiot." He had to smile at that.

"That you are."


	20. !...Games

"You do realise a Ferrari isn't wheelchair friendly?" She was currently staring at Saeyoung like he was the biggest fool on earth, something she wouldn't be surprised if he was contending for.

"I didn't actually." He rubbed his neck in embarrasment as he looked at the red car, hoping it would magically sprout wings.

"You're such an idiot. Come here." He walked closer, hoodie swaying behind him.

Motioning for him to come closer, she brought his ear down to her lips.

"You stupid." His lips curled into a frown and he got back up as he let out a whine.

"I tried for youuu~, and you're making fun of meee~." She smiled at him, but couldn't help but still be annoyed.

"You sure did try. In your own way Seven." He narrowed his eyes at her choice of name, before throwing his hands up .

"Make one mistake and she's forever angry. What can 707 do?" 

"He can for one, be quiet and two, be less stupid." Ah trust Saeran to pop out of nowhere.

"Where did you go?" Saeyoung asked, ignoring his brother's jabs.

"To call a taxi, because you're both daft and I expected this." Both her and Saeyoung didn't know whether to be grateful or be offended.

"I'll go with her. We'll follow you back to the bunker." Saeyoung confirmed the plan with a nod, if they gave the address to the driver, nothing would come up and would most likely be dropped miles away.

The taxi arrived surprisingly quickly, something which they were all grateful for, it was cold out and none of them were wearing very thick items (unless you counted the hoodie Saeyoung wore like an extra layer of skin).

The driver was nice enough to let down the ramp and help her into the cab. Saeran quietly told the driver to follow the red Ferrari, to which the car owner gave him a funny look. But it's not like they were complaining, after all, money was money.

The car started up, and thankfully they had put the radio on, drowning out the pair in the back.

Her phone was in her hand as she fiddled about with the case and the buttons on the side, she tended to mess around with things when she was getting angsty.

"Is there anything wrong?" She looked at him with big doey eyes, like she had just been caught doing something wrong.

"No, not really. I just- nevermind." A drawled out sigh made her chest fall slowly as he eyed her wearily, wondering what was up with her.

"You sure?"

"Mhm." He flicked her head and her hands shot up to massage the wounded area. 

"Oi!" She hissed, glaring sharply at the short red head.

"Tell me then." He was so damn persuasive, he could have convinced North Korea to not go into a nuclear war with the USA.

"Fine. But you're going to look at me weirdly." He didn't deny it, because it was probably true.

"Do you still like me?" True to her words, his nose scrunched up and his eyebrows almost jointed together in matrimony.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do." A small smile played on her lips, but her aura was juat telling of how unsure she really was.

"Don't doubt my words. If I didn't like you, you wouldn't be my girlfriend." That was undeniable, he had a habit of being blatant and uncaring with some things he said. A habit he hadn't yet managed to kick from his days at Mint Eye.

"Thank you, I just needed to hear that. I'm just in the worst state of mind." He just nodded, before gently raising his hand and settling it into her hair.

"I don't really blame you." 

She smiled at him, making him turn away to hide the blush thay was quickly rising.

His head stayed turned until he heard the click of the power button and he looked back again at her.

Her phone was turned on and on the screen was displayed a picture of him smiling contently. It was a rare, blessed image as he always tried to repress his big innocent smiles. She was also in the picture, but was barely visable, only her hand could really be made out; a hand that was holding an icecream with three scoops and sprinkles. Who wouldn't be happy to get that?

Although, it wasn't too clear on who had taken the picture.

"Who took that!?" He asked, flustered at the image.

"Your brother did, I didn't realise he took it until he sent it to me afterwards." Her finger gently slid across the screen, tracing his lips with the pad of her index finger.

"You look pretty when you smile. You should do it more. Seeing you happy makes me happy." Over the course of the tree years, she had turned into a bit of a sap. But only towards him as she realised everyday how lucky she was to have him. Her 18 year old self would have shuddered to even think of half of the things she said to him now.

"You're being all mushy lately, what's up?" His fingers gently ruffled her hair, making sure to not mess it up too much however.

"I don't know. I may be having an existential crisis." 

"If I take you out, will you feel better?"

"Only if you wear a sweater and we go for ice cream.'

He rolled his eyes, gazing at her through the corner of them with love that only she would recieve.

"Yeah yeah."

         
As she was being wheeled into the house, she noticed something. Something that got her suspicions up very quickly.

"How come everything's so clean? I know for a bloody fact it wasn't any of you grease monkeys."

He shrugged as he pushed her towards the game room, one that was barely used since they tended to use the living room more.

"I guess it was Yoosung. He's been looking after the dogs for a bit."

"Oh, I'll have to think Goldie later." 

He stopped just beside a beanie, parking her there.

"Do you want anything?"

"Water. Also, do you know where Saeold is?"

"I assume he's gone back into hiding in that hole of his." Saeran offered, before turning out of the room and heading to the kitchen.

He soon returned with a glass of water, handing it to her before nestling himself into the black bean bag next to her leg.

Grabbing a controller each, they sent playful glares that could have been mistaken as murderous to eachother. The game Mario kart was selected and they were soon deep into the game.

She chose to select Luigi, and he chose Mario. 

"Bitch!" She almost growled at the red head near her, the idiot had decided to slam her off the road for the 3rd time, and she was getting sick of it.

"Stop it!" He hissed back, kicking her wheelchair to try and get her to lose concentration as she used power ups to over take him.

"I'm going to win, so choke!" 

"My foot you are!"

"Your foot can choke with you!"

Saeyoung had chosen this moment to walk in, and he honestly did not know whether to stay or to leave upon hearing those words leave her mouth.

'Um.' He blinked slowly, taking in the bright colours from the screen and clicking his fingers as an idea popped into his head.

Running into the kitchen, he grabbed as many snacks as he could and came back, making himself comfortable on another red bean bag at her left side.

The two hadn't even noticed him come in, only faintly acknowledging that the door had opened and closed.

"Hey!" A small snort followed her proclamation, before he then mirrored her words with a shrill 'Hey!' after he was sent spiraling.

In the end, after all that pushing and shoving eachother into different positions, Saeran won.

"Haha!" He gloated, practically glowing with pride at the fact that he had won against one of the most competitive people ever.

"Shut your gob, you wet toe rag." Saeyoung handed her a can of Dr.Pepper in an attempt to get her to stop pouting, but was promptly rejected.

A few moments of silence passed before she spoke up again, controller in her hand being passed over to her lover's brother.

"Play just dance!" 

The twins met eyes, the same exasperated look in both the mint and honey hues.

She caught on quickly however and had to suppress an eye roll.

"I meant you both play." 

Saearn scoffed, adding a snide "Not with him."

"Why must you always wound me?" Saeyoung's theatrics were on par with Zen's, pretending to dramatically faint into his bean bag.

"Winner shall get whatever they want of me." A side ways glance to Saeran made her quickly add "Within limits."

'What an idiot.'

"You'll pay for my babies?" Saeyoung jumped up, getring into her face as he almost sparkled.

"I'll pay for all the babies." 

"I'm in!" Upon seeing his brother getting so hyped up, Saeran begrudgingly agreed.

"Alright." Scrolling the various songs, she finally decided upon gibberish.

Once the music began playing, a glare was sent Saeran's way.

"If you don't play well, you can kiss that deal's arse goodbye."

"Damn you." He knew that if he wanted even the slightest chance at winning, he would have to put in his all. After all, it wasn't like Saeyoung was going to pass up the offer.

They both glared at eachother, sparks almost shotting from their eyes. 

'I gave you all my lovin''' Saeran had decided to pick the hoodie clad character, which left Saeyoung with the hat wearer.

They were actually very good, their bodies gliding smoothly along with the music. 

Saeyoung was pulling out all the stops, perfects were thrown about as Saeran's nose scrunched up.

Sure they had played before, but right now they were pulling out all the stops. It was quite surprising that they hadn't resorted to tripping eachother up yet (it wasn't like they were strangers to playing dirty either.)

'Hoo damn.' She almost fanned herself, these two were out here killing fangirls.

A cheeky grin leeched it's way onto Saeyoung's face as he was in the middle of repeating the chorus.

"I'm going to win."

"If you win then I'm a girl called Chloe."

"Hello Chloe. I've always wanted a sister." The banter was funny to watch, especially when Saeran let out an exasperated huff. 

They slid across the floor, continuing to cleanse her soul as the song slowly came to an end.

Saeyoung held his breath in anticipation, but eventually let go as he turned purple and almost passed out onto the floor.

She had been cheering on Saeyoung, triggering Saeran to work harder. And that's probably what ultimately led him to winning by a tiny margin of 100 points.

"Hah!" Saeran screamed, pointing a finger at Saeyoung, who fell onto his hands and knees and dipped his head, howling in humiliation.

Aw, I'll pay for one of your cars. Just because I'm feeling nice." His ears almost perked up, like a puppies after hearing their owner and he bounded up onto her lap, hugging her tightly ad Saeran's eye twitched.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, you egg." The door suddenly flung open, and in came the two resident dogs.

The door was closed by Icy pawing quickly at it, before the two snuggled up in the space in the middle of their owners.

"That means you have to do whatever I what." Saeran suddenly said, making her jump and glare.

"Yeah yeah, you smug fuck." No one really wanted to leave, the cosiness level was at a maximum.

"Anyone up for a round of Mortal Combat?" She suggested.

"Why not, I'll wipe the floor with you both anyway?"

"My foot!"

"You'll eat god seven's dust!


	21. !...Drunk

She woke up in her normal position on the bed, slightly near the bed's edge, and barely touching Saeran's back with her shoulder - with Icy at the foot of the bed in a ball.

Getting into the wheelchair wasn't easy, but she did it well enough to get out of the room without waking either resident.

Wheeling herself quietly to Saeyoung's room, she knocked, only to get no response.

'Hm.' Peeking through the door, she noticed his sleeping figure curled up on the bed, the sheets tangled at his side.

"You egg." She knew how easily he got cold, eating just Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper didn't do much to boost immunity.

Opening the door, she went in and adjusted his sheets, making sure he was wrapped nice and warm in the duvet, before turning around.

Something caught her attention however, it seemed to be a random untouched bottle at his desk. Rolling her eyes, she took the plastic bottle and closed the door behind her as she headed to the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

Placing the bottle on the counter, she soon began to look for something to eat.

Getting things from the cupboards were a hassle in her temporarily disabled state, so she opted for taking out a granola bar from the drawers instead.

While she was occupied, Saeran had woken up and entered the kitchen, watching her with tired eyes as she moved around.

"You should have woken me up you know, I could have helped you out." He murmured, rubbing his eyes, voice husky from just waking up.

"I'm not a child Sae." She was about to say something else, but upon seeing the mess that was Saeran's hair, she shut up.

"Nice style." She nodded, his fingers darting up towards his vibrant hair to try and smooth down any strays. There was this particularly stubborn cowlick that stuck up at the center of his head, it made him look cute but like hell she would tell him.

He grunted at her laughter from seeing his failed attempts, before his eyes too fell on the bottle she had taken from Saeyoung's room.

"What's that?" Her eyes followed his finger that was pointing at the seemingly clear liquid.

"I found it, then brought it here."

"Hm." He neared the bottle, before unscrewing the lid and smelling it.

"It's like lemonade."

"Cool." She wasn't really listening, as she was too busy trying to reach for the grapes.

He suddenly lifted it up to his lips and proceeded to drink atleast three quarters of the bottle, before exploding into a coughing fit.

"The hell?" She quickly filled him a glass with water and passed it over to Saeran, who promptly chugged the entire thing down.

"Who said to drink it?" She scolded, folding her arms and clicking her tongue.

He just shrugged, unknowing of how to defend himself.

"I was craving something sweet." Face palming at his crappy excuse, she went closer and stared at him.

"Are you ok?" He seemed to be swaying and staggering on the spot, a haze in his eyes.

"Yeah. I think I'll just go sit down for a bit." He took small steps towards the door, having to pause a few times before he reached the frame.

"Are you sure you're ok?" 

He exhaled shakily before nodding, his back facing her. 

"Yeah." He disappeared through the frame and went to the living room, leaving her to stare at the spot where he last was.

'Idiot.' Going back to looking for some food, she almost hadn't heard Saeyoung come in. 

Key word was almost.

As soon as he came in, he started looking around, sliding across the kitchen tiles as he scanned around in hot persuit of something.

"Hey, have you seen my..." He paused, making her look at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Your what?" His answer was him racing over to the bottle that was formly hidden by her body, and cradling it with a look of horror.

"Who drank it?" 

"Sae did. Why?" She was growing suspicious, if it was something like Dr.Pepper, he would usually be laughing and poking fun at Saeran for drinking it, not looking like his child had been murdered.

"There was 10 shots of vodka in that. I was planning on getting Yoosung to drink it." Her eye twitched slightly, in slight disbelief from the number.

"10?" She reiterated, hoping he was joking, but was promptly rejected when he nodded solemnly.

"Shit, that's a nasty hangover." 

"A hangover that wasn't intended for him, mind you."

     
She took a deep breath and took herself to the living room, praying that he hadn't died from alcohol poisoning.

"Bloody hell!" A loud exclaimation passed her lips upon seeing him laying face down on the couch, unmoving.

"Hey!" Wheeling to his side in an instant, she poked him to try and wake him up, earning muffled groans from the shorter red head.

"Piss off."

"I'll piss on you." He lifted up him his, peering out from under his lashes to inspect her before mumbling an 'ew'.

"Sae, you're drunk." Just the way his cheeks were flushed, and the way his eyes were wide and slightly out of focus was enough to tell her that the alcohol hit hard.

"I am not!" He retorted, trying to shimming away from her with very little success.

With a click of her tounge, she cupped her palms around her mouth and created a small megaphone with her hands.

"Saeold, get your dumb dumb bubble gum arse in here now!" The hacker almost raced in, cheerios stuck pitifully on his face as an expression similar to a deer caught in headlights presented on his visage.

"What?" He asked, eyes watching his Shiba as he barked.

"How do you deal with a drunk Saeran?" He shrugged unhelpfully, irritating her.

"I've never seen him drunk." He shrunk into himself, like it was something shameful.

"He's your brother, you should know!" 

"He's your boyfriend, you should know!"

"You shared the same womb, you should know!" 

"W-well-" He was defeated and they both knew it, but the remains of his pride didn't allow for the victory to pass without a fight.

Guesturing to Saeran, he made his way over, feet barely lifting from the ground and mouth set into a pout.

"Brother?" He poked his twins cheek, hoping to get more of a reaction then just a half arsed grunt.

"Go away, you imposter." Saeran hissed, swatting at the dainty fingers that invaded his personal space.

"Imposter?" She repeated, confused at what he meant.

"Yes imposter." Saeran looked up, shielding his eyes from the light

"You hired him to look like me! Only with my actual eye colour and glasses!" She snorted involuntarily, while Saeyoung looked at his brother with bemusement.

"What?" Saeyoung spluttered out.

"You're an imposter! Another me!" Saeyoung was speechless, an occurrence that was very rare.

"Saeran, what are you on about?" He was confusing them both, setting in stone that a drunk Sae was a random Sae.

"I'm not Saeran, he is!" Now they were both lost.

" _He's crazy._ " She mumbled in Arabic, gaining a nod from the male at her side.

"You're Saeran, brother." The drunk shook his head furiously, pointing a shaking finger at himself.

"No I'm Saeyoung!" 

"Huh?"

"You ran when I was young. So I'm Saeyoung, and you're Saeran." She didn't really know how to reply to that, apparently he was also a truthful drunk. 

Saeyoung on the other hand, was left with his jaw slack and eyes widened at such a cold blow.

"Come on." She spoke, trying to redirect the attention away from the less then friendly jab.

"How about we treat that hangover before it comes, eh?" Instead of a response from Saeran, Icy jumped onto him instead and began to lick his owners face. Earning drunken giggles from the collapsed boy.

Using the distraction as a getaway, she raced into the kitchen and grabbed a banan and a glass of water, having read somewhere that a banana helped with hangovers.

"Sa-" She watched with narrowed eyes as Saeyoung tried to tip toe away, only to be caught as she rammed her chair into the back of his legs, making him wobbe and fall.

"You leave and I'll run you over." He sweatdropped, before slouching into the couch beside Saeran with a defeated pout.

"Brother, eat the banana. It'll help you. Or have some Honey Buddha Chips." 

"Oh for gods sake." She snatched his glasses off before he could react, making sure not to touch the lenses as she knew how annoying that could be.

"Hey!" He shouted, reaching out blindly to try and grab them back.

"You're so nasty. Give me my glasses back!" He stated matter-of-a-factly, folding his arms and frowning like a child.

"You'll get them when he's sober."

"But that will take ages!" He protested, getting up - only to wobble back down from dizziness.

"Well help sober him up then." He sighed and mumbled things under his breath, most likely cursing her out for being so rude.

"Sae. Eat it." He moved his head away stubbornly from the banana, yelling a no into Icy's fur.

"If you hand me my gl-" Saeyoung started, but she cut him off with a sharp glare.

"Speak and I'll shove this banana so far up your arse that you will never lack potassium ever again." He instantly shut his mouth, knowing how deadly serious she could be.

"Saeran! Just eat the banana!" He grumbled and hissed, moving his head away whenever she tried to hand it to him.

'Good lord. He is testing me.' 

"I'll eat it if you feed it to me." Saeran suddenly mumbled, just loudly enough for her to hear.

"I'm stuck with idiots, honestly." Wheeling over so she was at his right side, Saeran decided to lay his head on his brother's lap. Surprisingly, it wasn't pushed away, only being rejected by a jutting out bottom lip.

Breaking off a piece, she guided it towards his mouth as he opened it; Chewing the banana with a chorus of indecent sounding 'mmm's', earning a brow raise from Saeyoung.

This time she snapped off a slightly larger piece, holding it with just her index and thumb as he opened his mouth wide with an 'ah' noise.

Instead of biting through it, Saeran began to hollow out her cheeks and suck slightly on it,  his adams apple rising and falling gently from swallowing the little pieces of fruit while laying down. 

He also added another nail to her coffin by gently licking the tips of her fingers, a seductive grin accompanied by a wink directed at her.

Eyes widening, she quickly pulled her hand away as her cheeks dusted with pink.

" _Curse you Saeran, you idiot_." she swore at him in Arabic, amusing his twin greatly.

"You run and I'll break your computer." She threatened, slipping the striped framed back onto the blind males face.

"Yay!" His cheer wss narrowly interrupted by the writhing drunk, who was whining for her attention.

"What?"

"I want to sign your cast!" He exclaimed, pointing to her leg with a slippy lopsided grin.

"Uh sure." Grabbing a pen from the side table, she handed it to the over excited 24 year old.

He got up and bent over to write, scribbling away as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Pulling away after a few moments, he simpered while inspecting his handy work, promoting the other two to take a look.

"Oi!" She yelled, refraining herself from kicking him (not that she could anyway) as Saeyoung snorted and laughed.

The evil idiot had written 'I'm Saeran's bitch' in big block capitals, his shit eating smirk displaying how little shame he had.

"People are going to see that!" Sometimes she honestly wondered why she put up with his shit.

"So?" He asked, like he genuinely had no clue on what he had done wrong.

"Wow brother." Saeyoung whistled, the right corner of his mouth lifting up as he failed to surpress his amusement.

"You be quiet." Saeran suddenly shot, becoming extremely defensive.

"You're going to take her away because you love her." He hugged tightly onto her casted leg, sending venomous looks towards his sibling who was slowly turning the colour of his hair.

"As a sister!" He defended, hands up in a surrender pose.

"Besides, you're the only one for me Saeran." A happy smile graced the mentioned lips, his toungue sticking out to mock Saeyoung.

"Stop!" Saeyoung picked up Chiki, who had just waltzed in, with a loud wail. "Only Chiki understands me."

"Good." Came the hot reply of Saeran, a glare directed his way.

Suddenly, his phone began ringing. Saeyoung looked at the caller idea and instantaneously lifted his index finger to his lips, miming for them to shush.

"It's my boss." He elaborated, causing her mood to plummet as she scowled.

'Stupid fucking agency.'

His face turned from lighthearted and pouty, to stressed in around 10 seconds.

"Another project!?" He exclaimed, disbelief clear in his voice.

"When is it for?" There was some inaudible chatter on the other end, annoyong her as she couldn't understand.

"For tomorrow?" If his eyes could have popped out of skull, they would have. His mouth dangled open as he was in complete shock.

"I don't know Sir, I still h-" he was cut off midway through his sentence, a hand gliding through his messy curls as his jaw clenched. 

"Ok. Bye." The call ended and he sighed loudly. Sending a sympathetic glance towards the wheel chair bound girl, he massaged his temples.

"I have to do this project. I'll make it up to you." She could see how physically and emotionally drained Saeyoung seemed to be, forced into almost mindless labour that sucked him dry. 

"Why don't you quit?" It was a question that had been gnawing at the back of her mind for a while.

"I can't. They won't let me." He offered simply, eyes closing as he attempted to calm himself.

"Do you want to quit?" He nodded furiously, like it was the single thing he wanted most in life.

"I have enough money to last four life times. I don't even work there by choice anymore." She made a humming sound, examining his options before she cast her look upwards to meet his amber eyes.

He blinked sluggishly before trodding off to drown himself in work.

"What's wrong with brother?" Saeran's voice startled her, her forgetting he was even present.

"He's not paid enough for everything he his to do. And I'm going to end his suffering, even if it's the last thing I do." She didn't mean to sound so menacing, it just came out that way.

"My head hurts." He rolled onto his back while groaning, his eyes scrunched up to try and rid himself of his headache.

"Do you want an icepack?" He shook his head, subsequently wincing.

"I'll get you something. You're probably hungry, and it doesn't help that you're drunk." She headed straight into the kitchen and chopped up some nuts and fresh fruit, sprinkling them into the ice cream. 

It wasn't the best breakfast, but she was certain he was going to eat it without hesitation.

Handing it to him, he smiled genuinely and began to tuck in, knowing even in his drunken state to not consume the frozen treat too quickly.

"You know..." His voice was slightly muffled, presumably due to the fruit filling his cheeks.

"What?"

"You're really pretty." She almost did a double take, resisting the urge to slap herself. She knew that he wouldn't be caught saying anything like that while he was sober.

"You're not too bad yourself, Sae." The tips of his ears slowly began to gain a redish tint, his head turned away from her and towards the bowl.

"Sae?" He turned his body, a whine coming as a response.

"You have something," she pointed to the corner of her upper lip, "here." His hand raised, about to wipe away the substance, when she grabbed his face and licked it off instead.

'I can see why people like doing that now.' She thought to herself, slightly amused with his reaction.

"Hey!" He stammered, face blossoming with colour as he shielded his face with his hands, a still visable red blush peeking through from the cracks of his fingers.

"Sae?" She called again.

"Shut up!"

"Did that sober you up a bit?" He turned away and yodelled a loud disagreement. Signalling that he was still as intoxicated as before.

Reaching out for the now empty bowl,  he jerked away as she tried to take it.

"I need to wash it, pass it here." He shook his head, and instead placed it on the side before getting up, and scooping her body straight out of the chair, despite the many protests from her.

Having no choice but to hold on due to limited mobility, he took this as an advantage to lay her in his lap and nuzzle into her. Drunk Saeran was turning out to be many different things.

"What's with the sudden affection?" 

"Nothing. I just felt like it." It was an adequate answer, especially coming from him.

And so she turned on the TV, eyes glued to the screen. What she hadn't noticed was that he had fallen asleep, with her in his arms.


	22. !...Agency

"Fuck this!" He roared, causing her lip to twitch as she watched her boyfriend rampage.

"What a pile of shit!" Biting her lip to hold back a laugh, she wheeled herself over to the fuming Saeran.

His hangover had gotten the best of him and he was currently raging over the migraine he had.

"It's your own fault, you rat." His eyes flared as he growled at her.

"Do you think I don't know that?"  She sighed, grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

"Sit in front of me." It wasn't an order, nor a nice ask.

"No." 

"For fucks sake." Deciding that she was above his bullshit, she tugged him down and held him in place. Thankfully he didn't have much energy to fight her either, too busy wasting his energy on bring annoyed.

He sat down infront of her, his mouth grumbling away as his fingers dug into his thighs.

Nimble fingers made their way to the side of his head, gently massaging his temped to try and help ease the ache he was experiencing.

A soft serene sigh escaped his lips, the small guesture leaving him feeling considerably better after a few minutes.

"That actually feels better. Didn't know you could do something good for once." She rolled her eyes, a small side smirk playing on her face.

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed." Making a stupid face and using her hands to add makeshift wiggling ears, she proceeded to look around for Saeyoung. Well, that was before she remembered that he was stuck in his room doing work.

"Sae. You're feeling better right? How about you help me with something." He was already weary, whenever she asked for something of him it was rarely ever sonething good, or legal.

"Depends what it is." He wasn't going to just raid a building because (without knowing why anyway) .

"It's for your brother. He's too over worked." His head tilted very so slightly as he nodded.

"Ok, what does that entail?"

"Us paying someone that knows him a very special visit." Saeran was in after the second word, he had been craving some excitment. Excitement that excluded any kidnapping of course.

"Saeold?" Knocking gently on his door, she peeped her head in through the small crack as he barely looked up.

"Yes?"

"May I use your phone? I need a contact." 

"Sure, make sure to bring it back though. My boss might call again." As he uttered his superior's name, he had almost looked like he had deflated, a big bag of sir sucked of its worth.

"Mk." They both trusted eachother enough to use their phones unsupervised. Unlike Saeran, he knew that she wouldn't send audios of indecent sounding moaning to everyone on his contacts. 

3 years of being with people and living with them did that to you.

Quickly copying the number she needed and inputting it into her phone, she returned the device with a sincere smile, one which he returned rather tiredly.

Tossing her phone over to Saeran, he expertly caught it and began to diall the number.

The line began ringing, once, twice and a third time before someone picked up.

"Who the hell is this?" An angered voice blared down from the other end of the call.

"Saeran." He responded, not even batting an eyelid at the volume.

There was a slight silence as they waited for Vanderwood to speak again.

"Why are you calling me?" Saeran grit his teeth at the tone of voice, but didn't retaliate.

"Because we need to know something."

"Ask your brother." His replies were quick and annoying, taking real effort to be a smart arse.

"He won't tell us what we need to know."

"What makes you think I will?" She witnessed Saeran's eye twitch from irritation and his mouth form a straight line.

She gave him a thumbs up and a small smile, which seemed to work as his frown lines disappeared a bit.

"Because you will." Saeran responded, a loud sigh coming from Vanderwood.

"Whatever honestly, what is it you want to know?" 

She nodded, prompting Saeran to carry on.

"Where the agency's base is and how to talk to the boss." This time instead of a pause, there was an instant outcry of 'What?!'

"Are you stupid?! Like hell I'm telling you! I don't want my ass eliminated!" He yelled, making Saeran lower the volume.

"Bu-" Saeran tried only to be rudely cut off.

"No!" 

Going closer to the twin, she held out her hand.

"Pass me the phone." He did as she asked and placed the cellular device into her warm palm.

"Thanks." Lifting the phone to her ear, she began speaking.

"Hey Mar, if you tell us where the base is and how to talk to them, then I won't kill you."

"You make such a compelling argument." He grunted snidely, making her forehead scrunch up.

She switched to English, knowing formerly from Saeyoung that all agents were required to be fluent in English.

Saeran could only try to understand the torrent of words pouring from her mouth, but somehow Vanderwood was catching all of it; he just didn't expect the sudden change of languages.

A few minutes later she turned around to face Saeran again, a content smirk placed on her face.

"I managed to convince him." A small shiver went down his spine as he witnessed the glint in her eye.

"He gave us the address and how we can to talk to the boss." He really didn't want to know what she had said to make him agree, and the cheerful aura around her only made him sweatdrop.

"Well, I can't really drive right now and you don't have a license, so how are we meant to get there?"

"Yoosung is probably at work and I'd rather eat my own toe than ask trust fund kid." He added, he didn't have anything against Jumin, he was just very skeptical of the corporate heir.

"We could.." She trailed off, apprehension eating at her nerves. She knew they had sorted things out, but there was still some slight animosity between them.

"Ask V?" It came out more like a question, and just judging by the way Saeran's eyes flashed she knew she had only two ways to go.

But his response surprised her.

"That's fine with me." He was making a real effort with V, because he knew how much V meant to her and that she wouldn't hesitate to beat him up if he wasn't civil.

Not that beating people up was civil, but you know what he meant.

"Are you sure?" Sure she was elated to have him say yes, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah. Now come on." He got on the back of her wheel chair, a small step that was just strong enough to carry human weight.

"Saeold, can you look after the dogs? We're going out for a while." She asked, receiving a muffled call of a agreement.

"Allons-y!" He rolled his eyes at her choice of words before getting on the back and speeding off through a series of alleyways to the building where V lived.

             
He had gotten Saeyoung to attach the handle little enhancement, since she liked to get him to stand on the wheelchair while she did tricks, daring him to keep a firm hold. It was also incredibly sturdy so it wasn't like it would snap off with any slight over exertion.

They arrived fairly quickly, in around 6 minutes as apposed to the 3 via a car.

He was too lazy to get off, so he rode on the back of the wheelchair until they got into the elevator, taking a childish delight in being able to move without any effort. It was almost like wearing those stupid heelys Saeyoung would glide around with.

The elevator dinged, signaling that it had reached their desired floor.

As they got off, she suddenly sped down the corridor, making Saeran sigh at her stupidity as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Slow down you fool, you're going to fling yourself into the air with that speed." He doubted she had even heard as she instead sped up.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath as he caught up with her.

She just stuck out her tounge mockingly at the red head and knocked on the door, smiling widely as she prepared to meet the ray of sun.

The door unlocked and a blue head of hair accompanied with ocean blue hues peeped out, his face brightening as he spotted the two familiar faces.

"Good morning you two!" He chirped, his voice still soft snd melodious.

"Good morning Jihyun." 

"Hello."

She bit her lip but then shook her head, getting the useless ideas out of her mind.

"Do you want to go on an adventure?" 

The flat dweller was now slightly suspicious. Anything with her was an adventure, and whenever she described something as one, it would definitely turn out like one. It was just the outcome, good or bad, was never revealed.

He looked slightly back into his apartment before sighing.

"Sure, I have nothing else I can be doing." She looked like she would have jumped for joy, if the huge simper on her lips was anything to go by.

Taking his bigger hand, she slipped something in, just tilting her head at his confused expression.

The ride there was quite long, she could see why Saeyoung preferred to work from home instead. She fiddled with the small wire that was placed in her shirt in nervousness.

'Damn it. Suck it up bitch, it's for that rat.' Her little motivational talk seemed to work, her mood instantly brightening as she laughed outloud. An action that earned a concerned look from Saeran, whom was probably wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

The building itself was incredibly fancy, it would have given C&R a run for it's money. It was hard to think that such a flashy building would belong to a secret agency.

"How is this a secret? Might as well put up a sign saying 'we're not secretive!'". As Saeran had put so beautifully, they were in no way covert.

"They might have been able to not draw so much attention." V added in, gazing at the stunning structure.

Heading in, they all quickly felt out of place. Everything was so neat and proper, suits all done up and hair slicked back into tight buns and quiffs. A large contrast to the comfy and casual clothes they were donning.

Scooting over to the front desk, Saeran aggressively cleared his throat, successful in gaining the attantion of the receptionist.

"How may I help you today?" It didn't sound as nice and as natural as the lady at the C&R front desk, and that made her instantly be weary of him. The constant eyeing of her clothes wasn't helping them gain plus points either.

"Can we please speak to the boss?" She asked, trying to be as polite as she could, knowing full well they could just pull out a gun and shoot her with no repercussions if they didn't like her tone of voice.

"Do you have an appointment?" She shook her head no, but offered another suggestion.

"I have a code." She paused quickly to remember what Vanderwood had told her, it was a phrase in Latin that requested for entrance. 

"Rogatus est introitus ." They simply nodded and told her to hang on, before picking up the phone and talking to someone with a series of agreements tumbling from their lips.

"You may go up. The 10th floor. The boss will call you in." They gestured briefly to the elevator beside the desk before movong on to help another suit clad person.

They all got into the elevator as Saeran jammed his finger onto the 10th button, a small condescending sneer on his face.

"How did you know that (y/n)? The code to allow us to meet them, that is?" V asked, genuinely curious.

"I asked Mar. He told me that they used Latin as it isn't spoken in Korea." V nodded as Saeran scoffed under his breath.

"It's not like they have a huge base to keep secret, may aswell let in those homeless people and let them read the documents." They both had to suppress a giggle at his words.

"Both your equipment is on and working?" They nodded a confirmation and got out as the machine dinged.

        
The floor here was rather plain compared to the downstairs decor, the walls were decorated with a few paintings here and there as well as what looked like an awards wall. But nothing overly interesting.

They moved over to the big double doors at the and of the corridor, doors which seemes to mysteriously crack open the nearer they got.

"Are you the people who requested me?" The sudden voice almost made Saeran attack from shock, but he quickly composed hinself, keeping the murderous look on himself.

"Yes we are." Saeran confirmed, tone dull and monotonous.

"You may come in." The man himself was rather old, a greying beard with hair that was overly saturated with gel. So much so that it looked like it would sufficiently fry chips.

His aura reeked of power and oppression, the big office and multiple banners were only a few of many indications.

They walked in slowly and cautiously, both V and Saersn making sure that they were behind and protecting her.

The man sat down on his chair, using his hand to cover what looked like important documents.

'What a fool.' She snorted internally, 'who the hell leaves out files like that?'.

"What is it that you require?" His nose twitched slightly as his moustache tickled the skin.

"We want Luciel to be resigned." She couldn't be bothered for any dilly dallying, Saeyoung wasn't getting any healthier from the work and stress of the company.

The mans frown increased, another forehead wrinkle adding itself onto the already significant number.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Her own lips curled downwards as she was about to retort, but V beat her to the punch.

"And why pray tell, won't you let him?" Saeran had to bite back his smirk, enjoying seeing the quiet and humble man a tad bit feistier.

"He is one of our best workers, we cannot afford to lose him."

"We know that, but he wishes to retire and is unable to do so because of this company." She almost hissed at the man, who narrowed his eyes at the female infront of him.

"What are you implying, young lady?" She didn't waste a single moment in her reply.

"That you're overworking him, and not allowing him to be a free man." They could all almost see the vein getting ready to pop out of the man's head, his face turning purple with annoyance.

"He is not allowed to leave this company. It was stated in his contract that his resignation could be refused. He is too valuable." Saeran honestly didn't know whether to feel sorry for his brother, or be amazed that someone wanted to keep him.

"That's slavery!" She objected.

"He is paid handsomely!" His constant refusal was agitating all three of them.

"He doesn't want your stupid money! His mental and physical health is deteriorating because of this!" The man stood up, the loud scraping making them wince.

"That is of no concern to me. He knew what was to be expected when signing the contract." 

"People change their damn minds, especially after a few years." Saeran growled, making her give him a look to remind him to keep on task.

"He is not leaving and that is final, I will not carry on speaking to people such as yourself as it serves me no purpose." Fuming, she was about to set the man straight when V gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I will not leave until he is removed from this unethical company." The man's hand slided over towards a button, just seconds away from pushing it when Saeran spoke up once again.

"I recommend you don't do that."

His scowl deepened as he practically spat out his words.

"And why would I listen to the likes of you?"

"Well, because…" Saeran and V both simultaneously removed their jackets, revealing the microphones and small cameras that were previously hidden away from sight.

"I can, and will get the law involved." The triumphant smile on her face angered the man greatly.

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"I highly doubt you're allowed to speak on the matter of legality." V said, earning a raging glare from the boss.

"I have pictures of the documents you failed to hide. One's that describe war crimes, and illegal measures used to invade privacy. They're already backed up to a secure database, so either you agree to letting Luciel go, or you suffer a crackdown from the government." She shrugged nonchalantly to infuriate him further.

"Your call."

The man's eyes darted around, trying to think of any and every loophole.

"We're above the law!"

Raising a brow at his stupid comeback, she only just managed to hold back a boisterous laugh.

"Really? Then so are we. I have two secret agents, a world class hacker, a corporate heir, a photographer with multiple connections and an ex cult member. We're so above the law that we could obliterate this building and not bat an eyelid. Do you really want to continue?" He knew he was defeated

"Let him go. I will not ask again." He sighed and nodded, his hand reaching for his computer, while his other shifted under his desk.

Saeran noticed and appeared so quickly behind the male that he hadn't even blinked, before knocking the gun straight out of his hands.

"That's not very wise." They found it quite funny how a leading spy agency owner didn't know how to fight. 

Saeran shoved him out of the seat and proceeded to delete all records of Saeyoung, before shoving a few documents up his swearer and going back around the desk.

"Let's go." 

The button was pushed and a red alarm began flashing.

"Shit!" They ran into his car, luckily she had been smart and covered up V's number plate, leaving them unable to track them.

                 
Watching the building disappear into the distance, she sunk down into her wheelchair and began laughing, the air leaving her in light airy heaves.

"He's free, we did it!" She cheered, ruffling Saeran's hair as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah we did. But what do we do with these?" He showed the handful of papers he had snagged.

"You could give those in, but people would lose their jobs. " Trust V to always be thinking ahead.

"They're working for a slave company." V just shrugged, his eyes never once leaving the road.

"We only needed him to be freed. You could give them to him and let him do as he see's fit." Saeran nodding.

"That's what I'll do."

The drive ended quickly and they both got out.

"Why don't you come inside?" She offered, but he instead laughed and shook his head, his face resting in his right palm.

"I've had enough exitement for one day." She grinned and ruffled his hair before waving him off, waiting until his car was a speck before heading with Saeran inside.

But at they were about to go in, they realised that a certain 5'10 male was blocking the doorway.

"Care to explain what you both did?" He knew something was up the moment they came home in V's car.

"We didn't do anything." Saeyoung's lips pressed into a fine line as he heard the synchronised line.

"As if. Spill I just got an email sying my connections witth the agency were cut.." He ordered the two, who looked at eachother with a smile.

"We." Saeran started.

"Kinda." She continued.

"Sorta."

"I don't know."

"Threatened your 'boss'." Saeran air quoted, gaining a laugh.

"And blackmailed him."

"And forced him to let you go."

"And stole some documents."

"Which are here by the way." Saeran pulled them out from his pocket, having relocated them in the car.

Saeyoung slowly took them from his brothers paler hands, his own limbs shaking slightly as he stared at the sheets.

"Hey, are you ok?" He had just gone totally quiet, just gazing off into space.

"Y-yeah, I just never thought I would be free."

His hair covered his eyes, but not the small droplets thats fell from them. A wide, but genuine smile made his feelings clear.

He bent so he was at her level, pulling Saeran down with him, and gave them both a huge hug; his tears dripping onto their clothes as he sniffled.

"Thank you, thank you so much."


	23. !...Party

Today was the day of the party. A lot of planning had gone into it, the guests and such were booked by her, but everyone else had chipped in by helping with things like decorations, entertainment and food.

She was still unfortunately wheel chair bound, and would be in it for another month. The cast had been changed, no longer having the profane print of 'I'm Saeran's bitch' scribbled onto it. The idiot boy had looked incredibly disheartened when it was cut off.

Both Saeran and Saeyoung had bought some suits for the occasion. With Saeran's being a white-ish grey colour and Saeyoung's a black. 

Both her and Saeran had only recently found out how well Saeyoung could clean up. He had looked very good, and he knew it; blowing kisses to them both while strutting around.

"Don't move your head!" Saeran exclaimed, flicking her head to keep her still.

"Alright mum." He was currently doing her hair. His hidden talent had to be the fact that he was so good at doing hair styles. She had teased him multiple times saying that he was a hidden hair youtuber.

As her head was forced into a straighter position, her eyes sweeped over her outfit, hands moving subconciously to rid the loose, black, lace top of all wrinkles. Her jeans were neatly ironed and on her feet she wore stylish black pumps. Not really the pinnacle of fashion.

"Are you done? We have to leave to go and see if everything is set up."

The dog's were asleep after they had taken them for a lot of running around and a lot of exercise to tire then out, so they wouldn't wake up for a while, and if they did, then food and water were out for them.

"Nearly, stop being so impatient." Pouting, she waited for him to hurry up and finish her hair.

"And... Here, I'm done." He let go and admired his creation for a second, before being almost ripped out of his seat and thrown upwards.

"What the hell?" He narrowed his eyes at her monster strength but she just shrugged with a wavering smile.

"Oi, idiot brother? Are you coming?" There was the sound of socks scuffling against the floor before a reply finally came. "Not yet! I have to finish up."

"Alright. See you there Saeold." There was a muffled 'ok' followed by a pain filled groan.

Both her and Saeran shared the same bemused look before exiting the bunker and heading into the taxi. Sometimes they really did wonder what the hell was with him.

The rented hall was a grand area. Something much more expensive than she would ever be able to afford in her life time, which was precisely why Jumin had rented it out.

"Wow, we really out did ourselves." She whistled, looking around at all the decorations, but mainly at the huge buffet table.

Saeran caught her gaze and he picked up a skewer with a kebab on it that she was lingering on the most.

"What's this?" He sniffed it with a confused join of his brows, before taking a bite and almost melting because of the barrage of different sensations.

"A kebab. I asked for them to do it my style but I don't think they quite understood." He nodded, swallowing his mouthful with an abnormally loud gulp sound.

"It's good, to me atleast. Here, try it." He held it infront of her and she took a bite, tasting the flavour.

"Not completely right, but I can't blame them. Still good though." She spoke as she finished her mouthful, watching as Saeran finished the remains with a few more mouthfuls, he seemed to be enjoying them; even if his face didn't change.

"I'll make you some myself. Good thing I was always in the kitchen with my dad." Faint, almost fading memories of baking and cooking with her father filled her mind with nostalgia. She had learnt to live with herself after their death, finding and understanding at her own pace that it wasn't her fault.

Saeran pushed her gently towards the donation area, both making sure that everything was in working order and nothing would cause a fuck up.

There was a tablet left on the side, solely made for the reason of counting off all the guests, of which there was well over 100. But it was too early for people to come, so they both decided to pass the time doing something 'productive'.

"I bet I could play shittier music then you." She challenged with a hand on her hip, connecting to the wifi and turning on bluetooth.

"As if." He scoffed, left eyebrow slightly raised as he pulled out his own phone, immediately turning on his own Bluetooth.

"Challenge?" 

"Challenge."  

(Hotel? Trivago.)

She had started the battle off with Justin Beiber's baby, which instantly had them both groaning.

"You started off tough." She bowed in her chair as Saeran put on 'What makes you beautiful'.

"Yikes." 

They both began giggling, the tune soon changing to Anaconda as they both messed around, laughing and pretending to twerk. 

Jumin had picked that moment to come in, when she was doing wheelies and Saeran was circling her like a shark. His eyebrows instantly shot up and his hands dropped from finishing off his cufflink.

The music caught his attention, he understood some English, being a corporate heir and all, but the meaning flew over his head entirely.

"The anaconda does not desire what?" His sudden speech made them both stop in their tracks, the music still comically playing in the background.

"Urm. He doesn't want them unless they got buns." She said, holding back a snigger and not really knowing how to justify the scene.

"I fail to see how bread links to snakes." Almost snorting, it was only held at bay by Saeran subtly pinching her back.

"Snakes like bread." Saeran said simply, how he said that with a straight face was beyond her.

He gave them both the slight side eye, wondering if they needed professional help.

"The decor is quite beautiful." He complimented (mostly trying to divert attenrion), even by his high as hell standards, the glow of the light hitting the decorations and soft pastel colours were stunning when contrasted with the blood red.

"Yeah, you should thank Zen and Yoosung for that. They picked it out, all I did was tell them to go wild."

"I shall," he paused and his eyes scanned the grand venue once again, "you include the RFA much more than her. She would do everything by herself and have us be there on the day." By her she instantly knew he meant Rika.

"It's a joint effort, I'm just one eighth of the whole. Also, thanks for renting the place for us." He nodded, lips curled up in an almost unnoticeable smile.

"It is my pleasure." 

Saeran, who was at her side - arm wrapped almost possessively around the back of her wheelchair, shuffled slightly before speaking.

"Do you know if anyone else is on their way?"

"I have not seen anyone no, I assume they're on their way." Saeran nodded, his gaze flitting away towards the tablet in her hands.

As if on que, Jaehee and Yoosung made their entrance. 

Jaehee was wearing a simple flowing dress, hugging her curves softly and bringing out her shining face, which was displaying a content curl of the lips.

Yoosung on the other hand, was a tad bit more smart. He was wearing a smart buttoned up shirt, untucked from his black dress pants. His tie was substituted with the VIP pass needed to get through security now. Some red glasses were also on his face, for the sole purpose being that he looked good with them on.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, smiling happily at them both as Jumin and Saeran greeted them too.

"Hello." 

"You suit your suit Saeran." She struggled to keep in her laugh as Yoosung realised what he had just said, sheepishly running the back of his neck as Saeran's eye roll.

"Thanks, your glasses aren't half bad either." The small blonde looked positively ecstatic to hear those words, a huge grin breaking out to reveal his pearly whites.

Glancing at the clock, Jaehee said that there was only around 10 more minutes before the doors opened to the guests.

"Do you know wheere Luciel and V might be?" She asked, only for it to be a case of 'Speak of the devil and they doth appear' as both Zen and V walked in.

V was looking good in his navy suit, obviously tailored to fit him well, while Zen wore a white suit that almost matched his hair.

"Good Morning Jagi!" Zen greeted happily, waving to her as Saeran leaned in towards her, fiddling with a hair strand.

"Hey hey Al my pal." He laughed at her comment red eyes lighting up.

"As bright as always." V complimented, adjusting his black tie.

"I try. How are you?" The rest of the RFA began to create their own conversations, meaning that she had to speak up a bit.

"Just fine, how about you?"

"Even better now that a bright star called Jihyun walked in." She enjoyed the way his cheeks dusted slightly pink, his head turning away bashfully. The sight made Saeran slightly jealous, but he knew she meant it platonically.

"That's almost everyone now." Yoosung spoke, looking around for the other red head.

"That idiot still isn't here." Tutting, Saeran glared at the door, like Saeyoung would magically burst from it.

"Are the guests meant to come in now?" He asked, looking at the time displayed.

"Ah yes, I'll go outside then. I'll see you when everyone's in then Sae. You can do as you please." He hummed his agreement, spending so much time with her meant that he did pick up some bits and pieces of her native languages.

"Wait for me!" Yoosung rushed after her, catching up quickly.

"I want to help too." She gave him a small but sincere smile.

She looked at Saeran to see any indication of protest, but he just dipped his head, letting her know that he didn't mind.

"Ok." They headed towards the outside, saying hello to the guarde that Jumin had hired.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know." She said as she scanned the guest list, suppressing a scream at the sheer volume.

"I know. I haven't talked to you alone since you were in hospital." She inwardly cringed, the memory being from only a few days before what ultimately occurred.

"Thank you." She beamed suddenly, making him reel back slightly to look at her.

"Thank you? For what?"

"Looking out for me." She responded, "You came and helped me. I never truely said thank you." He just waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine, really." He was just about to talk again, but was stopped by a voice infront of them and the shadow casting near their bodies.

"Hello. How can we help you?" Yoosung questioned, looking the young male up and down.

"I'm Tom, Seven's friend. He invited me here." She looked at the man, to the profile picture and nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, you can go in. Seven's not here yet, but he's coming shortly. Help yourself to the food." Yoosung smiled at her enthusiasm, feeling her happiness seep a bit into himself.

Tom nodded and headed inside, heading straight for the buffet. 

"1 down, 99 to go." This was going to be a long day.

             
"Where the hell is he?" Saeran spat angrily, really detesting his brother for being such an idiot.

"No idea." His face was twisted into an annoyed expression, but upon seeing Jumin getting harassed by women, it brightened up again.

She had seen the change, and was unable to hide her amusement.

"You're a sadistic fuck, Sae." He shrugged nonchalantly, scanning the table full of food that was slowly disappearing.

"Like you can talk."

"Touchè."

She looked at her phone once again, huffing when the same grey double ticks stared back at her.

"They've sent to him, but I have no clue if he's blanking me or what." He looked at his own device, once again frowning.

Saeyoung hadn't been responding to the either of them, and they were beginning to get a little angsty. He was due to do the speech after all; he had insisted he do it too.

"Ugh. I shouldn't even count on him." Mint hues widened by a small margin as she wrapped her fingers around his as a distraction. And it had worked.

He stared down at her as she lifted their joined hands and placed gentle butterfly kisses along the back of his hand and along his fingers, making sure they were no harder then a fleering touch.

His face almost instantly gained it's red hue and he jerked his hand away, causing her to whine and pout.

"Saeran..." She only reason she did so much for him was because of how much she knew of how much they were both touch starved. They both had to make up for years of neglect and nothing but abuse.

He clicked his tounge and watched her wriggle around for his attention from the corner of his eye. He smirked a small smirk as she whined and pleaded for him to give her attention, her behaviour like a 5 year olds.

"Stop it, idiot." He reprimed softly, her slight annoyance resurfacing as she crossed her arms.

"All I do is like you, you're so mean!" He thought pig tails would have suited her more for the way she was acting, softly chuckling at his inner thoughts.

"Come on." he softly tugged on her sleeve, prompting her to start moving at the same pace as him, "We have to get to the stage." 

The speech was getting closer and yet there was still no sign of the truant hacker. Biting her lip, she swore at him under her bresthe. 

She was so getting back at him.

Groaning, their anxiety only grew as everyone began crowding around the stage, interested on why people were gathering.

The 7 present hosts shared a single glance, all of them asking where the hell Saeyoung was, to which they could only shrug as an answer.

"I hate him so much." 

"I second that."

The lights began dimming and the same confused look mirrored itself on all of their person's. All of them were there, so who was operating the lights?

The curtains began to draw back, slivers of the big screen behind them peeking through.

Stood there on top of the stage, was none other then Saeyoung. His hair was combed over and his glasses were changed, albiet the colour change subtle.

"Hello everyone!" He began, sending a happy vibe to everyone in the room, but it wasn't enough to dissipate her bewilderment.

"My name is Luciel, and I'm one of the hosts!" He paused to look at the faces of the other members, almost breaking down into chuckles at the annoyed look on them.

"Thank you all for coming, this party is a good opportunity to strike up some deals with fellow companies or get some customers. Or maybe even donate, all proceeds do go to a good cause after all." He winked at the crowd, making them laugh and making Saeran roll his eyes.

"I also want to thank the party planner, MC." Saeran kicked get chair, making her roll towards the stage.

"Go." He mouthed as she flipped him off secretly and got up onto the stage beside Saeyoung, who had shuffled up to make room for her.

She waved awkwardly at the crowd and a bunch of unfamiliar faces stared back.

Some murmurs broke out, some discussing how nice her hair was, and some commenting on her wheelchair. A variety of discussions with her as the topic of choice. This was also one of the reasons that she would never give a speech.

Amber eyes flickered to her person. To anyone else she would have looked completely at ease and happy, but he had been living with her for three years now, he knew all the little things she did when anxious; fingernails digging into her palm, the lifeless look in her eyes and the strained smile on her lips.

"Please do not think of her as a lesser person for being in a wheelchair, she is in one due to unforseen circumstances." The quiet whispering stopped as everyone agreed.

She was grateful he had done that because now all the attention was back on him.

"The parties have gained success and popularity very quickly, and none it could have been done wuthout everyone in the RFA, but especially our leader - V, without whom the RFA would cease to exist." All eyes swivelled to the gentle blue haired giant smiled and bowed slightly, a few airy laughs resulting from it.

"I would carry on and give a long boring speech, but I'm sure you would much rather mingle, so have a good time everybody!" He walked behind the stage as clapping ensued and the lights returned to normal.

She got off the stage and waited with crossed arms for the idiot that had everyone waiting. Narrowed (e/c) and mint eyes were glaring holes at the offender, if her eyes were lasers he would have been skewered.

Saeran walked up to stand behind her, his pose matching hers as they both stared Saeyoung down. You could almost hear the cliche rodeo showdown music.

"Fuck you, ya wet sock." He was taken aback for a moment by her choice of insult, but then began laughing.

"Why did you take so long?" The fake blonde readjusted his shirt collar and scanned Saeyoung for answers.

However he just tapped his nose and spoke an ominous "plans ".

"Well." Saeyoung clapped his hands and looked at the three people in front of him. "I'm going to look for the hacker group, it's funny how they still haven't found me out." He sauntered off with a dorky laugh, leaving the three of them.

Saeyoung caused an idea to pop into her head, her chair moving so she was face to face with Saeran (more like chest to face, but you know.)

"Why don't you look for the sweets ambassador? You could sign up to be one of their taste testers." His eyes glinted as his right brow lifted.

"You invited them?" 

"Mhm. You did ask for them after all." His eyes asked for a silent confirmation to let him go off, and she did that by moving her head up and down. 

The over eager boy looked giddy with excitement as he began to wrack the crowd for the guest he had personally reccomended.

"Don't die."

"I'll try."

Yoosung had been tugged away, his attention grasped by the puppy that had been brought in by the Vet Association, so that she was now alone.

She chewed her lip nervously, sure she wasn't a total introvert but that didn't mean she liked to randomly go off and socialise. She wad most comfortable in he down little bubble and found solace in watching people interact.

Zen began to walk over upon seeing her just watching people as they passed her by, his mouth shaped into a charming smile.

"Saeran's gone to be a sweet tester, I assume?" She nodded, her mind replaying him practically running away to get to the sweet ambassador.

"You assumed right." He chuckled lightly, his silvery hair catching the light as he tossed his head back.

"You look beautiful Jagi." He gently pet her head, a small purr rumbling from her lungs.

"As do you, Prince Hyun." She bowed as best she could while he flicked his hair and sassily placed a hand on his hip. 

Straightening up, he looked twice around the female to try and see if anyone was near here, they weren't.

"Hey, how many people have you spoken to today?" She asked, interested in how the social butterfly has floated, he had probably gone around and charmed a few ladies into donating.

"Um, around 20 excluding the RFA. The beer associate was fun to talk to." He smiled fondly at the memory, how he enjoyed beer so much she would never know. The smell alone was enough to put her off and make her lose whatever appetite she had.

"What about you?" Her eyes darted to her left as she returned to gnawing on her lip.

"8?" It came out more like a question then a statement and he gave her a deadpan expression.

"Minus the RFA."

"…1." She cringed and smiled sheepishly as he tutted and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're so antisocial." 

"I am not! I talk to plenty of people!" Her rebuttal was weak and they both knew it.

"My god. Alright, come on Jagi, you're talking to someone tonight. Even if it's just one." He shifted behind her before she could protest, leading her to pout and knit her brows. 

Pushing her along, they talked about his acting and what roles he had landed, he was rising quickly to fame, but he still made time for everyone and that's what mattered the most.

He had cared enough to waste a huge portion of his time to go with the twins to save her, to comfort her over the course of those weeks and to check up as much as he could on her, all while juggling work and fans.

They stopped and she looked over her shoulder, about to ask what had happened, when she was suddenly pushed forward.

Barely having any time to brake, she bumped into the back of a girl with a dyed buzzcut.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Zen glowing from his little victory, but spotted her glare and took off running into the crowd.

'Idiot.'

Wheeling herself backwards, she apologised to the unfortunate woman that she had almost massacred. It seemed like she was talking about something important aswell, sparking more annoyance towards the actor.

"I apologise, did I hurt you?" She asked as the woman nodded towards the suit clad male and he smiled, although a little stiffly, before walking away.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Say…" She squinted, the bright blue eyes narrowing as they took in her figure.

"You're MC right? One of the hosts?" She nodded in confimation.

"Yep! And who are you, if you don't mind me asking." The tall female laughed airily and waved her hand.

"I'm Ji. Daughter of Gleam&Co's founder." She racked her brains, trying to remember the emails that were sent to this person, before remembering.

"That's the model company, isn't it?"

"That's right." Ji answered, taking a seat to talk more comfortably.

"Good to know you do research on your guests." She was starting to ease herself into talking with the now named stranger, she was still peeved with Zen for throwing her onto Ji, but now she didn't really mind as much.

"Of course, what kind of host would I be if I didn't? I have to say, I really love that you have racially diverse and LGBT models. " Ji simpered, her aura shining as she leaned back into the soft red chair.

"Really? No lies?"

"No lies. It's always nice to see people that are like me modelling things." That sparked the daughter's interest as she leaned forward, her blue hues glinting.

"That's good!, that's one of the lines I suggested, along with the LGBT pride line." 

She almost squealed, those were one of her two most favourite lines and she had just basically met the creator. 

This had created a base for the conversation. They both had been throwing ideas back and forth, talking about the pros and cons of each new line up and set of models. 

There had been a few horror stories discussed, like a model falling off the catwalk and onto the lap of an aristocrat in the front few seats, and apparently they had recovered by winking and blowing a kiss. Quite a remarkable come back she had to say.

There had also been some more talk of a line of more Asian people to be included, like Bengali, Pakistani and indian men and women. As well as looking to employ some muslims.

Overall it was a good talk and they had both enjoyed it greatly, even if it had started with a literal bump.

Ji had walked off towards the food, her stomach rumbling as she turned bright red and excused herself.

              
'What should I do now?' She struggled to look through the masses of people, only just managing to spot the tuft of blue hair she loved so much.

Spilling a few 'excuse me' and 'pardon me's' as she wheeled past, she arrived behind the photographer who had been taking photographs of the decorations.

Every picture this man took made the item or person look incredible, either he was ethereal or he knew just where the good angles were. It was probably the first one as he was such an angel.

"Hey my universe." She noticed him tensing up, but relaxing upon spotting her.

"Hello (y/n)." He smiled gently, making her heart swell with pride. He had come so far, even managing to disassociate himself with Rika. For him that was a huge feat, and she would forever be proud of him for it.

"How's life?"

"It is well." 

As she stuck her tounge out at him, he gave her a confused look not understanding why she did that guesture.

"Egghead."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like a blue painted easter egg." He honestly didn't know ehat to say, her weirdness and random choice of words just left him speechless at times.

He couldn't say that he hated it though, her and her weirdness was what saved him. After what had transpired, he slipped into depression and she was there all the way to make sure he did nothing rash and to make sure that he know that he was worth something.  

"Thank you." He jokingly replied, making her giggle.

"Is that really your actual hair colour?" Knowing the people that she had met over the course of her life, she wouldn't have been too shocked if it was.

He tapped his nose with a tiny, almost unnoticeable smirk as he spoke "that is for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"Meanie." He gave a gentle closed eyes smile, before turning his head back to the exquisite decorations.

"I have to say, these decorations look gorgeous."

"I could say the same for you." He made a small choking sound as he blushed furiously, not expecting her words.

"Oh my, you shouldn't say things like that. People may get the wrong idea." He refused to face her, twisting his body away.

"Let them. I know I'm with Saeran and I don't plan on leaving him ever. Besides, my mother told me to tell the truth." They both laughed, V still fighting to get the blush off his cheeks.

His laugher died out before hers, allowing him to crack open his eyes and see her happy face; head thrown lightly back with a healthy curve on her lips and a pink flush on her cheeks.

Hw couldn't resist lifting his camera and taking a picture, the image something he wanted to treasure forever.

"God dammit Jihyun!" She glared as she heard the sound of the camera.

"You really are photogenic." He memorised the picture and turned the camera around, letting her see.

"Ah! My eyes!" She hissed, clutching her eyes as V rolled his own playfully.

"We both know you look beautiful." She swatted at him playfully as he shuffled away.

"Aw, thank you!" 

Jaehee's voice rang out over the speakers, stating that the donations were going to start in five minutes.

"We better head over." V began walking at a slow pace, being curteous enough to walk beside her.

"Yeah, I want to donate."

V smiled, finding the perfect opportunity to tease her.

"Look at you being generous." He cooed, trying to illicite a reaction.

"Be quiet. You're lucky I love you, otherwise you'd be rotting in a ditch."

He blinked in shock before his eyes lit up.

"I love you too."


	24. !...Love

Three months had passed since the incident, and she was now allowed to take off her cast, good thing too. That was a few... obscene things written on it, courtesy of Saeyoung and Saeran.

It was one of those days where she felt randomly saddened, not knowing why she felt this way. 

Saeran, being the observant boyfriend he was, noticed.

"What's wrong?" Her head turned away, her reply slightly muffled by her hand.

"Nothing." He tutted, crossing his arms as he shook his head disapprovingly.

Hs never understood why she would just dismiss her feelings when he asked, if he had ever said nothing she would pester the ever loving fuck out of him until he responded.

"It's been almost four years and you still use the same bullshit reply." She offered a measy shrug and he leaned in closer towards her, their shoulders touching as he sighed gently.

"Come on, you can just tell me." She knew he was putting a lot of effort into being and seeming caring, and it would be rude to shrug off his attempts.

"I don't know. I just feel randomly sad." He knew all too well what she meant, he often had his own sadness spells too from time to time.

"You do know that I can see straight through your crap, right?" She laughed quietly, an almost humourless chuckle.

"I know Sae." She leaned further onto his body as he pulled her immobile body onto the couch beside him, the soft material sucking them in. 

"Can I tell you something?" He grunted, signalling for her to go ahead as she traced patterns onto his arm.

"I really do love you." His head turned a little to his right to try and see her face, only to find that it was hidden by her hair.

"I love you too." That had shocked her into silence, her eyes darting upwards to meet with his. He had a serious look on his face, so she knew he wasn't mocking her.

"Hey… You know, you and Saeold look really alike. If you had the same coloured eyes and he was a bit shorter, I wouldn't be able to tell who was who."

"Really?" He was intrigued.

"Yeah." If she had noticed the playful skirk growing on his face, she would have known to be much more cautious.

Her cast been taken off, but she would still need to have crutches for a short while to regain the deteriorated strength in her legs. After all, she had been in a wheelchair for a good three months now.

"Ugh." Grumbling profanities under her breathe, she tried to stay close to the wall, but on more than one occasion nearly fell straight over.

Saeran watched with raised brows, his eyes flashing with worry as he watched the stubborn and struggling girl.

"Why don't you hold onto me?" He suggested.

What he hadn't expected however, was for her head to snap up and for her to gawk at him like he had grown a third eye.

"What?" He shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but her person.

"Are you feeling alright, Sae?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She scoffed silently, almost chuckling at him.

"Because first of all, you would be a lot more…" she paused, trying to think of a better word that would fit him, "subtle in your ways of helping me."

"And second of all, I can see that you're wearing contacts, they're a shade too dark." He blinked, shocked that he had been found out by such trivial things.

"Alright fine, you got me. I'll admit defeat, for now." He added slyly, her eyes rolling playfully at his antics.

"But seriously, you can hold on to me." He held out his hand and she dropped one crutch, taking his hand and walking.

Surprisingly, it was easier to walk with just one crutch and his aid than two crutches, since it let her legs extend as far as they needed to and her arms weren't forced into another position.

"Where's Sae?" He hadn't come to pick her up from the hospital, something quite shocking she had to admit.

He had been there for every appointment and cast changing, coming to pick her up with Saeyoung and to just help her without too much PDA, since they both weren't real fans of it.

"He's doing something back home." She nodded, accepting the answer as she was assisted into the front seat.

"Hm." Wondering what he was up to, she was quiet for the entire ride. 

Throughout the ride she had been flexing her legs, trying to warm up thr muscle's so she could try and walk without those god forsaken crutches. 

She only had then for around an hour an she already knew that all she would want to do with them was whack people.

The car stopped and they both entered the house, with her able to walk until a meter away from the front door without crutches.

Her nose twitched, a familiar scent from years ago hitting her like a wall as soon as they got inside.

"Sae?" She called, looking around to see where her lover was.

"Yeah?" He popped out in front of her, almost getting a crutch sized stab mark in the middle of his chest.

"What are you doing?" Only now spotting the food on the table, she wondered why they were there.

"You said you were feeling upset, so I did you the favour of getting comfort food." His poker face remained, but there was a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Also, I'm going to prove that I'm the better dancer, so take this." He handed her a controller and her hand clamped dowm on the device.

"But I c-" Deciding to be quiet and let him have his fun, she nodded her head and agreed.

"Come on then." Quickly she was at his side, wobbling as she walked there.

"Alright, what song did you pick?" 

"Gangnam Style." The small smirk on his face was more than enough to know that he was incredibly smug about his choice.

She deadpanned, a silent 'seriously?…' hanging in the atmosphere.

"Eat my virtual dust!" 

"Kiss my arse."

Saeyoung sat himself down and grabbed a slice of pizza, this was going to be top class entertainment.

"My bet's on brother." Saeyoung hid his laugh as she sent a glare his way.

"Oh yeah, fuck you too." He shrugged, taking another bite before gulping.

"I'm sorry, but he's more energetic than you." It's not like he was wrong, but hearing it out loud was hurtful to her ego.

"Rude. Are you calling me lazy? If so, than you're right." He snorted, pushing his glasses up with his none grease covered hand.

The song started and she was surprisingly good at it, even despite her obvious wobbling and disadvantage, irritating Saeran.

Getting perfects, Saeran decided to literally step in and stick his foot out in front of her legs, causing her to trip and miss four moves.

"Oi! Cheat!" 

"Accident." He offered insincerely, they all saw the way his lips curved as he continued.

'Fine. You want to play that way, I'll play that way.' He had just ignited a beast bigger than Zen's.

As if she was going to let him win after that dirty shot.

Shuffling closer, shw 'accidentally' shoved her elbow into her side, causing him to groan and keel over from the pain.

"Urgh, that's such a cheap hit." He grunted, hissing at her with narrowed eyes from his bent over position.

"Accident." She mocked, Saeyoung could only watch the competitiveness unfold and increase.

The two dogs had risen from being curled up against eachother and proceeded to climb onto the couch, knowing not to disturb the two cheating idiots.

"They're scary…" Chiki woofed in reply, Saeyoung sweet dropping as he witnessed his twin poke her spine and stomach.

Icy blinked, before sauntering in front of the female and running between her legs, causing her to trip and slam straight onto Saeran as they were both sent sliding across the floor in a less than graceful manner.

The song finished right as they fell, Icy's almost smug barks punctuating the otherwise deafening silence.

Putting her hands on either side of Saeran's body, she couldn't have cared less about the position they were in; after all, finding out who won was much more important.

They all held their breath as the scores were calculated.

"Come on come on." Saeran muttered like a mantra, lifting himself so he could see better.

The screen flashed and the scores wrre equal, before a rapid extra 56 points were added to her total.

"Hah!" She almost screamed in pure joy, making Saeran cover his ears with a pointed glare.

"Choke! I'm better!" She leant down, making Saeyoung yodel about how things were getting steamy.

"You tried." She smirked as she pressed her lips to the tip of his nose, before clambering off and seating herself onto the couch beside Saeyoung and Chiki.

"Idiot." Saeran cursed, getting up and shielding his scorching face as he went over towards the wall mounted TV to insert a DVD.

His hand grazed over the large accumulated collection of disney and dreamwork films, before deciding on the rise of the guardians.

They all loved the film, she had even claimed Jack Frost as her son, much to Saeran's annoyance.

Saeran sat on her otherside, as she pulled him down so that his head was resting gently on her lap. He didn't protest as the position was quite comfortable, but he did complain when Saeyoung wiggled his eyebrows and made suggestive hand movements, disgusting the poor 24 year old.

The film went halfway through and it was on the part where Pitch was trying to convince Jack to join him.

"Saeold?"

"Yes m'lady?" He imitated a French accent as best he could, but ultimately sounded like he had a blocked nose.

"Is it just me, or does Jack and Pitch remind you of me and Saeran?" Saeran glanced up, he could see where she was coning from. It was almost like the situation of how Saeran and her met, aside from the powers.

"A little yeah." He admitted with a shrug, it was hard to unsee the comparison after it was now brought to light.

Their attention turned back to the screen, where Jack had now gotten a hold of his memories.

"Look at him!" She squealed fan girling as Jack came back onto the screen. Saeran felt a immediate pang, and his mood turned south as he grimaced.

"If he's so adorable, why don't you date him?" He couldn't stop the jealous words from falling from his mouth, thus causing the both of them to send similar looks to him.

"Wow." She muttered, more to herself than to anyone.

"Keep your boxers on, you jealous rat." He crossed his arms and turned so that his head was facing her stomach.

He knew he was being petty, but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit so much.

"Who the hell said I was jealous?" He hissed, arms crossed as he closed his eyes, hiding the beautiful iris' underneath.

"You just told her to get with a 17 year old with ice powers because she said he was cute, if that's not jealousy then I'm not a hacker." 

Both her and Saeyoung shared a glance, knowing that they were right. It was very cute seeing him practically sizzle with envy, especially at a movie character.

"I told you before, you're the only one for me Sae." She bent down, her mouth level with his ear as he breath hit the side of his face.

"I know you're Saeold." She whispered, startling him so much that he had shot up - only just narrowly missing clashing foreheads.

"You switched when I was turned around." She stated cheekily, Icy sitting at the front of her legs as if to back her up.

Cooing a loud 'good boy!' She ruffled his fur and gave his head a kiss, smothering the doggy in affection. Chiki came over, wanting the same treatment and he got it.

"I liked your little game of 'which one's Hikaru." She leaned back into the sofa content.

"How?" Saeran, or should she say Saeyoung, exclaimed.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to tell us apart!" Saeyoung (Saeran) was utterly perplexed, they had put so much effort into this, only to find out she knew. 

That was very disheartening to say the least.

"I knew since you sat on the couch Saeold." She couldn't help but burst out laughing at both of thier faces.

No wonder they were twins with that irked yet bewildered expression on their face.

"Sae sits with a slight slouch in his posture, you don't." It would have been creepy if it had been out of context, but they both understood how she knew that information, but that didn't stop Saeran from teasing her.

"Are you stalking me or something? Pathetic." He tutted, making her undereye twitch.

"I live with you." 

"But still." Saeuoung butted in, solely on the intent of annoying her further. "Are you sure you don't stalk him?" Grumbling, she was about to get up and take the plates to the kitchen.

Atleast that was her excuse anyway, she just really wanted to get away from both of the idiots.

"Oi, stay." She was tugged down harshly, the air leaving her body as she was forced back down onto the couch, both their arms intertwining themselves with her own.

"I'm not a dog."

"But you're my bitch."

"Damn you."

              
She gently roused from her sleep, the quiet ticking of the clock and the gentle huff of breathes were the only filler for the silence.

Saeran was laying on her lap, while his brother had made himself confortable on her shoulder. His glasses lay askew on his face, prompting her to gently pull them off and lay them on the side table.

They must have switched positions while she drifted off, as she remembered them being in eachother positions before she had dozed off.

Smiling to herself, her fingers gently dragged through Saeran's hair, the locks of red talking between her fingers like pools of blood.

"So beautiful. I love you so much." She whispered, barely above the volume of a thought, but it was enough to awaken Saeyoung. 

He didn't comment, just watched as she pet and stroked his sleeping brother, murmuring things about how pretty he was and how he could be a model.

She sighed, her eyes begging to be closed. Leaning her head back, she faced Saeyoung, who had yet to move a muscle despite being awake.

Gently tilting her head so that it lay ontop of his, she spoke one last thing before falling alseep.

"I'm so glad to have met you."


	25. !...Tie

"Yes!" She screamed, the echo reverberating around the house as she danced in her and Saeran's room.

She had just checked her calendar, and much to her surprise and joy, had found out that an entire week's holiday was planned. 

Jumin had been working everybody unusually hard for the past few days, with stricter deadlines and more work. The departments got more work, but she got the brunt of it. Sure she had managed to complete everything, but it was still tiring.

Thinking of what she could do, she gasped from a sudden idea before pulling out her phone.

MC: Hey Juju?

There was no response for over a minute, but she waited patiently. He usually answered his texts within five minutes, even if he was doing something important.

Jumin: Good morning MC

There was his timely response.

MC: Can we meet today? I want your opinion on something.

Jumin: I am free today, when do you wish to meet.

MC; Around half one would be the best, and if you could, the shopping center COEX.

Jumin: I can do that. I shall see you then.

MC: Thank you Juju!

Jumin: It's no problem.

Flopping down onto the big arm chair, her legs draped over the side as she dipped into the cushy material.

"Hey Sae?"

He looked up from his phone, his person across the room in another armchair similar to hers with Icy sat curled up on his chest.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out at 1:30." He just nodded, as long as she didn't die, he didn't really mind what she did.

"To where?"

"COEX." He hummed again, looking back at his phone and scrolling.

"Do you want anything?" 

"Not really no." 

Going onto the messenger, she scrolled through her gallary to look for the picture she wanted to send to him.

Finding the specific image she wanted, (a picture of Saeran and Icy with the flower crown filter), she sent it to him with the caption 'cutie. 

She watched with glee as his cheeks flushed bright red, almost matching his hair as he messaged her back, telling her to shut up.

'Isn't Icy so cute? You thought I was talking about you, how precious.' She heard him grunt after reading and processing the message.

"Fuck you." She returned his guesture, the flipped bird standing up straight as they playfully glared into eachothers eyes.

Saeyoung chose to walk in, barely noticing the hostile looks that were being exchanged, they were so common that he hardly even cared.

The couch groaned from the sudden extra weight, the creak even louder with the additional weight of Chiki on his chest.

Both their phones dinged as Saeyoung had opened up a chatroom. He had supposedly send a video, and they both went to play it. The thumbnail wasn't anything risqué, a shock since it was sent by the notorious meme lord.

A few seconds went past, where he introduced each place with a different horrible accent and purposely mispronounced words.

And then came the horrors, he began to dab furiously to the beat of "what does the fox say" while there was flashing lights with the phrase "Defender of Justice" in different languages in the background.

"Fuck off." Saeran was about to leave the chat, his finger hovering over the button when she had sent her own video.

He honestly had no expectations for it at all, since both her and Saeyoung were more alike in ways then he would dare to admit.

He pressed it, and in the nano second that had passed, he regretted it.

It was a compilation of all the times she had gone around and dabbed behind the RFA members, including both Saeran and Saeyoung, while spinning a fidget spinner. 

The ultimate sin.

"I live with idiots."

"Well, actually it's funny you say that." Both twins knew they were in for something, they just didn't know if it was the good kind or bad.

There, loading in the chatroom was a picture of Saeran dabbing while he thought he had been alone in the bedroom.

Of course he was horrified while the other two began chortling, poking fun at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're a hypocrite." He didn't know what to say, so instead he stammered out a counter insult.

"You're the pervert, watching me." Her eyes widened in surprise before she shook her head.

"I am not! You hypocrite!"

"Pervert!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Pervert!"

"Hypocrite!

"Pervert!"

"Hy-" "Be quiet!" Saeyoung snapped, surprising them both into silence.

They turned to look at him, only to see that his phone was held up and recording the both of them.

"Hey Sae."

"Hm?"

"How about a hypocrite and pervert team up?" 

He smirked.

"Why not?" And that was the time when Saeyoung got smothered.

            
The clock struck one, and she had already gone, slipping from the house like Cinderella from the ball.

"Saeold is an idiot. Right boy? You're much better." She gushed at the Shiba that was sat at her side as she drove, the dog seated on it's two hind paws and basking in the attention it was receiving.

The dog was with her because Saeyoung, being the absolute moron that he was, had scared Chiki as he tried to kiss him with duck lips made from Honey Buddha Chips.

She would have been scared shitless too if she was Chiki.

She didn't mind having to take him too much, Chiki may have been excitable but he was very well behaved. It was also a bonus that the shopping center allowed dogs, as long as they were on a leash.

After spending a few minutes trying to find some parking, she eventually managed to find one near the front. While she was detaching Chiki, she noticed a limo pull up and sweatdropped profusely once she saw Jumin step out, suit and all.

She would have thought he'd have toned it down a bit, especially since this wasn't a high end store or anything, but of course he had to be extra. 

Does Jumin Han is chill?

No he does not.

Approaching him, she smiled and said hello.

"Hello MC. How are you today?"

He never did lose that politeness, no matter how many times she broke through his shell.

"I'm great! How about you?"

"I am well." She beamed and walked at his side, Chiki being slightly hesitant to walk beside the man he barely knew.

"Where are your body guards? I was sure you'd have at least a dozen waiting." She jested, making the heir crack a tiny smile that conveyed many emotions.

"I had decided against it."  They walked in without any fuss, but Jumin was attracting stares.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked wearily, eyeing the dog that was currently sniffing his pant leg.

"Yep."

"Why is Luciel's dog with you?" She looked down at the rowdy animal and giggled.

"Saeold scared him with some stupid crisp lips, so here he is." Jumin thankfully accepted the answer without any further questions, she had no reason to be lying, so he had no reason to doubt her.

"What was it that you required my opinion on?" He watched in bemusement as she turned shy, her head turning away as she played with her hands.

If this item meant that she would turn shy, he needed to know what it was.

"I wanted your opinion on a ring to propose to Saeran with." She sucked in a breath, like she expected him to say something brash, but all he did instead was smile gently.

"I am no expert in wedding rings MC."

"I know but you're a guy and you know more things about quality than I do." She had a point, he knew the difference between high and low quality very well, and could say which was which in a matter of seconds.

"Wouldn't Luciel have been a better option?" She stopped and stared at him with a blank look.

"Rethink that sentence Juju." And he did.

Resisting the urge to face palm at his own stupidity, he turned slightly sheepish infront of the female.

"I apologise, I wasn't thinking straight." She jokingly poked his chest wuth her index finger, a hand on her hip as she playfully glared.

"You should be sorry!" 

They carried on walking for a bit more, trying to spot by jewelry shops that caught their attention. She didn't want to buy a meaningless ring, one that people threw to their ex lover when they broke up. But one that held the memories of just them.

"Would you mind if I asked you one more question?"

"You already did." She could feel the stare burn into her side, yet she forced her head straight forward and kept herself from laughing.

"I was joking. Of course you can." He looked like he was debating something, but then put his professionalism behind and asked the question he really wanted the answer too.

"Why are you the one that is proposing?" She didn't take offense, how could she when she knew that it was how he was brought up. To conform to strict gender roles that he believed he should always follow without question or a word in protest.

"Because I love him. Does it really matter what gender I am if I want to spend my life with him? Gender norms are annoying and are easy to ignore once you don't care." He smiled, understanding.

"That is a beautiful sentiment. I wish you all the best." 

"Thanks Juju. Now, let's find that rat a ring."

            
Saeyoung popped out of no where, as he tended to randomly do, and looked at his brother with wiggling brows. Sometimes Saeran honestly just wanted to walk out of the house and never come back.

"Are you ready?" The vague words confused him, making him blurt out a 'what'.

"In the wise words of Beyonce 'if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it.'" Saeyoung pointed to his ring finger and waved his hand in the same motion as the music video, resisting the urge to face palm and run away, Saeran simply spoke an 'oh.'

Outside he seemed calm, but inside he felt like he was dying, how was he meant to pick out a ring for her? She was so hard to buy regular things for, let alone something as defining as a ring. Swallowing his fears, he turned his attention back to the giant husky he had been stroking. 

"She's not coming back till around 5. That's plenty of time." Saeran nearly snorted.

"My arse that's enough time." His brother looked disgusted, his nose scrunching up as his bright honey coloured eyes slitted.

"I don't particularly want information on your booty, although you can tell her to your hearts content, seeing that she's always squeezing it and winking." Saeyoung then processed to mimic her by winking and he felt himself almost die.

"Idiot brother." He insulted, turning away from his look alike. 

She actually did do that, whenever she was bored and he passed, she would reach out and give his arse a firm squeeze while muttering 'I approve' before winking suggestively at the poor boy. It never failed to send his cheeks flaring.

"Should I get it today?"

"Yeah." His brother inspected his nails nonchalantly before continuing, "She's out of the house for once, she's inside more than I am. It's the best opportunity." 

"You're acting like I'm going to propose to you." 

"God Seven doesn't roll that way." He had to physically pinch himself to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Let's go then."

         
Saeyoung had driven him to a jewelers that apparently were cheap with authentic gold and diamonds. Normally, he wouldn't have given a damn about the prices, but he knew Saeran only had a limited amount of money that he had saved for this occasion; and knowing him he wouldn't accept even a penny from Saeyoung.

Saeran looked around, his frown getting bigger and deeper by each second as he continued to look over the row of rings.

"They're too plain. They don't suit her." He spoke to himself, a little distraught.

He wanted this ring to be perfect so badly that it almost hurt him. He wouldn't settle for anything less than mind blowing for the one that saved him.

"Hey! Look at this one!" His childish elder brother dragged his attention to a basic looking ring, annoying him that Saeyoung was pissing about now.

It was a silver ring, with a diamond encrusted infinity sign of it. Don't get him wrong, it was very pretty but it just seemed so used.

The shelf's and glass boxes full of rings glittered as they ranged from sterling silver to pure 24k gold. He couldn't make up his mind and he was about to lose hope.

Saeyoung had been pestering him for the past five minutes, trying to get his attention and for him to notice the ring that he thought she would like.

Understandably Saeran was against any of his choices, and adamantly refused to listen to him.

"Saeran!" He whined like a child, gaining a funny look from the shop assistant.

"Oi, be quiet. You're embarrassing me."

"Look at the ring and then I'll be quiet." 

"No." His curt reply made Saeyoung whine and annoy him even more, until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Fucking hell! You annoying idiot. Show me then so I can get you to shut up." Saeyoung got up instantly, his desire now fulfilled as he ragged his brother to the spot where the ring was.

"Look. Do you like it?" Saeran's eyes lit up, mint eyes sparkling under the white light of the shop.

"Yeah. I'll get it engraved and I'll buy it." 

Saeyoung smiled.

"Yay! Defender of justice has achieved his goal."

            
The expensive smell of perfume and the sight of Gucci and Prada was beginning to wear on her nerves. The store she was in was nothing less then a high end play ground for the rich.

Everything there was so ridiculously over priced that it actually astounded her.

'Why would you buy anything from here when you can find the exact same thing for like a quarter of the price at any other store?' She thought, squinting to avoid going blind from the light reflected off a woman's sequin hand bag.

"You seem uncomfortable. Why is that?" Jumin said, startling her slightly as her grip on the lead tightened.

"The stench of money is overwhelming." She joked, making him laugh despite his dry humour.

"Would you like to leave?"

"She furrowed her brows.

"But you didn't get anything."

"My assistants can buy me anything I require." She freely rolled her eyes and tutted at the taller giant of a male.

"Fuck that noise. Let's get you something now. You would look pretty with a bright tie." She took his arm and strolled out of the store, very happy to be away from the suffocation of the rich.

They took Chiki to a small dog play house inside the center that allowed them to drop him off for a while and come back for him when they were done. They paid for him to stay for two hours, before she kissed his wet black nose and waved him goodbye.

She had already spent a good hour and a half looking for the perfect ring, and had found it hidden deep within the rows of jewellery. But it was worth it.

The craftsman ship was gorgeous and she knew that he would like the ring, even if he said no.

Now it was Jumin's turn to be treated, as a gift for standing with her for so long.

They found a store that looked very high on the market chain, but still affordable for her.

The ties section was not too far in store, and they found it easily with Jumin looking over peoples heads to pinpoint the location. 

It was quite surprising to know that no one had recognised him yet, but they were just glad that they weren't being bombed by the paparazzi.

She flitted through the different coloured ties, trying to find one with symmetrical patherns that still had bright and luminous colours.

Spotting a tie that bore a mint colour and black rimmings, she found herself picking it up to humour herself.

"Do you like ties like this? No lies." The ravenettes eyes gentle drank in all the details; his eyes darting up to meet with her coloured iris before looking back again at the tie.

"I do favour the design and colour scheme." She grinned and almost squealed in delight from being to help him, she still needed to pay him back for paying almost half of her hospital bill.

She eagerly picked put a ton of ties, wanting to please the stoic male and make sure everything was to his standards.

There was a gold one that practically screamed his name, it was very expensive, causing her to question whether it was made from real gold or not for the outrageous tag attached. 

But she gulped down her worries and took it out, placing it experimentally on his chest amd beaming.

"You look beautiful with this on." 

"Thank you." 

They headed to the till and Jumin was about to bring out his credit card. Her eyes narrowed and she shoved him hard, sending him quite a distance away as he was not expecting such a harsh attack.

She swiped her card quickly and the cashier had smirked, witnessing it all and knowing what she was doing.

The items were paid for literally seconds before he managed to get back to his original stance. He couldn't help but glare at her, feeling annoyed at her actions.

"Stop being such a donkey Jumin. It was your treat." She spoke causally, her hands in her pockets as they walked back to get Chiki.

"You didn't need to spend your money on me, I could have easily bought all of that with no assistance." He frowned.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you carry on." He side eyed her as she thanked the clerk for keeping Chiki and took his lead, waving the associate goodbye.

"What's the point of money if I can't spend it on people that deserve it? You might be rich as balls, but I wanted to give them to you. So hush, end of discussion." She downright refused to talk any further about the subject, irking him greatly before he gave up.

"I appreciate your actions. Thank you, I will cherish them." He said finally after a long and pregnant pause.

"That's all I ask." She opened her car door and bowed jokingly.

"Get in please my Lord." 

"Thank you Servant." They both chuckled at the mediocre joke as she drove him home.


	26. !...Horror

They both sat with their legs intertwined on the couch, bodies sprawled horizontally across the piece of furniture.

Icy had made himself comfortable in the laps of his owners, soft pants and content grumbling coming from the big animal as two pairs of hands stroked his fur tenderly.

Saeran's head lolled on her shoulder as she inhaled the scent of his hair; coconut and vanilla. She didn't know how he had found such a fragrance, but it suited him very well and was a pleasant scent.

"Sae?" 

"Hm?" He changed the channel onto one full of cartoons, a small smile forming.

"You want to go outside." Almost instantly after she had said that, he'd replied with a low 'no.'

"Aw. Why not? On a date?" His head tilted upwards, her smiling down at him.

"Why?" She deadpanned, how do you answer that?

"I know we're both antisocial as fuck, and you're an almost literal vampire, but I wanna go out with you." He began to smirk and she had to brace herself for the dumb comment that was surely coming.

"You're already going out with me." 

She huffed and flicked his head, his hand shooting up to rub the injured spot with a pointed glare aimed towards her.

"You're such a bloody annoying wanker, I hope you know that." She buried herself into his side, tickling his stomach and making him squirm.

"You've told me before." He bit his lip to try and keep in the giggles, but ended up failing as her hand trailed up his short and tickled the soft pale flesh underneath.

"C'mon, please." She knew whining and tickling him would make him give in, even if it wasn't instantly.

"Fine, god. Just stop tickling me." He jerked away and stood up, rolling his eyes at her pleased whooping and cheering.

"Ok. Get ready and we'll go." He stopped and turned around with a single raised brow, his wrist dangling as the remote weighed his hands down.

"Now?" She nodded.

"Now. Chiki and Icy are sleeping so we can just leave a note for Saeold."

He shrugged, not finding a problen and began to walk in the direction of their shared room to change from his pyjamaa into something more suitable.

"Wear a sweater, you look cute and it's cold out." He mumbled an ok, thankful that he was facing away so that she wouldn't see the bright red that was splashed across his cheeks.

Getting up from the couch and turning the TV off, she grabbed a fluffy blue blanket and placed it over the two resting dogs; whom were busily cuddling up to eachother and snoring faintly.

She also filled up their bowls with food and water so they could eat when they got up, placing a chew next to it so they could still maintain dental hygiene.

Her eyes darted over towards the hiding place of the ring, wondering if she should propose now, but she decided against it.

'I'll get another chance. Just not now.' She was already dressed, so she slipped on her shoes and jacket, now just waiting for him to appear. 

He always dressed rather quickly, so it wasn't too long that she had to wait.

He had taken her advice and worn a light blue sweater with imbedded sparkles, the collar designed with dark blue fabric diamonds, he also wore black jeans and pink socks. It's not like he gave a fuck.

"You look beautiful." She beamed as he failed to stop his blush, instead using his hands to cover his face as he told her to shut up.

She only laughed and handed him a jacket and a white beanie as he quickly put on his shoes before they headed out and down the road.

          
The streets were peaceful, since not much came down the road, side from the occasional motorbike or car.

Shops decorated the side street, ones looking beautiful and antique with years of history, and some still in the process of being built.

There was a small petite sweet shop that had peach walls and walls of sweet jars lining the shelves. It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. Saeran slowed down slightly, his gaze hooked on all the diabetes. She noticed this and smiled.

"I'm craving some sweets. You want to go in?" He pouted, knowing that he had been caught but then nodded like an over exited puppy.

He began to reach into his pocket and pulled out some money, holding it out of her reach as she tried to dissuade him. He took pleasure in her defeated face when she eventually gave up and just crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you always buy me things. I want to return the favour." She blew him a kiss and hip bumped him as he groaned and rolled his eyes at her silly actions.

Pushing open the door, a delicious scent of warm citrus and cinnamon hit them, instantly easing their bodies.

While they were busily indulging in the aroma, a short man, no taller than 5ft 3'' walked out from the employees room.

His stoic face, paired with his raven black hair and gun metal grey eyes caused slight weariness in the pair, but also amusement at the contrast in the shop.

"Hello." She waved and the man blinked, almost as if he was surprised at the basic etiquette.

"Hello." His voice was low and deep, with no hint of emotion as he looked her straight in the eyes, unnerving her a bit.

"Don't mess anything up." He disappeared once more into the back, triggering a shared glance between the couple.

" **Well**." She began, switching to English and a low tone.

" **Small people always have so much anger in their tiny bodies. Let's not piss him off, he's intimidating.** " He chuckled a tad at her comment, but ultimately agreed, the small male seemed like he would beat you within an inch of your life if you messed with him.

" **Well then**." Saeran mimicked, " **Be quiet and he won't have a reason to get annoyed.** "

They began to look around, Saeran's eyes lighting up with glee as he looked at all the confectionery on offer. His childish mode activated and he was everywhere at once with bagfuls of different sweets.

They spent 20 minutes in the store, and they had picked up basically a bag of everything apart from liquorice, they both despised that horrid 'sweet'.

She sent the bags a shame filled glance, knowing that they indulged a bit too much, but she couldn't help it. Saeran just looked so happy and she wanted to please him, so she got everything he wanted.

"I'm paying half." Saeran glared, hissing at her as they placed the bags on the counter.

"As if. 10% or nothing." She sent him back a glare and pulled out her wallet.

"No. 30%."

"10%."

"30%."

"5%."

"20%." He looked at her and huffed, before mumbling a defeated 'fine'. He rang the bell and they both waited.

Once again the stoic male made his way to the front, he looked at the paper bags that filled up the entire counter and then back at them with the same look; a bored and unimpressed one.

He scanned them all and the price was displayed, she did the math quickly and handed the man 20% as Saeran payed the rest. He seemed a little bit happier at the sight of all the money, but didn't really show it.

"Thank you for shopping here, Have a nice day." The phrase sounded tired and rehearsed, probably drilled into his head by his manager.

"You too." They both said in sync as Saeran began walking to the door. She quickly turned around and fished out a large tip, placing it counter.

"Thank you." She smiled and waved, her grin enlarging as she over heard a small mutter of "guess not everyone here is shitty."

           
Saeran was chewing on a wine gum and her a chocolate, both looking around for something else to do. They needed to burn off the calories from the sweets somehow. 

She swivelled around and she found a poster stuck on the window. With a light hum, she leaned forward to read the fine print as Saeran watched her with no expression.

"It says there's a fair on today. Well," she glanced back over her shoulder to read the big times new roman font, "it's more like a few day amusement park but whatever."  

He pulled out his phone and opened up maps, putting in the displayed postcode and was quite surprised to see that it wasn't too far, maybe a half hour walking at max.

"Let's go." 

As soon as they entered, her hands flew to Saeran's arm - locking it in a vice grip as she began to double over from laughter. His face showed nothing other than utter perplextion, his lips curled into a frown as he stared at his giggling girlfriend.

Finally getting slightly peeved, he asked what was making her so giddy. She breathed in shakily and pointed straight infront of her.

"That fucking ugly love ride, I-i-" She fell back into peals of laughter as he rolled his eyes at her shenanigans. He looked at offending ride, before gasping lightly, unable to hold it in.

It was an ungodly shrek head, atleast ten times the size of them with it's mouth gaping open, a sign hanging inside of it that read 'the love hut.' The top of the h was slightly scratched, making it seem like an n instead.

Giant green speakers were placed onto its ears as bits and pieces of donkey and shreks speech played, he couldn't help but mutter a curse of disbelief.

"Saeyoung would die to go into there." The image of his twin running with flailing arms into attraction was enough to send her into another laughing fit, this time ending with coughing and wheezing from lack of breath.

"Do you want to go in after?" He nodded, his left brow raised as he smirked mischievously.

"Just to make him jealous."  They carried on walking, looking around the grounds to see a circus tent, loud and peppy music blaring through the flaps. 

They both agreed not to go in, clowns were not very funny.

There was greasy food stands everywhere and they found out deep fried butter was apparently something people ate, despite the health risks. Everything was deep fried, with the exception of cotton candy.

"I'm going to get cavities just by looking at that." Saeran laughed in agreement, his tounge running over his teeth as he imagined the fillings he would need.

They soon came across a horror house, quite far from the entrance, which would have explained the lack of people near it.

She looked at him, their eyes meeting and creating an unspoken pact.

"You get scared and you have to say yes to whatever I ask of you for 24 hours." He held out his hand and she grinned.

"Same to you. Deal?" They shook hands and shared the same devilish look.

"Deal."

They walked in, ignoring the warning sign that asked for people with heart conditions to leave. After all, couldn't have people dying of a heart attack while inside.

They stayed close to each other, using the excuse that they were making sure that the other wasn't cheating. 

Within the first few seconds, a person with a hockey mask and running chainsaw jumped out, narrowly avoiding hitting her face as she moved back.

They shared a glance and smirked as they revved the chainsaw, trying to gain a reaction but only got some bored yawning. 

"How pitiful. I'm definitely going to win." She scoffed loudly at his narcissism.

"Watch out, you're turning into Zen. My foot you're gonna win. I am." She really wanted to see him wear Saeyoung's tutu, it made her laugh just thinking about it.

"Mhm." He added snidely, making her hiss at her stupid boyfriend.

They walked for some minutes more, the creaks and groans putting then on edge, but it wasn't enough to scare either of them.

Some rickety moans caught  her attention as she looked up, grabbing his hand.

"Duck."

"Hu-" He was dragged down with a fake knife sailing over his head by mere millimeters, before embedding itself deep into the 'flesh' of a mummy.

"God." He then proceeded to comment on the clichéity of it all while rushing up the stairs onto the second floor. 

He paused, causing her to go crashing into his back.

"Oi!" He just pointed downwards, and she understood why as soon as she looked to where he was guesturing towards. The entire second floor was made from glass, pure see through glass, and the only way you could exit was by crossing it.

"Holy fuck." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she held her head up and took a couple of steps onto the glass, her hands shaking slightly as she did so.

Looking back, she realised Saeran was just staring through the glass and at the floor below, where red lights were flashing and a single person walked through with a cowering figure.

"You scared?" She taunted, even though she was close to crapping her pants, but forced herself to look calm because she did not want to lose.

"No, shut up." He gulped thickly and took a shaky few steps, before gaining slight confidence and sliding across to get over faster.

"Jeez Sae." She took his hand and slid at a gentle pace, easing themselves across as Saeran squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from looking down. 

There was holograms and loud sounds, images of mutilated and dead bodies were projected across the floor, annoying them both as they just wanted to get off the glass.

Juat as they were nearing the end, there was a slight crackling sound. He looked down and almost shrieked at the sight of the cracks.

"Shit." He grunted, pulling her along as they sped up, the cracks getting louder and bigger. Their anxiety shot through the roof as they hurried.

"Run." 

"Are you insane?" There was a large zig zag dragging its way though the middle of the pane.

"Do you want to fall your death instead?" He looked reluctant, but nodded his head in the end.

"Ok." They both started running, the cracks getting bigger and louder and she raced infront of him. After all she was quite good at running from evading the problems that plagued her.

"Go!" The entire thing was about ro shatter, so she shoved Saeran as hard as she could, sending him flying onto the safe zone. 

She, unfortunetly, managed to fall and the glass shattered underneath her feet.

Both parties screamed with closed eyes, before realising nothing had happened. 

She shakily stood up, testing it before realising it was fake.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, raging as she stomped across the glass. She couldn't be too annoyed, they did their job well and were now worth the money.

"What a fucking joke." She crossed her arms and pouted as she joined the smirking Saeran on the other side.

"Quite literally too." Flicking hair out of her face, she placed her hands on her hips and snapped her fingers in a z motion.

"Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes."

Saeran paused, his eyes looking upwards as he was deep in thought.

"So we both lost."

"I guess so. But how about we both say yes to eachother. A win and a lose." She expected him to snort and tell her to choke, but instead he nodded and agreed.

"Alright. But nothing too ridiculous. We'll start when we get home." And with that, they exited the nighmare attraction and headed home (but not before going into that damned shrek ride and buying some ice cream).

             
"That was actually quite fun." He spoke, taking a lick of his icecream and she spoke the passwords to enter.

"The dentist wouldn't agree." She chimed, smiling at her own smart arse comment as Saeran took off his beanie.

Discarding their clothing and changing back into their regular lounging clothes, they sat down on the couch and continued to eat their ice cream.

"How was your date?" Saeyoung's head appeared, peering at them upside down as he wiggled his eye brows.

"It was alright, you idiot. Here, before it melts." She handed him his two scoop ice cream and his glasses glinted as he flopped onto her side.

"I thank you greatly." He took it from her hands ate.

She cast a sneaky glance at Saeran, who was looking a little too peaceful for her liking.

"So, Sae. Would you like to tell your brother here how you screamed like a little bitch?" He almost choked, looking at her with a harsh glare for her hypocrisy.

"Wh-" He saw the lift of her brows and instantly remembered the dare that they'd both lost.

"We were going across a glass floor and it cracked. You looked like a squawking chicken, no?" It was her turn to give him the evil eye as she was forced to say yes.

Saeyoung looked at them both, he had no clue on what was going on so he was naturally a bit weary of the pair.

"You're going to get cavities, aren't you?" There was a mean sparkle in her eyes as she spoke, one that was reflected in Saeran's hues.

"Yes. You're going to wear a maid dress and sit in the garden, aren't you?" She had to resist the urge to call him kinky.

"Yep, you're going to join me in just a tutu and a vest, yes?" His undereye twitched, but agreed as Saeyoung smiled at the thought.

"What are you both doing?" The elder twin was now truly confused.

"Do you want to tell him?" Saeran shrugged, this one wasn't too embarrassing to tell.

"We went into a horror house, and we both lost a bet." Saeyoung squinted at them.

"Both lost?"

"Yes, at once and in sync." They both said, quite ironically in sync.

"Hm, so you both say yes to whatever the other asks?" He could sense the reluctancy in both their eyes but he admired their tenacity.

"Are you a rat?"

"Yes." 

"Are you a mouldy sweet?" 

"Yes."

Saeyoung shook his head with mock disappointment, before standing up and preparing to run.

"Have fun in your maid dresses and tutus!" He yelled before racing away, the couple glowering at his figure.

"What a calb."

"Agreed."


	27. !...Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **When you see (name), add in a random last name you hate.**

"Saeold, when was the last time you checked your post?" She asked because she had seen the Post Man struggling to shove in a letter inside of the mail box, the thing was practically bursting at the seams.

"Um, four months?" He covered his face with the sofa pillow as she glared at him, Saeran's judgmental tutting in the background.

"Are you kidding me?"

"They're mostly just pizza flyers!' He tried defending himself, but instead only sank further into the couch.

"Bloody idiot." Forcing herself up with a huff, she walked outside and unlocked the mailbox.

Just as she had assumed, there was only a hairs width amount of space left that stopped it from spilling out from the hole.

Piling them into her hands, she kicked the hatch door closed and wobbled her way back inside, only managing to get infront of the door before she lost her balance and tripped over a shoe that Chiki had probably mangled.

They were all addressed to Saeyoung. Some were flyers and other were bills at that she'd set aside to get him to pay. Rummaging more, she spotted a letter with a stamp that she hadn't seen in years.

"Royal mail? I haven't seen this in a while." Her fake name MC was displayed with her last name.

"What's this?" She slid her finger under the seal, opening it up before discarding the envelope. There was an uneasy feeling surrounding the letter, but she pushed it aside, telling herself to get a grip.

Unfolding the letter, she began reading.

'We are sorry to inform you that your carer, Mrs (name) has passed away. The addressed was pronounced dead of a heart attack on Saturday 19th. The funeral shall be held on Wednesday 6th. We give our best regards and hope sincerely you will come to offer a peaceful passing.' She blinked, staring at the letter in disbelief. 

Knees buckling, she was sent straight to the floor as her legs were unable to carry her, her heart drumming deafeningly loud in her ears.

Her throat felt like it was closing up as her body went into a cold sweat.

'5 years and they found me.' She couldn't help her actions as a blood curdling scream tore from her throat, her voice breaking but still carrying on.

The twins heard the scream, and instantly feared the worst, their legs unable to carry them at the speed they wanted as they ran to the source.

"What's wrong!?" Saeran asked frantically, falling to his knees to get to the same height. 

His dilated pupils searched her face and body, looking for anything that might have provoked the heartstopping yell. When he had found nothing, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

She didn't even seem to notice his presence, too busy hyperventilating and trying not to suffocate in her thoughts. Her eyes jerked towards the letter and Saeyoung noticed. 

He picked up the paper and began reading it, his eyes flashing with sympathy. His mouth mimed a shook 'oh god', before the letter was promptly snatched from him by Saeran

Saeran's fists clenched around the piece of paper violently, the urge to rip apart whoever had send the letter was too strong. Tossing it far away, he held the shaking girl infront of him with a sombre look.

"I'm so sorry." She shakily nodded, her hands fumbling around before they gripped his shirt.

"You don't have to go to that bastard's funeral." He murmured into her ear, Saeyoung sitting behind her as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

She was quiet for a few minutes, just sat still as they gently rocked back and forth. Her breathing came back to a relatively normal pace, one where she wasn't gaosing for breath.

"I w-want to go." She stammered quietly, but her intentions were clear, not that it shocked the boys any less. They both looked at her like she was insane, and at this point she couldn't really deny it.

"Why?" Saeyoung pressed, curious as to why she would want to go to her tormenters funeral.

"I want closure. Not from them, from my p-parents." She stared at her hands, like she wanted to burn holes into the offending limbs.

"What do you mean?" The elder twin asked, his forehead leaning against her back as his arms lazily wrapped themselves around her waist to comfort her.

"I want to visit their graves. To show those egotastical little fucks that I'm past them." Saeran gently stroked her hair, his chin ontop of her head as Saeyoung stayed in his former position.

"Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself." Saeyoung said into her back.

"Yeah, I'm sure." They nodded hesitantly but didn't speak ill of her wishes.

"Saeold, when was the date again?" He let go of his embrace and walked towards the scrunched up parchment.

"Wednesday the 6th. Two weeks from now." She got up, leaving Saeran's arms empty, and sighed deeply.

"I have a few phone calls to make." She began to move away, but was stopped by her shirt being gripped and Saeran getting up infront of her.

"I'm going with you." He saw her mouth open with multiple protests, but he silenced them by speaking again.

"Like hell I'm letting you go alone." Knowing how hard headed he could be, she decided to let him be and speak and 'ok' in agreement.

Her head swiveled to Saeyoung, who was currently just rereading the letter with vague annoyance on his beautiful features.

"Are you going to come?"

He looked up, confusion clear in his eyes before he realised with a light breath what she was talking about.

"No. I have-" his eyes darted to his right, "a few things to do. I'll make sure your visa's comes quickly though." She smiled, even though it was barely noticeable.

"Thank you." Talking a single deep breath and a step forwards, she steeled herself to face her worst nightmare.

          
Saeran's identification had been sent off, the passport promised to return ready made and with a visa in a few days. She however still had her british passport, so she didn't need to send it off.

"Saeran?" Her voice was soft and gentle, unlike her usual loud and joyous tone. She also hadn't used his nickname, making him feel slightly anxious as to what she wanted.

"Are you honestly really sure you want to go with me? I mean just because we're together doesn't mean you have to be obliged to follow me." He gave her a stern look, causing her to bite the fleshy inside of her cheek and turn away from his smouldering gaze.

"Be quiet. I know I don't have to follow you around. But I want to go with you. Stop questioning my motives, you idiot." His face flushed pink as she blinked in shock, before getting up and moving infront of him with a coo of his name.

"You're so amazing." Taking his cheeks into her hands, she kneaded the flesh and leaned in. He blushed harder at the proximity but didn't back away. 

"Stunning." She kissed his nose twice, both times closing her eyes in bliss and nuzzling her cheek with his afterwards. Her lips trailed up the bridge of his node to his forehead, whete she placed two more fluttering pecks.

It was almost comical how his face heated up so quickly under her touch.

"Leave me alone." He swatted her, trying to hide his face.

"Thank you so much." Her hands wrapped around his skinny frame, hugging him close to her as she breathed in his natursl scent, comfort washing over her instantly.

"I don't know what I would have done without you.' That was a lie, they both knew that she wouldn't be roaming around and breathing if she hadn't met him.

He kept himself silent, wrapping his own arms around her in a loving manner before she pulled away.

"We should start packing. I was hoping we could stay for at least two weeks." He shrugged, not really all that bothered about duration.

"Yeah sure, that's fine with me." Saeyoung had earlier dumped a load of suitcases, winking mischievously with a lecherous smirk.

"Have fun." He had said, making them both feel slightly uncomfortable.

Their flight was scheduled gor a week from now, and they only had a short while to prepare. The funeral was only a few days after their arrival, something she was dreading.

She didn't know how well she would be able to keep herself under control, knowing that she still tended to hallucinate and lash out.

Getting up, they took two suitcases each, the luggage carriers squeaking inevitably as they were wheeled down towards their shared bedroom.

Grey sheets covered the bed they sat on as they packed up some clothing. She was mostly putting in sweaters and hoodies with long sleeved tops, making him give her a few looks.

"Are you planning to boil to death?" She rolled her eyes playfully, tutting at him gently.

"Don't under estimate England weather."

"Whatever." 

She sneaked in some of his own sweaters, folding them up and putting them in her pile as she knew that he would be a stubborn arsehole.

Falling quiet, her lips pursed as she stared at the suitcases.

"Hey, skinny jeans or sweatpants?" He heard no reply, so he repeated his question. 

Again she didn't reply, he narrowed his eyes and turned to her, about to scold her for ignoring him when he noticed how zoned out she was.

Her eyes were slightly glazed, looking far into space as her hand rested on the half folded pajama bottoms. The bridge of her nose was scrunched as she sighed quietly from her nose.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she quickly stopped them by rubbing at them. Upon seeing this, he instantly grew skeptical, he never knew what do do when someone was feeling upset, let alone the girl who never shed a tear in his presence.

"Why are you crying?" Deciding that being up front was the best choice he had, he blurted it straight out.

Blinking in rapid succession, she seemed as though she had been pulled out of a hypnotic state.

" I'm fine, don't worry." He hissed lowly, he hated that reply.

"Oh for fuck's sake, no you aren't."

She took a deep audible breath, closing her eyes momentarily to sort herself out.

"I just miss them so much. It's been years but I still kinda blame myself, ya know? Seeing those two will make me remember how alone and unwanted I am." He couldn't believe his ears, she had been shouldering these things by herself and had only now cracked.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he out down the trousers and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over them both.

"Carry on." He was soft and caring, making sure not to make her feel pressured. His fingers traced patterns into her back as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's just going to hurt. I don't even understand why they hated me, for something I couldn't control. I hate them, I hate them so damn much." She shook in her hold, her anger shaking her up.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't pull yourself down, besides, if that bastard even glances in your direction; I'll send him into next year." She was wordless, only the smile against his ribs was telling to her thanks as they fell asleep to the rhythm of eachothers heartbeats.


	28. !...Memes

"It's an 11 hour flight!" Zen had to surpress a chuckle at her scream. She had currently been ranting about how pissed off she was that it wss a direct flight and not one with a break.

"I thought you would have known. You did book the tickets yourself, didn't you?" She shook her head, face planting into his couch with an emotionally pained moan.

"Saeold booked them, the rat." Zen could faintly hear her cursing in Arabic, and was sorta glad he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"My arse will be putty!" She complained, cheek squished against the couch as she rolled to face him. He smiled at her childish behaviour.

"I doubt that Jagi. When is your flight anyway?" She sat up and looked to her left.

"Urm, tomorrow.'

"How long?"

"Two weeks with Sae." His hand jumped to on top of his heart, holding his shirt like she had just offended 9 generations of his ancestors.

"How could you leave me for so long? So cruel!" Unable to suppress her laughter, she instead snorted.

"As if I would want to be around you. You eggfart." Now it was his turn to hide his laughter, he had always found her odd insults works of art. 

"You certainly are creative with your insults." He commented, shuffling so that his back was against the couch.

"They tend to leave people speechless." He could honestly believe that statement with every inch of his being.

The TV suddenly increased in volume, an image of chocolate filling the screen for a brief moment.

"Wow Al." She began dryly, looking at his shirtless shelf on the screen with a raised and inquisitive brow.

"You're gaining exposure really fast." He had to agree, he'd been offered four roles in the last two months, leaving his schedule busy and hectic.

"My looks attract."

"All those looks and no significant other." He almost winced, feeling that one directly in his heart as he choked out a weak rebuttal.

Her only response was a meek shrug as she held out a bag of her favourite sweets.

"Want one?' He shook his head, watching as she popped one into her mouth.

"It's not good for my complexion." Her mouth drew into a straight line at the stupid response.

"All you eat is those goldfish things and beer. Don't talk to me about keeping your complexion nice. Just take one." Knowing that arguing with her of all people was futile, he reached into the white paper bag and pulled out a single sweet.

His eyes widened as he rollrd the candy around in his mouth.

"This is actually quite good."

"Good, I doused it with Xanax earlier." Upon seeing his paniked face, and him rushing up to spit it out, she burst out laughing.

"Annoying girl." He grumbled sitting back down infront of her as he flicked her head gently in irritation.

"Oi, you're blocking the view!"

"I am the view." He heard her sigh and cuss under her breath, calling him a fool with nice eyes.

Her fingers trailed up his back and into the slippery tresses of his pony tail as she twirled the silvery strands around her finger, she couldn't say she liked it, but didn't despise it either.

Sensing that she now had a slightly content look on her face, he decided to pull out his phone as slowly as he could and snap a picture of her. But unfortunetly the idiot had forgotten to mute it and the shutter sound alerted her of his ministrations.

"Oi!" She made a grab for his device, but he held it above her head.

A shit eating grin was plastered his pale face as he posted the image to his Instagram account.

"Hey..." She trailed off, dragging her fingers through his silky locks.

"Can I do this hair style on you that Sae taught me? I'll be gentle, I promise." He agreed, the worst she could do was tug out all of his hair and make him bald.

"Yeah sure." She proceeded to do a small but intricate plait crown across his head, before finishing off with a fishtail in his rat tail.

As she was doing this, he was scrolling through his Instagram feed, noticing that the picture he had posted was already gaining likes and comments.

Interested on what the comments could possibly be, he began to look through them.

'Who's that? She's cute.'  
'Look at his hair! I want!'  
'Zenny!!!!!!!!'  
'Is that his girlfriend? Adorable.'  
'I ship it' 

They were only an example of a few of the comments that had popped up, he found it quite funny how people already shipped them, despite not knowing a single thing about her.

"Don't forget me when you're famous." She chided over his shoulder, squinting to read the same text displayed on his phone.

"I can't forget about the woman who's the hot topic of the comments." She tied up his hair and took the phone from his hand, scrolling through the mentioned.

Her eyebrows shot so far up that they looked almost a part of her hairline as she absorbed the comments, a laugh spluttered from her as she sniggered.

"Bloody hell. They don't have a clue on who I am, and they're shipping us together. Gotta love the fans." 

"I'll leave a message to clear it up, can't have any scandals about." He reached for his device, but she moved it away and held it behind her while wagging her finger.

"Nuh uh. Let me type it." He was instantly in a cold sweat, but she wouldn't let up.

"Fine. No cursing at them." 

"Mk." 

She began typing a reply, and sent it with a smug smile clear on her face before handing it back to the owner.

He eyed her suspiciously before reading it.

'Unknown girl here. Please don't assume I'm with Al here, I'm in a nice relationship already with my boyfriend, and I don't ever plan on leaving him. Ship him with that rat from Horrible Histories, they're a g8 pair.'

"Really?" He deadpanned upon reading the message.

"I got the point across."  

Exiting the app with a roll of his eyes, he replied with a rather sarcastic 'you sure did'.

Reaching out to the beer can he had left, he took a small swig. She stared at the drink and he tilted his head, offering it to her on the assumption that she wanted some.

A look of disgust crossed her face as she pushed the can back towards him.

"No thanks, beer is disgusting." 

"You think everything is disgusting." He sat up properly as she spoke a  'touchè'.

That gave him an idea.

"How about we play a game?" Her ears perked up and she straightened herself out, all attention on him.

"Everytime Seven sends a meme, we have to take a sip of beer and recite a Shakespeare quote." She hummed in thought before nodding.

"Alright."

            
The next two hours passed by in a blur, it wss unfortuabte that Saeyoung had picked that exact day to send over 40 different memes, effectively spamming the chatroom and condeming them both to drunkness.

Zen was still somehow sober, but barely. His alcohol tolerance was almost godly, but still not as good as Jumin's. She on the other hand, was positively wasted.

Zen had stopped her from any more after the 26th meme, worrying that she might just pass out considering she had never touched alcohol before.

He watched with sweat dripping down his head as she giggled madly at the black screen of her phone, acting like it was the world's best comedy. 

She then rolled onto the floor, crawling towards him in a fashion similar to the lady in the ring, asking where Saeran was.

Locking himself in his room to get away from the crazy girl, he just wished Saeran would just appear.

Mint hues narrowed at the clock, the owner of the eyes slightly hoping that the item would burst into flames.

"Where the hell is she?" She had yet to return from Zen's house, over an hour late from the original returning time.

His nerves were running thin, especially as they needed to finish up things for the flight tomorrow.

Deciding to fuck it, he dialled her number and waited for her to pick up. It rang twice before it was picked up, a sigh of relief coming from him.

"New phone, who dis?" His nose scrunched up at her weird answer.

"Did you not look at the caller ID when you picked up?" There was faint yelling as she panted into the microphone.

"Ooo. Mr Hench lad. I didn't see t-the ID." Her voice was kinda slow and her vowels dragged on. Also, she was speaking in English which set off alarm bells.

"What the hell? Why aren't you home yet?"

"Home is where the heart is, and I have no heart." She switched back to Korean, before bursting into laughter, he was silently freaking out, but played it cool incase it was a stupid attempt at a prank.

"Yeah yeah, but why aren't you back?"

"I don't wanna." He heard footsteps and some static.

"Al! Grumpy is questioning me! Help!" He heard Zen say "huh?" as she squealed loudly.

"He's being sassy today. Spicy like kebabs." Saeran was honestly done, he didn't even understand what she was saying.

"What are you talking about (y/n)?" She mumbled something about England and morgage, the noise slightly muffled.

He'd had enough.

"Whatever. I'm coming over, I swear to god if you're stoned I'll chain you to the bed."

"Ooo kinky!" His eye twitched and he muted the call, storming over to Saeyoung who was on the couch with Chiki.

"Hey. Can you drive me to Zen's? I'm pretty sure she's stoned." Saeyoung snorted, rolling onto his stonach as Chiki whined.

"Her? Stoned? Nice joke brother." Saeran's face was blank ad he pressed the volume button, putting it on full as her voice came through, yells of "Hon hon Eifull tower baguette, merci mon aime!" and the occasional insane giggling came through.

"Wow." His jaw hanged open as he listened to the wasted female.

"I need to see this." He practically raced out of the house, leaving the door swinging as Saeran's lips formed a straight line and followed after.

Saeyoung jammed his finger onto the doorbell, waiting impatiently for it to open. From what he had heard, she was really out of it, and he wanted some blackmail material on her like she had for him. (She'd managed to snag a picture of him trying on Saeran's leather jacket and trying to seem macho with blue chalk streaks in his hair.)

The door was thrown open, the smell of alcohol hitting them like a truck.

"Twins are double the trouble." They both sweatdropped as she wobbled on her feet, Zen walking towards the door with a shake of his head.

"I don't smell weed." Saeran commented, slightly smelling the air as Saeyoung gave him an off handed look.

"How do you know what weed smells like?"

"I have my sources." He gazed behind her back, seeing a tower of beer cans on the table. He face palmed, the urge too strong to resist.

"She's drunk." He stated blandly, he couldn't even be surprised. Only she would get hammered for the first time before a major flight.

"I thought she didn't like beer?" Saeyoung asked, stepping inside as Zen ushered them in.

"She doesn't." He confirmed, his head snapping to look at the taller albino actor with an accusatory stare.

"Why is she drunk?" The older and accused, held his hands up in surrender.

"We were playing a game, take a sip every time Seven sent a meme." Saeran grimaced as Saeyoung sheepishly rubbed his neck. They both knew full well that he had spammed the chatroom.

"I just - honesty whatever. I'll just get her home." He called out her name and her head jolted upwards.

"Saeran!" She staggered up and took her jacket, managing to put it on inside out and her shoes on the wrong feet. He didn't feel like correcting her, so instead her offered her a piggy back, which she joyfully accepted like candy.

"Bye Jagi."

"Bye bye Al!" She waved slowly and the actor smiled, watching the trio board the car, only closing the door after they had all left.

         
She had insisted on walking by herself to the door, something that seemed increasingly harder for her too do as her sense of balance was way off.

But she managed, falling against the door with a light bang, the robot started up as Saeyoung spoke the passwords.

Getting her shoes off was a struggle, in the end she just threw them off her feet and into some unknown corner that wouldn't be found for the next five years.

"Help me." She pouted as Saeran crossed his arms, a simper playing on his lips as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're a mean one, Mr Grinch." That caused him to frown as she turned away, not bothered to deal with her.

"Fuck you then. Saeolddd, can you help me take this off?" She held up her arms, and the elder twin nodded with a 'yep'.

He slipped them off her arms and placed it up onto the rack, but was promptly immobilised as she latched ber arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his midriff, effectively hanging off the poor male as he waas forced to hang over.

"Hey!" He spluttered as she nuzzled and cooed into his cheek, a warm red splaying over his cheeks and neck.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Holding you." Her hand trailed up his neck and threaded itself into his thick red locks.

"Could you maybe get off?" He was feeling rather awkward with his brother's girlfriend dangling off him.

"Hmmm, no. You look nice like this Sae. Taller too." She grinned cheekily and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, he was just thankful she didn't kiss his lips.

'God'.

"That's because I'm taller than him, but I'm not Saeran. Come on, let go?" What he had just said haf only encouraged her to hold on tighter, grip surprisingly sturdy for someone so drunk.

"No!" She refused, shaking her head and swaying his body slightly.

"Sae don't lie! You just got glasses, so pretty." She traced her fingertip over the frame, not touching the lenses as he huffed.

Noticing that his brother was just casually watching from the other side of the room, Saeyoung immediately began to complain.

"Saeran, take your girlfriend. I may have cosplayed as many things, but human monkey bars weren't one of them." he paused, "Although, maybe I can make that work." He added quietly.

Saeran made no motion to move, only stared in sadistic happiness at his annoyance.

The mint eyed twin brought out his phone and clicked a picture of the two, her head facing away and just lolling around as Saeyoung frowned.

"Saerannn!" Saeyoung drawled, trying to get his mean younger brother to help him.

"You're so beautiful!" Her voice was slightly higher than normal, and she gazed straight into his amber eyes.

"I bet you were sooo cute as a kid. I could squish you and hug you allll day." His face slowly became red, his hands having to go around her back to support her as her left hand strokes his cheek.

Saeran felt jealously burn in the pit of his stomach and he scowled, having had enough of the display.

"(y/n)." She looked up, her eyes slightly glassy as she went limp in Saeyoung's arms.

"You've got blue eyes like mine. You're Sae!" She let go completely, falling to the floor before Saeyoung could even react. Strangely enough, she didn't seem to be injured and just carried on her merry way.

"I got a headache." She whined, clutching her temples and trailing behind her boyfriend.

"What do you want me to do?" He spoke coldly, still slightly annoyed that she had said those things to his brother and not him.

"I don't know." He let out a breathe, shaking his head as he took her hand and guided her towards the kitchen.

Rummaging around the cabinets, he found some asprin tablets, promptly passing them to her.

Her nose scrunched up, similar to the way that one would when they had smelt something pungent.

"I don't like tablets. Can't you crush it up?" He side eyed her, before replying with a stern "no".

"Aww why?" Her whinging was beginning to annoy him, so he instead wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Even in her drunken state, she was visibly confused as he stared at her.

"W-what? Is there anything on my face?" Her hand reached up to wipe off any offender, but his hand enclosed her wrist and brought it to his chest.

He began to slowly lean in, not taking his eyes off her for even a second, she instinctively moved back. 

"Hold still." His tone was raspy and deep, making her feel slightly uncomfortable as his breath hit her lips in steady beats.

Just as their lips were about to connect, despite her resistance, he slipped the tablet between her lips and clamped her mouth shut, effectively cock blocking himself.

She let out a low groan, making him shift as she swallowed it whole with a grimace.

"You're so mean!" He chuckled to himself, gently pushing her towards their room.

"That's nothing new." Her hand trailed up his arm and wrapped around it, hugging herself closer to him as she sent him a heartstopping smile. Even when she was drunk she managed to make him melt into a puddle.

"Saeran?" Opening the door, he hummed a questioning 'yes'.

"Do you think they're still the same?" He didn't need any context, he knew loud and clear just by the deep sadness etched in her eyes who they were.

"I don't know. Some people change and some don't. Even if they have, they're still shitty for hurting you." Light exhales hit his side as she let her weight be carried by Saeran.

"You know, if your mum was still alive. I would have beaten the fuck out of her for making you suffer." Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face into his sweater.

"You deserve so much better. But I'm blessed to have met you." Slim and pale fingers trailed into her hair, melding into the mass of coloured hair.

"You deserve everything. But I can only give you my everything." He had to crack a smile at her sappy speech, knowing that she would never say that if she was so sober.

"Stop being so cheesy." A smirk broadened on her lips, allowing him to feel it briefly against his chest before she pulled back.

"Enjoy it while you can, it's not everyday that I'm drunk." 

"You know you're drunk?!"

"Duh."

"What the fuck!"


	29. !...Flights

Saeyoung had insisted on driving them to the airport. Saying that he felt more brotherly if he did so, she didn't understand how it correlated in the least, but whatever made him happy.

"You're coming back in two weeks right?" Saeyoung asked, looking into the rear mirror to spot her, since Saeran had bagsied the front seat.

"Yeah. You can't get rid of us that easily." She fake gasped dramatically, taking the mick from the poor hacker as she pretended to faint onto the back seats. 

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He deadpanned, averting his gaze once again to the road and not the sprawled out 23 year old.

"Of course you didn't." Saeyoung couldn't catch a single break, someone had to make a snarky remark. That particular one earned a weary side glance.

"Make sure to bring me back something." They all knew full well that he was kidding, but she would have brought him back something even if he wasn't.

What was the point in going somewhere new if you weren't going to browse the shops?

"I'll make sure to bring back a rock that had been in bulldog feces." Saeyoung instantly grimaced, the reaction triggering Saeran's own smirk.

"Ugh, honestly brother." An involuntary shudder traveled down his spine at the idea of touching such a mank object. Saeran just shrugged, still very much amused.

"Ignore him. I'll get you something." Saeyoung held his hand up to his forehead, making the L sign as he stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"Be more like her." It was her turn to laugh as Saeran's smile dropped almost instantly, almost disgusted at being told to be more like her. Not in a rude manner per say, just that he knew he extremely well and knew of the weird things she could tend to do and exhibit. 

The drive was short, the airport was quite close and the fact that Saeyoung gave virtually no shits about the speed limits spoke for itself. It had only taken 30 minutes to get there from the bunker.

"When is the flight?" He asked, tugging along the lightest suitcase yet still trailing behind.

"Two hours." Saeran responded, he had stayed awake the previous night, just contemplating everything his life had led up to and why things were the way they were, so he was basically Albert Einstein in the topic of their flight. 

Saeyoung began sniffling, earning raised brows from the couple as they stared him down in bewilderment.

He suddenly fell straight into his brothers front, his glasses fogging up with real tears as he began wailing. Naturally, Saeran stumbled backwards a few steps from shock.

"What the hell? Stop making a scene, you idiot!" Saeran began to turn red from embarrassment, trying his hardest to get Saeyoung's tight grip off his shirt.

Yet he was still whining, muttering things about how they grew up so fast.

"Saeold, get a grip." She eased his tightly clenched fingers away from the material and petted his head, giving him time to wipe his glasses and take a few last snivels.

"Aw, brotherly love. Adorable, isn't it Sae?" He hissed, turning on his heel with an indignant 'hmph.'

"I'm sorry. But I care for my baby brother and sister." That dumb comment earned two hard punches from the both of them, bruises sure to say peekaboo later on.

"You better call as soon as you have time. And eat the plane food, you won't survive on just those crackers you ate this morning." Saeyoung's left hand was placed on his hip, with his right index finger pointing judgmentally towards her.

"Yeah yeah, sure mother." She teased with an eye roll as he smiled.

"Good child. You'll be safe if you listen to me." Saeran watched them both interact with a genuinely concerned look. Sometimes he felt like an alien trying to understand a dog's bark when he was around those two.

"You better sleep early too. Jet lag is a pain. Is it a hotel?" Saeran noticed her back stiffen slightly, her nails picking at the skin around her index finger as she chewed her lip nervously.

Saeran's hand shot out, enclosing hers and rubbing his thumb slowly over the top of her knuckles. She sent a small sincere smile his way. before inhaling deeply.

"No actually. It's my parents house, they left it under my name in their will." His face fell and began to bombard her with apologies as she told him that it was fine multiple times.

The red head glanced down at his watch, an overly exaggerated gasp escaping him.

"707 must go. I can't keep lovely 606 waiting." Saeran looked at him slightly irritated, scoffing under his breath.

"Yeah, never know how much electricity you're wasting by keeping your computer on." She couldn't hold in the snort, genuinely feeling bad for Saeyoung with that harsh hit.

He winced but smiled cheekily none the less.

"Take care you two. And call me!" She chuckled and gave him her word, before watching him run off full speed outside, swerving multiple times to avoid crashing into people.

Turning to Saeran, she sighed 

"Come on, let's find some seats. We do have an 11 hour flight after all." He nodded, picking up the suitcase Saeyoung had been pulling.

"Unfortunately. "

           
They had managed to find some seats amongst to crowd. For the first hour of two hours of waiting, they amused themselves with the sliding whistle that she'd brought for laughs. It was comical how many peoples heads almost dislocated from their shoulders to pin point the noise.

After a while however, Saeran had become parched and dragged her to one of the many airport food stores to grab some water.

His mood had been somewhat nonchalant until the bottle of 500ml water had been scanner, the item beeping up at an absolutely absurd price.

"Why is so damn expensive?" The cashier shrugged, unable to muster up a suitable explanation other than shrugging and mumbling an 'airports.'

They both wondered around for a bit, taking a quick run to the bathroom so they could avoid going on the plane unless they were going to burst. More than once he had caught her biting the skin off her lip in anxiety, her hands clenched into tight fists. He knew how hard it was for her to face her tormentors, so he didn't mention anything that he had witnessed.

"I can't believe I'm actually going." She beamed, her backpack jostling on her body as she shuffled from one foot to the other.

"What seat are you on?" He glanced down at his ticket, purposely taking his sweet time just to irk her.

"36B. How about you?"

"36A, that's good." He pulled a sour expression, as if he had just bitten into a lemon.

"Ew, I'm sat beside you." Scoffing lightly in fake hurt, she elbowed his side.

"So rude." Their gate began opening, alerting them to head over towards the flight.

Their seats were economy, Saeyoung had nearly booked first class but Saeran had refused, on the basis that he didn't want to waste money. But the elder twin knew he just didn't want to sit too far from her. It was quite funny how tsundere he could be.

Getting seated, the plane was quite small and meant that she and Saeran had an extra seat between them. Most people did lot for the break instead of direct.

The stewards stood up, the plane on the runway in the process of taking off. They did all the necessary hand motions, the voice over helping alot. As the steward demonstrated how to use the life jacket, Saeran leaned over, her mouth close to her ear.

"If the plane crashes, you're Jack and I'm Rose." She stared at him ludicrously, unable to say anything aside from a 'what the fuck' as he leaned back with a content smirk.

          
Around there hours into the flight, the staff began to make their way down the path with their trolley full of meals. They arrived near her, and just as she was about to refuse, Saeran chipped in and asked for them to give it to her anyway.

"You're not going to starve yourself." He glared and she sighed, eating everything but the main pasta dish, although Saeran had done the exact same thing.

Saeran, soon after finishing his food, he began to watch a movie and completely ignore her. Playing his game, she watched Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them without so much as a peep from her boyfriend. That low key annoyed her and she decided to open the on flight chat and input his seat number.

36A: Hey!

36A: What's up dog?

36A: Don't ignore me!

Saeran's head made no motion to turn, but his iris's to slide to his left to judge her silently.

36A: SAEEEEE

36A: You're pretty.

36A: Jk, hell no

She was blocked instantly, although no expression was used during any of it.

"Ugh." Sliding into her rest, she began to go on games and race Saeran, both of them gaining their competitive natures quickly as they nudged and liked each other to get leverage.

Saeran's things assaulted the buttons, like if he pressed as hard as he could, the attack would be better. While her joystick was in danger of being snapped from the amount of tension that she had out on it.

In the end, Saeran had won the lap by two seconds against her mere 1min 23 seconds. 

The last few hours of the flight passed in a blur, both of then trying to gain some shut eye.

The arm rest for the middle seat was pulled up as Saeran's head rested near her neck, both of them sprawled out as they nodded off as best they could, with there thankfully being no turbulence.

            
They were off the plane quickly, heading into security as she went straight past with little effort thanks to her passport, Saeran was taking a little longer but nothing that had set them back by loads.

"What now?" Saeran questioned as they both walked towards the baggage collection. 

"Urm." She looked away for a moment as she recalled her plans.

"Get on a train." 

"Right." He nodded, pulling off the empty suitcase they had packed so that they could fill it with things.

"How long is the ride?" He was praying that it was nothing too long, he was already sore was it was.

"Considerably shorter. Around three hours and we're done." Pulling off another suitcase, he stared at her for a few seconds. There seemed to be something exuding from her aura once she'd touched down.

"You seen happier." Saeran commented freely, not bothered about keeping things civil.

"It's England." Her mood lightened as she took a deep breath of the cold and slightly moist air of London. Who wouldn't be happy to return to their homeland?

"Right…" Slightly concerned for both her and his own health, he began speeding up to get away from her while she tugged down the last suitcase.

"Saeran! You don't even know where you're going." As if he was going to suffer from such a large blow to his ego. instead he sped up further and began using the signs to get outside.

He stood there like a douche bag, laughing internally at her as she ran out and flipped him off angrily.

"Fuck you. Let's go." The tiredness had made them both cranky. 

"Would you like to talk?" He shook his head, and she didn't press any further, knowing how he felt about conversing in English. Sure he knew it fluently and could read and write it well, he was a little self conscious of his accent and his pronunciation.

"You speak." She as asked and spoke for them both to get their tickets, which thankfully showed that the train was due quite promptly.

Upon arrival, she took his hand and got on, looking around the compartments to find a spare area, eventually finding one in a desolate area and collapsing onto the seats.

Exhaustion was at the back of their eyes, and they dozed off on each other, her head on top of his as he leaned on her shoulder. The employees were nice enough to just gently shake Saeran to ask for his tickets. which he handed quickly and muttered a thank you as they left.

Due to being asleep for around 90% of the ride, it went extremely fast and they were soon at the stop, getting bustled off by the staff who looked utterly drained.

"Alright. Just one more ride and we can die in peace." He grinned and nudged her, guesturing to the lone black cab waiting near the airport doors.

"Look's like we're in luck." They rushed over quickly, not wanting anyone else to get there, before waving to the driver.

" **Hello**!" The man beamed and returned the greeting, getting out of the car and helping them load the baggage into the car.

" **Where would you like to go?** " She told him the address and they were on their merry way, there wasn't much chit chat, except for the driver mistakenly asking her a question in Urdu, a language which she only understood brokenly.

The drive was around thirty minutes, and before long they were there.

Saeran pulled the suitcases towards the pointed out house while she played the driver, giving him an extra few pounds as he thanked her and drove off.

Following behind her boyfriend, she topped short of the house by a few feet, stock still and in a some what state of shock. He kept quiet, watching as her hand slowly extended, resting against the grey painted bricks of her home. Her fingers slid behind a brick, pulling it halfway out before slapping her head and undoing her key necklace.

"Is that what it's for? I thought it was for show." She shook her head, twisting the item in the door as it clicked open.

"It was a personalized key, my parents gave it to me when I turned 12." Pushing the door open, she moved aside as he picked up the suitcases and placed them inside the hallway.

"Bloody hell." She remarked quietly, the effects of no heating for years really took a toll on the house.

"You better turn on the damn heating before I turn into a choisicle." Her hands twitched, close to throttling him for that horrible pun.

"Be quiet, you arsehole." Trekking to the boiler room, she turned it on and winced at the loud gurgling sounds it produced. 

"Uh, there's no food." Saeran yelled from downstairs, diverting her attention from the closed doors of the bedrooms.

"Obviously not. There hasn't been anyone here for 11 years! Anything that was here is more than likely a mouldy ball." He screamed a rather disgusted "ew", his fast footfalls telling that she had exited the kitchen.

"I'll order some pizza. There's a fuck ton of flyers so I might as well." Whispering the last sentence to herself, she walked back down the stairs; not without sending a fleeting look to her parents bedroom.

She'd collected all the flyers, tossing away the unnecessary letters and picked a place that she thought would be good.

"There's no WiFi." Saeran popped up from around the corner and she looked up from her phone, in the middle of dialling the number.

"Oh right. I'll fix that in a bit." He nodded and sat down on the couch that he had dusted off.

"I'm calling him now." She nodded as the pizza place picked up. Ordering an large extra cheesy pizza, she sighed and sat down beside him.

"Hellooo!" The peppy tone of Saeyoung filled the air, his person showing onscreen with Chili watching something on the laptop.

"Hey Saeold." She greeted, teetering away as Saeran tried to show her on screen.

"Did you get there safe?" His mother mode was activated and they both mentally groaned.

"We both died a couple time and got shot at, but yeah. Here safe." Saeran replied monotonously.

Saeyoung ignored him with a pout, turning to her instead.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, I've just ordered pizza." He nodded, just glad that they were eating, even if it was some greasy fattening food.

"Have you slept, you idiot. It's 8 over here, so it's 4am down there." Saeran hissed, causing Saeyoung to slink back into his bed.

"I will I will! After this call." He held his hands up in surrender as the younger twin glowered.

"You're in the house right? Can I see?" She nodded and Saeran twitched to the back camera, scanning over the entire of downstairs. 

Saeyoung wolf whistled and wiped his brow, making them both roll their eyes.

"It's really nice." He complimented, making her smile as she looked around in adoration.

"Yeah, but the dust is a bitch." Whilst Saeyoung chuckled, Icy had decided to waltz in and plop down beside him.

"Hello boy." Saeran spoke. grinning as Icy barked in happiness. At this, his brother frowned, getting petty.

Right. Greet the dog and not me, thank you." Saeran hit him with the "you're welcome" and the conversation continued for a good ten minutes until the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here. Bye and go to fucking sleep!" She waved him off.

"Yes yes, but stay safe." The call ended and she opened the door, greeting the employee and paying him the money, before taking the pizza and closing the door with a thanks.

They both sat on the couch in silence, silently eating the pizza until Saeran spoke up.

"Aren't you going to look around? You haven't been here for a while after all." She gulped down her bite and shrugged.

"Maybe later." He could tell she was uncomfortable, so he decided to drop the subject and just finish off as much pizza as he could. It wasn't often they had it, with Saeyoung policing their eating even though he was the epitaph of unhealthy.

Finishing up, she tossed the box into the bin and washed her hand.

"You can change in the bathroom. I'll change in the bedroom." He nodded, taking out his sleepwear as she did the same. 

She walked upstairs towards the room, his eyes lingering on her retreating figure. He was genuinely concerned about her health, sure she seemed ecstatic to be in England, but the impending funeral seemed to dampen her spirits significantly.

With a tired sigh, he changed his attire and into the room that she had speedily cleaned and wiped down.

She sent him a sincere smile, before climbing into the bed with him following, and falling sleep with the quiet tick tock of the clock.


	30. !...Graves

She lay in her bed, staring up at the white ceiling as she sighed. Saeran was facing away from her, fast asleep as he tightly clutched the pillow beside him. Knowing that she would no longer be able to get to sleep, she decided to do something productive.

Creeping out of the bed, she grabbed her phone from off the side table and slowly made her way down the creaky stairs, taking great care in not waking him up.

Her fingers glided over the rough surface of the coffee table. The grit and dirt that had accumulated over the years settling on the once beautiful and clear glass. Dust caked the ends of her finger tips as she lifted then go, nose scrunching instinctively at the repulsive grey substance.

"Right. I guess I'll sort out the WiFi and then clean up a bit." She made a mental to do list that was short yet time consuming. 

Calling the service provider, she was lucky that she only had to wait 10 minutes before getting connected to a customer service worker. 

After a few minutes of talking to the person and figuring out a one month plan, the WiFi was paid for and due to be back on within an hour or two. Thanking the worker for their help, she hung up and got to work on cleaning. 

There was a lot of elbow grease involved, along with cursing and sweating as she continued the work out of her life. The strain on her body reminded her of how unhealthy she actually was, causing her to laugh depressively as she scrubbed and dusted away at the shelves.

While she had been dusting underneath the coffee table, she noticed that there was a big black book situated there gathering dust. Picking it up, she set it aside and decided to look through its contents later.

Purposely avoiding her parents room, for the memories were still too strong, she wiped off her forehead and out away all the utensils she had used.

Sitting down on the now dust free and whacked pillows of the sofa, she gingerly reached for the book. There was no memory of such an object ever being with her, and she was always with them during the time they were alive.

Flipping it open, it was revealed that it was in fact a photo album. An array of cokourful polaroids and prints hit her, making her revel slightly in the nostalgia.

There was a certain picture of them all together.  Her father had an arm wrapped around her mothers waist, a huge grin present on both their faces as she sat on her mothers shoulders with an hand in both of their heads.

It was cruel how little time they all spent together, but she had to cling onto the belief that everything happened for a reason.

With a sad smile, she was about to put it back in it's rightful place when she noticed the large bulge at the back, like the cover was about to burst off.

"Huh?" Turning to the back, she opened it up and realised that there was money slotted into the back.

Counting it out, she realised there was around a thousand pounds in fifty pound notes just lounging around, with only her fathers neat scrawl at the top reading "in case of emergencies :)"

"They always were prepared." Pocketing around 40% of the hidden amount, she silently thanked her parents. 

Looking around some more, she spotted a story that would always be read to her as she fell asleep. A glint was present in her mint and (e/c) hues as she got up and took it from it's place.

The text was entirely in Arabic and thats what had made it special to her. That her father had taught her how to read in his native language and how to speak it, consequently sharing almost all his knowledge with her.

So engrossed in the story, she hadn't noticed Saeran (nor his unruly bed hair) make his way down the stairs.

"Why are you up so early?" He was slightly bewildered, he'd just woken up to find her MIA, only to find her downstairs reading something in  Arabic.

"It's like 1PM, Sae." She tutted, rolling her eyes at the male who just shrugged.

"And what? It's still to early, especially when you have jet lag." She didn't respond, annoying him enough that he sat down beside her and tried to understand the text. 

All the letter seemed to merge together, and he kept forgetting to read backwards. Growling in frustration, he wondered how she and his brother could read the difficult language with such ease when he was struggling to read 'the' without messing up.

'Fucking hell.'

"What does that say?" She hummed, looking up at him and diverting her gaze towards the lines he was staring at.

"Oh it says 'red hot sun beat down on her face, yet she didn't break a single sweat.'" She saw his face turn even more confused and she smiled, finding it adorable.

"The story's about an Arabian princess that pretends to be a guy to lead her country in the war." He nodded, wishing that that he could read the story. Maybe he would get her to translate it afterwards.

Luckily there was a lot of detailed images in the book that he could occupy himself by staring at, and he did just that. Both of them sat together and reading the book contently.

Before long, her head snapped upwards and she slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Crap. I need to go buy some food." He groaned childishly and held onto her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Why? Just stay in today." Lips forming a straight line, she gave him a look that screamed "really?"

"Well, you can stay here and eat the rat dropping scattered around, but I'm hungry." Using her hand to pull himself up, he stretched and slouched at her side.

"Fine, whatever. I'll come along too." Lifting up her index finger. she gave him a hard flick on the ear.

"So stupid." They both ran upstairs to change into some more suitable attire, not deeming it civil enough to walk around in their pajamas.

         
Luckily, her memory served her well, and they found Asda very quickly, only being behind a few streets up and a short treck up a cycling path.

Saeran was sent to find the milk and bread, while she bought things like eggs and pancake mix, after all, who was bothered enough to make it themselves?

There was a bit of mad searching, and Saeran had managed to go to the second floor instead of the back to the first floor to find milk, but with the help of their phones they were able to regroup fairly quickly.

"Do you want some cake?" They were walking through the ready made confectioneries aisle, and she had noticed Saeran staring at the sweets on display.

Knowing that he wouldn't outright ask for any, she decided to take the lead.

"Would you like any? British sweets are amazing." His eyes widened, as if in shock that he'd been caught.

"Really? Can you get some chocolate then, but you pick it out." He didn't normally trust her to buy sweets, always having that underlying fear that she would put something in it to make him tipsy.

Placing down the green hand basket, she picked up a packet of fun sized malteasers, flake and some plain dairy milk.

She could tell that Saeran really wanted to try the sweets, so they quickly paid for everything in the self check out and left, but not before thanking the employees.

"Pounds are a strong currency, aren't they?" He spoke, munching on a packet of malteasers with a pleased look on his face.

"I guess so, but they're decreasing in value after Brexit." Not wanting to get too deep into politics, they steered the topic of conversation into safer waters.

While they were walking back, they over heard a small group of females talking about them. She couldn't be too sure. so she slowed down a bit. She was allowed to be nody if it involved her after all.

"Look at them. That girl is pretty." They weren't speaking in English, instead it was Korean. 

"I agree. And that red head beside her is super cute." Sniggering slightly, she teasingly nudged her boyfriend and grinned at his red tipped ears.

"Aw, did you hear that Sae? They called you cute." He shut her up by shoving a chocolate ball into her mouth, unintentionally making the females squeal at their actions.

"You are cute though." She spoke again, making him click his tounge as he stared ahead.

"Choke."

        
Leaning against the wall, Saeran played a few games on his phone as she made some porridge. Saeran had tried to make it himself, telling her to rest, but she had brought out a wooden spatula and threatened to whoop his arse.

"Sae?"

"Yes?" 

"Did you ever.." Pausing, she tried to find the right words before deciding to just be incredibly blunt.

"Did you go to Seo's funeral?" He straightened up at the mention of the cursed name, his phone almost flipping from his fingers.

"I did, yeah." He answered, seeing that she wanted a genuine answer. She hadn't been able to go as the hospital had forbade her from moving from her room, as well as the psychiatrist advising strongly against it.

"Who else?" 

"The jailed gang members went after we had, as well as a few others. I think his family might have been there, probably not close relatives I guess." She hummed, placing the bowl in front of Saeran as she sat opoosite him.

"Do you want to do anything at the funeral?" He asked suspiciously, poking at his porridge.

"Like what? Start shit? Not this time around, I was just hoping I could make a speech." Almost choking at the idea of her giving a piece of her mind at the funeral, she had to whack his back to stop him from dying.

"I'm not going to sugar cost anything that's for sure." He didn't doubt her words for a single second, just contemplated what would happen as he finished off his breakfast (despite that fact that it was well past 3pm.)

She looked back st the clock, a long sigh making him lol st her with questioning in his eyes.

"I don't think I've been very productive today, so I'll be going somewhere. You can come but I won't promise that it'll be interesting." He shrugged, he had come here to support her and he would do just that.

"Fine by me. But where are you going?"

"To my parents." He spoke no more as he did the dishes, being mindful that her mental state may not have been at it's peak.

              
Luckily there was a flower shop near the graveyard, a very good placement for it if they were honest.

They walked in serene silence towards the headstone, paying homage to all the other residers. Instead of being scared, they were both respectful. There really was nothing to be afraid of.

They stopped in front of a stone headstone, one she wished she could replace with the finest marble. With a shaky breath, she placed the bouquet on the floor in front of her and bowed her head, her hand reaching out to softly touch it.

Saeran blinked as she began to talk in Arabic, her words soft and almost unintelligible. Her finger dipped over the engravings, her lip almost harpooned by how hard she was biting it.

"I hope you're doing well." With those words her head lifted again with a soft smile.

"Can you give me your hand, please?" When she said please, that was when he knew he should follow without any questions. Giving up his arm without any hesitation, she gently placed the limb around the cool surface of the headstone.

She spoke something else that he could not understand, and he swore he felt a cool chill of someone's hands on their head and the words "we do."

"Good bye. I love you both." Turning on her heel, she uttered a low 'come on' and began walking.

After about ten or so steps, she realised Saeran was not beside her, and instead back at the gravesite, his gaze transfixed on the writing as he began to mumble something. 

Deciding to not interrupt him, she waited until he came over. He did so after a minute and they walked back together.

"Your parents are nice."

"Thank you."


	31. !...Princess

"God, why's he so hard to shop for?"  She whined, they had been going around multiple different shops and had bought a variety of objects and items to bring back. 

Tis the sworn duty of a traveller to bring back old goods, was it not?

Saeyoung was also incredibly problematic to buy things for.

"Because he's him."

"True." With a small smirk on both of their faces, they walked into Debenhams and wondered around, looking for anything that Saeyoung might've fancied.

"Since this is taking the piss, what do you like?" He shrugged and diverted his gaze to the toy section.

"I don't know." Scoffing, she crossed her arms and looked at him oddly.

"You don't know what you like?" 

"Not when someone asks I don't. But sweaters I guess." She really should've known that one, he did own almost a wardrobes worth of the clothing after all.

"Alright. Let's do something then." They had already bought him a variety of things, such a pair of Timberland's and an 18 karat cross necklace, all they needed was one more thing and his shopping would be done.

Traveling to the Men's section on the second floor, they decided to split off and look around for something that they liked and something for Saeyoung.

She'd already picked up a few jumpers for Jaehee, along with a pure sterling silver ring with a cute engraving of a coffee cup and a pair of golden converses with a leather jacket.

They had both bought things for all the members of the RFA, not wanting to leave anyone out and make them feel unloved. 

Her favourite things were for Jumin, a few limited edition paw print ties and a specially printed Elizabeth the third tie, they had also bought him some a jet black tailored suit with a variety of hidden things in the many pockets.

Zen received a bunch of adidas clothing and shoes, with a rose gold choker and black bomber jacket.

"He's so damn hard to shop for, kill me." She almost wanted to reach over and use one of the hangers to gouge her eyes out, finding it so frustrating that there was nothing that suited him.

Slightly dejected, she walked back over to where Saeran was browsing and was pleasantly surprised to see that he actually picked out some things.

"What ya got?" He hummed and turned around, holding the black sweater with golden shimmer up.

"That's cute." Looking around, she spotted them and she picked up another one in his size.

"What? Twins." He chose not to comment and just headed towards the tills where they paid.

"Look." She nudged Saeran and pointed over to a shop that was hidden in a corner. It had only attracted her attention because of all the bright colours and the unexpected risqué image on the front.

"Are you kidding me?" Without a chance to even properly protest, she dragged him inside.

It was a sex shop. 

Saeran's mouth curled downwards, his eyes taking in all the corsets and kinky madness inside the store. If he had still been the Edgelord he was a few years ago, he would have no doubt found enjoyment in this place.

"Wow Sae. I bet you wouldn't mind using half of the things in here.' She winked and he flushed red, elbowing her with a harsh whisper telling her to stop being so perverse.

Strolling around, he suggested they buy the handcuffs that were on display as a joke, and in the end she really did end up buying them. Pulling him down to her level, she grinned at him cheekily and span them on her fingers with a flirtatious wink.

        
They were now sat in their temporary abode, the gift suitcase packed and ready to go, so that all they needed to do now was relax.

He sat slouched against the sofa, switching between messaging the RFA and his brother with playing a mystery game; he always had liked the challenge. Meanwhile, she continued to read the book about the cross dressing Arabian princess.

Instead of her attention being on the rivetting tale of royalty, it switched to the funeral invite that lay flat under the coffee table, just taunting her.

Saeran caught hrr gaze and sighed lowly.

"We go tomorrow. Are you still certain that you're willing to go?" 

"Mhm." Grunting, he got up from the other couch and sat beside her, their thighs touching from the proximity. 

Smiling at his affections, she wrapped her arms around him as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck.

"You know…" He shuffled in her grip, making a small noise to indicate for her to carry on.

"You would make a great father." Neither of them knew exactly where that came from, the suddenness making Saeran become stone like.

"Is that hinting to something?" He attempted to joke his way out, quite like his brother in that sense.

"Hell no! We haven't even- I Wouldn't, I-i… Just shut up!" She hissed from frustration and he chuckled, laughing at her pink cheeks.

"Besides, don't joke about things like that." All hints of joking in his voice were gone, leaving only hurt tones with a slight crack. 

"Why would I joke about that?" Hr kept quiet, not commenting.

"Sae?" She pulled back to look at his stoney face, one that resembled his default face back at Magenta. Letting go of the embrace, she lightly guided his head to her lap so that she could soothingly run her hands through his gorgeous red hair.

Fingers daintily traced over his jawline as he let out short breaths with his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm not going to force it out but, I really would like to know why you think that." There was a slight vibration as he sighed with his mouth closed.

"You know about how I was brought up? He was never around, just threatened to kill us both snd paid her money to keep her quiet." She hummed, still stroking his hair.

"Well because of that I've never had a stable parental figure, god knows how I would be like with my own kid." It was now clear that he had a deep rooted fear of turning out like his parents, abusive arseholes. 

But you're infinitely better then both of those shit stains. You wouldn't do that." He scoffed angrily.

"You don't know that. I could hurt them or be a deadbeat.

"And you don't know that either. Why would you become the people you hate? You don't have a kid right now, but I'm certain you would be an amazing father." Saeran sighed and turned around so that his face was near her stomach. 

"I'm not ready for children. And I don't think I ever will be." Exhaling visibly, he began drifting off in her lap as she mumbled a song under her breath, falling asleep to the gentle lull of her voice.

        
She'd been watching an episode of totally spies and hadn't even noticed that he'd not spoken until she looked down and spotted his parted lips and closed eyes.

'He's asleep…' Glancing at the clock, it was only 10pm so she decided to call Saeyoung.

The phone rang twice and he picked up, both annoying and relieving her at the same time.

"Hey Saeold."

"Hello." The loudness of his voice made her cringe and force her to turn down the volume.

"Were you doing anything?" He shook his head, messy and dishivelled red locks moving with the gesture.

"Nah, just woke up." Instantly feeling guilt, her face fell.

"Hey, you can go back to sleep." He dismissed her with a tired but peppy laugh.

"It's fine, I'll sleep afterwards. Say, where's Saeran?" She turned on the camera and displayed the sleeping red head, earning an oh from the his brother.

"Tomorrow's the funeral right?" She made a small noise of agreement from the back of her throat.

"Take care of yourself. Saeran's naturally going to be wound up." Both the twins knew of the atrocities that they'd committed.

"I just hope that bastard doesn't say anything." 

"Don't start anything and they probably won't." She smiled at that comment, they most likely wouldn't recognize her either.

"Never mind, you're already plotting." Saeyoung joking shook his head and tutted.

She continued to pet Saeran, her other hand balancing the phone.

"I'll try to record if I can."

"No obligations." Even though he had said that, she knew that he wanted to see what would go down since he wouldn't be there to witness it in person.

Deciding to divert the topic into something better, she spoke again.

"What are you even doing there by yourself?" 

"Nothing much." Less than a second later, she gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth, before removing it a second later and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you looking for someone?" 

His face turned red, steam almost coming out of his ears as he spluttered a refusal.

"Aww. Saeold, you'll find someone one day, I promise you. They could be right in front of you." He coughed awkwardly, knowing she wouldn't drop the subject now that she'd started.

"You both are all I need." Letting out an amused puff of air, she looked at him pointedly through the screen.

"That's a cute sentiment, but don't be silly." He wanted to shut her up by telling her the truth, but if he did so then the surprise would be spoiled.

"I'm not being silly. Even if I never find someone, I'll be with both of you. Even better if there's kids involved." She almost snorted, funny how kids were coming up alot.

"Don't be like that. Maybe you could be with Juju or Goldie?" He deadpanned and she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Alright alright. I'll drop it." Saeyoung rolled his eyes playfully, before his face turned semi serious.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Fuck outta here." Seeing her making her way to the end call button, he waved his arms frantically.

"I'm joking!" She smirked and his lips set into a straight line as he realised that he'd been duped.

"I went to this sweetshop the other day." She let him carry on with a raised brow.

"There was short and intimidating guy with an undercut. Had a stare that reminded me of Mary, he was just staring at me with narrowed eyes." Her eyes widened and she realised he was talking about the same cashier that served her and Saeran.

"Right, so I didn't comment because I'm a humble person." She tutted at his cheeky smirk.

"I bought some toffee, and I went to pay, he said and I quote 'It's not like I give a damn or anything, but didn't you have blue eyes and no glasses?'. I guessed he was talking about Saeran so I said that he was my twin." He paused to take a breath and probably for dramatic effect because he was extra.

"He gave me this look and was like 'Ok, could you tell the girl that was with your brother that she's a decent person?' I just said ok and paid, he didn't even smile once, but you know." He leaned back against his headboard.

"What did you do?"

"Gave him some extra money, he looked annoyed do I thought I might as well." A lecherous sneer appeared on his lips and she placed a finger over her lips to signal for him to keep his trap shut.

A sudden yawn racked through her body.

"Go to sleep." He commanded with a fatherly tone.

"You too." 

"I will. Bye!" 

"Bye." 

She ended the call and curled up on the sofa, her back to the sofa and her arms wrapped around Saeran as she dragged a blanket over them both, before slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	32. !...Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains mentions of past child abuse and racism

She lay on the bed, sprawled out in a starfish position as Saeran brushed his hair in front of the mirror.

"Isn't the drive an hour long?" She nodded, rolling onto her side.

"And It's at 2?" 

"Yes."

"It's 11:34 right now." He turned his head around and gave her a sharp glare, making her wonder what she'd done this time.

"So either you get up now, or you don't and we be late. I suggest you pick the former before I kick you off that bed." With an overly exaggerated huff, she sat up and pulled off her top.

Saeran was unphased, he was used to her doing that, and she also had on a vest underneath so it wasn't like it mattered.

"Can you get my clothes out?" He was going to refuse and tell her to do it herself, but then realised that she would just wallow around for ages instead of doing it.

"…Fine. Which ones?" Unzipping the suitcase, he looked back at her.

"The ones near the top." He picked up the black dress shirt and tossed it towards her with a flick of his wrist. He'd already dressed himself up, wearing a black suit vest and black undershirt. She had suggested wearing bright colors just to piss them off, but decided against it.

She finished by pulling up her jeans and wrapping a white scarf around her neck to finish off the look.

"Let's go get something." She suggested, sliding down the banister with a gleeful expression, sometimes she really did act like a child.

They finished eating their breakfast as at around 12:30, so she proceeded to call the city's taxi company.

"Shall I call him?" She nodded about to speak, but was cut off by her call being picked up.

Saeran called him, and it was picked up instantly. Surprisingly, almost everyone was there. Seeing Saeyoung opening his loud gob, he shushed them all and turned the phone so that she was displayed.

Waving at them, she didn't stop speaking with the associate, arranging for a taxi to come.

"What's she doing?" Yoosung asked curiously, leaning towards the screen to try and get a clearer image.

"Calling a cab." V then spoke, worry clear in his eyes.

"Is today the day?"

"Yeah, it is." Saeran cast a weary glance towards her figure, who was now situated near the window and was gazing out of it.

She then put her phone down after thanking the person, and walked over.

"Done." Scanning the people sat in the view, she tilted her head.

"Where's Juju?"

"He's at work." V informed as she shuffled back sheepishly, a hand fiddling with the scarf around her neck.

"I really need to work once I get back." She joked, though there was some truth to it.

"I'm surprised Trust Fund even let you take days off." Zen remarked offhandedly, taking advantage of the fact that Jumin was nowhere to be seen.

"Have to give some credit where it's due Al. But where's Jaehee?" The only other female was MIA, making her wonder where she could be.

"Jaehee wasn't feeling very well so she couldn't make it. She sent her best wishes though." Yoosung showed his phone to the screen, displaying the messages that were sent to the chat.

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon." There was a beeping outside, making them both look out the window to see that the cab had arrived.

"Oh it's here. Let's go." She got up, calling a bye to the group as she picked up her things and began heading out, Saeran following behind her.

"By-"

"Wait!' He was cut off by his brother waving his arms around frantically, almost whacking V in the face.

"What is it?" Saeran glanced at his girlfriend, who had already left the house.

"Take the camera I left in the side of your black suitcase.' Not wasting any time, Saeran quickly brought it out, only just gearing Yoosung's slightly astonished words of "You gave them a camera?!"

He stuffed it into his pocket, mentally reminding himself to link it up to his phone in the car.

"Move your arse Saeran!" She yelled and he rolled his eyes.

"Both of you take care. Especially (y/n)." V spoke, his gentle voice balancing out the tone of Saeyoung's.

"We will. And thanks Ji!" After trading bye's, they both finally left the house and entered the cab, locking the door for extra safety.

Saeran sat listening to music as she stared out the window, a blank expression on her face. A massive contrast to the swirl of thoughts and emotions inside of her.

'I'm really doing this.' As if reading her thoughts, Saeran pulled out an ear bud and gave her a slightly miffed expression.

"Is something the matter?" Shaking her head, she shuffled closer to him and looped her arm around his, leaning against him as he put his ear bud back in. 

The driver was nice enough to put on the radio, some noise slicing through the deafening quiet of the car. One of her favourite songs played and she occupied herself by humming it lightly, the seconds ticking away surprisingly quickly.

And before long, they'd arrived. 

         
She paid the driver with a smile, giving them an extra fiver for getting them there quickly. 

The cab drove away, leaving her unable to escape even if she wanted to. 

Inhaling as deeply as she could, she turned around to face the memorial service. Her hands shook as Saeran waited for her to come, his mouth parted to tell her to move along when he saw her shake.

"S-saeran, I-i can't do this." He rushed over quickly, seeing as her knees looked like they were about to give out from under her.

"Yes you can. You didn't throw away money and time to get here only to chicken out at the last second. You're a damn mess and if you don't do this then you're wasting my time." His words were harsh, but they were exactly what she needed to get herself together.

Using his hands to steady herself, she stood up straight and strengthened her resolve.

"Fuck them both. I'll show them." She muttered, unaware that he'd heard until he smiled a small smile and whispered a 'good' in response.

Checking her phone, she realised that the procession had started around 15 minutes ago.

It all seemed so surreal, the crisp England air hitting their faces and the rows of people sat outside mourning the death of a vile woman.

They chose to sit three rows from the front, wanting to hear every word that was being said so that could use it against them later.

A man with a slightly hunched back began walking towards the podium, most likely to give a speech. The old male, around 50-60 years old, stood behind the wooden podium, using his stubby index finger to wipe away an exaggerated tear.

"That's him." She growled, her hands clenching so hard that her knuckles turned to white. Saeran noticed, and he used his left hand to cover her's gently, trying to avoid her ripping a muscle.

" **My wife was a lovely and beautiful woman. We had so many wonderful times together, times I wish that could have gone on for many years more.** " Her 'uncle' spoke and she scoffed irritably.

"She was a fucking hag. And had wonderful times being bitches to me I assume." She ran a hand through her hair, muttering disbelieving curses. He was lying straight through his teeth!

" **It saddens me how we never managed to have any children. It would have been wonderful to carry on our legacy. Our kids would have had the most wonderful childhoods, but alas we cannot change what has been done.** " He could feel the anger rushing through her, and he couldn't offer much then a low whisper, telling her to be just a tad more patient.

" **She will be missed dearly, by me and I'm sure by all of you**." The old man took a deep breath and scanned the rows, both of them making sure to duck to avoid his hateful gaze.

" **Would anybody like to say a few words?** " Saeran had to suppress the grin biting at his cheeks as her hand and body shot up.

" **I would like to say a few words, if you don't mind.** " Even if he did mind, it wasn't like she was going to back down. She began walking to the front, a calm look on her face as Saeran turned on the camera and discretely moved forward to the front.

Positioning herself behind the podium, she took a deep breath and her face suddenly became stony, visably unsettling some people there.

" **Everything I am now about to say is completely factual, and anyone who claims otherwise is a filthy liar**." She was trying her hardest to be civil, knowing full well that some kids were present; she didn't need parents complaining about her cussing after this.

" **My name is (y/n), or MC.** " Clearing her throat, her head snapped to the older male who's eyes had widened in recognition.

" **Many of you won't have a clue on who I am. I am very secretive after all.** " She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, her English sounding slightly dull and monotone as she kept her emotions at bay.

" **That man over there is my distant uncle. And the woman who has just died was my distant aunt**." He began struggling. trying to walk up onto the stage to stop her from speaking

Eyes connecting with Saeran, he knew what to do with just the slightest nod of her head.

" **Stay the fuck down or you will regret it**." Saeran barked, not giving a damn about how his English sounded, scaring the man into submission as he lowered himself back into his seat.

'Damn coward.' He 'tch'ed inwardly and redirected his attention to the female speaking.

" **I was in their care between the ages of 12 to 18, and pardon my French but,** " she paused, allowing the parents to shield their children's ears, " **it was fucking hell on earth."**

" **They beat me, mentally, physically and emotionally abused me. Chained me to water heaters and left me to suffer from second degree burns, kicked me around and gave me many trips to the hospital.** " She was almost glad that the look of horror was present in all of their faces, their disgust showing at their actions.

" **And what for ladies and gentlemen and others? Because they were racist.** " Pausing, she gestured to herself with a grimace.

" **I'm mixed race. My father was repeatedly called a terrorist, because he was Arabic. They called my mother names I daren't repeat or she'd turn in her grave. They made so many years of my life hell because I was a product of my parents love and commitment.** " The emotions flashing in her eyes made sure that no one mistook her for a liar, her angered eyes flashing to the raging man.

" **I wasn't in their care by my own choice, I was sent there after the passing of my parents. So on top of being racist, they did this to an orphaned child. So please tell me, any one of you, why the hell this bitch should be allowed to have a nice send off when all she did was hate?** " People shifted in their seats, unnerved by the intensity of her words and how they were unable to answer her questions.

" **The devil that just went to hell and the other devil that's still thriving doesn't deserve your tears.** " Turning towards the man, she sent hima. venom filled glare that made even Saeran's heart stutter from fear.

" **Fuck you to the seventh circle of hell**." His face exploded into multiple shades of red, utterly enraged by her acts of defiance.

" **She's lying! How can you believe such absurd tales!? She's clearly crazy**!" He claimed, trying with all his night to turn the tables against her. Little did he know that she had obliterated the tables before hand.

" **I'm crazy?** " Barking out a humourless laugh, she pulled down the collar of her shirt, exposing the scar.

" **You did this to me because I tripped and broke a glass. Scarred me for life for one mistake. You're the crazy one.** " The calmness in her speech only served to make him angrier.

People began muttering, their shock apparent after seeing the mark on her skin, disgusted comments directed towards the racist.

" **You're a thief! You have the gall to come here after five years even after you stole money from me."** He was grasping at straws, and they all knew it.

" **I stole money because I wanted to get out. £100 was all I needed to go and start a new lie, because if I hadn't I would be dead. Most likely killed by your hands**." Stumbling forward, he jabbed an accusing finger towards her face.

" **You're lying to get pity! Do you have nothing better to do than accuse me of such heinous acts. Go now, before I call the police.** " Snorting at his behaviour, she fired back cooly.

" **Why? Because I exposed you for the bastard you are? Can't handle seeing your hatred and stupidity backfire?** " Multiple gasps were suddenly heard as he lunged straight for her, only narrowly missing as she jumped backwards.

" **You really want to fight me? You really are pathetic**." By now people began leaving, cursing out the old man for his acts and threatening him (with great irony) with calling the police.

"Come on, it isn't worth it." Saeran could tell that she was itching to beat the shit out of him, but he couldn't let her be arrested for assault.

The man's attention snapped to Saeran, a disgusted sneer directed towards him.

" **Who's this, you little whore? Your fuck buddy? I always knew you were scum, look at him, he's trash. Go back to your own country**." Ripping herself from Saeran's hold, she began to unleash all her pent up fury through multiple attacks, not once feeling any twinge of remorse as he yelled in pain.

Not one person helped him, all slightly satisfied that he was being punished.

" **Fuck you. Say whatever the hell you want about me, but bring him into anything and I will crush you like the insignificant little rat you are.** " With one last kick to his face, she spat at him and turned her back to the male.

" **Thank you all for being here. But honestly, don't waste your time with people like him.** " She began walking back, not once looking back as Saeran ran to catch up with her.

After reaching a bench, her legs gave out. She only just avoided slamming into the floor as Saeran's arms slipped around her waist to secure her body.

"11 years Saeran. And I've done it." Her voice left her in airy pants and he smiled brightly at her.

"You've done it. But maybe it was a bit over board, he was bleeding from everywhere after all." After seeing the display, he really hoped to never piss her off.

"Maybe. But he deserved it so I don't care." 

"He really did deserve it. Now," He held his hand out, flagging the cab that was about to drive past, "let's head back."


	33. !...Themes

The clock had barely struck 10 as she bound into the house, her hands almost too shaky to properly twist the key.

"I did it Sae!" She hadn't spoken a work at all during the entire ride home, and she needed an outlet somehow for all the glee.

"Mhm." No sooner than a second after closing the door, she came barelling towards him, her arms constricting like a snake around his waist.

Her face was buried in his jacket, hair tickling the underside of his chin as he slowly but surely returned the embrace with as much passion as her.

"Thank you for being here. For always being here, for being my partner and putting up with my shit. You're amazing Saeran, you really are." He heard her sniffle, the sound quiet as she gripped tighter onto his clothes.

"You're welcome, but you deserve some credit. You've done things for me as well, hell I don't think I ever would be here if it wasn't for you." Feeling her smile, he loosened up a bit and let his chin rest atop her head.

Her body trembled as she stayed within his arms, unwilling to let go. But she did after a minute or so, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"We have two more days, let's not waste them, I do have some places I want to go." Her grin sent jitters down his spine, and he honestly didn't know whether they were the good kind or not. 

"I'm an emotional idiot." She spoke to herself, before taking his hand and guiding him up the stairs.

"Let's get to bed. I have a surprise planned." He paused, her hand still in his as he gave her a skeptical look.

"Are you sure you want to?" Utterly confused, she stared at him for a few seconds, before realisation creeped up on her.

"Fucking hell! I didn't mean it like that! I meant I have something planned for tomorrow!" Her hand flew to her face to cover the mortified look  that covered it. His own face flushed red, embarrassed that he'd thought that.

"Fucks sake." Saeran whispered, earning a small snort from the female.

"Let's just get to sleep. Egghead." Gently flicking his forehead, she returned to tugging him back up the stairs and towards the bedroom, where they both slept soundly for the remainder of the night.

         
"Get yo arse up!" For once she was the one yelling at him to get up, and not the other way around.

"Go away. The fuck? It's only 9." Swatting her away lazily. he dug his head back into the pillow and ignored the fuming girl.

"Oi!" Rolling him so that he was on his back, she climbed on top of his body, before sitting on his abdomen and immobilising him.

"What are you doing?" He peeked open an eye, only to see her face extremely close to his. Trying to back away, he realised he was trapped, by both her gaze and by her weight.

"Saeran." Her voice was low and melodic, trying to illicit a reaction from him. Lifting her index finger, she trailed it down his neck and traced his collarbones while she bit her bottom lip.

Gulping at her unexpected actions, his eyes widened as she hooked her finger into his shirt and began to pull it down, exposing his chest.

Her eyes snapped back up, the mint and (e/c) holding unreadable emotions and intent. Tounge darting out from between her lips, the wet muscle glided along her chapped mouth, before turning into a grin.

Her hands went to the sides of his head, her face just centimeters away from his as her soft pants hit his nose.

Leaning further down, her mouth was beside his ear, causing goosebumps to surround his skin as he flushed red.

"Get the fuck up." 

His eyes narrowed and he pushed her off, making her tumble off the bed as she laughed.

"You're damn annoying." He cursed, glaring at her with beet red ears as she rolled around on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Yeah yeah, come downstairs. And hurry up." Picking herself up from the floor, she giggled as she walked down the stairs, occasionally pausing to take breathes.  

Groaning, he placed his hands on his cheeks, feeling how they'd heated up. He didn't even realise that she could act like that, but knowing her as well as he did, she probably wouldn't be using that technique a lot.

Quickly finishing everything he had to do in the bathroom, he changed his clothes and headed downstairs.  

         
"Here ya go." Shoving a bowl of cereal his way, they began to eat. She'd practically scarfed her food down, making him wonder inwardly how she hadn't choked to death and what was so exciting.

He soon finished, placing the bowl into the sink as he washed the spoons. The chores were something they shared, even if she insisted on doing them.

"Finished?" She questioned, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah, but why are you acting so hyperactive?" Her attitude was almost scaring him, as she usually acted mellow without a care in the world.

"Because." She offered simply, slipping on her shoes as he followed her lead. 

Opening the door, there was a taxi waiting and he instantly knew whatever she'd planned was going to be extra.

Saeran walked a few paces behind her, or a few paces too slow according to the female. Going behind him, she gave him a hard push and almost sent him tumbling into the back.

"What the hell!" Shrugging, she spoke to the driver and they nodded.

Cold wind came rushing in as she opened the door to get in, the car starting up as they drove towards their unknown destination, a destination that would probably make Saeran want to throttle her.

"Drayton Manor. That's where we're going." She announced with a flourish and a big grin, guesturing to the huge park in front of them.

"I would have taken us to Alton Towers, but it's too far away and the queues are insane." She handed Saeran his ticket as he looked on skeptically at the rides in his range of view. 

The screaming of the people on the rides echoed around the park, the sound making him cringe but making her eyes light up as she headed in, pulling him along.

Upon seeing his resistance, she looked at him with an evil gleam present and he knew he was in for it.

"Saeran…" She paused, fighting to keep the smile away.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of rides?" Pulling his hand away, he gave her an indignant look, like he'd just been accused of a crime.

"Of course not, get that stupid idea out of your head." 

"Whatever you say." 

"Besides," he started, a completely blank look on his face "the only thing that I'm afraid of is your face." 

Whipping around so fast she nearly got whiplash, she began slow clapping

"Oh my god. My feelings are hurt, I have tears running down my face. My life is shattered, how dare you say such a thing, I thought you loved me!" Sucking in his cheeks at her theatrics, he grabbed her hand and pointed to a blue roller coaster.

"Let's go on that one." Her fake crying face melted off and turned into one of happiness, glad that he wanted to do something.

"Shockwave, good choice my friend." She basically ran towards the ride, using visual aids and the maps scattered around to find it. 

The queue was very short, as it was still schools for all the unfortunate kids, and they had arrived very early, a few minutes after the rides had opened. 

As they climbed up the stairs, Saeran's eyes widened impossibly as he looked at the death contraption.

"What the fuck? You stand up on this?!" She nodded, not noticing the fear glimmering in his features.

"Look. It's so much fun. Let's go to the front." The worker who let them on gave Saeran an apologetic look, and he had to say that he was grateful.

They boarded, her near the edge as he didn't want to fall off. 

As the ride went up the steel part, he stared at the grasslands below, the entire park was seen from below, but there was no time to admire it as it suddenly lurched forwards and, and began looping. 

Wrenching his eyes closed, his hand automatically reached out to hers, clasping onto it as she laughed with glee and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Saeran you chicken! Open your eyes!" Not wanting to be beaten by her taunts, he peaked open an eyes just as they went over a loop; a bad move. 

Feeling a scream bubble in his throat, he instead squeezed her hand until there was a small crack from the pressure, not that she noticed.

Finally the ride finished, his legs feeling like jelly as they walked off.

"That was awesome!" She ran down the stairs, eager to move on to the next ride.

"You're insane. That nearly killed me." He exclaimed, catching up to his speedy girlfriend.

"You nearly killed me in fact. I think you broke my hand." Bringing up her hand, she moved it around limply for emphasis as he tutted.

"Shut up." 

She swivelled around, looking for another ride to go on. 

"How about that?" He followed her finger, looking at the red roller coaster by the name of G force.

"My arse I'm going on that." Deadpanning, she pointed to a milder looking ride, Pandemonium.

"That one then." Unable to say no to her, he agreed. He wanted to let her have fun, she did just go through a traumatic event just a day prior. 

While being forced along to his worst nightmare,  he couldn't help but admire her tenacity and ability to adapt. Throughout the years that they'd been together, she'd always stuck through the times when he was falling apart, screaming at her and blaming everything on her, but she never left. When he was being difficult she knew just how to help, always ending up with him laying on top of her as she mumbled to him about how much he was worth.

Staring at the back of her head, he realised just how much he loved her. But he was now questioning the extent of his love as they boarded Pandemonium.

The end of the day came, the park was closing down and the rides were being turned off.

"That was so much fun!" Squealing, she held onto the doughnut that he'd won for her.

"I guess." Even though he sounded like he'd argue. he had to admit that the day was very good. Despite the many heart attacks he'd gotten from the rides, he found the rushes enjoyable and was found wanting more. 

They'd eaten doughnuts and ice cream, fish and chips and bought a ton of sweets, they were lucky that she'd brought her backpack, not that any of the prizes would fit.

Holding the almost life size teddy she'd won for him under his arm as they walked, he took the time to study her face. He'd only just noticed how much she glowed when she smiled, and how nicely the sun light hit her.

"Is there something on my face?" Her voice drew him away from his not so discreet admiring.

"No."

"Then why are you staring?" He turned his head away, looking straight ahead with a light frown.

"I'm not, you're seeing things." A small giggle from the girl made him look back at her with a raised brow.

"You're so adorable. And you look so pretty, Saeran the model." She nudged him gently as he moved away, pretending to look for a cab to get them back.

"You know, those girls behind us at Maelstrom said you were cute, and I agree. Even the guy with them said you were handsome." Scrunching up his nose, he pressed a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Do you ever be quiet?" He questioned, his brows scrunched up as he fought the urge to blush furiously.

"Don't be so bashful. Besides, at least you have your looks going for you when all your teeth fall out from your cavities." It took him a moment to comprehend the insult, and whe he did he pushed her away.

"Fucking annoying."

"You love me." Pecking his cheek lightly, she took almost sadistic pleasure in how his entire face flushed pink.

"Let's go back, ya strawberry." 

               
They'd had to leave the house extremely early to get to their 1pm flight on time. But she had wanted to say one last goodbye to her parents, knowing that she wouldn't be returning for a long time. 

He hadn't objected and watched sorrowfully as she whispered to the gravestone, a tear trying to sneakily slide down her cheek. She embraced the headstone and placed the flowers down as an offering, bowing her head. 

They left shortly after. 

Arriving at 12:30, they'd only had a few moments to buy what they needed before they boarded the flight.  Thankfully there was no delays, allowing them to board swiftly.

Once again, seated beside each other, the seat next to then was empty. She reminded herself to curse out Saeyoung for being a dick head and putting them on direct flights. 

The hours ticked by, using films and their phones to occupy the times. The food came by, but they both denied it, full up by the crisps they'd bought.

Eventually, around seven hours in, Saeran had gotten tired and wished to sleep. Taking the position that he had taken in the previous flight, he pulled up the arm rest and lay his head on her lap and fell asleep to the gentle stroking of his hair.

She'd just played games on the on board console and smiled at the flight attendants that walked past. Customer service workers did deserve the most respect after all. 

The flight was over as soon as she was about to fall asleep, causing her to curse everything and beyond.

"Sae. Sae, get up." Shaking the male gently, he stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Smiling, her thoughts quickly ran to how cute he looked when freshly awoken. 

"What?" His voice was a little raspy, and she handed him some water to clear his throat.

"We've landed." As soon as she informed him, everyone began to stand up and take their luggage from the compartments. 

All their luggage had been sent directly before them, already on their way to the baggage collection - meaning that all they needed to do was force themselves out of the plane and collect them.

"You're the most uncomfortable pillow ever. A cactus is more comforting." Saeran retorted, wiping some escaped drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Mhm. I'll ask Jihyun to spare a cactus for our next flight, you grump." He scoffed, miffed.

They headed to the baggage belt, scanning for their items. They'd only brought three suitcases, one for each of them and and extra one that they'd put all the gifts and such inside of. 

Saeran pulled off two, shoving them towards her as she made herself a seat on top of them.

"Get off, idiot." She lamely stuck out her tounge at the boy, hopping off and proceeding to take both handles as they walked towards the lobby.

They lounged around for a while, waiting for Saeyoung to arrive and take them back.

"Where the hell is he? I'm sure I told him to come at 7, it's like 8 something right now." She grumbled, looking at the time on her phone. It was slightly shocking to not see the London time anymore.

"It's him." Seemed to be the answer to many questions regarding the elder twin.

As if on queue, the red head came running in. His glasses were askew, barely balancing on his nose as he hunched over with ragged breathing and windswept hair from his exertions. 

"You're early." Saeran remarked, not an ounce of pity reserved for his late brother. 

"Sorry sorry, got caught up in something." He held his hands up defensively, before grinning and taking the bigger suitcase from her hands.

"Let's go, you have to tell me what you did! Hohoho, did you..?" He trailed off, wiggling his brows.

It took them both a second to get what he was hinting at, and instantly he was bombarded with rolled eyes and noises of disgust.

"No we haven't." She hissed, flicking him on the head.

"Besides, even if we did, why would we tell you?" Saeyoung smiled his usual overly mischievous smile, wrapping his free hand around Saeran's shoulders.

He whispered something into Saeran's ear, and she could only assume that it was something wildly perverse as not even a second later Saeran had pushed him away and attempted to cover the red on his cheeks.

Saeyoung led them out after that, chuckling heartily from his brothers reaction.

Looking around, they couldn't seem to spot the car, until Saeyoung waved them over to a brand new Tesla.

"It's the age of electric. My baby." He hugged the car, making kissing noises as he stretched over the bonnet, they were lucky no one else was around otherwise they'd have received funny an concerned looks. 

"Stop that, egghead. It's really pretty." She had to admire the beauty of such a vehicle, Saeyoung being nice enough to put all of the luggage into the boot of the car.

They all got inside, Saeyoung glasses glinting as he held the steering wheel. Just seconds later they were roaring down the road towards the bunker, no doubt going miles over the speed limit.

Positively drained from the jet lag, she tugged the suitcase out from the boot and ran inside, screaming the passwords to the AI in charge of his security. 

"I'm going to bed. Ta ta." She waved them off, disappearing seconds later as the twins set foot into the house. 

It was actually quite lucky that she had decided to go to sleep then, giving Saeyoung the perfect opportunity to ask about the video.

"Have you got it?" Saeran already knew what he was hinting at, and he nodded with his natural poker face. They set aside the luggage they'd towed in and sat on the couch beside each other. 

Thankfully Saeyoung was multilingual, so there was no need to translate anything in the video, something Saeran was glad about. 

No expression came across Saeyoung's face as he listened to her speech, slightly shocked himself as he'd never heard the full story of her abuse. 

"Who is she talking about here?" Saeran pointed to her uncle with a disgusted upturn of his lips and a sharp jab to the screen.

"That's her uncle. Stupid entitled bastard." Obviously the impression the man had made wasn't the best.

Gasping a little, the former hacker couldn't stop himself as he saw the scar. He'd had more than a few scars himself and he knew how deep that had to have gone to have left such a mark.

That shock soon turned into anger as be witnessed the mank old man trying to cover up his actions by accusing her of lying and being deceitful.

Seeing his brother getting progressively more pissed, Saeran decided to speak again.

"Shitty I know. It was worse if you were really there." The fight then started, the audio slightly muffled as his jacket had slipped over the mic, hindering the quality. 

Punches were thrown, mainly by her as Saeyoung cheered internally, although a tad bit confused in why she suddenly did a 360 and hit him when she looked so calm.

"Why did she suddenly throw hands?" Saeyoung's ability to sprinkle memes in everyday conversations was astounding.

"Because…" Saeran's voice lowered, barely passing a whisper.

"Repeat that, brother."

"Because…" He spoke a tiny bit louder, not even qualifying as a decibel louder.

"Speak up, Saeran! I'm blind but I'm sure I'm not deaf." 

"Because she got angry." He finally said, leaving out the reason why.

"And why was that, *brother?*" It was like he already knew the answer and he only wanted to hear him say it for the shits and giggles.

"She got pissed because that old fart mouthed me off." Saeyoung snorted, startling him slightly as he glared tiredly.

"Really? She got angry and started a fight because he said something about you. Hehehe, you know what that means?" The half blind rat giggled, causing Saeran to start getting up, but unfortunately getting pulled back down.

"She's my girlfriend, you moron." Saeran couldn't be bothered dealing with his bullshit, especially since he was minutes away from collapsing from exhaustion.

"Still. Why aren't you two married yet?" His eye twitched, his patience wearing thin.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" 

"I will when you have a ring here." Pointing to his  ring finger, Saeran stood up and began walking away with a shake of his head.

"Quit." 

"Not until I have to plan a best mans speech!" Saeyoung yelled, only being responded to by the sound of a slamming bedroom door.

            
They were awoken a good few hours later by the bored owner of the bunker, the blanket being pulled off of them both and being booted to the floor as the perpetrator ran out.

"Arsehole." She grumbling, rubbing her poor rear as she stood up to see Saeran in a similar pose.

"Have you heard the dogs?" That one question snapped away all the sleepiness in her gaze as she clicked her fingers and called Icy's name.

"Oi Saeold, where's the dogs?" The reply came from a distance away, just far enough to be out to reach if she chased it.

"I left them with Yoosung. I told you that I needed to do something." They both didn't completely buy his bullshit story, hut they didn't have any proof to prove him wrong. 

"Oh. Why don't you call him over? We may as well give him his things now." The sooner they unpacked their suitcase, the less stress it would be in the future, especially the gift case 

"Mk." The ringing tone from Saeyoung's phone confirmed that he was intact calling the fake blonde. 

"Come on, I'll brush your hair for you." Saeran offered rather passive aggressively, she just shrugged with a smile and accepted his offer.

A while later she heard the security beep, walking over to the front door, she pulled it open and greeted the blonde with a big grin.

"Goldie!" She exclaimed as he beamed back at her.

"Hey." As Yoosung spoke, his hand had unintentionally let go of the two leads, causing them to rush free and jump straight onto her.

"Holy f-" Falling flat on her are for the second time that day, her face was smothered in licks from Icy, while Chiki bounded onto her continuously.

Saeran, hearing the commotion with the mega hearing he seemingly possessed, came over. Greeting Yoosung, he called out to Icy and Chili to follow him, which they did instantly.

"Yikes." Using the hand that Yoosung had extended, she hauled herself back up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. 

"What did you need me for? Usually you'd have gone to collect them." He asked, curious as he closed the door. 

"You'll see, now come." He narrowed his lavender hues, but followed her nonetheless. 

She sat down on the living room rug, Yoosung doing the same as he sat cross legged infront of her. 

"We got these for you." Saeran handed her the items, and she passed them over to Yoosung, who stared like he'd just witnessed a ghost. 

"You didn't ne-" He began and she rolled her eyes, shoving them back into his arms.

"Come on Goldie, just take them." He glanced back up sheepishly at the female before inspecting the things he'd received. 

"Wow, that's amazing! But how did you know my exact size?" They all directed their gaze to Saeyoung, who hid behind his phone pretending to text someone.

"She stalked you to find out." Saeran spoe like it was the most normal thing that could have been said.

"What? No I did not, be quiet you tomato. Saeold found out for me." She quipped, earning a glower from the older brother.

Yoosung looked a little distraught, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the other two items.

He practically glowed at the sight of the rose gold watch, slipping it onto his wrist as he smiled. The rainbow colored converses were also a hit with him, as he adored the bright colours.

"This is really cool. Thank you both!" He looked at the time, his smile almost instantly drooping for a frown.

"Oh crap. I have to get to work." He stood up, the items now in a bag, courtesy of Saeyoung.

"Ok, have a good day at work!" They waved him off as he left.

Not even a second later she scrambled up too, hissing and cursing at herself.

"I need to get to work too. Fuck, Jumin is going to scratch my face off with Elizabeth's claws if I don't show up." Saeran and Saeyoung both stifled a snort at the imagery that popped into their minds.

"Quit laughing you wankers!" That comment only made them bite their lips, using whatever they had to shield their faces from her fury.

"Idiots." She cursed as she ran off to her shared room.


	34. !...Designer

Everything that had been bought for Jumin was placed in a neat bag at her side. At first she had looked around for a designer bag (something like Gucci) but than had realised that she was running late and decided to fuck it, tossing everything into a plastic bag and running out the house. 

Strolling into the building, it felt slightly weird to be back after so long. The building glittered, the glass miraculously never gaining any dirt on its surface, only bringing back the 'welcome home' feeling.

"Good morning MC! How was your trip?" The kind receptionist asked, grinning at her as she waved.

"Morning! It was really good. Felt nice to be away from the work of a money slave." She joked, walking over to the reception desk to talk a bit more.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that the lady hadn't been fired, as typically the reception staff didn't last too long. Nobody knew why, it was just inevitable. 

"How you been?" She asked, tilting her head as she spoke to the uniform clad worker. 

"Good actually, it's been amusing as of late, with that Sarah Choi woman getting exposed." She 'oo'ed, grinning widely.

"Drama. You gotta tell me later."

"I will don't worry." They winked in sync and simultaneously burst into laughter.

"I'll be drowning in work in my office if you need me." Waving a brief goodbye to her coworker, she jogged up the marble stairs and towards Jumin's office. 

         
Apparently, he hadn't been in the office as much, choosing to take time off to just stay in his apartment and play with Elizabeth for copious amounts of time. She just hoped he was in today.

Her knuckles hit the hard and polished surface of the wooden door, the noise echoing around her thrice. 

A deep 'come in' came from the other side of the wood, instantly taking away the worry of him not being present.

Pushing open the door, she smiled brightly at the corporate heir. 

"Good morning Mr Han." She struggled to keep her voice professional, trying her hardest to humour him and the environment surrounding them both.

His dark eyes twinkled, his head lifting from the documents.

"Good morning Miss (l/n)." He responded with a lighthearted tone to his voice.

Approaching his desk, the bag swung lightly beside her until she stood in front of him.

"So, you know how me and Sae went to England for a while?" He nodded, not fully sure of where the conversation was going.

"Well, while we were there we got a few things for you." Placing the bag on some free area on his desk, she smiled brightly at his slightly furrowed brows.

Jumin's mouth began opening in a protest, but she cut him off with a light tut.

"Don't argue with me Juju. It's to say thanks for giving me the time off that I needed, and for being so understanding." He couldn't refuse, no knowing that she had brought the items with such intentions. He would have felt like trash if he had refused her holiday, with her being on the verge of a breakdown when she had asked for the leave, adding that it needn't be paid.

He picked up the bag, swiveling around in his chair as he was about to put it beside him and out of the way, until she spoke in a hot and teasingly accusatory tone.

"Don't you want to see what it is?" He eyed her suspiciously, slightly convinced that she'd brought in something weird that Luciel had asked her to take.

Opening the bag a tad, he slowly and cautiously looked inside. Nothing jumped out and caked his face, so he put a little more trust into the contents and opened it further, aiming to get a better look.

Inside there were some packaged items, wrapped up neatly in their boxes and covers.

Jumin looked back up, his eyes connecting with her excited ones as she nodded at him to make him hurry.

He picked up a boxed item, low key enjoying the surprise but refusing go show it on his face. Sliding open the lid, he let out an involuntary gasp as he spotted the special item inside.

"I was not aware specially printed ties existed." He commented, pulling the Elizabeth printed tie from it's place. 

"Honestly, neither did I. But Saeran is a miracle worker." He stroked the material, pleased to note that it was high quality and not something cheap like cotton.

His hand reached to his current dark tie, pulling down as he put the printed one around his neck.

"I take that you like it. Are you sure you want to wear it now?" She was a bit skeptical on him wearing it to work, where all his employees could see it.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? It is a blessing to see Elizabeth the 3rd, even if it's not in physical form." Giving him an indifferent look, she moved closer and pushed away his hand, doing his tie herself as she pulled it up neatly.

"There. Now you look extra nice." Her infectious smile was hard not to return, and he found himself smiling light back despite himself.

"There's more inside." The bag was pushed towards him and he looked inside.

Black was the colours of the suit that was pulled out, the design exquisite and the craftsmanship was amazing.

"How have you gotten my size?" He wasn't aware of a time where he had given her that information.

"Saeyoung." Only one word needed to be spoken and all his questions were answered.

His hand dipped back inside the bag and curled around the small Warren James box that was situated at the bottom for protection.

"What is this?" He muttered, taking off the lid and looking with mirth glittering eyes at the necklace.

It was a rose gold chain with a paw print shaped charm. He flipped it over and his face tilted upwards to face at hers with slight disbelief.

Behind it, engraved into the shape was 'Juju.' 

Having half a mind to put it on, he decided go leave it in its box and wear it when he had time later.

"Thank you very much (y/n)." He stood up, putting aside the bag before shrugging his suit back on.

"You're welcome." Her gaze drifted towards the clock and she surpressrd a grown.

"I'll go now. I have work from two weeks to do." Waving off the rich 29 year old, she walked out of his office and towards her own, dreading the pile of work that would inevitably fall on her shoulders.

                
She knew it. 

Through all the cursed paper work she had to fill out and confirm, and all the dealings that had to be approved by Jumin, she had found out that she'd been planned to do a presentation on the stocks that'd been coming into each department. 

"Fuck you. Fuck you to the moon and back, damn it Jumin." She knew it was Jumin that scheduled it for her, since he had been the original presenter.

The time that the meeting began was only an hour and a half away, and she needed to create a power point and some general notes on each department.

Thankfully it was only an update, the yearly meeting was always done by him without exception. Chairman Han never even glanced their way.

She'd finished the entire thing with only 19 minutes to spare, which were immediately used up by her running down to the meeting area. 

"Whoops, sorry! Excuse me!" On more than one occasion she had to glide past on her heels by staying close to the walls to avoid crashing into people because of the speeds she was going at.

She was also pretty certain that Jumin had spotted her sliding past.

'Good if he did.' She thought, although she did wish she could have flipped him off to get a little bit of frustration off her chest.

She entered the meeting room with exactly 2 minutes to spare. 

"Hello guys!" A chorus of good afternoons and greeting came from all around, the heads of the departments glad to see her back.

"Right so you were probably expecting Mr Han, and I apologise for being misleading. But I'm here to do it." They all visably beamed, quite happy that it was her doing the presentation.

Jumin's ones tended to be quite bland, full of him talking and setting them more work, while she got to the point with aesthetically pleasing powerpoints with tips and no assigned work.

One of her main points for the sales to boost was trying to cater to a wider variety of customers, instead of just cat owners.

"Mr Han might stab me for this, but I'm certain if dog owners were on the list of customers, the sales would be boosted considerably. Dogs in whole are larger creatures then cats and such, and require more things than a cat would." Was one of her many little tips through the entire thing, she also took note of what they thought could be improved about the office and such.

The meeting lasted around an hour, but it went by incredibly quickly with laughter in most parts. 

As soon as it was over, she was finished with her job for today and she immediantly headed to her car to drive to V's apartment.

            
Saeran had been given the duty of taking Zen's and Jaehee's items over to them, no doubt with Saeyoung in tow. She was quite curious as to what V's would be to the items she brought.

Racing up the stairs to the floor he lived on, she knocked on the door and waited patiently outside, her fingers flexing around the handle of the bags in her impatience. 

The door opened and out popped the turquoise head of hair that belonged to a certain photographer.

"Good afternoon (y/n). Welcome back!" Holding out his hands for a hug, she happily obliged and squeezed him comfortingly.

"Hey hey beautiful." He immediately blushed, still not used to her various compliments.

"Come in. I wouldn't want you wasting away outside." She pretended to faint, holding the back of her head to her head in a dramatic fashion that even Zen couldn't have recreated.

"Too late." He playfully began to shut the door on her before she crawled in quickly.

Closing the door, they say down on the cushey sofa and just leaned back into the item of furniture.

His eyes drifted towards the bag in her hand, a raise of his brows non verbally indicated his curiosity, while she pretended not to notice his questioning looks.

Finally getting too agitated, he decided to ask about the contents.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is in your bag?" He wouldn't have normally asked, instead letting it irritate him endlessly without a word, but he knew she wouldn't give a shit.

"This?" She lifted the bag to eye level with a teasing expression.

"Unless you have another bag that I am unable to see, I do mean that one." He sassed as she laughed, finding his attitude amusing.

"If you want to know. Why don't you look inside? It is yours anyway." The protests and refusals were spilling mere milliseconds after her words, leavinv her unable to speak up since she didn't wish to speak over him.

"I can't possibly take anything from you! You've already given me so much, I don't des-" Her eyes steeled, her hand covering his mouth to stop him from saying anything demeaning about himself.

"What did I say about that?" Giving him a stern glare, his shoulders slumped from defeat and he waited patiently for her to remove her hand, which she promptly did.

"I didn't get these things for an angel only for them to be rejected." He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win in an argument against her, even attempting to would result in him being used to mop up the floor.

"You're too generous." He almost thought of her kindness as a fault, not knowing really how hypocritical he was being. 

"I really am not." Sitting down cross legged on the rug, she wiggled her sock covered toes to jump start the circulation.

He hesitantly reached inside, his dainty fingers curling around the first object he'd managed to touch.

Out of the bag he pulled a thick rose gold wrist band, covered with designs of the galaxy and his birthstone placed expertly in the center. His face lit up as he looked at it's underside, pleasantly surprised to read the words 'my universe'.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." His voice almost cracked, swallowing hard to remove the lump in his throat.

"You really didn't need to." She just shook her head, taking his hand and sliding the band onto his hand with a big satisfied grin.

"I know. But you deserve everything." Glancing up at her as she fiddled with his fingers, he realised how much she meant to him, and most likely everyone around her. 

'Saeran's lucky to have such an angel with him.' He couldn't help but feel a little envious towards the redhead, but ultimately he was glad to even know her.

"There's more." Using a jazz hands motion, she directed him back towards the bag, where he pulled out a long black box.

Opening it up, there was three pastel colored polaroid cameras inside. One baby pink, a light blue and a slight mint coloured one, she had chosen them because she knew it would fit his aesthetic, and that he would be able to print out pictures as soon as he took them.

"Whoa." He murmured slightly in amazement, lightly fingering the camera. 

Picking up the mint one, he decided to test it out by snapping a candid picture of her smug face, instantly causing her to grimace and lunge towards him.

"Hey! Stop taking pictures of me!" He held the camera above her head, not allowing her to take it as he took the polaroid picture.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Turning the picture around, he showed her the image.

"Ew." Deciding to get her own revenge, she scooped up a camera and made a weird face, making his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion until he heard the tell tale click.

"You sneaky girl." She playfully stuck her tounge out and pocketed the picture, commenting lightly on how his hair looked so nice when it was messy. 

"There's more." She really had forked out for this one gift, over one grand she'd spent on it, she didn't regret it in the least however.

"You're too much." He reached into the bag one last time and pulled out a gift wrapped box.

"Huh?" Confusion was clear, and he knew in his gut that it was something special.

Pulling apart the wrapping paper as gently as he could, V was unable to stop the loud gasp from his lips as he looked at the box.

"Go on." Her face was blank, forced to wipe off the smile that almost tore her face in half.

The top was pulled off and he paused, tiny droplets forming and sticking to his eyelashes as his mouth dropped open from shock.

"Do you like it?" The silence was nerve wrecking, causing her to bite her lip from the sheer suspense.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much!" He lifted the item from the box, turning it on and inspecting everything the best camera on the market with delight.

"This must have cost you an absurd amount, really I don't know how to ever repay you." She shook her head, dismissing his worries with her action.

"You deserve it. You really do. Also," She bent over, opening up the box the camera had come in to pull out the variety of lenses, "I got these but I don't know if you'd like them." 

He tutted lightly, sometimes he thought she acted clueless on purpose.

"You are truly a saint." Deciding to test it out, he shot another impromptu picture of her and laughed at her pouting face, unable to resist taking another picture. 

"I look stupid." She hissed, but made no move to force him to delete the image, not having the heart to diffuse the joy glittering in his cyan hues.

"Lying isn't good." Lightly punching his arm, she once again picked up the pastel polaroid producing machine.

"Hey Jihyun."

"Yes?"

"I'm getting married." 

The look of unfiltered surprise on his face was a masterpiece, leaving her unable to pass up the opportunity of another picture. The shutter clicked and she grinned at the outcome, finding it hilarious.

"That's being used as blackmail." She commented snidely as she was putting it into her back pocket.

"Are you actually getting married (y/n)? Congratulations!" He praised, genuinely happy for her until he noticed her smile falter the slightest amount.

"Ah, not yet. I'm planning to propose. Just waiting for the right time I guess, but I plan to do it soon." Her gaze was averted, not looking into his eyes as she twirled the plastic bag around her fingers. 

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He was interested in what she would come up with, knowing her she would eh anything but generic.

"Not sure yet. Maybe an interpretive dance? But that's a bit too much effort. Do you have any ideas?" Years ago he'd proposed in a rather normal way to Rika, nothing too fancy or extra, so he wasn't too experienced in the entire matter.

"Maybe you should try to incorporate one of his interests into the proposal. He likes quiet spaces, does he not?" 

"Yeah, he does." 

"Then you could perhaps use a quiet space he likes as a starting point, and do something with that. I'm not too skilled in creating scenarios got for proposals." Sensing the apprehension bubbling in her soul, he decided to ease it a little bit.

"Do not worry, I am certain he will say yes. There is no possible reason as to why he would refuse." Almost instantly, the tense atmosphere surrounding the girl was gone and she glowed.

"Aw thank you!" She suddenly noticed the clock on the wall, standing up with curses swirling in her mind.

"Shit. I should get going." Her aching limbs stretched, some brief cracks were heard as she moved.

"Oh ok." He too got up, the camera dangling around his neck as he followed her to the door.

"Thank y-" Her index finger was pressed against his lips as she shook her head.

"No more thanking." She removed her finger and looked back at the clock.

"I gotta run. Have a good day my precious bean."

"And you too." And with those strange parting words, she took her leave and headed back to the bunker, where she planned to collapse for the rest of the day.

        
"Sup rats." Her yells echoed around the house as soon as she entered.

"Hallo!" "Shut up." Were her two responses, and it didn't take much brain power to figure out which one came from who.

Icy hadn't ran upto her so she presumed that he was occupied, either by eating, sleeping or sitting with Saeran. The same going for Chili.

Slipping off her shoes, she headed to the bedroom to change into some long overdue pajamas.

Her mind was occupied by the song that had been stuck in her head for the day, and the task of taking off her top when the door suddenly cracked open.

"Do you know where the scissors are? I can't find them and the thread is annoying me." Saeran spoke, not yet noticing that she was half nude as he pointed to a thread on his collar.

"Sae?" 

"Yes?" He looked up to face her annoyed expression, his speech halting as he stared.

"If you wanted to look, you could have asked. There's no need to be a pervert." Even though she was internally dying from embarrassment, she couldn't resist turning it on him.

"Wha- Shut up! I wasn't trying t-" He stuttered and stammered his way through his sentence, his eyes following her movements as she slipped on her top.

Knowing that he was still watching her, she unbuckled her belt as pulled it low enough so that it was barely hanging on her hips.

Saeran gulped, the sound audible from where she was. His face was almost a pure crimson but he made no movement to leave.

"Sae?"

"Hm?"

"Get the fuck out!" He scrambled out of the room, the door slamming behind him as she heard his speedy footsteps head away from the door.

"What an idiot."


	35. !...Planning

"GOD DAMNIT SAEYOUNG! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING RAT, I HOPE YOU CHOKE!" The front door slammed shut as soon as the last angry syllable hit the air.

Saeran sighed, he'd only just walked into the main room when she'd stormed out.

"What the hell did you do now?" He uttered tiredly, sitting on the couch as Chiki and Icy curled up at his sides, probably because he had food with him.

"Nothing too bad." Saeyoung shrugged with a guilty expression.

"Just said that her dabbing was as bad as her jokes." Now it made sense, and he had to resist the urge to face palm, knowing that if he did, he would probably break his hand.

"That's blasphemy coming from an idiot like you." Saeyoung pressed a hand over his heart, an offended look over his face.

"I shall have you know," Saeyoung began and he groaned out load, "that I, the defender of Justice would never stoop so low. I shall remind you, dear brother, that I am a devote catholic." 

"Fucking hell." 

        
She was raging, her anger blindly leading her to drive all the way to Jaehee's apartment.

"Fuck you Saeold. What do you know?" She was incredibly insulted, he had dared to insult her dabbing skills, something she took an unhealthy amount of pride in.

Not wanting to be around any guys for a while, she waited for Jaehee to open the door. The cafe wasn't open today, leaving Jaehee free to do whatever. She just hoped she wasn't intruding.

The door opened and the brunette female smiled instantly.

"Good morning MC. What brings you here?" Jaehee tilted her head, making her own head swim as she thought Jaehee looked adorable.

"Nothing much. Saeyoung was just being an arsehole and I didn't feel like staying." She chuckled and moved aside, allowing the vexed female entrance. 

"He's an absolute idiot." Jaehee couldn't help but laugh in response, she knew all too well how annoying the hacker could be.

"I don't expect anything less from Luciel." Jaehee guestured for her to take a seat, and she did gratefully with a sigh.

"Thank you, I just can't believe he might become my brother-in-law." Her face instantly turned into a mortified expression due to her slip up. She hadn't been planning on telling anyone but V.

"Pardon me, but did you just say brother-in-law?" Jaehee's brown hues stared into her own heterochromic eyes.

"He he, whoops?" She offered pitifully and Jaehee sat down beside her.

"You're getting married? Why didn't you tell me before? This is amazing MC!" She could practically see Jaehee's head whirling with the new information.

"Because I'm not, yet anyway. I need an idea on how to propose." Jaehee seemed to think for a moment before speaking sheepishly.

"I'm not that well educated on romance, so I may not be very much help." 

"You're probably much better than me. I'm still learning how to give and receive non toxic affection." She explained, head lolling in her right palm as she staed at her friend.

"Well. I'm assuming since you are you, you don't want anything traditional." 

Ah, classic Jaehee, always right on the mark withe everything she said and did.

"Do you have any ideas?" She shrugged lamely.

"I have one. Make a trail that goes around the city, like a treasure hunt." It was her first draft idea, but it was pretty good.

"How long would that take you to organise?" 

Her eyes drifted to her right as she thought.

"Not long if I put a lot of effort in." 

Jaehee stood up with a wide smile, she'd always a wanted to be a part of a wedding and this was a perfect opportunity.

"We would be able to help out." She waved her hands and shook her head.

"It's fine. It'll be a burden to everyone else." It was Jaehee's turn to shake her head.

"You wouldn't be bothering anyone in the least, and I speak for everyone." Her friends enthusiasm was infectious and she couldn't help but return the kind smile.

"Thanks Jae." 

The former assistant nodded, before heading into her bedroom and bringing out some pens and papers.

"How about we start planning now?" 

She was currently busily scribbling away on the provided pads of paper, planning a good route that would be scenic yet memorable.

         
Jaehee let her get on with it, not wanting to disrupt her while she was in her zone. She knew first hand how annoying it was when people interrupted her.

The brunette checked her phone, and realised that everyone was in a chatroom, everyone apart from (y/n). It also seemed that Saeyoung was the one who had opened the chatroom.

Jaehee has joined the chatroom

Jaehee: What are you up to Luciel?

707: Always so suspicious T_T

Saeran: With good reason, who the hell wouldn't be suspicious of you?

707: Stop being so mean, brother!

707: 

 

V: What is the reason for us all being here? Without (y/n) might I add.

707: Because my cutie younger brother wants to propose

707: 

 

Zen: 

 

Zen: He what?!

Saeran: Way to go, idiot...

707: No one show this to her!

707: It needs to be a surprise!!!!

Jumin: I'm certain no one would dare even think of such a thing

707: You never know who might be lurking and plotting ~~~

Saeran: …

Saeran: Ignore him.

Saeran: Do you guys have any ideas?

Yoosung★: Maybe a hunt?

Saeran: A hunt? 

V: One that might lead to a special place.

Jaehee struggled to stiffle her gasp, how had they managed to get the exact same idea that she had planned. 

'A double proposal?' She hurriedly created another chatroom, this time excluding Saeran.

Jaehee has joined the chatroom.  
707 has joined the chatroom.  
V has joined the chatroom.  
Yoosung has joined the chatroom.  
Jumin has joined the chatroom.  
Zen has joined the chatroom.

Jaehee: I do not wish to be a spoil sport, but it seems as though she has already claimed that idea.

Yoosung★: What do you mean?

Jaehee: She is currently at my place, working on a trail for Saeran to follow.

707: A double proposal!?!

707: 

 

Jumin: That is rather odd

Zen: For once I agree with that cat mum, I guess people in love really are similar.

Yoosung★: What if we made it so they ended up in the same place?

Jaehee: That could work

V: That sounds fantastic!

They all switched back to the other chatroom with Saeran in, all struggling to keep their excitement withheld.

Saeran: What special place?

Zen: Where do you think of when you think of you both going out together?

Saeran: I don't know..

Yoosung★: You both like ice cream

V: I'm not sure if an ice cream parlour is very fitting.

Jumin: I agree with V. It should be somewhere with sentimental value.

Saeran: Well, I guess Ivory park

Saeran: We both like the flower beds in particular.

707: The trail can end there then

Saeran: That's perfect.

V: We're all happy to help.

Yoosung★: If you need anything, you can call me!

Jumin: I shall assist in any way I can

Zen: Me too.

Saeran: Thank you.

Saeran: I'll go and prepare.

Saeran has left the chatroom.

They all once again switched back to the chatroom without the couple.

Jaehee: I shall also tell her to finish at the park

707: I have blindfolds they can use!

Yoosung★: Why do you have blindfolds?

Zen: I don't think I want to know..

Jaehee: …

V: …

Jumin: I shall accompany (y/n)

Zen: I'll go with Saeran.

V: The rest of us can arrange the places they go to.

Jumin: I will make sure to rent out the park for the day.

Yoosung★: I can't believe they're getting married.

707: They grow up so fast

707: 

 

Jumin: 

 

Jaehee: I shall go and help her. Do not speak a word of this to Saeran, Luciel.

707: I won't!

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

"Have a good conversation?" She asked, looking up from her spot on the floor to the textually active woman on the sofa.

"Mhm, Zen sent a selfie that I just had to save." She laughed, knowing that to be typical behaviour.

"Do you have any ideas on where to finish up?" Jaehee asked, deciding to get the ball rolling.

"Not really, do you know?"

"I was thinking maybe Ivory Park. The flower beds are especially beautiful."

Her face lit up and her eyes brightened as she scribbled it down.

"Yes, oh my god. Thank you." The elder woman smiled and nodded, happy that everything was going accordingly.

         
"Brother?" Saeran looked around for the annoying sibling he was gifted with.

"Yes, my darling twin?" Saeyoung popped out from behind a closed room door, making Saeran wonder how on earth he'd heard him.

"I need some help. I need to figure out where to start." Normally he wouldn't have dared ask Saeyoung, but he wanted to do things properly, and if that meant asking him for help, so be it.

"How about the pet store where Icy and Chiki came from?" Saeran paused, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

"Thats actually a good idea."

"How many stops?"

"Um, three or four, not sure yet." Saeyoung nodded, his finger going to.his chin as he thought.

"Last stop est Ivory Park, oui?"

"Oui." Saeyoung clapped his hands, grinning broadly.

"Alright. Two more places."

"The flower shop. I'll think of the rest as I go along." It was coming together beautifully and Saeran couldn't have been more delighted, even if his poker face showed nothing.

"I need to go sort this out. Don't talk to me unless you're dying."


	36. !...Cryptic

She had just completed all the cryptic clues she'd written out, going back over to Jaehee's to ask her if she could deliver them to Saeran with no context when she was signalled too.

Jaehee happily agreed, not caring too much about having to travel but more so about getting out of there with no emotion.

There was four clues written out, all of them leading to where the next one was placed, until it ended up in the park where she would ultimately propose.

Now she was currently going around to all the places she needed to drop the clues off at, a dreamy grin plastered messily on her face as she did so.

First stop, the Sweet shop.  
     
                 
The small ding of the bell attracted the attention of the cashier, the same short and stoic make that had served her before.

"Good morning!" She grinned and waved automatically, getting a polite nod back in her direction.

Her eyes wondered around as she approached the desk once more, earning a barely noticeable brow furrow as she did so.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could do me a favour." The mans expression turned back into a deadpan one as he gave her a quick and skeptical glance, taking extra time on her pockets.

His dark hues snapped back up, meeting the taller females with a suspicious look.

"If you're smuggling drugs, I want no part of it." She had to resist the urge to burst out laughing, but it was a struggle as his face was completely straight and his eyes were staring into her soul.

"No no, nothing like that." Holding up her hands to wave away the suspicion, she bit her cheek to stiffen the smirk.

"I was just hoping you could give this to my boyfriend. I really wanted to make today special and I wanted to know if you'd be willing to hold onto it until he comes in." He spotted the envelope that she'd just pulled from her back pocket in her hand but made no motion to move.

"Oh right sorry." She placed the envelope on the counter and pulled out money she had in her back pocket, placing it on top of the envelope.

"I don't expect you to do it for free." The cashier took one look at the money and shoved it aside, placing only the envelope in his apron pocket.

"He's the one without glasses?" She nodded, her smile turning into a frown as she spotted the shoved aside money.

"Oh, did you w-" She reached back into her pocket, but was stopped by him shaking his head.

"Forget it. I don't want the money." Biting her lip, she nodded and took the money from the desk. She knew she would feel horrible if she didn't pay him somewhat for his efforts, so reaching up she took a bag of toffee from the shelf and went back to the till.

He looked like he wanted to refuse, but he kept his mouth tightly shut. As she turned to leave the store, she slipped all the money she offered to him, inside of his tip jar and ran out, not missing the dumbfounded look on his face.

Next on the list she had to go to was the arcade.  This one hadn't taken up much thinking time, as she'd found inspiration from the dancing games they'd played together. 

There wasn't many employees around when she'd gone in, so she wasn't hindered at all as she taped the envelope to the back of the machine, pressing it firmly against the plastic surface.

Only one place left. 

This place was her most controversial stop. She had speculated with Jaehee on whether to go and out it here and Jaehee had been rather neutral. There was some pro's and con's, mostly con's but she decided to leave it here as it had a large impact on both their lives.

She couldn't get out of there quick enough, slamming the envelope down and running out, not once looking back.

              
Saeran had just left the pet store by himself. Saeyoung had been adamant on going with him, but he had refused. It was him proposing to her after all. 

The cashier he had asked was a kind blonde teenager, his people skills weren't very good but Saeran was grateful that he had at least tried. He had even bought the cashier a drink, something the teenage retail worker looked absolutely delighted for.

Telling him the basics of her appearance and her name, he had mentioned her one blue eye, her hair colour and her height. He had ended with "You can't really miss her.", and he was being truthful, you really couldn't miss her.

He made his second stop somewhere where he believed would be both bad, yet good. Saeyoung had been the one to suggest such a place, earning a hard stare from Saeran who caved in once he had heard the reasoning. 

It was also where Saeyoung had first met her too, so it held a place in both their hearts. 

The last stop was an orchid. They had gone to it just a few months before the entire kidnapping frenzy, and it was a prominent memory that stood out. She had drove out randomly, forcing Saeran into the passenger seat while Icy lounged on the back aand decided to stop at this place.

It was a beautiful expense of area, ideal for picnics and other outdoor activities. Icy was allowed off his lead, being smart enough to know not to stray too far from his owners.

She'd started up the game tag, and ended up tripping, taking Saeran down with her. It was a rather cliché moment he had to say, with her staring up from underneath him as they had accidentally kissed under the shade of a large oak tree, surrounded by amazing wild flowers.

He chuckled lightly, remembering how red she had gotten after that, running away from him and refusing to get down from the tree, while not looking into his eyes even once. 

            
He headed back to the bunker, catching a bus to get back. As soon as he was within three feet of the front door, it burst open and Saeyoung ran out, nearly barreling over the younger red head. 

"Oi, watch it." 

"Sorry, sorry." Saeran narrowed his eyes, peering at his brother through his lashes. He was all jittery and shaky, moving around like he was on a sugar rush.

"Alright, idiot. You better not give it away." The glasses wearing twin nodded, taking the note from Saeran, before running to the garage and pulling out in the span of twenty seconds, during which Saeran hadn't even set foot in the house.

"…" Rolling his eyes, he closed the door behind him and sat on the sofa with his phone to wait out the time it would take for Saeyoung to get back.

A loud ding rang out the house, the doorbell had gone off. 

'That's strange,' he thought, 'he could open the door by himself, besides how'd he get back so quickly?' Shrugging away whatever doubts gnawed at the back of his mind, he walked to the door and opened it.

Instead of Saeyoung, there stood Jaehee.

"Um-" Before he could utter a single word for an awkward greeting, Jaehee had handed him an envelope and walked away, straight back into her car without allowing him a second to gather his thoughts

He watched he car pull away and out of the area,  a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

Another rev of an engine diverted his attention. Zen had also just pulled up with his motorcycle and was now heading towards him.

'What the hell? Did he plan a goddamn party or something?' By the time he'd finished his thought, Zen had pushed Saeran out of the doorway and onto the gravel outside, closing the door behind him.

"I've been sent by the gods to be your chauffeur." Zen stated, causing Saeran to deadpan.

"Oh, you've got the letter? That's good, we can get started then." 

"Okay?" A slender finger travelled under the seams, unsealing the envelope and then opening it.

"Huh? What's this supposed to mean?" Zen looked over Saeran's shoulder, reading the letter.

"It's so sweet it gives you cavities. We came here before a tragedy. We also met a man, who wasn't very tan, but his place should get more revenue." Even after reading it out loud, nothing came to his mind.

"A man who wasn't very tan? We came here before a tragedy? What do you think of when you hear that?" Saeran shrugged, he couldn't think to a single thing.

"Alright, how about 'it's so sweet it gives you cavities'?" His mind flew through many different days, looking for something that would correspond to the mysterious message.

"Oh. The sweet shop. Can't say that bitch's death was tragic though." His tone took a darker turn, one that Zen opted to ignore.

"Let's go there then." 

Since it wasn't too far away, Saeran had suggested that they walk there. Walking through the shop doors, the cashier from before was there once again.

Dark grey hues narrowed, looking into Saeran's own mint iris'.

"Are you the boyfriend of the girl? You match the description she gave me." He nodded slowly, unsure of whether to agree.

"She left you this." He was handed another envelope, this time with a black exterior.

"Thanks." He muttered, opening the seal once again and pulling out the hidden contents.

' _هنا نلعب الألعاب، التحرك بطرق قد تكون عبثا. انها في الجزء الخلفي من عقلك، لا تقع وراء_.'

"For gods sake." He couldn't help but exclaim in annoyance once he'd read the contents. Or tried to.

"What is it?" Zen's eyes flickered for a split second to the envelope and he immediately turned away.

"What language even is that? Isn't it Arabic?" Saeran nodded, placing the letter back down on the counter with a groan.

"I assume you don't understand Arabic." They both nodded, causing an almost unnoticeable curl of the lips gracing the stoic man's face.

"Let me take a picture. I know someone who can translate this easily." Saeran pushed the item towards the man, who then took a picture and began vegan to type.

A few seconds later there was a notification sound, and he typed some more before speaking.

"Well, apparently it translates to 'Here we play games, move around in ways that may be in vain. It's at the back of your mind, do not fall behind.'" He showed them the message, and sure enough there was a text message back with the same thing he'd just read out.

"Here we play games? What could that mean?" Zen ran a hand through his pony tail, eventually settling on fiddling with the ends.

"Move around in ways that may be in vain, could suggest either stealth or perhaps something else that requires movement." Using the cashiers suggestion, Saeran thought harder.

"Hm, maybe movement could be dancing. The game room perhaps." Saeran shook his head, "she hasn't been in the house since she stormed out this morning."

"The arcade." Zen and Saeran blinked simultaneously, slightly shocked that they hadn't thought of such an easy place earlier.

"Oh wow." The albino muttered under his breath.

"Thank you for your help." The man shrugged, dusting off his apron with a glare aimed at the fabric.

"I owe it to her anyway, she's a better customer that some of the other shit stains that walk into here." 

Exchanging some goodbyes, the duo exited the store and headed towards their next destination.

            
She was sat waiting for Jaehee to return, flickering through different TV channels to try and get something she wanted. Drama was good and all, but sometimes she missed being able to watch a certain aardvark walk down the street everyday. 

A knock came on the door and she shot up, running to open it.

"Hey Jae! What did he say!?" Instead of Jaehee standing at the door, there stood Saeyoung, his hair unusually windswept and slightly hunched over.

"Huh? Saeold, what are you doing here?" He didn't speak, instead he shoved a glittery gold envelope into her chest and bolted away.

"Oi, wait!" He'd already disappeared down the stairs, most likely already a floor down from the speed he was running at.

Squinting at the item, she closed the door and leaned against it, naturally she was hesitant to open it, after all who know what he could have done to it?

Steeling her nerves she ripped the top off and pulled out the piece of paper, a small messy dog drawn in the top corner with what seemed like a glittery gel pen.

"What the hell?" Another knock showered down on the door, forcing her to move and once again open it.

"Jaehee, what does this mean?" Upon noticing that there was a striped shirt instead of a black turtle neck, she looked up to see her boss and corporate heir, Jumin Han.

"Oh, sorry Jumin. What are you doing here?" 

"I am here to be your personal escort." An instant look of confusion crossed her face.

"...My what?" 

"Your escort." He reiterated, peering down at her  before noticing the letter.

"Why?" He ignored her question and instead drew attention back to the paper.

"Have you read the letter?" A small 'oh' sound escaped her lips and she nodded.

"Yeah, but it's nonsense. I don't understand a word." He glanced closer at the words.

"You gave a gift to me, 3 years ago. A confession was true. Where is he from I wonder, do you know?" His own dark eyebrows furrowed slightly, not understanding it either.

"A gift three years ago and a confession." 

"Have you perhaps given away something that was sentient?" Eyes trailing back to Jumin's face, she looked at him, clueless.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"There was use of the pronoun 'he'." Sucking in her cheeks, she thought hard.

"Hm. Three years ago I confessed, and gave Icy as a gift to Saeran." 

"Do you recall where he was from?"

"The Pet Regiment." He stride inside the apartment, turning off the running TV swiftly and writing down something on the notepad Jaehee had out.

"That is where we shall now go." 

Jumin lead her out the building, assuring her that Jaehee would know that she had left. There was a weird glint in his eyes as he had said that, but she didn't ask.

They soon reached the car park, and upon seeing the limo parked there, she groaned.

"Seriously? Can we not take my car, Mr. Egghead. A limo rolling up to a pet store is a bit much." The 29 year old cast her a sideways glance.

"Do you mind the stares?"

"No…?"

"Then it will be fine." Rolling her eyes, she couldn't resist smiling a second later as she was ushered in quickly.

'Same old Jumin as always.'

                   
It was like she was psychic, as soon as they both had stepped out of the vehicle, the eyes of everyone there seemed to be automatically glued to them.

Jumin walked like he couldn't even bring himself to care about everyone else, regally and full of confidence. She found his confidence infectious and soon found herself falling into the same stride as him.

Just as they were a foot away from the entrance, the sound of shutters going off and bright flashes of blinding light went off.

"The paps are here, wow." She could already imagine the headlines about the her being with 'one of the most eligible bachelors'.

"They are always here." He stated flatly, covering her just enough so that her face wasn't visible. Thankfully, he was nice enough to shield her until they for all the way in, the employees stopping the paparazzi at the door.

Since she didn't want to be rude, feeling slightly bad for the cashiers, she bought a nice charm for Icy's collar.

Heading over to the blonde cashier that waved her over, they stood at the till.

The blonde boy spoke as he scanned the item.

"Are you somehow related to a man with red hair and blue eyes?" She nodded, not at all phased that he knew what Saeran looked like. Jumin seemed a little more apprehensive, but that was probably because he wasn't used to being in a shop like this.

"Here, this is yours then." Just as he was about to hand over the second letter, the doors flung open and the employees began to shout for the paps to get out.

"Oh gosh. Come on, we'll go to the staff room instead. I think they might bite your head off if they get closer to you guys." She smiled at the boy, leaving a sizeable amount of money for him in the pot as they headed speedily to the staff room.

Heading inside, it seemed as though all the workers were outside trying to corral all the extra loiterers, so they were alone.

She opened up the second envelope and read it out.

"I see you found this one. How about where this all began? The 14th floor, with a bomb on the door, just where can it be?" Even the cashier looked a little dumbfound at the clue, but that was to be expected.

"14th floor with a bomb on the door?" Jumin seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I do recall Luciel saying something about there being a bomb in the apartment as part of the security." Her lips formed a straight line as she sighed.

"Rika's apartment, is it on the 14th floor?" He nodded, a slight grimace on his lips.

"Alright." Turning back to the worker, who was looking a little lost, she thanked him wholeheartedly.

"Thank you so much for helping, and sorry for the disturbance." He held his hand up to wave away her apology.

"It's fine, I promise. You can leave through the back door. I don't think they'll see you." He opened the door for them, and they left with a chorus of goodbye's.

                   
"I am not aware of the address as it was classified information, but perhaps you remember the location?" She looked away from the window and at him while shrugging.

"I can't really remember the road name, but I do know where it is." Giving the driver instructions towards her old flat complex, Driver Kim parked just outside of the district. A smart move unless he wanted the limo keyed or damaged.

"If I remember right, it's like a five minute walk from here." She could see Jumin look skeptically at the area, rightfully so. 

"If we walk quickly, its three." That sold Jumin, because within a few seconds he was out of the car.

"Driver Kim, please wait here until we return." The nice old man nodded dutifully, happy to do as he was told.

Sure enough, through walking as fast as they could (bordering a run) they managed to get outside the building within tthree minutes. 

The contrast between the area she used to live in and this rich estate was mind blowing, and even Jumin thought so, if the slight gasp escaping him was anything to go by.

"I fucking hate this place." She had meant for her comment to be for just her ears, but it seemed as though Jumin had heard.

Entering the lift, she pressed the button for the 14th floor and sighed.

"Why is it called Rika's apartment when Jihyun owns it?" That fact alone had boggled her mind sure Rika had worked from the place, but it was rightfully V's. He hadn't cleaned anything out, and she knew why.

The memories and associations that place had was too much for anyone in the RFA to handle let alone the one who was manipulated and abused by the 'owner'.

"I assume it's because Rika lived there, as well as doing all her work in the apartment." His words were still and dull, blatantly showing that he wished to not speak of the matter.

The elevator dinged and they exited, Jumin following her lead as she slowly punched in the password for the apartment.

"Let's just find that envelope and get out of here." Jumin agreed, he too didn't favour the space.

She had taken the living room and kitchen, while Jumin had taken up the bedroom and bathroom.    Pillows were thrown off the sofa as she dug under the cushions to no avail, looking in every cupboard and every drawer and finding nothing except thick layers of dust.

"Ugh." Groaning, she flipped down on the floor and didn't move, not caring that the floor hadn't been cleaned in over two years.

"MC? I think I may have found it." Jumin's call made her bolt up, her legs rushing her towards his voice; which was coming from the bedroom.

He was stood near the double bed, the covers disheveled and pillow tossed aside. She could only assume that he'd found it under the pillow.

"Here you are." Muttering a thanks, she took it from his hands and opened it up, reading it out loud to process it better. 

"Here stolen was a kiss, that I really hope you don't miss. Flowers upon flowers and trees that are towers. We were here for a while, as there was no one around for miles." Instantly upon reading the first line she knew where it was talking about, her cheeks flushing pink instantly at the memories.

"The orchid. The next place is the orchid."

           
"What the fuck?! Why would she put it there?" Zen gave him a hard glance, forcing Saeran to take a couple of extra deep breathes to clear his head.

"We were a prisioner here, you and I. A place full of sins. We left in great hast, defeated our greatest foe. Do you know?" It couldn't have been any other place. He had thought at first that it was the room she had been taken to while kidnapped by the Monochrome Mafia, but realised that it had said 'we'.

"It has been sentimental places so far. Maybe she wanted to show that it held great meaning?" The albino offered, trying his hardest not to induce a breakdown or a panic attack.

"I guess. But that's a pretty shitty place." Saeran's eyes flitted over over to Zen's shining motorbike, and he sighed lowly.

"The place is Mint Eye. Let's just finish this." Within a minute, they were off, heading towards the place where 'Paradise' had waited once before. 

The place had become even more derelict if that was even possible, the walls further covered in moss, vines shooting out of the windows and the steel doors covered in a thicker coating of rust.

"I'll just go in and get it quickly." Saeran got up quickly, leaving his helmet on the back, but was held up by Zen grabbing his forearm.

"Hey, I can't let you go alone."

"And why not? I'm not some damsel in distress." Saeran glowered, a miffed look on his face.

"Because she would have my head if she found out. I don't ever want to mess with an angry (y/n)." There was much truth in that statement, she was a force to be reckoned with when pissed.

Huffing defeated my, he waited for Zen to get off the vehicle before walking inside the building, having to force open the door to do so.

Not even bothering to look around, Saeran sped past and practically kicked down the door that led to his old office, his eyes zeroing in on the pure black piece of parchment situated on the wooden desk.

"Found it?" Zen called out, appearing in the door way as Saeran picked it up seconds later.

"Yeah…" Unfolding the paper, he frowned and showed it to Zen, who's smile increased tenfold as he chuckled.

"I guess that's my que. Come on, let's get back. But first, do as the letter says and put this on." He pulled out a blindfold our of his jacket pocket and handed it to Saeran, who paused and looked back and forth between him and the paper.

'Congratulations, this is your second to last destination. Only one remains. Your chauffer will now blindfold you and take you to the last area.'

"…Fine." And with great pain, he pulled it over his eyelids and allowed himself to be guided back out towards a place he did not know.

         
"Wow, exactly where I thought it would be too." She grinned ear to ear as she pulled the paper from its blue tacked place on the tree.

"How many more are there?" Jumin questioned, walking up beside her as she skid her finger under the flap.

"Hopefully not a lot, I'm getting slightly tired of this." The letters contents were handed promptly to Jumin, who read it, an almost smug grin appearing on his lips just seconds later.

'Jumin will now take you where you need to be. Wear that blindfold inside.'

"Alright, it seems as though this part is over with. You should now wear this," he held out the blindfold that was enclosed, dangling it in fr on of her until she snatched it and put it on, "for safety measures." He finished.

"You're not taking me to some weirs hole in the middle of the field, are you?" She questioned as she was being pulled along by the hand on her wrist.

"I would not dream of such a thing." The reply made her laugh.

"I suggest you bring out your ring, Saeran will also be there, and he does not have a clue." A small sound of shock escaped her lips, her free hand fumbling around her body until she grabbed hold of the ring.

"Oh god." She whispered.

"Just a bit longer and we're done."

           
Jumin had sent a message in quickly to all of the members phones to make sure that they were ready, the plan was to go off without a hitch.

Zen hurridly informed Saeran about her coming, and he had looked like he was going to choke, the box for the ring held so tightly in his hands there was likely marks left behind.

Both parties were being pulled along to the flower beds, the entire of the RFA watching with anticipation in the background, each having their own way of silently celebrating.

A mutual nod was shared between the actor and millionaire as the couple was guided infront of eachother, both their nerves flying as they thought of all the worst outcomes.

Zen and Jumin moved away back to their respective places as Yoosung began counting down, everyone's lips bitten in anticipation.

"3." 

A nervous fidget from them both as they got on one knee.

"2." 

Slippery sweat covered fingers tightly held the boxes as they pulled open the lid, their minds racing too fast to comprehend.

"1."

"Will you marry me?"


	37. !...Yes

Upon hearing their own words mirrored back to them in the others voice, they ripped off their blindfolds and scrambled upwards.

Blue and (e/c) eyes met mint, both shrouded in confusion and anxiety, a slight glimmer of happiness peeping through.

Their heads turned to the RFA, who were standing to the side with wide grins on their faces, with V recording the entire event on his gifted Cannon.

"What in the name of fuck?" Saeran finally managed, spotting the glinting ring hidden in her hands. 

"Did you?" She stammered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did you?" He repeated, the same look on his face.

"Yeah." Came the airy synchronised reply from the two parties.

As though everyone else had disappeared, all they could see was each other as they walked closer together, arms held out as they were engulfed in a hug that provided the answers to so many questions. 

A series of cheers and whoops erupted (mainly from Saeyoung) as they parted, each slipping their rings on the others ring finger with big smiles.

"That wasn't quite what I expected." Zen spoke, inspecting the picture he'd taken of the hug, before glancing over V's shoulder as he proceeded to take beautiful shots of the couple.

"Wow, so it was a double proposal?" Not moving from his side, she stayed beside him with their shoulders touching.

"I guess so." Unable to resist the urge, she gave him a kiss on his cheek, not even having to change her position at all to do so. 

His face, true to word, began to blossom in varies different shades of pink and red, his cheeks tinting lightly as his fingers pressed against the area she'd touched. 

"I love you." 

"H-hey!" His cheeks turned darker and everyone let out a small laugh, finding amusement in how bashful Saeran was.

They all spent a few hours out and about, playing games in the park that Jumin had rented out, as well as eating a ton of ice cream from the nearby parlour. At first Saeran had refused, calling them all stupid for acting like kids, but once she dragged him in and offered to buy him three scoops of his favourite ice cream, he got rather into it.

Thank you's and congratulations were exchanged, before everyone headed back to their respective homes after a tiring yet amazing day out. 

       
Climbing into Saeyoung's car, (her's had been taken back by Saeyoung, who had an extra set of keys just in case), the engine rumbled beneath them pleasantly and they went.

The older twin had been looking into the back seat repeatedly, his eyes hardly on the road despite the insane speeds he was going at, he had this knowing look in his amber eyes as well as a huge smirk to go with it.

He suddenly started laughing, startling the two in the back. 

"See Saeran, I told you she would say yes." Her head jerked towards her now fiancé.

"Why would you think I wouldn't accept?" He shrugged, looking away and out of the window at everything that was blurring past.

"I don't know." 

Pulling him closer, she nuzzled into his side and gently guided his face towards her, revelling in his gorgeous complexion. 

"I thought you wouldn't say yes." Her voice was a low whisper that held only truth. Fingers gently wound into his hair as he was pushed down slowly by her hand, centimeters away from his face, she planted a delicate butterfly kiss on his nose.

He mimicked her actions, his light pants fanning over her face with a pleasureable warmth, before giving her a soft kiss aimed for her forehead.

"No kissing in the backseat!" Saeyoung chipped in, glaring at them both as he rutted teasingly.

"Don't be jealous, brother." The cold emphasis on the last word caused Saeyoung to whine, his left hand pressed over his heart to show his pain.

"When's the wedding?" He bounced back quickly, easing into the garage.

"We only just proposed." She chided, opening the car door and getting out, closely followed by Saeran.

"Never too early." Eyes doing a 360 turn at his immature words, she was elbowed jokingly by Saeyoung, his eyebrows raising as he gestured towards Saeran who spoke up.

"In a month or so." He said it incredibly confidently, like he had his heart set on it.

"Aw, bit eager there Sae. Didn't know you wanted to be stuck with my dumb arse for eternity." Saeran groaned at her wink, demanding that she be quiet as he spoke the passwords and ran in.

"Saeran! Your handwriting is nicer so you're doing the invites!" She ran in behind him, onltro crash into his back as he was stood still, staring in front of him.

"What?" He nodded upwards to where a huge banner was situated written on it was 'Almost hitched!', completed with a big table in the middle and a cake with party hats surrounding it.

"Did you do this?" She shook her head at his question.

"I wouldn't have had the time." Saeyoung entered and they both turned around to look at him, the same question coming from them.

"It was me!~" He announced, petting the golden hat atop his head as Chiki and Icy came rushing in with their own sparkly blue hats.

Saeyoung ran over to the table, licking up two hats and two moustaches and handing them to the couple.

"Wear them, pleaseee." She didn't even need to be begged, happily putting on both of the items with a gift smile printed across her face. 

Twirling the swirly moustache in between her fingers, it took everything in Saeran not to burst out laughing, his natural poker face coming in handy. Convincing him wasn't too hard, and he eventually out on the big red moustache across his upper lip, the silver hat tilted on his head.

"Hon hon hon." Both the twins snorted at her impression of her manly laugh, instead sounding like the stereotypical French man.

"Cut the cake." They both walked over to the giant baked good, grabbing the knife, her hand on top of his as they sliced it straight through the middle.

Saeyoung snapped pictures with his phones, instructing them to make stupid poses, which she happily did, even Saeran participated in some. 

She dabbed and he took a picture, Saeran groaning with annoyance at the stupid move. He picked up a handful of icing, and slammed it straight onto her mouth, tiny bits dribbling into her mouth and spreading itself into her hair. Saeyoung didn't even bother to help, instead doubling over with laughter and taking multiple pictures of the spectacle that was her face.

"Fuck you Saeran, you dick bag!" She hisses, grabbing a handful of icing and slamming it onto his open mouth, making it seem like he had a beard that went up to his under eyes.

Icy jumped up, licking her face ans trying to eat all the icing. Everything was safe for dogs, so she wasn't mad. 

Saeran took the camera off Saeyoung, and instructed them to take a nice picture beside each other, and instead they both dabbed, not leaving any time for Saeran to stop the picture. 

"You two are so stupid. My god. I almost regret agreeing to marry you." She faked a gasp, her hand placed on the right of her chest 

"You hurt me here. Right in the feels." His lips scrunched up as he narrowed his eyes, staring at her with a deadpan expression.

"That's not where your heart is. It's in the middle, you idiot." 

"That's where it would be, if I had one." Giving him an over exaggerated wink, he turned away with a click of his tongue.

             
It was now time for them to sleep. She had cleared everything up with the help of Saeyoung, after Saeran had ditched them to try and get the cake and icing crumbs out of his hair    and eyebrows. Icy lay at the foot of their bed, fast asleep and in between that legs, while Chili was probably doing the same thing with his owner.

A tranquil silence was hanging over the pair, both of them staring up at the ceiling, the feeling of their rings a pleasant sensation. 

"(y/n)?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." She was totally dumbfounded, so much so that she had no idea how to react and instead started sniffling, her arm lifting up to hide her face in the crook of her elbow.

Saeran, panicking, pushed himself up on his elbow and brushed her hair out of her face.

"There's no need to cry over it." He now realised by the way she was moving, that she was giggling and not crying like he'd first thought.

"No, I-i just never imagined I would be so happy." Her hand moved away from her eyes, eyes that had tiny droplets situated on the waterline, ready to fall at a moments notice from joy.

He didn't say a word, instead just watching her quietly, only his breaths making any sound.

"All my life I thought I would be Alone, and then I met and got to know you. I lived for years believing that there was nothing waiting for me, and that I would die without anyone knowing who I was, and sometimes I still do." She paused her mini speech to compose herself, bringing Saeran gently down to face her as she continued in a light whisper.

"But then I see you. With your soft hair, pretty eyes and beautiful heart, I'm reminded that I have one reason to stay alive. And that's you." Her eyes closed, the small tears slipping out unintentionally and rolling down the side of her face.

He slowly lifted his hand, his thumb wiping away the salty residue as he pressed light kisses to her eyelids, letting her feel the smile that danced on his lips.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"I am too."


	38. !..Arrangements

Everyone was busily organizing the wedding. As Saeran had said, the wedding was to be in a month and all preparations had to be done within that time.

They'd split up to do things quicker. Jaehee and Zen with her to get a wedding dress, and Saeyoung, and Jumin were with Saeran to find him a nice tuxedo. 

Originally, she hadn't wanted to wear a dress, claiming that they didn't look nice on her. That comment earned a wearily glance exchange between the other two people with her.

"Oh come on Jagi, you look beautiful in everything." She struggled to hold in the snort that threatened to violently come up at his words; knowing full well he wanted to doll her up.

"I agree. You would look most stunning in a dress." Casting a look between her two friends, she sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine. But if I look like shit, it's on you both." With a shared laugh, they walked into the boutique.

A woman that could have classified as a model walked over, a tape measure around her neck and a big smile on her face. 

"Hello and welcome to The Aeternum boutique, my name is Aina, how may I help you today?" 

"Oh hi, we were looking for a wedding dress that would suit me." She stated as Zen and Jaehee were glancing around at the different designs available.

"Okay, would you like your measurements taken to help with that?" Jaehee sent her a nod and she agreed. The measuring process was quick and easy, the woman not being at all awkward as she finished up the sizes.

"All done." Aina's cheery tone was infectious, even if it was mandatory for her line of work. 

They walked around, looking at all the designs in the huge store, (which also had a lot of other woman milling around with employees guiding them), trying to find one that was suitable for her. 

She didn't particularly favour the massive ball gown ones, especially after Zen had pointed out that they were very uncomfortable to walk around it. Which then brought up the question of how he knew and he immediately shut up.

A dozen more designs were showed, with Jaehee and Zen insisting that she try them on. 

Aina was nice enough to let them be as she headed over to help a newly entered couple, telling them that they could call her over once they'd picked a dress they liked.

The first dress she put on wasn't all that nice, it was a similar design to a cocktail dress, black crystals covering her hips and across her chest. 

"What do you think Jaehee?" She asked, ignoring Zen who was documenting her dresses on Snapchat, with no doubt stupid captions that went along the lines of 'she's growing so fast' and 'Jagi's getting married ;('.

"I don't think it suits you." Jaehee always was honest, and she was thankful for that trait right now.

The second dress was a little better, but she didn't feel like it was the one. It was a little poofy, with pink roses littered across her hip and a bow situated on her shoulders.

"Twirl for us." She did as asked and winked at the camera, making Jaehee smile and Zen laugh madly as he posted the image.

"Not this one either?" They both shook their heads and she went back in, trying on the third one.

She liked this one. It was just the right fit, not too loose and not too small. The decorations were beautiful and it wasn't too poofy or too small, plus it also complimented her stature. 

Walking out this time, confidence in her smile. Zen's mouth practically dropped open and Jaehee gasped lightly, her hand covering her mouth.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Jaehee exclaimed while Zen nodded frantically.

"I almost want to steal you for myself." He teased, making her flip him off teasingly.

"I only have my eyes on Saeran, thank you very much Al." He held his hands up in mock defense, not once wiping the smile off his face.

"That dress was made for you. It's the one." Aina walked over, her eyes glinting as she spotted the dress clad bride to be.

"Wow. That dress really suits you."

"You think so? I'm considering getting this one." Looking down at the dress, she couldn't help but fall in love with it a little more. 

"Yes you should. Saeran will love it." Jaehee added and that made her mind up.

"I want to get this one."

               
"Can you stop being so annoying for once?" Saeran hissed, glaring at Saeyoung who was continually whispering sappy things about how it was only yesterday when he was in diapers, and how he was jealous that Saeran was getting married first.

"I agree with Saeran." Jumin said, side eyeing the  hacker. 

"You can't blame me. Besides, my little brother's getting hitched. What kind of brother would I be if I wasn't a little upset?"

"A good one." Saeran murmured, his attention turning back to the tuxedos on display.

"How about this one?" Jumin showed him a black suit that resembled his own, causing both twins to sweatdrop.

"Jumin, no offense but this isn't a meeting." Jumin shrugged, not understanding what was wrong with it.

"This one is better." Saeyoung's choice was a white suit, with grey linings. It wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't feeling it.

"I like this one more." He pointed towards the one that fitted his choice, and one that he knew she would find pretty too. 

Jumin blinked and Saeyoung looked shocked, mostly because he hadn't seen it first.

"It's perfect. Let's make you look like a prince, Brother!" 

         
They met back at the house, Saeran's suit with Jumin, and her dress with Jaehee. V and Yoosung had been waiting for the three to return. The two had been going around together to view different venues that they thought would be a nice place to hold the reception in. 

V and Yoosung had actually been the two that volunteered to go together, quite shocking if you considered how Yoosung once despised V with everything he was worth.

They had four venues lined up to review, each one with their own pros and con's.

As they entered the first one, they noticed how it was hidden away from the sun, causing all the nature around it to seem kind of wilted, perfect for a darker themed wedding.

"It's a bit dull." Saeyoung commented, and he was right. The walls were a sandy brown, and the floor was covered with a navy blue carpet that drained any light that shone through the windows.

"What do you think?" She asked, nudging Saeran who shrugged.

"It is a bit too dark." V smiled, an optimistic aura around him.

"That's fine, the second one is nice too, at least I personally think so." 

True to V's word, everything was much better. Despite the venue being smaller, not that it mattered anyway with the guest count as low as it was, everything was much more lit up.

"Seems like something out of a fairy tale, doesn't it?" Yoosung perked up as he spoke, his lavender eyes lapping up everything about the picturesque area. She could tell he really liked this area.

"It is a lot more lit up." Sun light filtered through the windows and hit the light brown carpet, while also reflecting off the white walls that had tasteful lights fitted in.

The amount of brightness made the area seem bigger than it really was, and they all liked that particular feature. So without needing to check the other two, they decided on this one. 

Saeran, Saeyoung and Yoosung had wondered off to look at everything else that couldn't be seen from one glance, while she pulled V to one side. 

"V?" His bright blue eyes shone as he looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?" Her shoulders slumped but her smile didn't falter, instead continuing to meet his gaze.

"Would you do me the honour of walking me down the aisle?" He stiffened up, his face resembling a deer caught in head lights. He was silent for a few moments as be stared at her.

"(y/n), you're really asking me? I don't deserve to, you should ask Jumin, he's really much more suited to that than I a-" She cut him off by furiously shaking her head.

"I asked you because I wanted you to. There's no one else I would rather have to walk me down." His chest rose significantly as he took a deep breathe, his eyes darting over her face for any signs of backing out or deceit.

"If you're sure."

"I really am."

"Then I shall do my best. Thank you for choosing me." Giving him a closed eye smile, she couldn't help but gently pinch his cheeks.

"Of course. Only you, my beautiful angel."

          
As they drove back to the bunker, V and Yoosung heading to their own humble abodes, she felt slightly uneasy all the way.

Saeran was stuck in his own world, his fingers fiddling with his ring as he looked straight ahead. Maybe it was nerves getting to them both, but they weren't feeling all too well.

The ride was in a somber silence, and they all couldn't wait to get out. Once again, Saeran had rushed inside, more than likely going straight to the bedroom to crash.

Saeyoung was walking a bit slower however, his steps slightly sluggish as a deep sorrow began to settle in his eyes. A sharp contrast to his normally bubbly attitude.

"Saeold? What's wrong?" Jogging to catch up with him, he sent her a forced smile, once that she could tell wasn't genuine.

"Nothing, really. Don't worry yourself." He took another step, but her arm was quick to wrap itself around his and stop him.

"Hey, you can tell me you know. I'm not a therapist or anything but it helps to talk." Her soft tone made him sigh, his non captured hand coming to run a hand through his hair.

"I don't honestly know. I just think it's so weird. E  
veryone's getting on with their lives, and I'm just stuck in a kinda limbo. Not going anywhere."    She could see the chains wrapped around his heart begin to fall, the same ones that had trapped him not so long ago.

"Saeyoung…" Turning away, he tried to pull his arm out from her hold, thinking that she believed he was stupid.

"Saeyoung, everyone may be going on with their lives. But that doesn't mean you're not a part of it. You're a huge part in everyone's existence. Especially mine and Saeran's. So what if he's getting married, it just means our relationship is now legal and has the goverment involved, nothing new for any of us." Unable to surprise the small smile at her little joke, he knew it was true.

"You're moving forward with everyone else. You got rid of that stupid agency, you have a family and you're happy. You're always with me because you're my brother, and I love you like one, even if I don't say it often." She could see the tiny droplets cling onto his lashes as he blinked furiously, trying to compose himself.

"I'm sorry. I just-" She shushed him by pulling him into a hug, allowing him to use her as an anchor as he let tears drip onto her shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything. I love you beyond words." 

"I love you too Saeyoung, I really do."


	39. !...Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to implement some Standard Korean™ traditions, but sorta failed. So I went with the western wedding that many of us are familiar with. Sorry for any disappointment.

Tick tock. 

Tick tock.

Tick.

Tock.

She was only faintly aware of the time passing, the sound of the clock ticking was almost drilled into her head as she stared at her reflection.

Her hair was styled beautifully, even though she had cut it a while before. (h/c) curled bangs fell elegantly around her face as her eyes bore into the mirror in front of her. Even if her opinion was severely bias, she couldn't help but think that the way Saeran did her hair was much better. 

The highlight on her cheek bones caused an almost angelic glow to encase the girl, if she had the heart to, she would have made a blinding joke. 

Light makeup adorned her face, making the blue in her eye pop, as well as accentuating her features. A thin veil was placed atop her head, cascading down her back and stopping just before her dress ended.

A soft sigh left her lips just as a knock came from the door.

The door slowly creaked open, and yet she made no move, only her eyes traveling to look at the door in the mirror.

"(y/n)? It's almost time to go." The soft voice of the blue haired suited man drifted through as he stepped into the room.

"I don't know Jihyun." The slight murmur was barely loud enough for a mouse to hear, yet he'd heard it loud and clear. 

He took gentle steps closer, a concerned look on his face.

"What if he leaves me at the alter? What if he regret marrying me? What if I regret marrying him?" Even she knew the last thought was ridiculous, she could never regret marrying Saeran and everyone knew that.

Jihyun gently walked up behind her before bending down so he was at shoulder level and making eye contact through the mirror.

"Have more trust in Saeran. He really does love you, he would never leave you at the alter. And I also know that you would never hurt him like that." His eyes closed, softly laughing as she turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"What's up?"

"You and Saeran are very alike." 

Her eyebrow raised, "how so?"

"He was asking the exact same questions not too long ago. Now," he stood up, extending his arm out towards her, which she graciously took. "Let's get you married, my angel." 

          
Saeran was sweating bullets. His nerves were alight and he couldn't bring himself to look up, it helped that the amount of guests weren't too much, but it didn't help that she had yet to appear. 

He knew that neither of them would dare bail out, but there was always that one tiny voice at the back of his mind. As he started to fiddle with his fingers, a collective sound of gasps came from the crowd. 

Looking upwards, his eyes instantly connected with her glittering hues and he almost couldn't breathe. He wasn't even aware that she could look so stunning. Instead of her normal blank face, there was a huge smile. 

The two dogs were behind her, their tails wagging happily as they held flower baskets in their mouths, with flower crows atop of their heads as they followed. 

Her dress flowed behind her elegantly. The mint jewels lined across her hips sparkles brilliantly, and he couldn't help but think that they matched her eye beautifully. The black bow situated on her shoulder was something he was certain that she'd requested, black did go with everything after all. The dress itself was a work of art, the patterns integrated into the fabric were flashing with every step she took.

Noticing him staring at her, she sent him a cheeky wink and he could almost feel his throat closing up from happiness.

'Fuck, this is really happening. And after so long.' His thoughts were running wild as she finally reached the alter, V letting go of her hand and smiling brightly as he did so.

Everyone's eyes were on them, full of admiration. She could almost hear the over dramatic sniffling from Zen.

As they turned to face each other and the vows were being read. She took the time to look over his suit that had unknowingly matched hers. The white of the suit was pure, with linings of black that shone. But the best part were the two mint pockets, completed with blue flowers.

"Do you, Saeran Choi, take (y/n) (m/n?) (l/n) to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

A bright smile promoted him and he felt no hesitance as he spoke.

"I do."

"Do you, (y/n) (m/n?) (l/n), take Saeran Choi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

She paused for a second, her smile dropping only to mess with him, she spoke a loud and confident "I do."

Icy came up with the rings, the cushion bandced in his mouth with Chiki obediently at his side.

Saeran took the ring from the cushion, unable to retrain the smile he had once he saw her delighted expression. It was a simple golden ring, with two diamonds at the side of a bigger diamond with a small moon at the top. Engraved inside was 'My moon.' 

Slipping it gently on her ring finger, it was her turn.

Her ring was a bit more elegant, (of course with Jumin being present as it was bought). It was golden with small swirls on the surface. There was a diamond in the middle with two mint colored gems at the side, with the engraving 'My Saviour.'

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Hands intertwining, they both gazed into each others eyes ad they leaned closer, before pressing their foreheads gently against each others. Even if it wasn't the traditional smooch, the feelings behind the gesture were the same. 

Complete euphoria took the couple over as they pulled away, her pulling out a peace sign and a cheesy grin and him smiling as he pulled her closer with one arm; the sounds of cheering filling the hall.

         
They had arrived at the reception quite dramatically, with Saeyoung and Yoosung teaming up to bombard everyone with silly string at the doors, as well as throwing fake bills to everyone.

The guests were milling around, happily eating from the buffet table and talking to the RFA. It was much more entertaining than most weddings they had to say.

She had been on the dance floor for a while, dancing with Yoosung who had insisted on it. Deciding that she might as well, she bopped with him for a while, dancing along to the music that she and Saeran had requested. 

"You look really nice." The compliment somewhat startled her and a grin came from her as she squished his cheeks.

"You're looking quite snazzy yourself, Yoosungie. Carry on looking so handsome and you'll have your own wedding to plan." He swatted away her hands and laughed, swaying in a rhythm with her. 

"Oh be quiet, besides, when's it starting?"

"After I find him. I'll turn the lights blue when I need you guys, as planned." He nodded and went off to tell the RFA of the plan, while she headed towards the refreshments to see if he was there.

Spotting Zen casually eating some chocolate covered strawberries, she walked over to him.

"Hey hey Al."

"Hello Jagi."

"Have you seen Saeran anywhere? It's going to start in a second." He licked the chocolate off his fingers and nodded, using his head to gesture to the left.

"He was near the juice a minute ago, I think he's gone to sit down." Thanking the albino, who had headed off to clean himself up, she went towards the lone tables in the corner.

Saeran was sat by himself, sipping on some mango juice as he watched everyone enjoy themselves contently.

"Sae?" Her voice made him jump slightly and he gave her a playful glare, miming for her to shush, something that she ignored.

"Why you out here by yourself?" He shrugged, allowing her to lean gently on his shoulder.

"Just gathering my thoughts." 

"On what?" She asked softly as he thought of a reply.

"Everything." She laughed a light and tinkly laugh, getting up and pulling him up softly too.

"Well I'll clear your head." His eyebrows shot up instantly as his mind went into the gutter, earning a punch to his forearm.

"Pervert." 

She sat him down at the front, just near the dance floor on the empty table. Nodding towards the DJ, the lights turned blue and all the RFA walked behind her, the guests quieting instantly as they and Saeran watched in awe.

She was at the center front with Saeyoung at her side, behind them were Yoosung and Jaehee, followed by Jumin, V and Zen at the back.

As soon as everyone was in their correct places, the music began playing.

"Sun e bon, sun e bon, sun e bon , sun e bon bon."

"Bon bon I know what you want want." 

Instantly everyone was in perfect sync, down to the hip rolls and steps.

The dancing was perfect, everyone. would have passed for professionals in that moment.

They sank low to the ground and got back up, huge grins on everyone's faces as they felt the adrenaline and excitement. 

The guests (even the kids) were completely engrossed in the fluid movements. 

"Bon bon, can you get it done done?" 

Saeyoung was going all out, partnering up with her as they switched places and moved around, heading to the middle and getting Yoosung to the front, before going to the back and pushing Zen and Jumin to the front.

For the ending, they formed an arrowhead shape and ended by dabbing (a move that Saeyoung had begged on adding in.)

Saeran was blown away, the entire dance was something he would have never expected her, a lazy fart, to even attempt anything half as energetic. Somehow even roping the corporate heir into doing it too.

Even when he thought she couldn't blow him away, she pulled things like this and he could only love her for all he was worth. 

            
After a long day full of dancing and vows, they headed home and changed into their normal attire. 

Saeran had been looking around for her for a while. It seemed weird that she was now his wife, and not his girlfriend. She had disappeared after coming home and excusing herself to the bathroom.

The clock showed that it was around 12 in the night, and he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of worry gnaw at his gut.

"Hey? Where are you?" He headed last the kitchen and spotted the open back door. Saeyoung was no where in sight, and it wasn't like he ever went into the garden anyway.

'What's she doing there?' The soft rays of the moon brought back a whole sense of Deja Vu. That had also reminded him that today was the day when they first shared a kiss.

He spotted her lone figure sat in the gazebo, her head tilted upwards as she looked at the bright full moon.

"What are you doing here?" At the sound of his voice, she turned to face him and smiled.

"Just gathering my thoughts." He tutted at the echoed words that she'd no doubt said to annoy him.

He slid in beside her and looked up too, taking in the serenity of the night sky.

"Thinking about what?" 

"About us." She didn't elaborate and he didn't ask further, instead leaning closer into her as she did the same. 

The world seemed to slow to a stop, only the quiet sounds of the trees rustling were heard as they slowly turned to face eachother. 

Without any prompt, they began to lean in, the wind picking up lightly as it rippled through their hair and hit their face, a cooling sensation wrapping around their bodies. His head tilted gently with a small smile as his eyes closed. 

A hand gently ghosted on his cheek as she mirrored his actions, their lips meeting in a heartfelt embrace.

His hand trailed up to her hair, the beans from the moon illuminating them both in an ethereal glow. 

The need for air grew and they parted, a smile on both of their faces as they dipped in once more.

"I love you." was a soft delicate hum against her lips.

"I love you too."


	40. !...Epilogue

The sun was beaming, yet the air was cool and calming as it ran past in currents of air. 

She and Saeran were sat peacefully in the Gazebo, looking over the wild flowers that had grown of their own accord. Over time, the garden had become on of their favourite spots to just sit down and be quiet in, away from the mess that was Saeyoung.

"You know, Sae…" She took a sip of her milkshake as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hm?" Icy lay contently in Saeran's lap, the dog enjoying the delightful scratches under his chin and pats on his head.

"Had you not sent me that message that one day, and had I not gone to that apartment. We probably would have never met." His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at his now wife with curiosity.

"Why're you thinking about that?" Only offering a measly shrug, she moved her milkshake to her left hand, leaving her right one free.

"Because, it makes me realise how utterly in live with you I am, and how thankful I am that we met. A few years ago I would have shat on the idea of love, but now I know we can get somewhere if we try." His own hand bashfully placed itself on top of hers, a bright blush igniting his cheeks as he looked down at Icy to avoid her questioning eyes.

"You helped me too, you know. I would be rotting away in that shitty god awful place of you hadn't agreed to go. And I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you." He was being uncharacteristically sappy and he knew it, which only served to make him more bashful.

Her fingers laced with his as she gently touched his wedding ring, relieved that he hadn't taken it off.

"I forgave you the instant I knew what was wrong." Her milkshake was forgotten as she leaned in, her hand curling around his sweater and pulling him in so that they were only inches away. 

Her eyes skimmed over his every feature; big blue eyes with long eyelashes, red tousled hair that was as soft as a feather, beautifully carved lips and nose and the nicest hue of pink on his cheeks.

"You're so gorgeous." It was a quiet whisper an he rolled his eyes, trying to mask his embarrassment. 

Just as they were about to lean in, a sudden loud "WHOOOP!" interrupted them.

"Ohohoho!~ Brother's getting a little bold, huh?" They jerked away quickly, trying to get back into respectable positions as Saeran glared death at his older brother.

"Shut the hell up, you idiot!" 

Watching the two bicker childishly was an art, and just watching how her life played out from now on would be a master piece. 

She wouldn't have changed anything for the world.


End file.
